El regreso del cohete 976
by lyzarien
Summary: [En proceso] Jimmy ha regresado después de haber estudiado dos años en una misteriosa institución de investigaciones del ártico. Decide reanudar su vieja vida como genio inventor en Retroville, ahora con 15 años de edad, encontrándose con varias dificultades de su pasado.
1. Un pequeño punto azul

_**"Sobre un puente entre dos mundos,**_

 _ **Buscando aventuras, viviendo misterios,**_

 _ **Edificando desastres, triunfos, desafíos, apuestas imposibles,**_

 _ **Sometiéndonos a pruebas una y otra vez,**_

 _ **Y de nuevo, aprendiendo sobre el amor**_

* * *

En el amplio y vasto cielo ártico, donde las estrellas adornaban el punto mas álgido de la tierra, con miles de luces; el viento helado continuaba en una brisa interminable, chocando de vez en vez con las enormes formaciones de hielo que llegaban hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Toda la superficie visible destellaba con su reflejo rodeada de una especie de nebulosa y polvo espacial. A falta de algún tipo de luz artificial, todo se veía muy claro en las alturas

El joven revisó nuevamente su reloj de muñeca y dirigió su vista al cielo, expectante, de que pronto sucedería algo. Y así fue con precisión exacta al cambio de hora en su marcador digital. Una chispa de luz centelló en un parpadeo casi imperceptible a lo lejos, confundiéndose con el resto de los puntos en el cielo nocturno. Un segundo parpadeo le dio la señal que necesitaba para comenzar un verdadero alistamiento.

Impaciente, se colocó un gran abrigo en tono azul marino, subiendo y ajustándose la capucha, a modo que prácticamente todo su rostro quedara cubierto, solo dejando un pequeño espacio para su visión. Tomo su mochila casi a tientas del suelo, y ya estando en una posición incada, terminó por reafirmar el nudo de las agujetas de sus botas de nieve.

Quizá, perdiendo un segundo la concentración de un momento atrás, dedicó algunos valiosos segundos a dar un ultimo vistazo a aquella habitación que hasta ahora había tenido la función de su dormitorio. Tranquila, oscura e impasible, que no distaba realmente demasiado del paisaje que se encontraba en el exterior. Tal cual, como un miedo irracional, que surge de improvisto al ver hacia un espacio vacío y sombrío, aunque sea solo por un instante, sintió una corriente eléctrica que descendió por su espina dorsal, indicándole que debía salir de ahí lo mas pronto posible .

Ya casi sin pensarlo abrió la ventana de par en par, y sin mucha dificultad subió al marco de esta, dejándolo a un paso de la intemperie de lo que, ya hace un tiempo atrás, había calculado seria la media del edificio Empire State en distancia vertical.

En un solo movimiento, saco a relucir un pequeño espejo, que hasta entonces había permanecido dentro de su guante derecho, y que, tomando como reflejo a la Luna, dio una respuesta idéntica al parpadeo de luz que ya había perdido de vista entre la infinidad del cielo estrellado.

Solo tuvo que esperar unos cuantos segundos, antes de que en la distancia resaltara el punto de un objeto brillante que se acercaba a gran velocidad. Al verlo a menos de diez metros de distancia, sonrió en un acto interior, ya que con la capucha que le cubría por la barbilla y sobre la nariz, era evidente que cualquier tipo de gesto seria imperceptible para cualquiera que lo estuviese mirando. Tal como debió ser el caso del perro metálico, que un segundo antes de llegar directo a la formación de hielo donde se encontraba, midió distancias en un aproximado de tres metros entre ambos. Una pequeña elice que sobresalía de su cabeza y que brillaba en un muy tenue color platinado, era lo que le permitía mantenerse en el aire. El perro solo se limito a inclinar la cabeza con evidente curiosidad.

El joven, que aún se mantenía sujeto sobre el marco de la ventana, se pregunto si aquel canino robotizado pretendía que saltara el trecho que había entre ambos, o si era una acción premeditada para delimitar espacio entre ellos.

.-Goddard, me da tanto gusto volver a verte.- hablo el joven aún con la capucha puesta, pues sin ella estaba seguro que el frio lo haría crujir los dientes y en cualquier caso no podría pronunciar mas de tres palabras sin empezar a tiritar.

El perro lo miro impasible, por lo que él sintió fue demasiado tiempo, pero finalmente termino acortando la distancia faltante y le mostró una lengua rosada que imitaba muy bien la salivación de un perro convencional.

.- Estaba preocupado por que no hubieses recibido las coordenadas correctas.- dijo estirando la mano, a lo que el canino contestó ofreciendo una de sus patas, que tan pronto el joven encapuchado tuvo bien sujeta, salto con total confianza al vacío, sabiendo de antemano que su peso no representaría ningún problema para que aquel robot mantuviese su vuelo y su altura sobre el aire.

.- Bueno... ahora tenemos que volar rápido. Se que no será tan fácil como parece. Nunca lo es.- aviso para que el canino iniciara su vuelo, que iba en cierto ángulo de picada.

Voló por unas poco piadosas ráfagas de viento gélido por varios minutos, y una vez alcanzado una distancia que considero prudente, del que ahora era visible como el costado de un conjunto de grandes torres que se alzaban sobre aquel escenario congelado, jalo suavemente al canino por su pata metálica, indicándole que terminara su descenso, para poder alcanzar el nivel del suelo.

.- Eso fue...fácil. Bueno, supongo que significa que no les importa que me vaya.- eso ultimo lo dijo alzando la voz, como si se tratase de un permiso a ultima hora, aun sabiendo que a esa distancia ya nadie podría escucharlo dentro de aquella edificación.

Luego miro a su compañero, que también había terminado su descenso. Adquirió un aire decidido antes de atreverse a hablar. Después de todo ese primer encuentro con el canino lo había dejado algo preocupado, y sentía una pizca de inseguridad sobre si el robot continuaría prestándole su ayuda. Aunque debía hacerlo. Era así como él lo había programado.

.- Goddard...por favor, cambia a modo esquí.- ordenó y sin ningún titubeo observo felizmente como el canino metálico, después de ladrar dos veces en gesto afirmativo, convirtió sus patas en una especie de tablas deslizadoras, con un especial alargamiento en la parte trasera, que tenia como como función llevar un pasajero sobre ellas, además de retractar sus orejas para simular un par de manubrios. El joven no demoro en subir a ellas.

.- Buen chico. Ahora llévame a casa.- dicho esto el canino abrió su caja torácica y de ella salió un asta con una enorme vela roja, que con la primer ráfaga de viento helado se abrió dejando a la vista el símbolo del átomo estampada en ella. Fue así como puso en marcha al muchacho y al perro a toda velocidad sobre el congelado suelo ártico.

El campo que se extendía a lo largo y ancho, parecía ser casi infinito. Y si bien era probable que el muchacho supiera de antemano el largo camino que le esperaba, se sentía feliz de estar al fin en camino. Así que, dejo que su robot guiara el curso mientras el recostaba momentáneamente la cabeza contemplando el reflejo de las estrellas en hielo bajo de él, y a su vez confrontando lo mas grande del infinito del universo que ahora también parecía tomar su propio movimiento.

Sobre el cielo, mas allá de al aquel paisaje congelado, pasando por la superficie mas elevada, las nubes y sobre la propia atmósfera terrestre se encontraba un enorme objeto que se mezclaba entre las sombras del espacio exterior.

.- ¿Es de nuevo Neutrón, verdad?.- comentó una voz en medio de la oscuridad.

.- Señor, yo le advertí que si no delejábamos ignorar sus mensajes, terminaría por escapar de nuevo. ¿Ya lo ve? No se lo dije?

Se escucho un gran suspiro resignado.

.- Siempre es lo mismo con este tipo de seres en desarrollo..- comenzó de nuevo la voz .- ¿No es acaso lo mismo que había pasado con ese otro humano hace tiempo atrás? .- al no recibir ningún tipo de respuesta decidió contestarse a si mismo.- ¡Si, es justo lo mismo! Yo diría que mas que una simple coincidencia esto se trata de una tendencia que bien deberíamos investigar.

Tal vez notando que aquel otro ser en las sombras no estaba de humor para discutir o agregar algo, tomo una postura mas seria.

.- ¿Quiere que lo detenga?.- pregunto la primera voz intentando sonar repentinamente profesional.- Desde aquí fácilmente podría dispararle al perro robot. O si lo prefiere puedo usar nuestro satélite para originar una tormenta de nieve. Entonces podría volver a modificar sus recuerdos y ...

.- ¡NO!.- grito demandante la otra voz.- ¡De nada nos sirve seguir reteniéndolo por mas tiempo si pasa su estadía mirando por la ventana de su dormitorio, e ideando nuevos planes para intentar escapar!

El individuo que permanecía delante del panel de control y que tenia en su pantalla una especie de radar con un punto que continuaba moviéndose permaneció en silencio incapaz de dar una opinión sobre los acontecimientos mas recientes que concernían a ese niño, cuyos intentos de escape se habían vuelto cada vez mas frecuentes.

.- Señor, yo se la gran decepción que sufrió cuando ese otro chico...¿Como es que se llamaba?.- un silencio sin respuesta originó un ambiente pesado que ninguno de los presentes se atrevió a alterar con otro comentario. Una enorme sombra se acerco al panel de control y fijo su vista en el enorme planeta que aparecía al frente de la nave.

.- Por ahora solo lo vigilaremos. Deseo averiguar que tanto ha aprendido después de dos años estando en nuestras instalaciones y usando nuestra tecnología.- dijo dándole la espalda a aquel escenario azulado.- Después de todo, es probable que aun no se halla dado cuando cuenta de que ya es imposible escapar. Ya que este diminuto planeta es casi tan insignificante como cuando pusimos nuestros ojos en él.

* * *

El cohete azul y rojo, con detalles amarillos en los alerones y la punta, permanecía inmóvil con su vista apuntando hacia el cielo, completamente despejado y sin rastro de nubes grises que pudieran pronosticar un mal clima . De un momento a otro se inicio una cuenta regresiva y el cohete empezó a tambalearse de lado a lado hasta que, finalmente, como producto de una suave brisa que paso por entre las cortinas, derribo al pequeño despertador bicolor que permanecía en el marco de la ventana.

La habitación yacía vacía. En medio se observaba una cama con las sabanas destendidas y casi bordeando por el suelo. Sobre el resto de la habitación era mejor no hacer comentarios.

Por el marco de la puerta asomo su cabeza metálica un perro de lucida armadura. Adentrándose valientemente en la habitación, comenzó a revisar con su curiosa nariz una serie de objetos que permanecían extendidos descuidadamente sobre el suelo.

Como si se tratase de un ser vivo, y no un simulador de inteligencia , inspeccionó una enorme bolsa de frituras, en la cual termino por meter por completo la cabeza, tal vez intentando seguir algún rastro oloroso al fondo. Esta acción termino por dejarlo con una envoltura de rostro sonriente al levantar la cabeza del suelo. Después de unos segundos y, al no ser capaz de desprenderse de ella con simples movimientos de cabeza, termino por derretirla con su visión de calor, provocando que la carita feliz cambiara a una disgustada antes de caer completamente hecha polvo sobre la alfombra.

El perro inspeccionó las cenizas con una de sus patas. Un segundo después, de su cuerpo salió un enorme tubo con boquilla al final, que succiono rápidamente los rastros de aquella envoltura. Este fue solo el inicio para comenzar a aspirar el resto de la habitación, encontrándose con varios restos de comida en migas, cartones de pizza y una cantidad asombrosa de latas de una bebida color purpura que se aseguro de separar en un compartimiento especial de su cuerpo, en un tipo de labor de reciclaje.

Al tiempo que continuaba con su tarea de aspiración, del canino salieron un largo par de brazos robóticos que se encargaron de levantar y extender a la perfección las sabanas de la cama, así como las fundas de las almohadas.

Como un toque final, una de las manos colocó el despertador de cohete en la mesita de noche, y detuvo su vibración tocando el botón de su base. Se podía decir que ahora la habitación relucía de limpia.

Justo a tiempo, por la puerta se apresuro un joven de aproximadamente quince años, que estuvo a punto de pasar de largo dirigiéndose rápidamente al baño de la habitación, aunque detuvo su paso al notar la recién limpiada alcoba. Al instante sonrió con satisfacción y miro al robot canino que también le devolvió la mirada, expectante.

.- Sin duda, mi mejor invento y amigo.- dijo al tiempo que acariciaba momentáneamente la cabeza del canino.

El perro robotizado pareció comprender el amplio sentido de las palabras de su amo e inventor, y se sacudió feliz, incluso rodando por el suelo alfombrado y meneando su colita canina, que mas bien parecía un receptor de radio en miniatura.

.- Ahora que esta limpia creo que solo restan algunas remodelaciones, pero creo que será mejor si muevo las cosas eventualmente.

El adolecente observo la habitación solo por un instante mas antes de continuar su camino, mientras el canino finalmente se tiraba al suelo para esperar pacientemente a que su amo terminara sus actividades matutinas.

El joven castaño se acerco al espejo del baño y se miro en el por varios segundos, revisando el orden correcto de su atuendo. Llevaba puestos pantalones azul marino con bolsillos de carga a ambos lados, tenis blancos en forma de botín con algunos detalles negros, todo en juego con una playera gris de manga larga que sobresalía por de bajo de un guardacostas color ladrillo, el cual tenia un reluciente cierre dorado que en el ciper tenia un casi imperceptible adorno en forma de átomo.

Peino a mano algunos mechones sueltos de su cabello sin poder dejar de mirar de reojo su viejo peinador automático, que ahora le parecía un invento casi tan indispensable como su robot para atar agujetas, y le dio algo de forma al arco que formaba la punta de su cabello cayendo al lado izquierdo de su cabeza.

Sólo se limitó a hacer una pequeña mueca, antes de afirmar con la cabeza. No estaba mal, pero continuaba algo pálido.

Aunque no era para menos. La noche anterior había tenido una elevada temperatura, de cual aun resentía una sensación de debilidad en todo el cuerpo. Esto, posible efecto de su viaje de hace tres días y el severo cambio de clima al había estado intentando habituarse de forma gradual. Además era posible que también se hubiese sobrepasado en su consumo de comida chatarra, entre otros alimentos que no eran exactamente los mas saludables.

¿Pero quien podría culparlo? Después de todo, el tiempo que había permanecido en el ártico, solo había recibido una estricta dieta científicamente calculada para mantener su cuerpo fuerte y saludable, en forma de barras proteínicas sin demasiado sabor.

Además de ello, tenia que sumarle que no había habido nadie cerca que le advirtiera que, comer en las proporciones como lo había hecho, podría terminar dejándolo con una grave indigestión que lo mantendría con una cubeta a la mano para evitar cualquier tipo de sorpresa que su sistema digestivo en recuperación le pudiese preparar.

Si, había sido muy decepcionante, que después de su largo viaje camino a RetroVille, al final de todo, se encontró con una casa vacía y un mensaje en la contestadora, que por supuesto había procurado verificar con su mascota, sobre un viaje en crucero al Atlántico que sus padres habían tomado para celebrar su tercer intento de Luna de miel.

Por una parte había sentido un gran alivio el no tener que dar explicaciones apresuradas sobre su presencia en casa, ya que ni siquiera había reparado en la historia que les contaría a sus padres, al estar muy ocupado en asegurarse de que, efectivamente había conseguido escapar de aquel lugar.

Esa noche había decidido ir directo a su habitación para descansar, alegrándose profundamente de ver que todo en su viejo cuarto permanecía perfectamente conservado, posiblemente a causa de su madre, que de igual manera, debía haber pasado regularmente a limpiar, dado que en sus muebles no había el rastro de polvo opaco, que adquieren los objetos al ser descuidados con el tiempo.

Posiblemente su mayor alegría había sido el no encontrarse con un viejo payaso en su cama, que le avisara que era el nuevo inquilino de su habitación, y que, aun mas importante, le recriminara por recostarse en su vieja cama, y dormir por poco mas de 10 horas, antes de despertar completamente hambriento.

Muy pronto se había dado cuenta, a la mañana siguiente, sobre la total falta de alimentos en casa, por lo que se había visto en la necesidad de ir al supermercado a comprar lo que razón menos lógica de su cerebro, le había ordenado que necesitaba su organismo, y que ahora sucumbía en sus efectos, pero que por alguna razón, no terminaba por lamentar completamente.

Después de todo, aun siendo un genio, era simplemente un chico sin supervisión adulta.

Por fin se separo del espejo del baño asegurándose de no tener nada entre los dientes, y salió de la habitación seguido de cerca por su mascota, que hasta ese momento había permanecido esperándolo recostado fuera del cuarto de baño. Bajo rápidamente por las escaleras, y una vez abajo se dirigió a la cocina. Estando ahí procuro de tomar una saludable manzana que había salido a comprar esa misma mañana mucho mas temprano, y despego del refrigerador una serie de hojas de papel que habían permanecido sujetas al inmueble con un pequeño imán en forma de pato.

.- No es lo mismo si yo mismo debo ponerlas en el refrigerador, pero creo que es la costumbre al recibir resultados así.- dijo el genio extendiendo las hojas adelante de él dando la oportunidad para que su mascota también pudiera mirarlas.

En aquellas hojas se describía con detalle los resultados de una cantidad inmensa de exámenes extraordinarios , que en fila repetían la misma nota final, como una hermosa sinfonía de perfección, por la cual al final aparecía una leyenda que lo promovía, en letras exageradamente grandes, al ultimo año de secundaria, o bien, el noveno grado.

Este había sido un pequeño esfuerzo que le había tomado solo un desvío de tres horas, en su regreso de ida al supermercado, hacia la secundaria de RetroVille.

Cuando el superintendente le había preguntado si no deseaba realizar los exámenes del ultimo año de secundaria, para pasar directamente al nivel preparatoria, el simplemente había negado con la cabeza y respondido que eso era demasiado apresurado, ganándose con ello una mirada completamente confundida de su viejo director de primaria, ahora en su nuevo puesto.

Sin cuestionarlo demasiado, tal vez por su apretada agenda como nuevo supervisor escolar, solo le había dado la bienvenida a la ciudad, y le había deseado suerte al reincorporarse al grado escolar que legítimamente le correspondía a razón de su edad.

De esta manera había quedado todo listo para ingresar a la escuela ese mismo día, donde podría ver a sus viejos amigos, tal como en sus días de estudiante de primaria.

Por supuesto, en esos tres días que habían pasado de su llegada a la ciudad había añorado, poder volver a verlos desde el primer día, pero según se había enterado, todos los chicos de la ciudad habían tomado diferentes alternativas para pasar el verano a las afueras del la ciudad en respuesta a un inesperado cierre del Retrolandia, que por años había permanecido como el centro cultural para las actividades vacacionales Todo esto lo había confirmado al ver incluso el Candy Bar cerrado y un comunicado en el que Sam, el dueño del establecimiento, dictaba en pocas palabras: Me fue a pescar, a falta de clientes, sí, sí . Reapertura al terminar el verano, sí, sí.

El joven genio observó a su perro ladrarle dos veces desde una de las esquinas de la cocina. Pretendiendo saber lo que significaban su llamada de atención, se acerco al pequeño robot, y arrodillándose frente a el, acarició su gran hocico metal.

\- Lo se, lo se.

Era increíble pensar que la simple presencia de Goddard, aun tratándose una forma de vida artificial, lo había hecho sentirse menos solo, dada la ausencia de sus padres en casa. En verdad se había sentido terrible de haberlo tenido que poner en estado de hibernación al irse de la ciudad hace tanto tiempo. De alguna forma el mismo se sentía como si el acabase de salir de un estado similar.

.- Definitivamente necesitas una pulida viejo amigo.- dijo separando su mano del canino y poniéndose de pie, al tiempo que tomaba su mochila del perchero detrás de la puerta.- Además se me ocurren otro par de modificaciones que necesitare hacerte, como un nuevo identificador de voz.- sujeto instintivamente su propia garganta, intentando aclarar su voz. Era un hecho que la pubertad seria uno de sus enemigos para desarrollar tecnología con comandos de voz.

Estuvo a punto de salir cuando Goddard volvió a emitir un ruido que esta vez pareció imitar un pequeño llanto canino. Jimmy se giro para mirarlo con las cejas ligeramente arqueadas.

.- Ya me siento mucho mejor, lo vez.- dijo poniendo su propia mano sobre su frente.- La fiebre ya ha bajado por completo.

Sin esperar un segundo el perro robot realizo un rápido escaneo del cuerpo del joven genio que sin poder hacer nada permaneció esperando en el umbral de la puerta hasta que por fin de una pantalla color verde, que apareció en el estomago del canino, marcó un número en grados Fahrenheit . Al parecer aun tenia algo de temperatura.

Luego sin que al joven le diera tiempo de decir algo en su defensa y sin siquiera solicitarlo, apareció una pantalla de opciones de la cual se desplegó un solo enunciado.

" Quedarse en casa y jugar con Goddard." A lo cual Jimmy termino por sonreír a tal sentido del humor adquirido por su inteligente mascota.

.- Sabes que tengo que ir, es el primer día de escuela.- se excuso el genio.- Así que cuida la casa, y recuerda que si llegan mis padres, tal como dice el mensaje en la contestadora, no les avises de mi llegada y escóndete. Quiero ser yo mismo el que les de la sorpresa.

El perro sin más, dio dos vueltas sobre si, como si siguiera su propia cola, antes de echarse al suelo, al parecer, un tanto desconsolado por la partida inminente de su amo.

Jimmy se apresuro corriendo por la puerta de la cocina y le dio una mordida a la manzana que continuaba en su mano. Estaba por girar para dirigirse al patio de enfrente, cuando no pudo evitar ver su vieja casa club a la distancia. Una pequeña brisa sopló haciendo que un pequeño banderín sobre el tejado de aquella casita de madera se agitara con suavidad, tal como si se tratase de una mano amiga saludándolo.

En esos tres días ni siquiera se le había ocurrido ir al laboratorio. Después de todo, tenia la completa seguridad de que todo debería de continuar justo como lo había dejado hace dos años atrás, debido a las claves de acceso que había procurado poner en todas las entradas, sabiendo que aun si alguien contaba con un cabello suyo para el escáner de ADN, nadie podría descifrar los encriptamientos de sus claves numéricas, aun con la llamada suerte de principiantes que parecían tener Carl y Sheen para adivinarlas por pura casualidad.

Por supuesto, esto se los había hecho saber a sus dos amigos mas cercanos, días antes de partir a su retiro congelado en el Ártico, recibiendo gritos frenéticos de ambos amigos, muy especialmente de parte de Sheen, que lo acusaba, entre otras cosas de desconfiado, por no permitirles tener acceso a sus inventos en su ausencia, lo cual, por supuesto era simplemente impensable.

Habías sido una dura despedida, pero había tenido que poner sus prioridades en orden, por su propio bien y por el de la ciudad.

Y es que, después de haber ganado el torneo intergaláctico, que había sido presenciado en varias partes del universo, comenzaron a llegarle una cantidad inmensa de invitaciones para visitar planetas desde otras galaxias , y que en muchos de los casos le proponían una estadía completa para realizar estudios en distintas instituciones alienígenas, lo cual por supuesto, lo hubiese hecho sentir muy alagado, si todos los mensajes no se hubiesen hecho llegar en enormes asteroides que caían en casi cualquier parte de la cuidad, ocasionando una gran cantidad de destrozos.

Por supuesto, no pudo culpar demasiado a sus padres, cuando al exponer las posibilidades que tenia para extender sus conocimientos mas allá que cualquier terrestre habría soñado, recibió una serie de redundantes negativas para salir de los limites de la vía láctea sin antes haber concluido por lo menos con sus estudios de primaria.

Y todo había continuando así por un tiempo, de forma pacífica, al implementar un domo invisible en toda la ciudad, que con un escudo de características semipermeable, protegía a la ciudad y sus ciudadanos, mandando a los asteroides de regreso al espacio, en un especie de efecto de rebote, que a su vez codificaba un mensaje pregrabado para agradecer el interés en él y declinar sus invitaciones para otro momento.

Esto de forma aun inesperada para él, también había dejado a RetroVille con un bello cielo nocturno, en el que se veía la entrada de los asteroides a la corteza terrestre y su regreso al espacio exterior. Por su puesto el extraordinario espectáculo atrajo a muchos turistas a la ciudad. Y con las ganancias obtenidas del dinero extranjero, pudieron pagarse las reparaciones de la ciudad, dejando todo a mano, a final de cuentas, como casi siempre ocurría.

Sin embargo, esto no lo había dejado sinceramente satisfecho a él. Después de todo, su gran sueño desde que había sido muy pequeño, y desde que imaginaba a las otras civilizaciones que debían existir en la inmensidad del universo, era conseguir un verdadero , genuino y civilizado intercambio de conocimientos con los habitantes de otros planetas. Y si bien sus experiencias hasta entonces habían sido extensas, mas allá de lo el mismo hubiera imaginado, no habían llenado todas sus expectativas, y aun se preguntaba que había atrás de la capa superficial de excentricidades espaciales que hasta entonces lo habían golpeado en la cara.

Ese había sido su sueño...Y ver el cielo así, solo representaba un sin fin de oportunidades perdidas...

Despertando de su pequeño lapsus de recuerdos, meneo su cabeza y continuo su camino. Se sorprendió al encontrarse con una pequeña puerta de madera al lado frontal de la casa, que no estuviese ahí hace algunos años, y midiendo distancias la salto de un brinco.

Tan pronto llego al patio frontal de la casa calló en cuenta repentinamente de algo que no había tenido en consideración antes, y que en verdad significaba un verdadero descuido de su parte.

No sabia por que medio llegaría a la escuela. Su viejo dilema de la niñez volvía a repetirse.

Meneo su cabeza nuevamente y sujetando su mentón, comenzó a considerar sus opciones.

Esperar algún tipo de autobús escolar no era una opción ya que, a diferencia la primaria, la secundaria no contaba con ese tipo de servicio.

No tenia puestos sus zapatos aerodinámicos, y de hecho, tomando en cuenta el tiempo desde la ultima vez que los había usado, era probable que ya no fueran de su numero. Esta no era una aseveración simple o a la ligera, pues estaba seguro de haber crecido por lo menos unos cuantos centímetros.

Continuando con su actual dilema, no podía utilizar alguno de sus viejos inventos, como su jet pack, ya que todo se encontraba resguardado en el laboratorio, y aun siendo sus propias claves de acceso, tardaría demasiado tiempo desbloqueando el acceso a la casa club.

Tal vez, su única opción era regresar a la cocina y pedirle a Goddard que lo llevará volando, aunque en realidad era una alternativa que deseaba evitar de tener opción, pues entre su lista de cosas que tenia pensado cumplir, era evitar llamar demasiado la atención, especialmente tratándose de su primer día en una nueva escuela, y llegar volando por medio de un perro robot volador podía considerarse un tanto excéntrico, aun sabiendo que algunos de sus viejos compañeros de clase podrían acordarse de él y sus llamativos artefactos.

Interrumpiendo su línea de pensamiento, escucho un estruendoso ruido desde el patio de enfrente que lo hizo perder todo rastro de concentración.

Era un auto plateado que salía de la cochera, y que al parecer tenia a una persona bastante impaciente tras del volante, ya que repetía el sonido de la bocina con acalorada frecuencia. Jimmy la observo por algunos segundos y justo cuando se disponía a comenzar a caminar en dirección a la escuela, pensando en la ruta mas rápida por la que podría llegar a pie, noto que la ventanilla del lado del conductor se abría y de ella salía una mano, que aun pareciendo delicada a primera vista, se agito un segundo después con fuerza en forma amenazante.

.- ¡Cindy te dije que estuvieras lista para salir hace mas de media hora!

Jimmy no supo la razón precisa, pero la voz de la señora Vortex logro inquietarlo mucho mas que el sonido de la estruendosa bocina del auto.

.- Esto no me gusta.- se dijo ocultándose detrás de un árbol cercano en la acera.

.- Persistencia, actitud y puntualidad son las clave del éxito señorita!.- continuo sin recibir respuesta alguna.- ¡Cinthia Aurora Vortex, ven justo en este instante o...!.-justo cuando la señora Vortex estaba a punto de completar alguna clase de sentencia condenatoria, la puerta de la casa se abrió y de ella salió una joven de cabello rubio.

Jimmy que había permanecido parcialmente oculto se permitió espiar por primera vez, solo asomando la mitad de su cabeza. Y fue entonces que la vio.

De aquella casa, que bien parecía la imagen idealizada de un arquitecto sobre una casita de muñecas pero a escala real, salió a paso muy veloz una joven que debía tener casi o la misma edad que él. Lo primero que noto fue un par de llamativas botas naranjas que parecían tener pequeñas florecitas rosas en ellas, las cuales parecían dar algo de color al resto del atuendo que comprendía una falda color gris y una blusa blanca. Sobre su peinado parecía estar inspirado en el clásico estilo retro, ya que al frente todo su cabello rubio permanecía perfectamente peinado gracias a una diadema rosada y por detrás de ella se alzaba un alto crepe, lo cual parecía darle un aspecto de chica de los altos suburbios.

Jimmy tardo unos cuantos segundos antes de poder reconocerla por completo, apartando el hecho de que ya debía saber quien era, pues su madre la había llamado por su nombre completo.

En su mente, quedo muy distante la imagen de aquella pequeña rubia de dos coletas atadas con lasos rosados, la cual había conocido mucho tiempo atrás. Su vecina, compañera de clases y mas cercana rival intelectual en toda la ciudad; también estaba el nítido recuerdo de la niña de diez años de coleta alta y flequillo de lado, con la cual había compartido infinidad de aventuras, viajes e infortunios, descubrimientos científicos y desastres tecnológicos, y que por varios azares del destino había terminado por convertirse en una de sus mas cercanas aleadas, aun si continuaban discutiendo de vez en cuando.

Jimmy solo había sido capaz de verla solo un par de segundos, pues unos instantes después de que ella hubiese subido al auto, la señora Vortex había sacado rápidamente el auto a la avenida y conducido a todo motor por el camino.

Se quedo mirando el camino por el que ya había desaparecido todo rastro del brillo del reluciente auto plateado y puso ambas manos sobre su cara, culpándose por no haber salido cinco minutos antes de su casa y evitar ver tal escena. Y es que ahora, ya no tenia escapatoria de pensar aquello que su mente había estado bloqueando, para ocuparse de cosas, que consideraba de alguna manera, mas prioritarias.

¿Que seria lo que le diría exactamente cuando, de forma inevitable se encontraran en la escuela? Todo resultaría tan mal, como la ultima vez que se habían visto?

¿Seria esta su oportunidad para comenzar de nuevo?

Apoyo por completo su espalda sobre aquel árbol que le había servido de refugio temporal, y que cuya existencia también debía ser reciente, pues no lo recordaba ahí en absoluto, y por un momento se quedó mirando simplemente sus hojas transparentándose con la luz del inminente sol. Observo cuidadosamente aquella luz y al reconocer ya solo el verde en pequeñas manchas, pensó en aquellos ojos del mismo intenso color, en esa mirada casi inexpresiva al ser llamada por su madre.

Sacudió la cabeza sin remedio. ¿Como era posible que estuviera pensando en detalles como esos? ¿Por que de pronto se sentía tan mareado? ¿Seria la fiebre que estaba volviendo con mas intensidad?

Definitivamente sentía que se estaba enfermando de algo terrible.

Tal vez debía hacerle caso a su leal mascota y permanecer en casa, al menos un día mas hasta que se hubiese curado por completo. Después de todo no era mala idea esperar a sus padres en casa, explicarles todo, y asistir a la escuela hasta el día siguiente.

.- Te he dicho mil veces que no es un muñeco, ¡ES UNA FIGURA DE ACCION!

Jimmy giro la cabeza al instante al reconocer tales palabras, y lo que vio fue a un pequeño niño, que debía tener unos ocho años de edad, de pinta divertida y que sostenía entre sus manos un especie de hombre del espacio.

.- ¡Espera! ¡Creo que olvide mi inhalador en casa, debemos volver!

Detrás del primer niño, le seguía otro, de complexión un tanto mas rellenita, que corría con movimientos torpes intentando alcanzar al otro que había empezado a correr en círculos con su figura de acción en lo alto, simulando el vuelo del hombre espacial.

.- ¡Olvídalo! ¡No pienso volver solo por tu tonto inhalador! Ya estamos a años luz de ahí!

Jimmy los vio alejarse por la dirección que habían estado siguiendo, y justo cuando estaban por desaparecer en la esquina de la calle principal, los observo regresar por el mismo camino, pero con paso mas lento.

Se escuchaba al de pinta divertida murmurando cosas como "Esta es la ultima vez que hago algo por ti " y "No debería ser amigo de alguien tan débil"

Algo en Jimmy reacciono al instante.

De uno de sus bolsillos de su chaqueta saco un pequeño objeto, que relució con el sol al elevarlo en su mano, tal como hace unos momentos lo había hecho el niño con su figura de acción. Ese era un objeto en el que tenia puestas un sin fin de esperanzas , y ahora tendría la oportunidad de probarlo en un nuevo ambiente.

Haciendo cálculos muy sencillos, que no le tomaron ni sesenta segundos, determino que si empezaba a correr justo en ese momento, podría llegar a tiempo a la secundaria de RetroVille, y aun tendría la oportunidad de buscar a Carl y a Sheen en los pasillos de la escuela, todo sin una gota de sudor.

Su prioridad ahora solo era buscar a sus viejos amigos y volver a su vida normal...

Bueno la vida normal para un genio adolecente en ultimo año de secundaria.

* * *

Al adentrarse en los pasillos de la secundaria de RetroVille lo primero con lo que se encontró fue con un mar de pantalones grisáceos, camisas blancas y corbatas de distintos colores.

No pudo evitar sentirse un tanto desubicado, a pesar de que el no fuese el culpable de no haber sido informado sobre el cumplimiento de algún tipo de uniforme escolar.

Después de todo, según sabia, pocas escuelas publicas del país se preocupaban por seguir ese tipo de estándares de ropa.

Así fue que continuo por el pasillo haciéndose camino, pensando que ahora le resultaría un millón de veces mas complicado encontrar a sus amigos, en ese mar de uniformidad, que lo hacían sentir un tanto extraño.

Su problema nunca había sido ser una persona poco sociable, mas a su favor, siempre se había sentido cómodo conociendo a gente nueva y visitando lugares inexplorados, aun mas allá de lo que podía imaginar un ser humano promedio. Pero justo ahora no podía evitar sentirse incrédulo sobre sus propias habilidades sociales, siendo tan vastas en experiencias pasadas, que parecían reducidas por lo menos a la mitad, dada su falta de practica en convivir con otros individuos de su edad hace bastante tiempo.

Desde que tenia memoria, y eso ya era mucho decir, siempre había buscado la compañía de individuos, que si bien, no esperaba comprendieran en totalidad los limites de su mente, confiaba en hallar el tipo de individuos que fueran lo suficientemente "resistentes", como sus padres habían demostrado serlo, para soportar la inmensidad de su potencial creativo e ilimitada curiosidad por el universo en todas sus formas y desde todos los ángulos del escrutamiento científico. Y eso había sido exactamente lo que había conseguido con sus dos viejos mejores amigos.

Por un lado estaba Sheen, que desde que lo había conocido parecía estar dotado de una fuente de energía sobrenatural, que no tenia limites, y que además siempre parecía dispuesto a realizar las asañas mas peligrosas, que un ser en sus completos cabales se negaría a hacer, aun sin la necesidad de recibir una explicación detallada.

Mientras tanto Carl, contaba con cuerpo increíblemente resistente, apto para probar toda clase de inventos en su etapa prototipo, y si bien, era un tanto cobarde, era leal hasta el fin de cada una de sus aventuras.

Finalmente, ambos eran sujetos de mente simple y por tanto, eran fáciles de manejar y dirigir , además de carecer de algún tipo de ética que lo hicieran bordear por las practicas meramente convencionales. De no haber sido así, probablemente ese hubiese sido el fin de su potencial creativo.

Pensando en ello y lo terrible que hubiese sido no haberlos conocido, los diviso a ambos a la distancia como esferas rojas sobre cubos verdes. Se acerco un poco, pero finalmente decidió que sería mejor observarlos unos segundos, antes de pretender acercarse.

El chico pelinegro llevaba puesto el conjunto del resto de los uniformados, pero lo usaba de forma tan desalineada, que resaltaba por su playera color azul turquesa por debajo de su camisa blanca totalmente desabotonada, y sus pantalones grises arremangados a forma de pescadores. Además una corbata morada con un curioso estampado de letras verdes en forma de collage le daba cierto toque inconfundible. Caminaba distraídamente por el área de los casillero, sosteniendo entre sus manos un gameboy. Parecía estar poniendo toda su concentración en ello, pues mientras caminaba no se daba cuenta que empujaba a algunas personas a su paso, que solo se limitaban a mirarlo con cansancio.

.- Vamos Sheen dijiste que podría jugar yo también. Además compramos el juego juntos, así que exijo que me dejes probarlo.- casi grito su regordete compañero, que por su parte, si bien usaba el uniforme de la manera correcta, este parecía ser de una talla mas pequeña de la que necesitaría. En su caso usaba una pequeña corbata naranja con la silueta de lo que parecía ser un inconfundible animal de los Alpes suizos, que hacia resaltar su cabello pelirrojo, el cual tenia corte de hongo y completamente alaciado.

.- Espera un momento.- dijo apartando el juego del alcance del otro.- Solo debo destruir esta barrera y pasare al otro nivel.

.- ¡Eso es lo que dijiste hace media hora!

.- ¡Como molestas, además siempre nos haces perder por estarte rascando!

.- No es mi culpa, son estos pantalones que no son de materiales sintéticos. No me importa lo que diga la presidente Libby sobre el código de moda, ya no los seguiré usando.

.- ¿Que te dije de no mencionar el nombre de esa...ESA ... !- en ese momento, en el camino del pelinegro se abrió de golpe la puerta de uno de los casilleros, haciendo que el adolecente callera de espaldas, con el gameboy abierto en dos partes por el golpe que había recibido.

.- ¡Nooooooooo! - grito dramáticamente, con la mirada en el cielo, haciendo que todos los presentes lo miraran por un segundo, pero regresando a sus actividades individuales de inmediato.

Del casillero que se había abierto se asomo el rostro de un joven, por de mas apuesto, que Carl reconoció al instante, dado que Sheen parecía continuar aturdido por el golpe repentino.

.- ¡Oh, lo siento amigo.- se limito a decir el joven de cabello oscuro, mientras cerraba la puerta de su casillero y veía a Sheen en el suelo con los restos de su gameboy, sin demasiado interés.- Parte de la vida y de crecer es aprender que las cosas a veces... se rompen.- termino por decir, mientras abrasaba por los hombros a una chica de cabello castaño.

.- Oh, eres tan malo Nick- dijo la chica, riendo coquetamente, mientras se alejaban.

Mientras el pelinegro continuaba en el suelo sobándose la cabeza y el pelirrojo estaba muy distraído saludando desde lejos a la chica con la que se había alejado Nick, aun cuando ella no lo noto, apareció enfrente de ellos otro chico y le extendió su mano a Sheen para que pudiera ponerse de pie. Este la tomó aun con la cabeza dándole vueltas.

.- Tal vez yo pueda repararlo.- dijo Jimmy, que lo había visto todo a la distancia.

.- Lo dudo...esto es...eh... tecnología avanzada. Para reparar esto se necesitaría una especie de...no se...una especie de...persona astuta...o quizás inteligente... o mas bien...

Como la vista de Sheen era aun borrosa era obvio que no lo había reconocido, mientras que Carl al fin había dejado de saludar a la chica que ya había desaparecido, y estaba por comenzar a prestar atención a lo que sucedía.

.- Tal vez... una persona que tenga una capacidad cerebral mayor que el promedio...eso seria un...un..- continuaba Sheen sin poder acertar con la palabra que buscaba.

.- ¡UN...UN...GENIO!.- grito Carl al reconocer a Jimmy frente a ellos. Sin embargo Sheen se giro para mirarlo y negó con la cabeza.

.- No, gordo, yo mas bien me refería a una persona con un desarmador y un instructivo de la pieza en cuestión, aunque un genio también podría ser de ayuda.

.- Sheen mira, es Jimmy!.- grito casi con euforia Carl.

.- ¿QUEEEE? ¿JIMMY?.- grito el pelinegro.- ¿Que Jimmy?.- pregunto mas calmado.

.- Jimmy Neutrón.- jugo el genio agitando la mano por la cual lo había ayudado a levantarse, como si estuvieran conociéndose por primera vez.

.- Oh hola.- dijo Sheen correspondiéndole el apretón de manos. Después le dirigió una mirada un tanto mas cuidadosa.- ¿Sabes? Eres igualito a otro niño del mismo nombre que conocimos hace tiempo, aunque el era un poco mas bajito, solo un poco.

.- ¡Sheeennn! ¡Soy yo!.- reafirmo.- Soy Jimmy.

.- ¡¿QUE?! ¡¿PERO JIMMY NO ESTABA MUERTO?!

\- ¡¿QUEEEEE?!.- grito el genio impactado.

De atrás se acerco aun mas Carl y le puso una mano en el hombro a Sheen.

.- Creo que de nuevo estas confundiendo los videojuegos con la realidad.

.- ¡Oh! Claro fue esa nomo gruñón del videojuego la que murió la semana pasada. Es que no dejaba de darme ordenes y le clave mi espada de caballero. Por desgracia no sabia que esa era mi alma y...

Jimmy aclaro su garganta para recordarle su presencia a sus amigos.

.- ¡Jimmy!.- gritaron al fin al unísono tanto Carl como Sheen.

.- Me da gusto que sigan siendo los mismo de siempre.

.- Hace tanto que no sabemos de ti.- comento Carl.

.- Si, lo siento amigos, por el extendido periodo de silencio, pero como saben el Centro Universitario de Investigaciones del Ártico tiene un rígido contrato de confidencialidad sobre sus actividades. Hace un tiempo comenzó a limitar cada vez mas mi contacto con el exterior, así que decidí volver a RetroVille.

.- ¿Eso quiere decir que volverás a Estudiar con nosotros?.- pregunto Carl evidentemente emocionado.

Jimmy solo asintió con la cabeza. Estaba agradecido que los chicos no lo presionaran con mas detalles. Después de todo era verdad que aun debía cumplir con resguardar los pormenores de dicha institución, hasta que lograra solucionar esa situación por completo.

.- ¡Genial! - grito Sheen.

.- Entonces...- dijo Jimmy comenzando a caminar por el pasillo.- ¿Que dicen? Yo tengo la primera clase libre.

.- ¡Igual yo!.- lo siguió Carl.

Sheen dudo por un instante.

.- Bueno...la profesora dijo que no regresara a su clase hasta que encuentre los cuatro cuartos de mi libro de matemáticas que corte accidentalmente en el taller de carpintería. En todo caso, ¿como se supone que sepa que es un cuarto sin el libro? ¡Dha!.- los siguió finalmente el pelinegro.

Jimmy simplemente río. Ya estaba de vuelta.

* * *

Notas de la autora.

Bueno, sobre esta historia, quise comenzar con algo al estilo Jet Fusión, combinado con los ambientes de invasión extraterrestre de la película, que pienso sientan bien con una imagen de un Jimmy en edad adolecente.

Creo que hace tiempo que me debía a mi misma escribir una historia sobre Jimmy Neutrón, ya que cuenta con todos los componentes para echar a volar la imaginación de cualquiera. Pienso que la razón por la que me sentía renuente a escribirla, era por que mucho tiempo me mantuve en mi ideal del personaje principal, de tipo histérico, ensimismado en sus grades deliberaciones intelectuales, en fin, mi ideal romántico de genio. Sin embargo, con el tiempo se fue haciendo cada vez mas difícil escribir y leer historias con ese tipo de personaje, sin que todo se convirtiera en una farsa. Creo que lo que me hacia falta era creer en un tipo de héroe mas "práctico" , y que además me hiciera reír con una buena actitud.

Me siento muy positiva con esta historia. Como siempre todos sus comentarios son bienvenidos.


	2. Del cerebro, corazón y creencias

**.- El cerebro, el corazón y las creencias**

La horripilante plasta verdosa se sacudía de un lado para el otro, sin poder desprenderse de su agarre para escapar. Continuo con sus temblores incluso hasta el último momento en que una especie de tridente de cuatro puntas se clavo en medio y lo partió en dos. Entonces, elevándose en pequeños fragmentos, acabo en la boca del rechoncho muchacho de cabellera rojiza.

.- No has tocado tu comida Jimmy.- señalo el pelirrojo con anteojos al otro lado de la mesa.

.- Creo que no tengo mucha hambre.- dijo el genio apartado la bandeja de la cafetería, que contenía un montículo de puré de papa, una rebanada de pizza y una temblorosa gelatina verde que parecía tener una cuantas pasas.- Además apenas me estoy recuperando de un pequeño problema del estomago. Tal vez espere hasta llegar a casa.

Acto seguido, saco de su mochila una caja negra, del tamaño de una jabonera, de la que sobresalían dos largos cables con pinceles metálicos en las puntas. Jimmy tomo ambos extremos como si fueran cautines, y encogiéndose hacia enfrente, concentró su atención en el fondo de la caja. Unos segundos después comenzaron a salir pequeñas chispas de su interior.

Sheen y Carl se miraron al mismo tiempo, emocionados.

Hace tiempo que no veían alguno de los nuevos artefactos de Jimmy, y con dos años pasados, cualquiera de sus inventos debían estar mas allá de lo que podían siquiera llegar a imaginar. Sin embargo sabían que debían ser cuidadosos al intentar preguntarle algo, ya que Jimmy parecía encontrarse renuente a contarles demasiados detalles sobre sus viejos o nuevos proyectos.

No era como si supieran algo, o ignoraran todos los detalles. De vez en cuando habían recibido de su parte uno que otro correo para saludarlos. Pero nunca trataba asuntos sobre sus nuevos estudios, sus compañeros, si es que los había tenido, ni sobre sus actividades en aquella alejada institución del Ártico.

Sobre sus padres, sabían que recibían mas habitualmente, algunas aburridas cartas sobre el cuidado de su higiene, tal como el uso de ropa limpia y dentífrico por las noches, que tampoco dejaban del todo satisfechos a los Neutrón.

Incluso Santa Claus había expresado su preocupación de que Jimmy también hubiese dejado de escribirle. Aun estando tan cerca, al parecer el genio no había ido a visitarlo.

Ahora bien, aun si todos sabían que Jimmy no era del tipo de genio que se molestaba fácilmente al preguntarle algo relacionado con sus inventos, con el tiempo, y una temporada antes de que el se marchara a su alejado instituto de investigaciones, el se había mostrado algo mas...modesto, por así decirlo, al exponer sus nuevos inventos a la vista del escrudiño publico. Constantemente se había excusado tras largas explicaciones científicas que, aunque no sabían si para intentar inculcar en ellos algo de cultura científica o como intento poco malintencionado para alejarlos, habían terminado aislándolo un tiempo antes de marcharse de la ciudad, pasando largos periodos de tiempo a solas en su laboratorio.

Por supuesto ellos habían intentado darle su espacio ya que después de todo suponían se trataba de un pequeño lapsus por el que debía estar pasando el pequeño genio. Se habían atrevido a suponer que Jimmy ocupaba su tiempo resolviendo algún tipo de ecuación imposible con la que suelen obsesionarse los genios y que una vez lograra resolverla él volvería a ser el mismo de siempre, sin siquiera suponer que Jimmy había comenzado a hacer maletas y arreglar detalles para dejar todo listo en su laboratorio.

Así que tenían que ser muy cuidadosos si es que esperaban sacarle algo de información al genio. En ese momento Carl le hizo una seña con la cabeza a Sheen, que permanecía sentado junto a Jimmy en la mesa de la cafetería escolar, para que iniciara su disimulado interrogatorio. Sheen asintió, entendiendo el mensaje.

.- Bueno y... ¡¿QUEEEEE ES LO CONSTRUYES JIMMYYYYY?!

Para sorpresa tanto de Sheen como Carl, Jimmy no se sobresalto en absoluto con el grito que él había dado prácticamente en su oído.

.- Un segundo chicos.- resolvió en decir, mientras salían unas ultimas chispas de su caja negra. Un instante después, levanto el rostro hacia ambos amigos, que permanecían expectantes de que seria el momento en el que él presentaría su nueva gran invención.- Oh bueno...en lo que estoy trabajando...en realidad no es muy interesante.

Un segundo después estaba colocando una especie de tapa a la caja y parecía con intenciones de volver a colocarla dentro de su mochila.

Tanto Sheen como Carl no pudieron ocultar la decepción de sus rostros. Algo que incluso Jimmy pudo notar en ese momento.

.- Oh, claro, entendemos Jimmy.- dijo Carl con aire decaído.

.- ¡Siiii! Entendemos que hay cosas que no puedes contarnos, ya sea por que son secretas, o por que no somos capaces de entenderlas.

.- No, no, chicos, no me refería a eso.- intento recapitular el genio. En ese momento volvió a abrir su mochila para sacar de nuevo la caja negra.

Por debajo de la mesa, y sin que Jimmy lo notará, Carl y Sheen se daban pequeños golpecitos con el pie en clave morse. " Te dije que caería" decía Sheen en clave, " Se ve que sigue siendo muy suave, ja-ja-ja-ha, ¿crees que se vaya a comer eso? " decía Carl.

Por encima de la mesa, Jimmy ya había descubierto de nuevo la caja y se las acerco a sus amigos para que pudieran ver su contenido.

.- Vean.- dijo metiendo la mano a la caja.- Estoy trabando en tornillos imantados de berilio, con enlaces milimétricamente estructurados para obtener y potencializar áreas de cuarta dimensión! Son las que utilizaré para re ensamblar algunas partes de mis viejos inventos.- dijo tomando uno de los tornillos, de aproximadamente un centímetro de altura y que desprendía un color parecido a las de un arcoíris o una lámpara de los años sesenta.

.- Tornillos, eh.- dijo Sheen tomando asiento, después de haberse puesto de pie para mirar dentro de la caja de Jimmy.

.- Por eso les dije que no eran la gran cosa.- el genio dio un pequeño suspiro.- Si hay algo que he logrado aprender de todas mis experiencias, es que debo mejorar los componentes primos de mis inventos, si es que espero un cien por ciento de efectividad de ellos. - dijo poniendo el tornillo de nuevo en la caja.

Esa era en realidad una de las lecciones que había aprendido esos dos últimos años, durante el tiempo que había estado en El Centro de Investigaciones del Ártico, el cual era a su vez un equivalente de estudios superiores.

Al menos esa parte del folleto había resultado cierta.

Contaba con un currículo mucho mas libre que cualquier otro existente, ya que parecía estar delineado por las actitudes del propio estudiante, sin apresurarlo o registrar algún sistema de notas, claro eso solo en cuanto al desarrollo de nuevas tecnologías.

Por otra parte, sin embargo, contaba con un rígido sistema de normas en cuento al perfeccionamiento de herramientas y habilidades de ensamblaje, cálculos físico- matemáticos, y en términos simples, control de calidad. Aun recordaba que esa había sido una de las tantas razones por las que había decidido ir a estudiar por un tiempo tan extendido en esas instalaciones...pero claro, también habían existido otras razones.

.- Tienen colores muy bonitos Jimmy.- dijo el pelirrojo llamando su atención de vuelta.- ¿Puedo verlos?

.- Solo si prometes no comerte ninguno.- se apresuro a decir Jimmy mientras alejaba la caja del alcance de Carl, que parecía extrañamente hambriento, a pesar de ya haberse comido sus dos almuerzos, el de él, que había apartado por no tener apetito y parte del salami de Sheen que se había descuidado por un segundo.

Carl estuvo a punto de decir algo, cuando su estomago rezumbó con fuerza.

.- Olvídalo.- dijo sosteniéndose el estómago.

.- Como decía, debo volver a empezar por las parte mas pequeñas, para luego pasar a las herramientas pesadas.- pudo notar que sus amigos ya habían perdido parte de interés en lo que él decía.- ¡Vamos! ¿No esperaban que continuaría utilizando para siempre, latas de soda, clips y goma de mascar para unir las partes de mis inventos? ¿O si?

.- ¡¿Y que tiene de malo la goma de mascar?!.- dijo Sheen acercándosele rápidamente mientras hacia explotar una enorme goma de mascar en su cara.

.- ¡NADA!.- dijo quitándose la goma .- Es solo que...- hubiese continuado, pero algo parecía haber reaccionado en Sheen cuando critico a la goma de mascar, o mas específicamente a los dulces.

.- ¡¿Que paso con el Jimmy loco que construía antes de pensar? ¡Sin considerar riesgos!.- dijo parándose sobre su silla y luego sobre la mesa.

.- ¡Sin considerar posibles daños o prejuicios a terceros!.- lo apoyo Carl, dejándose ver a través de los pies de Sheen.

.-¡¿Que pasó con el Jimmy que nos llevaba a aventuras desenfrenadas y a visitar paisajes exóticos?!.- continuo gritando Sheen

.- Aun si no existía un verdadero trasfondo que los respaldara...sin importarle el paso por la aduana, o la opinión de la NAZA, de la ONU, o de tu mamá.- volvió a respaldar rápidamente Carl.

.- ¡Este no es el Jimmy con el que alguna vez escape de prisión!.- grito una vez mas el de cabello negro.

.-...por un crimen que no cometió, y del que fue exonerado por completo, después de un juicio de veinte horas..- se añadió una vez mas Carl.

Aun después de los gritos que había recibido, Jimmy permanecía bastante calmado, aunque una parte muy interna de él se preguntaba desde cuando sus amigos habían estado pensando en esas cosas.

.- No se, supongo que...he madurado un poco.- dijo pasándose una mano por la nuca. - ¡Y no estaba loco!, solo estaba en una etapa de descubrimiento de mis habilidades científicas. Esos fueron buenos tiempos...pero eso ya se ha acabado. Y todo gracias a...- dijo levantando su dedo índice.

Desde la perspectiva de Sheen y Carl parecía que apuntaba hacia arriba, por lo que ambos miraron hacia el techo.

.- ¿Dios?.- trato de adivinar Sheen.- No sabia que te habías vuelto tan espiritual.

.- ¡No! ¡El anillo!.- dijo señalándolo con su otra mano.- Verán, esto es lo que he utilizado desde hace meses para poder perfeccionar los componentes primos de mis inventos. Es un anillo inhibidor...o bien, creo que de una forma poco exacta, lo llamaría un anillo del humor. - dijo intentando simplificar sus palabras, para que sus amigos pudieran entender su explicación.

.- ¡Anillos del humor!.- gritaron ambos amigos mientras soplaban dos anillos en sus manos, de los cuales se escucharon dos silbidos, como el proveniente de los silbatos de juguete.

.- ¡No es como esos!.- dijo Jimmy al tiempo que alejaba sus manos de la cercanía de su cara.

.- Entonces...,debe ser de esos anillos que cabían de color conforme tu humor.- dijo Sheen mientras tomaba la mano del genio

.- No Sheen, no es el tipo de anillos que cambia de color.- suspiro, intentando no desviarse del tema.- En fin, es lo que utilizo para obtener la precisión física y mental, que necesito para conectar circuitos extremadamente delicados. Por lo general le dejaría ese tipo de trabajos a algunos tipos de nanobots, pero después de ver los desastres que han provocado una infinidad de veces, decidí que lo mejor seria prescindir de ellos.

Al ver que al fin había logrado capturar la atención de sus amigos decidió continuar con su explicación.

.- Funciona paralizando el palpitar del corazón, lo cual a su vez detiene el flujo sanguíneo, que finalmente evita contracciones musculares, que son las que evitan que un ser humano en condiciones normales pueda conectar ciertas partes delicadas de circuitos, por ser afectado por el pulso humano.

.- ¿Pero...Jimmy...si detiene tu corazón...?.- comenzó a decir Carl con cierto aire preocupado.

.- ¿Como es posible que no caiga en estado de coma?.- Intuyo Jimmy, sorprendido de que parecían estar comprendiendo su explicación.- Buena pregunta Carl. Bueno...es mucho, muy difícil de explicar, pero, en las palabras mas simples que se me pueden ocurrir, conecta al cuerpo con el campo electromagnético del planeta Tierra, y eso es lo que el cuerpo recibe como fuente de energía temporal para mantener el resto de las funciones vitales activas. Debo decir, que yo había pensado que solo funcionaria en los polos, donde la fuerza del campo electromagnético es mas fuerte, pero esta mañana pude confirmar que funciona en cualquier parte del mundo, ya que fue lo que utilice para llegar hasta aquí corriendo. Al mantener el corazón paralizado, yo incluso podría correr un maratón sin afectar en absoluto el resto de mi cuerpo.

.- Bueno Jimmy...eso es muy interesante,.- dijo Carl, que internamente estaba algo confundido por algunas palabras que Jimmy había utilizado.- ...pero en realidad lo que yo iba a preguntarte era que, si el anillo detiene tu corazón para trabajar en tus cosas científicas...eso quiere decir que en tanto, no puedes tener sentimientos por otras cosas, como no se...un viejo programa de televisión que fue cancelado...

.- ¡No fue cancelado!.- grito Sheen.- ¡Solo se están dando tiempo para escribir una nueva temporada! Lalalalalala.- continuo Sheen tapándose los oídos al sentirse aludido.

Era una realidad que algún día tendría que afrontar, pero Ultra Lord tal vez no volvería a las pantallas de televisión.

.- Como decía.- prosiguió Carl sin prestarle atención.- O el amor a los animales, tal como el que yo siento por las llamas...o el amor a una persona...

.- ¡Carl!, creo que no estas entendiendo. Lo llamo anillo del humor, porque crea un estado corporal anímico que normalmente afectaría la percepción rigurosamente científica, aunque eso no quiere decir que me vuelva totalmente insensible a lo exterior. Estamos hablando de ciencia aquí. Además es un simple error de percepción común el que tienen las personas al creer que sentimientos como el "amor" provienen de un órgano como el corazón, que solo es un peón del sistema respiratorio y nervioso, cuando en realidad todo es controlado por el cerebro.

.- Uh, pero no creo que a la gente le gustaría dibujar pequeños cerebros sobre las "i" de los nombres de las personas que les gustan.- intuyo Carl, sin notar que Jimmy lo miraba con cierto cansancio.

.- Carl, lo que el amor en realidad es...-

Sin embargo, y antes de que Jimmy pudiera continuar de decir, lo que hubiese sido la mas grade explicación científicamente correcta, fría y objetiva de lo que era el sentimiento del "amor", se escucho a lo lejos, el chirriante sonido de un aparato de sonido encendiéndose, proveniente del otro lado de la cafetería, y que al girarse los tres adolecentes, descubrieron era una pequeña grabadora de color rosa, sobre una de las mesas.

Todo indicaba que estaba a punto de iniciar alguna clase de espectáculo.

* * *

Repentinamente la cafetería fue invadida por una gran cantidad de pompones de color rojo y dorado, los cuales después de sostenerse en el aire por unos cuantos segundos, fueron atrapados ágilmente por un grupo de adolecentes, que vestían uniformes del mismo patrón de color, y que debían estar en los rangos de edad de estudiantes de secundaria y preparatoria.

El sonido de la música ya se había hecho presente en todo el lugar, y todos los curiosos giraban a ver a las alegres adolecentes que al son de la música daban pequeños saltos y piruetas, al tiempo que repartían cierto tipo de propaganda, que si bien, estaba impreso en un papel sencillo, se encontraba decorado a mano en varios coloridos tonos festivos.

Jimmy, que había permanecido atento al final del pasillo, ignoro el momento en el una de las integrantes de la porra escolar puso delante suyo un volante que dictaba:

" Gran juego de béisbol. Bulldogs vs Tortugas Marinas. Próximo Martes 13. Gran inicio de la temporada! "

.- Será un gran juego. Deberíamos ir a verlo, ¿no crees Jim?.- comento Carl, distrayéndose un segundo después con una chica de cabellera castaña que pasaba saltarinamente a entregarle uno de los volantes a Sheen, que el pelirrojo se encargo de arrebatarle de entre las manos.

Ninguno de los dos noto que Jimmy continuaba mirando hacia la parte exterior de la cafetería, en donde ahora solo había un pasillo vacío.

Justo cuando todas las miembros del grupo de porristas habían entrado a la cafetería, habían dejado abierto tras de si la puerta del pasillo, vio en sinuosa cámara lenta un extraño resplandor verde. Una terrible sensación de incertidumbre ocupo toda su mente.

¿Por fin habían decidido aparecerse?

¿Seria que ellos habían venido a llevárselo de vuelta? ¿Como habían logrado atravesar las barreras de la ciudad?

Él ahora se encontraba totalmente expuesto.

Sus pies no parecían querer reaccionar para levantarse de la mesa y salir corriendo a ningún lugar.

Se colocó el anillo del humor, pues era necesario que se mantuviera en un estado de concentración total, y salió casi disparado hacia el corredor que lo llevaría a los pasillos del primer piso de la escuela.

Si podía hablar con ellos antes que nada, tal vez podría evitar un desastre mayor...

Y estaba a punto de llegar cuando, de un lugar que no supo determinar, se apareció un enorme bulldog frente a él, o mas bien una enorme persona disfrazada del mencionado canino que le obstruyó completamente el paso.

Si bien, había sido una gran sorpresa para Jimmy, el encontrarse con esa enorme botarga, que ahora le ofrecía una especie de folleto coloreado, puesto que su corazón se mantenía paralizado, no resintió en su cuerpo la sensación de sobresalto que hubiese tenido, al aparecerse frente a él algo de características tal irracionales.

Jimmy, estaba a punto de hacerlo a un lado, cuando de atrás se escucho una voz que el pudo reconocer con cierta facilidad.

.- ¿Jimmy...eres tu?.- dijo una voz claramente femenina.- ¿Eres Jimmy Neutrón, no.- ¿Betty...Quindlan?.- pregunto el genio, mas como una afirmación incrédula.

.- ¡Si! Eres Jimmy!.- dijo corriendo la porrista acercándose un poco mas.

.- ¡Bolbi también aquí! ¡Bolbi apoya equipo! ¡Bolbi hace propio disfraz!.- se escucho por detrás, por lo que Jimmy pudo acertar quien se encontraba dentro del disfraz de bulldog.

Aun si Jimmy no se olvido por completo de la situación del pasillo, se dijo a si mismo que debía ser un error, pues estaba seguro de que nadie podría traspasar sus barreras después de haberlas reforzado al llegar a la ciudad. Fue así que se alegro de ver a Betty, que después de todo, era una de sus antiguas compañeras de la escuela primaria.

Al verla correr hacia él, resintió cierto aire nostálgico, aunque honestamente no supo decir porque.

.- ¡Jimmy volviste! Reconocería ese cabello tuyo en cualquier parte.- río alegremente, al tiempo que recibía de parte del genio una expresión similar, tomando su comentario por bueno.- Creía que te habías ido a estudiar a cierta universidad del extranjero.- continuó Betty, quien obviamente conocía la versión mas corta de su ida de la ciudad.

.- Si, así fue, pero...ya estoy de vuelta.- dijo sin ocurrírsele algo mejor que decir. Vio que en su mano permanecía la papeleta que Bolbi le había extendido hace unos momentos.- Lindos panfletos, están hechos a mano.

.- Si, bueno, la impresora de la escuela se descompuso cuando Britney le tiro mora flora encima. ¿La haz visto últimamente Jimmy?

.- Pues yo...

.- Siempre parece que esta en las nubes. Ella me agrada, pero lo que le paso en el cabello en el juego del cuatro de julio con las bengalas...

Aunque a Jimmy le seguía simpatizando mucho lo alegre y dulce que parecía seguir siendo Betty, en realidad eso que le contaba le interesaba muy poco a él. Tal vez logro disimular muy poco su aburrimiento, dado que ella lo observo repentinamente callada.

.- ¿Jimmy, tú...?

Desde lejos vio a su par de amigos acercarse rápidamente.

.- ¡No, yo te acusaré!.- decía Sheen al tiempo que le arrebataba de las manos a Carl su caja de tornillos imantados que por descuido, había dejado sobre la mesa de la cafetería.- ¡Jimmy, Carl quería comerse tus tornillos aburridos!

.- No es verdad!.- grito el rechoncho amigo detrás de ellos.- Era Sheen el que...

Sin embargo, antes de que Carl pudiera continuar lo que decía, se escucho el sonido del timbre escolar, que anunciaba el fin del almuerzo.

Por todas partes, los adolecentes comenzaban a levantar sus cosas, poniendo las charolas del almuerzo en su lugar , y preparándose para la segunda parte de sus actividades escolares.

Jimmy pudo observar que desde lejos las compañeras de la porra le hacían señas a Betty para acercarse, probablemente para ponerse de acuerdo sobre alguna otra actividad referente a la porra escolar. Sin dudar Betty se puso en marcha para reunirse con sus amigas al tiempo que le dirigía una ultima mirada.

.- Que gusto hablar contigo de nuevo.- dijo terminando de alejarse. Jimmy solo se limito a despedirse de ella agitando suavemente la mano.

Mientras esto ocurría por detrás Sheen le comentaba a Carl cerca del oído.

.- ¿No se había unido ella a esa extraña secta de monjas cantantes?.- le susurro, sin notar que Carl estaba de nuevo saludando a esa chica miembro de la porra, que poco parecía saber de su existencia.

.- Creo que de nuevo estas confundiendo la realidad Sheen.- le contesto distraídamente al tiempo que Bolbi, en su disfraz de bulldog se hacia paso entre ellos, pasando a empujar también a Jimmy , para intentar unirse al grupo de adolecentes que empezaba a recoger algunos de sus panfletos olvidados en las mesas de la cafetería.

Por fin, Jimmy se giro hacia ellos y tomando su caja de las manos de Sheen, les indico a sus amigos con un movimiento de cabeza, que seria mejor salir de ahí para continuar con sus clases. Ambos amigos lo siguieron.

Hasta ese entonces había descubierto con agrado que compartía con sus amigos al menos una clase por separado; con Sheen clase de gimnasia, viéndose sorprendido de redescubrir las aptitudes de su energético y muy elástico amigo, mientras que con Carl tenia la clase de artes manuales, que si bien no era del todo interesante para ninguno de los dos, al menos tenia alguien con quien platicar en los momentos en el que el relajado profesor se ausentaba del salón, para dejarlos enfocar sus "energías creativas", fuese lo que fuese que para él significase eso.

Comparando nuevamente sus tiras de materias, dieron con la realidad de que a los tres les faltaba una ultima clase, aunque todos en diferentes salones . Así fue como se separaron siguiendo cada uno diferente dirección, acordando que se verían después de clases.

* * *

Jimmy se preguntó si estaría llegando tarde a la clase que le correspondía, puesto que ya no podía ver a nadie caminando por los pasillos. Reviso su reloj y se dio cuenta de que aun tenia cinco minutos, estando solo a una vuelta del salón indicado.

Comenzó a caminar mas lento, sintiéndose repentinamente sobrecogido, con una extraña sensación de que estaba siendo observado.

No ayudo en nada a sus nervios ver algunos defectos del alumbrado de los pasillos, al menos de esa parte de la escuela, que le daban un aire tenebroso a las paredes verdes de la escuela, aumentando el hecho de que para ese momento ya había guardado su anillo del humor para mantenerlo resguardado en el bolsillo de su chaleco, junto a su pequeña caja de tornillos imantados. Después de todo aun debía averiguar que tan seguro era seguro usarlo fuera del polo norte.

Se pregunto si habría sido uno de esos focos que se apagaban y prendían en contraste de las paredes verdes lo que había visto en realidad hace un rato, o se había tratado de otra cosa.

De pronto sintió un par de enormes manos sujetándolo por los hombros

Logro con esfuerzo contener un enorme grito, alejándose rápidamente del agarre.

.- ¡Amigo Jimmy, mucho gusto de ver nuevamente!.- dijo Bolbi, saliendo de las sombras de un foco roto, y aun con su disfraz de perro Bulldog, pero con la cabeza de la botarga sostenida entre sus manos.

Jimmy se tranquilizo al instante, sin poder enojarse con el alegre estudiante extranjero, que a pesar de llevar viviendo varios años en RetroVille no parecía pretender corregir sus errores de pronunciación del idioma, al tiempo de mantener un excesivo asentó que Jimmy no terminaba de digerir del todo bien.

Estando con eso en mente, y el repentino susto que le había dado Bolbi, vino a su estomago una pequeña incomodidad, que Jimmy reconoció como una sensación residual de la noche anterior y su incidente con el sobrepaso en comida chatarra.

Continuo así, con el estomago dándole vueltas, hacia el salón de clases que le correspondía, siendo seguido de cerca por Bolbi.

.- ¿También tener clase de ciencias, amigo Jimmy?.- dijo detrás él, probablemente sin notar lo mal que se estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

Al menos era clase de Ciencias, se dijo. Eso era lo que necesitaban sus nervios, una pequeña dosis de postulados rígidos y olor a tubos de ensayo.

Fue así, que ya sintiéndose un poco mejor y viendo la puerta del aula abierta se apresuró, con la idea de que se sentaría en el primer pupitre disponible que encontrará, aun si eso significaba tener que sentarse junto a Bolbi, cuando, estando a un paso de entrar, y el estomago dándole un nuevo calambre, la vio sentada allí, con las mismas llamativas botas naranjas rojizas, que le había visto usando mas temprano en la mañana.

Estaba a primera fila, en el extremo izquierdo, justo en el asiento mas cercano al escritorio del profesor. Tal como siempre la había recordado.

En ese momento preciso se encontraba leyendo, a diferencia del resto de los estudiantes que ya se encontraban allí, un enorme ejemplar de "La guerra y la paz"

Instintivamente volvió dos pasos atrás, chocando con el esponjoso y suave cuerpo de Bolbi, que lo había estado siguiendo como un verdadero perro guardián.

Fue así, que escondiéndose primero por completo, y después asomándose ligeramente por el marco de la puerta, confirmo que en verdad era Cindy la que se encontraba ahí, junto a otros estudiantes que ya aguardaban dentro del salón a que diera inicio la clase.

No pudo evitar notar lo excesivamente ... relajada y tranquila que se veía, un tanto diferente a como la recordaba de su ultimo encuentro, que no había sido del todo memorable.

.- ¿A quien esta viendo Jimmy?.- dijo Bolbi, metiendo su cabeza sobre su hombro, cosa que él intento evitar a toda costa pues con su vistoso traje de bulldog seria solo cuestión de que Cindy lo viera ahí oculto.- Oh, ya veo...si a Bolbi también da miedo rubia gritona.- dijo Bolbi sin ceder a las indicaciones del genio para ocultarse.

No estaba seguro si ese seria el mejor momento para aparecerse frente a ella. Solo el santo de Heisenberg sabia lo mal que ella podía reaccionar si la sorprendía de pronto, en especial estando entre tantas personas.

Además aun le preocupaba si ella seguiría molesta por...

.- Bolbi...- le susurro el genio ya casi desesperado, al ver que repentinamente había sacado un par de banderines, practicando una clase de porra, que mas bien parecía como si esperara darle indicaciones a un avión para aterrizar.

.- No hay problema, Jimmy, ella no ser tan mala.- dijo de pronto el extranjero , cosa que logro distraer suficiente a Jimmy como para dejar de jalarlo del marco de la puerta.

Fue justo en ese instante que vio a Cindy mirando justo en su dirección, y en su rostro, que hasta entonces todas las facciones habían permanecido relajadas se dibujo otra expresión, mas parecida al enfado, haciendo que volviese a ocultarse a un lado del umbral de la puerta, llevándose con sigo a Bolbi de un solo jalón.

Era justo la sensación que había tenido mas temprano en la mañana, cuando había visto la amenazante mano de la señora Vortex por la ventanilla de su auto.

.- ¡BOLBI!.- se escucho un repentino grito del interior del salón de clases, el cual no ayudo mucho a los nervios de Jimmy, ya que ahora venia a su mente el recuerdo de aquella voz pronunciando su propio nombre con la misma frecuencia de voz.

.- ¡Bolbi, te he visto, ven aquí!.- repitió la rubia desde el salón de clases.

Y siendo a la vista de Jimmy, el tonto mas grande de la historia, Bolbi salió de su agarre, y se presento frente al umbral como si estuviese sorprendiendo a alguien de improviso en el interior del salón.

Un segundo antes de adentrarse, a Jimmy le pareció ver que Bolbi le guiñaba un ojo.

¿Que tan retrasado era Bolbi en realidad? El genio negó con la cabeza.

Muy tarde callo en cuenta de que Bolbi no tardaría en revelarle a Cindy sobre su escondite, y quizá eso solo terminaría por empeorar las cosas.

Deteniéndose a si mismo a punto de entrar, decidió que lo mejor seria observar como se presentaba el escenario, pues tal vez Bolbi, y a juzgar los gritos de Cindy, había echo algo lo suficientemente malo para que ella descargara parte de su furia con él primero.

.- ¡Bolbi! ¡TÚ! ¡Gran zoquete! ¡¿Donde esta mi bicicleta?!.- volvió a alzar la voz Cindy, teniendo al extranjero sentado como un canino obediente frente a ella.- ¡¿Sabes los problemas que he tenido por culpa tuya esta mañana?! ¡Te dije que la tuvieras lista para hoy!

.- ¡Bolbi repara bicicletas! Bolbi también repara tuberías, aparatos de música y de computo. Bolbi bueno.- se limitó a sonreír el extranjero.

.- ¡BOLBI!.- grito aún mas exasperada Cindy.

.- Bolbi no encontrar pieza faltante. Bolbi no saber bicicleta ser extranjera.

.- ¡Bolbi la bicicleta es de tu país! Por eso te pedí que la arreglaras.- suspiro con cansancio Cindy.- La realidad es que ahora no se en que estaba pensando.

.- Bolbi busca pieza faltante...

.- ¡Ha!.- río irónicamente Cindy.- ¡Mi perro Humphrey tendría mas probabilidades de encontrar la pieza antes que tu! Es más ...- dijo tomando la cabeza de Bulldog del disfraz de Bolbi, y metiéndosela con enorme fuerza en la cabeza.- ¡Mejor quédate así hasta que la tengas lista!

Dado que Cindy había atascado la cabeza del bulldog al revés era obvio que Bolbi no podía ver nada, así que, tambaleándose, salió nuevamente del salón de clases. Y después de unos pasos mas, cayó a los pies de Jimmy, que aun permanecía oculto junto al marco de la puerta.

Ese era un mensaje suficientemente claro para él, que claramente era mas inteligente que Bolbi.

Y justo cuando comenzaba a prepararse para salir de ahí sigilosamente, se vio detenido por una montaña de cajas, de las que sobresalían un par de pies por debajo.

Por supuesto intento hacerse camino a un lado, pero el enorme cuerpo de Bolbi que seguía tirado en el suelo, no le daba paso.

Aun mas, su horror se hizo presente, cuando noto que la persona que sostenía la montaña de cajas dio unos repentinos traspiés hacia adelante, probablemente para no perder el equilibrio de su carga , llevándolo consigo hacia el interior del salón.

De repente, un sonido en la cima de las cajas llamo su atención, y al tambalearse vio el brillo metálico, de lo que sin duda eran un par de microscopios a punto de caerle encima.

Instintivamente sujetó el otro extremo de las cajas y estas al fin dejaron de tambalearse.

Sin quererlo, al hacer eso Jimmy había llegado a tocar las manos de la persona que se mantenía oculta al otro lado de las cajas. Eran bastante rasposas y resecas.

Escucho un susurro, también en un tono bastante seco, de la otra persona, que Jimmy solo pudo interpretar como un "Gracias", antes de hacerse a un lado para permitirle seguir su camino; sin embargo, aquel individuo solo pudo dar un solo paso mas, antes de que en su camino se apareciera un pie, que con toda intención, lo hizo caer con todas las cajas y sus contenidos cayéndole encima.

Jimmy se apresuro al instante, viendo a Nick en uno de los asientos de adelante, que chocaba su mano con otro chico de atrás, seguramente satisfecho tras su reciente azaña.

Rápidamente Jimmy recogió del suelo el par de microscopios que había visto antes, y una vez que se hubo asegurado que continuaban en buenas condiciones , los puso a un lado y comenzó a quitar el resto de los objetos que habían sepultado a ese pobre individuo de manos callosas.

El genio se detuvo al ver un hombre, de edad joven y de cabello negro, lacio y alborotado, que emergía por su propia cuenta de una pila de papeles.

Por un instante no pudo evitar pensar que con la bata y ese cabello despeinado se parecía a la clásica representación de un "científico loco" de las películas de ciencia ficción, que tanto le gustaba ver de niño.

Por supuesto, no tardo en suponer que aquel sujeto debía ser su nuevo profesor de ciencias.

Pudo ver como el hombre parecía aun aturdido por la caída, pues al tiempo que intentaba ponerse de pie, se sobaba la cabeza .

También, noto que, aun estando frente a él, parecía no poder verlo. En un acto consecuente, el genio noto que en su mano permanecía un par de lentes, que era parte de los objetos que había recogido al intentar ayudarlo.

De inmediato le extendió los anteojos mas cerca, para que él pudiera verlos, aunque, sin esperarlo, se los arrebato de las manos con bastante brusquedad.

.- ¡Tan pronto sepa quien lo hizo, estará en graves problemas!.- grito enfurecido.

Aquel individuo pareció tomar unos cuantos segundos antes de poder enfocar su vista por los anteojos.

Al principio negó con la cabeza, pensando que su vista debía de estar fallándole mucho mas de lo usual. Simplemente no podía existir una persona con tales dimensiones de cráneo, como quien se encontraba delante suyo. Claro sin tomar en cuenta a...

.- Tú...tú..tú..- tartamudeo.- ERES JIMMY NEUTRON!.- grito estrepitosamente alto, haciendo que Jimmy diera un enorme brinco hacia atrás.

Miro con horror como aquel hombre se ponía de pie, y llenando de saliva ambas palmas de sus manos, lo que fue completamente asqueroso, aplacaba todo su cabello hacia abajo. Entonces lo reconoció.

.- ¡Simur!.- grito con sorpresa el genio.

Se trataba de su viejo compañero de laboratorio, cuando había ido a estudiar a la universidad de Pomona a los diez años. Él había intentado robar uno de sus proyectos, aunque sin éxito. Al final había sido expulsado de la facultad.

.- ¿Pero que haces...? - estuvo a punto de interrogarle el genio, cuando de pronto escucho la voz que le había hecho decidir huir de ahí unos momentos atrás, antes de que todo pasará tan rápido.

.- ¡¿NEUTRON?!.- la voz de Cindy abrió en él un circuito neuronal de memorias antes reprimidas que lo hicieron sobarse la cabeza sobre el lóbulo parietal.

Por un segundo le había parecido que Cindy había sonreído al verlo, aunque todo debió haber sido producto de su imaginación ya que ella continuo con palabras que se escuchaban muy poco contentas "¡TU! ¿¡Que haces aquí?!

.- Bien...gracias.- dijo intentando pensar en algo mas que decir en dadas circunstancias.

.- ¡Tu, pequeño malhechor! ¡Me haz hecho caer apropósito!.- llamo nuevamente su atención Simur, que estiraba su mano en dirección hacia él.

.- ¿Pequeño?.- refunfuñó Jimmy por primera vez. "Pequeño" era ciertamente uno de los adjetivos que no toleraba para que se refirieran él.- Escucha... - dijo retirando el dedo de Simur de su cara.- No fui yo quien te puso el pie, fue...- dijo a punto de señalar a Nick, que desvío de inmediato la vista de la escena, y comenzó a silbar en tono disimulado.

.- Si hay algo que tolere menos que a un malhechor...¡Es a un chismoso!.- grito de nuevo Simur.

Eso a Jimmy le pareció un tanto lógico, después de que él lo había desenmascarado frente al rector de la universidad de Pomona, al intentar presentar su prototipo de partículas inestables como suyo, que de no haberlo hecho hubiese tenido consecuencias fatales.

Simur repentinamente se había dado la vuelta, y comenzó a susurrarse a si mismo un par de cosas que Jimmy alcanzo a escuchar por la cercanía.

" No, no pierdas el control Simur, esta es tu nueva oportunidad para empezar de nuevo...No dejes que ver a ese chismoso de Neutrón...(como lo odio)...arruine todo lo que haz logrado...después de ser expulsado de la Universidad y tener que regresar al negocio familiar y convertirme en minero...(no,no,no no quiero volver a ese hoyo alienante de la mente, papá)..."

Simur se detuvo, justo al momento de notar que todo el salón lleno de jóvenes lo observaba entre pena y risa.

.- Bueno...eso ya no importa.- dijo Simur repentinamente calmado, y cambiando su anterior postura encorvada.- Todos tomen asiento. Tan pronto el señor Neutrón arregle el desastre que ha provocado, podremos empezar.

Jimmy comenzó a recoger de mala gana, los papeles del suelo, decidiendo que seria mejor guardarse algunos de sus comentarios, pues al parecer sus sospechas habían sido ciertas, y ese sujeto en verdad era su nuevo profesor de Ciencias.

.- ¡Tú! ¡Ayúdale!.- Alzo la voz repentinamente Simur.

Para ese punto, Jimmy ya se había olvidado por completo de su anterior sensación de nerviosismo, combinado con su dolor estomacal, que volvió en menos de una diez-milésima de segundo, al ver a Cindy levantándose de su asiento, con tantas o menos ganas que él, para ayudarlo a recoger el contenido de todas aquellas cajas que habían caído al suelo, y que se reducían casi en su totalidad a una serie de hojas en blanco con garabatos indescifrables, las cuales debían ser de puño y letra de su viejo compañero de universidad.

Al encontrarse ambos adolecentes, sus miradas se cruzaron incómodamente por una simple fracción de segundo, desviándose al suelo, solo para empezar a acomodar ese desorden.

El genio no pudo evitar distraerse solo un pequeño instante. Era la primera vez que podía verla tan de cerca hace mas de dos años, y pudo notar detalles en los que no había caído en cuenta al verla en la mañana. Se percató, por ejemplo, que de sus orejas, que ahora estaban uradadas, brillaban intensamente dos piezas de, lo que el supuso, debían ser verdaderas piedras de jade; teniendo amplia experiencia en reconocer todo tipo de piedras y gemas preciosas, que en muchos casos habían sido piezas clave en mas de uno, de sus inventos mas destacados.

Sintiéndose observada, de repente Cindy levanto la vista hacia él, ya teniendo entre manos una enorme porción de las hojas del suelo, y se las entrego bruscamente, teniendo él solamente una hoja sostenida en ambas manos.

En su cercanía él empezó a sentir que se le volcaba nuevamente el estomago, no siendo un buen indicador que de pronto sintiese que la boca se le secara.

Intentando tomar un poco de aire fresco para tranquilizarse, lo único que pudo empeorar las cosas fue captar el penetrante perfume de su compañera rubia, que si bien, en otro momento pudiese ser una fragancia de aroma dulce, en el actual estado de su estómago, lo hizo sentir con grandes náuseas.

Por su parte Cindy se reponía en silencio, del impacto inicial de ver al genio de nuevo de forma tan repentina. ¿Que se suponía que estaba haciendo ahí? ¿Cuándo había regresado? ¿Por que había tenido que ir a visitar a su abuela en verano? Oh, claro, por que su mamá la había obligado. Pero.. ¿Cual debería ser su posición ahora que volvían a encontrarse?

Por su puesto que no era que ya hubiese olvidado la manera traicionera en la que él la abandono, dejándola encerrada en una burbuja de tiempo mientras ella tenia los ojos cerrados, la cual termino por explotar después de tres días, (un típico error de calculo del "genio", había querido pensar), pero desde ese entonces ella había podido ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva. La única perspectiva que le había quedado, después de no verlo regresar pasada una semana como ella había pronosticado.

Después de todo, algo de meditación con un muy costoso terapeuta y clases avanzadas de Taichí le habían mostrado el camino de la paz interior. Tal vez seria un buen momento para olvidar y perdonar.

"¡Si!" Eso era lo mejor, se dijo internamente. Esta podía ser la oportunidad perfecta para empezar como aliados y no como rivales.

Fue así que al levantar su vista por segunda vez hacia a él, y estando a un segundo de mostrar una de sus mejores sonrisas de vendedora de vienes raíces, como una ofrenda de paz y prosperidad por un nuevo comienzo, lo que único que pudo vislumbrar la ojiverde en el rostro del genio, fue que él le estaba haciendo caras, las cuales ella recordaba a la perfección de su niñez, cuando él la veía con terrible desagradó, tal como si fuera una razón de infestación de piojos, que solo los niños tontos y presumidos suelen creer sobre las niñas.

¿Como era posible que le hiciera eso después de dos años de no verse? Era obvio que seguía siendo el mismo inmaduro de siempre. El mismo inmaduro incapaz de aceptar...ciertas... cosas...ciertos sentimientos.

Por supuesto su paciencia no pudo más y le entrego el segundo y ultimo grupo de papeles desordenados con aun mas fuerza que la vez anterior.

.- ¡Ya madura!.- le dijo en un tono audiblemente mas alto, pero que aun se mantenía en una frecuencia reservada para su voz.

.- ¡No, espera! Cindy...yo no...- se tapo la boca con la mano, aun con una horrible sensación de asco ...- no pretendía...- intento decir al tiempo que se dio cuenta de la razón de su repentino enfado. Sin embargo, nuevamente Simur apareció frente a él.

.- ¿Será para hoy Neutrón? Por si lo olvida hay una clase que debe darse aquí.- dijo arrebatándole todas las hojas de las manos, con una similar brusquedad con la que Cindy se las había entregado.- Ahora tome su asiento.

Viendo un asiento disponible al lado de Cindy, se disponía a sentarse para poder aclararle su vergonzosa situación estomacal, cuando la rubia se apresuro a jalar a Bolbi, quien acababa de volver a entrar al salón, y de un sentón lo hizo ocupar aquel lugar y así evitar que él se le acercara.

Era evidente que Bolbi no sabia lo que pasaba pues continuaba con la cabeza de su disfraz atascada al revés en su cabeza.

¿Seria que alguna vez podrían comenzar con el pie derecho?

Algo en su interior le decía que la primera vez que se conocieron había sucedido algo parecido.

Fue así que procuro sentarse en el asiento contiguo, que lo dejaba en medio de Nick y Bolbi. Al final de cuentas, el mismo lugar que en términos espaciales siempre había ocupado.

.- Hola, soy su nuevo profesor de Ciencias, el Doctor Simur Fanbard.-se presento el hombre frente a ellos.

.- ¿Doctor?.- susurro Jimmy; según había dicho el mismo, al ser expulsado de la universidad se había convertido en minero, lo cual explicaba por que tuviese manos tan callosas.

.- Bueno...todos presentes...supongo.- inició Simur con tono que disimulaba su poco entusiasmo de iniciar la clase.- Como he de suponer, tendremos que empezar por el inicio. ..

Dándoles la espalda comenzó a dibujar en el pizarrón una serie de círculos concéntricos y líneas transversales.

.- El universo surgió del Big Bang hace aproximadamente quince mil millones de años, y entonces...!

.- Disculpe.- alzo la mano Jimmy, ocasionando con esto que el joven profesor iniciara una serie de raras quejas internas por haber sido interrumpido.

.- ¿Si, Neutrón?.- dijo casi a regañadientes.

.- Bueno yo solo quería comentar que lo que dice es un error.

.- ¡¿Que?!

.- Bueno, el universo en realidad es cuando menos el triple de viejo. Eso lo comprobé cuando utilicé mi máquina del tiempo para...- empezó a hablar Jimmy, antes de detenerse a si mismo, dado que de todo el salón se escuchó un gran bufido de cansancio por todos los presentes.

.- ¿Maquina del tiempo? ¡Que interesante! - comenzó a hablar Simur con evidente sarcasmo.- Pero, ¿Porque no lo guarda para uno de los diarios sensacionalistas de Retroville?.- dijo sacando de la nada un periódico con el encabezado "Maestra retirada se encuentra con viejo amor. Creía haberse casado con un hombre lobo. El solo necesitaba afeitarse." En la foto se observaba a la señorita Ave junto a un hombre que en cualidades físicas, era casi idéntico a Thomas Alva Edison.

Jimmy no pudo evitar sorprenderse. ¿La señorita ave, su vieja maestra de primaria, seguía viva?

.- Como decía...- continuo Simur.- A pesar de estar compuesto por un numero indeterminado de galaxias...- observo con cierto recelo a Jimmy que parecía intentar detener su propia mano para no levantarla de nuevo.

.- ¡Si tienes algo que decir, solo dilo Neutrón!

.-Gracias. Son 10800108 galaxias.- dicho esto el genio recibió una lluvia de papelitos que se mantuvieron en su cabeza.

.- ¡Bien!.- continuo Simur, restándole importancia.- De los planetas el mas grande es Júpiter...

.- En realidad es mercurio, que por su baja densidad se hizo mas grande hace un año...

.- ¡Díselo a alguien que le importe Neutrón!.- dijo al tiempo que comenzaba a arrancarse algunos cabellos de la cabeza.- Júpiter tiene catorce lunas...

.- En realidad son trece...ese fue error mío. Por accidente destruí una cuando volé demasiado cerca con mi cohete a los diez años. Parece que no las han vuelto a contar...jajaja

.- ¡Aghhh!.- grito ya completamente desesperado Simur.

Y así continuo la situación otro rato. Algunos intentaban anotar lo que se decía, pero desistiendo casi de inmediato. En general todos habían perdido casi por completo el interés y habían comenzado a hacer otras cosas.

Por su parte Cindy, había comenzado a bosquejar un pequeño átomo en la parte superior de su cuaderno casi sin darse cuenta, y al percatarse de ello lo rayo con toda la fuerza de su lápiz que termino por quebrarse en dos.

Siempre sucedía lo mismo. Cada vez que aparecía Neutrón tenia que arruinar el orden regular de las clases, ya fuese con sus excéntricas invenciones o simplemente con sus molestos comentarios de sabelotodo.

Inclinándose hacia adelante sobre sus brazos cruzados, lo miro con disimulada intención al tiempo que contradecía a ese extraño profesor una vez más, ganándose una mirada de odio que ella conocía a la perfección.

¿Por que no simplemente dejaba de darle la palabra cuando él levantaba la mano?

Por primera vez se sintió aliviada de no ser ella la que representara ese papel. Después de todo la señorita ave nunca había podido seguirle el ritmo al pequeño genio. Ahora que lo analizaba detenidamente, si ella hubiese estado tan cargada de energía como ese extraño profesor, que al tiempo que lo contradecía sacaba mapas , libros y mostraba diapositivas, tal vez todo hubiese sido diferente.

Sin embargo había algo extraño en todo eso. El genio no tenia esa expresión de completa satisfacción cada vez que se encargaba de contradecir la información del joven profesor. Y aun cuando sus ojos azules brillaban con la misma molesta sabiduría de siempre, parecía demasiado pálido. ¿Que seria lo que le pasaría?

.- Sólo en la tierra ha podido comprobarse la existencia de vida inteligente...- continuaba Simur en esos momentos.

.- Error.- tosió el genio sin poder contenerse.- La Tierra ha sido visitada un centenar de veces por formas de vida extraterrestre, que si bien no han sido de los mas inteligentes...

.- ¡Neutrón! ¡Eso es algo que no se puede comprobar!

El salón estallo en risas de todos los jóvenes.

.- ¿Que pasa? ¿Por que todos se ríen de mi? ...¿tengo la bragueta abierta?.- dijo en una expresión casi exagerada, mientras se cubría a si mismo.

.- ¿Que acaso nunca los ha visto?.- comento Nick burlonamente.

.- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Y no hay ningún ser humano que haya visto extraterrestres!

El salón estalló en risas nuevamente.

.- ¡Dejen de reírse! ¡No existen los extraterrestres!

.- ¡No es mentira!.- grito Jimmy desde su asiento, inclinándose hacia adelante como si estuviera a punto de levantarse.- Hace tiempo ellos secuestraron a nuestros padres y tuvimos que viajar al espacio para rescatarlos en el planeta Yolkus de...

.- ¡BASTA! Maquinas del tiempo...extraterrestres...viajes espaciales..., ¿pero acaso alguno de ustedes tiene pruebas contundentes de todas estas locuras?.- dijo el joven profesor ya totalmente exasperado.

Al instante, en todo el salón cada alumno presento un objeto de características extravagantes sobre su pupitre, con tal naturalidad como si el profesor hubiese pedido que mostraran sus reportes de un libro.

Con un ojo empezando a temblarle, el joven profesor paso a cada una de las bancas aun manteniendo un sorprendente aire de escepticismo.

.- ¡Es obvio que eres tú con una peluca!.- Le dijo a Nick, que había mostrado la foto de una extraterrestre por demás atractiva posando en una clase de calendario.

.- Que gato tan feo!.- dijo negando con la cabeza a otro alumno que había mostrado un Twonki verde con manchas moradas.

.- Es obvio que hoy sirvieron un especial de calamar excesivamente fresco en la cafetería.- le comento a otro alumno que tenia en sus manos un pequeño ser con tentáculos que se movían, el cual pareció enfadarse cuando Simur negó que él fuese de origen extraterrestre.

.- ¿Y usted señor Neutrón? ¿Acaso no tiene pruebas de las falsedades a las que obviamente ha inducido a sus compañeros?.- le interrogo de cerca Simur al observar su pupitre vacío.

El genio se rebusco entre todos sus bolsillos, y sacudió su mochila, que solo dejo a la vista su caja de tornillos imantados.

¿Pero como era posible que él entre todas las personas no tuviese algo de tecnología extraterrestre para restregársela en la cara a ese ignorante de Simur?

.- Bueno...de momento no tengo nada, pero...- empezó a decir, aunque al observar que comenzaba a esbozarse una pequeña sonrisa en Simur, pudo recordar algo.- ...¡Pero puedo hablarle en este mismo instante a una amiga que vive en otra galaxia!

Toco algunos botones de su pequeño reloj, pero casi de inmediato cayó decepcionado al ver que por alguna razón la video llamada no se pudo completar.

.- Es extraño, debe haber una tormenta espacial o una lluvia de meteoritos.- se excuso el genio, levantando su reloj sobre su cabeza intentando obtener una mejor recepción.

.- ¡Ya es suficiente! Si continua con esto, deberé mandarlo a la oficina del director señor Neutrón.

.- ¡¿Y por que?!

.- Por...por contradecir la veracidad científica.

.- ¡Pero no es mentira!.- El genio lo pensó mejor.- ¡De hecho puede preguntárselo al mismo superintendente Willoughby!

.- ¿Alguien dijo "superintendente Willoughby"?.- dijo un hombre de edad avanzada, entrando de improviso al salón de clases.- ¡Ahh! No me canso de oír como suena. Es decir, ¿cuantos pueden presumir de tener la palabra "súper" en el nombre de su puesto...Súper..intendente...Willoughby. Jajaja.- río alegremente el exdirector.

.- Oh, superintendente Willoughby, que gusto me da verlo.. de forma tan afortunadamente improbable.- dijo Jimmy que aun no terminaba de sorprenderse de la suerte de que se apareciera aquel hombre , que aun vestía su clásico y elegante traje color café obscuro, y mostrando en cambio, una nueva enorme barba gris, en contraste con una completa calva , parado con ciertos temblores mientras se sostenía con su bastón.

Al verlo Simur se quito los lentes y después de limpiarlos y volver a colocárselos, le extendió al fin la mano al viejo hombre.

.- Señor, que honor tenerlo en nuestro salón.- sin embargo el viejo hombre lo paso de largo, al tiempo que se acomodaba las gafas para observar al resto de los jóvenes en el salón.

.- Muy bien, ¿Cual es problema que ha hecho que los oídos del "súper intendente" rezumbaran por auxilio?.- dijo riéndose con total jovialidad.

.- Señor, quisiera decirle a este...desactualizado educador, que obviamente continua en un alienante agujero intelectual, sobre lo que me decía el otro día de la postura que pronto tendrían las escuelas sobre los extraterrestres? ¡Vamos, dígaselo!.- dijo el genio por completo confiando, mirando el rostro de enfado de Simur.

Después de todo, al encontrarse con él, el día que había realizado sus exámenes de reingreso, el exdirector le había comentado que estaba por aprobarse que los avistamientos, así como todo el contacto con alienígenas, comenzara a documentarse de forma apropiada, para luego aparecer al fin en todos los libros escolares.

.- Disculpe, ¿lo conozco jovencito?...¡Oh, Jimmy que gusto ver, que ya te haz incorporado a tus clases! - dijo, nuevamente acomodándose los anteojos para enfocar al genio mejor.

.- Sí, gracias...pero sobre los extraterrestres...

La expresión del director cambio repentinamente a otra mas seria. Mas bien nerviosa.

.-Oh, si bueno, sobre los extraterrestres, ¿cierto?, Bueno, sobre eso...de acuerdo al ultimo informe que he recibido, por parte de la junta escolar y mi ultima petición al cambio de contenidos a los libros de historia y ciencias... de ahora en adelante, y con total aseveración de la verdad, y pruebas científicas y contundentes, tengo el honor de informarles que finalmente, se ha llegado a la conclusión de que, total e irreversiblemente... no existe la vida en otros planetas. Estamos completamente solos en el universo.

.- ¡¿QUEEEEE?!.- grito con enorme fuerza el genio, totalmente impactado.

La fuerza de su grito fue tal que muy probablemente se había escuchado en toda la escuela, en la ciudad, y quizá hasta los limites de la atmósfera terrestre. Finalmente se dejo caer de su asiento y perdió el conocimiento.

En ese momento Bolbi por fin había logrado zafarse la cabeza de su disfraz de Bulldog.

* * *

Por un brevísimo instante vino a su mente la imagen de un escenario congelado que se mostraba con total lujo de detalle, seguramente debido a la memoria privilegiada con la que contaba desde pequeño. El cielo nocturno era simplemente espectacular. Justo en ese momento se veía un conjunto de luces de colores que partían el cielo a la mitad, las cuales debían tratarse de una asombrosa aurora boreal.

O quizás no...esas luces eran algo inusuales. Demasiado claras y brillantes...

"Solos en el universo...solos en el universo...COMPLETAMENTE SOLOS EN EL UNIVERSO"

Eso era lo que seguía escuchando. Un eco en su cabeza que le parecía simplemente irrazonable. Él mas que nadie sabia que eso no era cierto.

.- ¿Podría probar su audífono del oído en otro momento, superintendente Willoughby? Creo que lo esta perturbando aún mas.- habló una voz femenina, que en realidad fue la que lo perturbó con la cercanía con la que se oía.- Solo un completo "zonzo" como él viene así de enfermo a la escuela.

Supo que estaba por recuperar por completo la conciencia por que sintió como ambas cejas se le arquearon en la cara. ¿Lo había llamado "zonzo"?

Un momento después lo olvido. ¿Había dicho escuela?

Intento abrir los ojos lentamente, y con horror vio una extraña luz verde, alzándose sobre de él, al tiempo que veía una extraña silueta de gran cabeza. Se sobresalto de inmediato, alejando con fuerza fuese lo que fuese que tenia a un lado, y que parecía querer sujetarlo.

.- ¡¿Que rayos es lo que te sucede Neutrón?!.- le grito Cindy al tiempo que le regresaba el empujón con mas fuerza.

Un segundo después ella ya se encontraba de pie frente a él, lo cual permitió a Jimmy, aun en el suelo, ver sus aretes de jade centellando con la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana. Debió de ser su peinado al estilo retro, lo que había visto como silueta.

No era el momento para señalarlo, pero ese peinado alto que le daba cierto volumen a su cabeza, y que a su vez también hacia resaltar sus muy simétricos pómulos y ver sus ojos verdes mas grandes, la hacia lucir algo...linda.

.- ¿Lo ve? Se lo dije. ¡Es un completo tonto!

.- Si pero no se puede negar que tiene unos pulmones muy sanos.- comento una voz que Jimmy pudo suponer era del Supervisor escolar, mientras su vista comenzaba a aclararse hacia el resto del salón de clases.

.- Es obvio que le encanta llamar la atención. Solo un zonzo como él se desmallaría por una tontería como discutir si existen o no los extraterrestres.

El limite de la paciencia de Jimmy ya había llegado a un tope para que trataran como si no se encontrara ahí.

.- ¡La única cosa tonta aquí, Vortex ES..!.- grito el genio poniéndose de pie de inmediato, aunque un segundo después se dio cuenta de que tal vez hubiese sido mejor hacerlo con mas lentitud, ya que sintió como si acabara de salir de un gran vórtice, que lo hizo caer de nuevo al suelo. La rubia lo miro con total superioridad.

.- Si fuera extraterrestre empezaría a tener graves problemas existenciales.- le sonrió por primera vez en el día.- A un lado Neutrón, deja esto a los profesionales. - acto seguido jalo uno de los asientos que le quedaba mas cercano y se subió a el.- De verdad no se si la gente de esta ciudad se esta volviendo cada vez mas ingenua.- le susurro muy bajo para que solo él pudiera escucharlo.

Él se pregunto que era lo que planeaba hacer ahora. Aunque tenia cierto extraño presentimiento.

.- ¡Compañeros estudiantes! ¿Que no se dan cuenta? ¡Negar los avistamientos y el contacto con alienígenas solo es negar parte del pasado, presente y futuro de nuestra amada ciudad! ¿Acaso negar los avances sociales a los que ha llegado la humanidad ha llevado a algo bueno? ¡La respuesta es un rotundo NO! ¡Solo nos ha llevado a cientos y cientos de años de retraso con respecto al resto de las civilizaciones espaciales! ¿Quien puede decirnos que los humanos de la antigüedad no conocieron también a formas de vida extraterrestre, si un hombre de cabeza dura los obligo a negar las pruebas que tenían frente a sus ojos!

.- Vaya, ella es buena.- Le susurro el exdirector a Simur, que asintió con la cabeza manteniendo los brazos cruzados.

.- Así que...además de pedirles que...VOTEN POR LIBBY FOLFAX ( ¡tercera reelección en septiembre, No olviden votar!) .- grito la rubia, repentinamente sacando de la nada una enorme cantidad de botones de campaña y bengalas de colores.- ...También les pido que no se dejen manipular. ¡La vida extraterrestre es un hecho que no debe negarse! Gracias.

Al termino de su oración se escucharon aplausos, silbidos y en general en el resto del salón de clases todos los jóvenes habían comenzado a murmurar entre si.

Jimmy era el mas sorprendido de todos. Literalmente tenia la boca abierta de la impresión. ¿Acaso ella, lo estaba apoyando?

.- Muy, bien silencio, silencio.- intento apaciguar los murmullos el viejo exdirector.- La inexistencia de los alienígenas es la nueva postura que viene directo de la nueva alcaldía, y que ha sido aceptada por la suprema junta escolar, por tanto habrá de respetarla. De no hacerlo, cualquier alumno, profesor o incluso superintendente, será suspendido de la escuela indefinidamente.

.- ¡Pero eso es totalmente absurdo! Todos en este salón hemos visto e interactuado con los extraterrestres.- dijo Jimmy levantándose al fin del suelo y dirigiéndose al resto de sus compañeros.

.- ¡Siiiii!- lo apoyaron todos los jóvenes del salón. De nuevo se escucharon murmullos y reclamos de todas partes, con frases como "no nos acallarán" "esto es una farsa para cubrir las actividades del gobierno" "hola, aun tengo este extraterrestre en las manos, ¿que nadie piensa ayudarme? " "Bolbi de acuerdo con rubia gritona y Jimmy"

.- Usted, haga algo.- le susurro el exdirector al joven profesor.

.- ¿Quien, yo?.- pregunto Simur con cierto aire indignado.- ¡Auch! ¡Auch! ¡Esta bien!.- dijo después de recibir varios bastonazos en la cabeza del exdirector.

.- Bueno, como esto parece que no llegara a ningún lado...¿Que les parece esto?...Quién niegue haber visto o interactuando con extraterrestres tendrán los primeros nueve puntos de su calificación final y solo deberá seguir asistiendo a clase!

Hubo un silencio instantáneo . Un segundo después todos los jóvenes en el salón ya habían tomado su lugar correspondiente, excepto Jimmy que miro a Simur con total incredulidad.

.- ¡Ha! ¿Y cree que lograra algo con eso?

El genio empezó a preocuparse al ver que Simur sonreía con satisfacción al tiempo que le susurraba al viejo exdirector "Bendita sea la libertad de cátedra", siendo correspondido con asentimiento de cabeza del exdirector.

.- Pero, ¿que hay de las pruebas?.- dijo el genio dirigiéndose a sus compañeros de clase. Algunos desviaron la vista para no encararlo. Otros cuantos empezaron a silbar.

Al recibir una mirada interrogativa de parte de Simur, de inmediato Nick se puso una peluca que se parecía a la cabellera de la mujer espacial en la foto que había mostrado. El chico del Twonkie le puso una cola y orejas postizas al pequeño animal espacial para que se pareciera a un gato. En cuanto al chico del extraterrestre con tentáculos se levanto de su asiento. Jimmy por un segundo pensó que ese extraño pelirrojo de lentes y gorra, que le parecía algo familiar, lo apoyaría, pero muy pronto se dio cuenta de que se dirigía a la salida.

.- Creo que yo devolveré esto a la cafetería para que...hagan el sushi de mañana.- dijo tapándose la boca, intentando no vomitar.

.- ¿Lo vez Neutrón? Todo tiene una explicación completamente lógica para todas estas mentiras. Los extraterrestres no existen. Espero que algún día dejes de engañarte a ti mismo.- le dijo el profesor, al tiempo que se le había acercado para sonreír triunfante. No dejándose intimidar sostuvo su mirada frente al extraño profesor que termino por enfadarse más.

¿Por que estaría él y la alcaldía de Retroville tan empecinados en negar la existencia de vida extraterrestre? Definitivamente tendría que investigarlo todo a fondo.

.- Bueno, creo que eso es todo de mi parte.- Dijo el director, despidiéndose de Simur y saliendo por la puerta, aunque asomo su cabeza una vez antes de desaparecer. - Y recuerden: ¡COMPLETAMENTE SOLOS EN EL UNIVERSO!, ¡Chaito! Jajajajaja, nunca me canso de decirlo.

En cuanto a Simur solo tardo unos segundos en cerrar el libro de texto que tenia sobre su escritorio y puso una hoja en su lugar.

.- ¡Ahora todos salgan! La clase termino. Solo firmen su asistencia al salir.

De inmediato se formo una enorme fila de estudiantes que se amontonaban sobre el escritorio. Algunos de ellos comentaban al salir "¿Y quien puede asegurarnos que no imaginamos todas esas cosas? Quiero decir, éramos niños en ese entonces" " ¡Si! Y todos los avistamientos, bien pudieron ser pruebas aéreas secretas de Neutrón" " Y los supuestos marcianos...¿quien nos dice que no eran mutantes que el mismo creó?" "El siempre ha tenido esos aparatos de realidad virtual y efectos especiales. " "Han notado que no ha habido un contacto claro con los alienígenas desde que Neutrón se había ido de la ciudad" "No me sorprendería que cosas extrañas volviesen a ocurrir"

Eso ultimo, mas que molestar al genio, lo dejo intrigado. ¿En verdad habían dejado de aparecer extraterrestres en la ciudad desde que el se había ido?

Tenia que corroborarlo lo antes posible con Carl y Sheen.

.


	3. Humphey III

**.- HUMPHREY III.-**

El sonido de la estática en la radio llamo la atención del gran sujeto musculoso que se mantenía al lado del aparato. Movió la pequeña perilla intentando encontrar una estación radial agradable. Después de moverla varias veces, encontrando el sonido de programas de opinión, el tan conocido baile del pollo y lo que pareció el final de un partido de béisbol, en la que la bola salía del campo, encontró al fin una estación que transmitía una agradable melodía de ambiente suave.

.- ¡Amo esta canción!.- dijo al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos con una expresión completamente endurecida.

.- ¡Oye tú! Deja de descansar y ponte a trabajar!.- grito un pequeño hombre reptil que se encontraba al otro lado de la barra de servicio, y le ofrecía una escoba.

.- ¿Y de que serviría? De cualquier forma nunca tenemos clientes.- dijo un tercer individuo reptiliano, cruzando por ahí, llevando consigo algunos menús en las manos.

En ese momento como si alguien deseara contradecirlo, se abrieron las puertas del establecimiento y entraron tres adolecentes, que en su caso pertenecían a la raza humana.

.- ¡Hola chicos!¿Cómo va el negocio?.- Se acerco rápidamente Sheen, al tiempo que hacia un tipo de saludo de fraternidad con cada uno de los hombres reptil.

Primero con Travolton que era el que sostenía los menús, con el que hizo un saludo parándose en un pie, después con Zix, que era el sostenía la escoba, con el que choco fuertemente la cabeza, y finalmente con Tee, que era el fuerte hombre reptil que escuchaba la radio, con el que simplemente choco los puños de las manos.

.- Tu canción favorita, ¿No, Tee?.- comento Sheen al tiempo que tomaba asiento en la barra, seguido de cerca de su par de amigos, que lo miraban extrañados por esa clase de trato que sostenía con los tres extraterrestres, que alguna vez habían sido bandidos espaciales.

.- ¡Si! ¡Es la mejor canción!.- contestó Tee, aun usando su voz totalmente grave, la cual lo hacia sonar permanentemente rudo.

.- ¡Oigan ustedes dos! Creí que vendrían a ayudarnos a llevar el negocio durante el verano.- dijo el mas pequeño de los reptiles, refiriéndose al pelirrojo y al de cabello negro.

.- Lo sentimos.- se excuso el mas rellenito.- Mi papá nos llevo de campamento a mi y a Sheen. Hubiese querido no ir. Nos perdimos tres días.

.- ¿De que hablas gordinflón? No nos perdimos. Estábamos en un campamento de supervivencia! El hombre contra la naturaleza. ¡Ghrrrr!

.- Le dio insolación.- les susurro Carl a su otro amigo.- ¡No estábamos en un campamento de supervivencia Sheen!

.- ¡Si estábamos!

.- ¡Que no!

.- ¡Ah, que si! ¿Por que otra razón tiraría ese inútil mapa al río?

Carl lo miro horrorizado.

.- Bueno de todas formas eso ya no importa. No hubieron muchos clientes durante el verano.- comento Zix.

.- Si necesitáramos manos extras simplemente nos las dejaríamos crecer, ¡Pero nunca hay clientes!.- grito la voz de Travolton, desde la cocina.

Zix solo se limito a rodar los ojos con cansancio.

.- Y díganme chicos, ¿quien es su amigo.- dijo al tiempo que hacia una señal con la cabeza hacia el joven castaño que esos momentos quitaba un rastro de polvo de uno de los menús de la barra.

.- ¿Acaso ya no se acuerdan de mi?, Soy Jimmy.

.- ¡¿QUE?! ¡¿No estabas muerto?!- gritaron los tres extraterrestre aunque en distintos niveles de sorpresa. Por mucho el menos sorprendido era Zix, que al parecer seguía siendo el líder de ese trío de hombres reptil.

.- ¡Sheen!.- grito el genio.- ¿A cuantos mas les dijiste que había muerto?

Para sorpresa del joven castaño, Sheen se encontraba repentinamente hablando por su celular.

.- Si, doctor. Jimmy es real y esta vivo. ¿Quien lo diría? Así que creo que la terapia fue un desperdicio...¡¿QUE?! ¡¿COMO QUE NO ME DEVOLVERÁ MI DINERO!

.- ¡Sheen!, ese no es tu celular es mi billetera. ¡Devuélvemela!.- grito el gordito arrebatándosela.

El genio se limito a verlo con cansancio.

.- Si, bueno. Incluso mandamos hacer una placa conmemorativa en tu honor.- dijo señalando una pequeña placa que brillaba sobre una puerta al fondo del pasillo que dictaba

"En memoria de Jimmy Neutrón - Baño de damas"

.- ¡¿Que?!.- casi grito de nuevo el genio.

.- ¿Y por que en el baño de damas?.- pregunto Carl.

.- Íbamos a ponerlo en el de hombres, pero nadie lo vería. Nunca hay fila.- él mismo se río de su tonto mal chiste al tiempo que chocaba manos con el pelirrojo.

.- ¡No hay fila de todos modos. Nunca hay clientes!.- insistió la voz del otro hombre reptil, que al parecer ahora estaba en el baño y jalaba la palanca.

En realidad eso era cierto. Además de ellos tres y los reptiles, el viejo establecimiento de Mc Spankys permanecía desierto. Incluso vieron pasar una clásica planta rodante, que el pequeño extraterrestre se encargo de golpear con su escoba para sacarla del local.

.- El negocio esta lento, ¿no?.- comento descuidadamente Sheen.

Tee que había continuado escuchando la radio, se sobresalto de repente.

.- ¿Qué?! ¿Lento? ¿A quien le dices lento?!.- casi grito el extraterrestre al tiempo que golpeaba con su puño el pequeño aparato de música, convirtiendo en completa chatarra y asustando de paso al grupo de adolecentes.

.- ¡El negocio! ¡Dijo que el negocio esta lento!. - se apresuro a tranquilizarlo el tercer extraterrestre al tiempo que colocaba los restos ya inservibles de la radio en un bote de basura.

El extraterrestre fortachón se encargo de llevarse el bote a la parte de atrás del área de servicio mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

.- Aun creo que Tee es idiota.- se le escucho susurrar al otro hombre reptil que lo siguió a la parte de atrás.

.- Y bueno.- intento de recapitular Jimmy al tiempo que veía que se habían quedado solos.- ¿Entonces es verdad lo que escuche sobre que no ha ocurrido ningún percance con extraterrestres desde hace dos años?

.- ¿Y nosotros que se supone que somos?!.- grito una voz, de alguno de los reptilianos, aunque los adolecentes simplemente la ignoraron.

.-Ummm, es curioso que todas las cosas raras dejaron de ocurrir justo cuando te fuiste de la ciudad Jim.- comentó Carl al tiempo que comenzaba a sorber una malteada que ya se encontraba ahí desde que habían llegado.- Fue como si un enorme imán paranormal desapareciera.

-Si!.- Lo apoyo Sheen.- Por vario tiempo me pregunte si todo lo que había sucedido, nuestros viajes y nuestras aventuras, habían pasado realmente. Ha-jajajajaja. Creo que eso afecto realmente toda mi percepción sobre la realidad.- uno de sus ojos comenzó a temblarle de forma extraña.

.- Si, eso y sin olvidar tu excesivo consumo de dulces mientras juegas con tu gameboy, además de los medicamentos que siempre olvidas tomar.- comentó Carl al tiempo que veía un rastro de culpa en el rostro del genio.- Bueno eso no importa, de cualquier forma estamos felices de que hayas regresado Jim. Ahora todo volverá a ser como antes.

.- Si, así es...Bueno, entonces ¿ A donde vamos? ¡Pronto! ¡Estoy empezando a dudar si esto esta pasando realmente! ¡Auch!.- grito Sheen al tiempo que era pellizcado por Carl.

.- Pero si acabamos de llegar.- se quejo Jimmy que empezaba a tener ganas de comer una hamburguesa. Era extraño pero aun nadie les había venido a tomar la orden.

.- Si, pero así es como siempre hemos hecho las cosas, ¿que ya no recuerdas la rutina Jimmy? Llegamos, pedimos algo, luego sucede algún percance extraño, y nos vamos directo a la aventura sin recibir lo que habíamos pedido.

Eso explicaba todo. Se dijo el genio.

.- Me pregunto si afectamos el inventario de los negocios.- comento Carl.

.- Si lo hacen!.- grito una voz a lo lejos.

.- Bueno, creo que tienen razón, pero aun no tengo nada planeado.- comento el genio.

La realidad es que aun tenia dudas sobre si era seguro salir de la ciudad en esos momentos.

.- Tal vez si esperamos en silencio la aventura llegue a nosotros.- dijo Carl, con aire positivo.

Los tres amigos esperaron en silencio. Pasados tres segundos se escucho el sonido de un grillo.

.- ¡Entre el grillo, la planta rodante y los clientes que se van sin pagar, están terminando de arruinar este negocio!.- grito Zix saliendo de la cocina, acompañado por Tee. - ¿No te dije que fumigadas desde la semana pasada?

.- ¡Oye, tú no eres mi jefe!.- se quejo el fortachón.

.- Si, si lo soy. Lo vez, es lo que dice mi gafete.

.- ¡Solo tienes el gafete porque venia con el uniforme, y a nadie mas le quedaba!

.- ¡Tal vez si dejaras de comerte las hamburguesas de las órdenes!

.- ¿Que es lo que estas queriendo decir?.- dijo Tee al tiempo que comenzaba a hacer puños con sus manos, sin lograr intimidar en lo mas mínimo a Zix.

.- Lo siento chicos, tienen que salir.- les bloqueo la vista uno de los aliens.

.- ¿Pero porque?.- lo cuestiono Carl.

.- Si, se estaba poniendo bueno.- lo apoyo Sheen al tiempo que intentaba quitar una de las manos de Travolton, para dejarlo ver. - Apuesto a que Zix va a ganar.

Se escucho un enorme "¡¿Que?!" de parte de Tee.

.- ¿En serio?, Humm, eso me da una idea.- se dijo mas para si mismo el hombre reptil, al tiempo que se sostenía la barbilla con aire pensativo.

.- ¿Y podemos ayudar?.- le pregunto Carl con cierta emoción.

El reptiliano lo pensó unos cuantos segundos.

.- No.- contestó secamente al tiempo que los empujaba hacia la salida. - De todas formas váyanse. No quiero que le pase nada al negocio cuando las cosas raras empiecen a ocurrir, estando Jimmy de regreso.

.- ¡Pero ustedes son extraterrestres!.-se quejo el genio.

.- Y se pregunta por que no tienen clientes.- dijo el pelirrojo, al tiempo que se acomodaba los lentes.- No le hagas caso Jim.

El genio permaneció reflexivo por unos segundos.

.- No. Él tiene algo de razón. Si todo esto es por mi, me esforzaré por que ninguno de mis proyectos se salga de control, y así mantener la paz que ahora parece tener la ciudad. Además no quisiera que se siga propagando la idea de que soy yo el que intenta ocultar algo tras supuestos avistamientos de alienígenas. Será mejor mantenerme en bajo perfil por un tiempo.

.- ¡Pero Jimmy...!.- casi grito Sheen. Sin embargo Jimmy pareció ignorarlo.

.- Bueno, quisiera quedarme, pero me gustaría saber si mis padres ya han llegado a casa. Y Sheen, por favor, no quiero encontrar a gente en mi casa con la idea de que haré una fiesta.

.- Si, esta bien.- le contesto el pelinegro con aire decaído.

Jimmy ya se había dado la vuelta para empezar a andar cuando una sonrisa, que solo Carl pudo ver, se dibujo en la cara de Sheen.

.- Oye espera..- dijo llamando la atención del genio.- Yo solo quería decirte que...en verdad Carl y yo estamos felices de que hayas decidido volver...oh si, y que estés vivo - al final de la frase le extendió la mano al genio, acompañándola con una enorme sonrisa, la cual por ciertas facciones de su cara lo hacían parecer un desquiciado.

Después de mirar a Sheen con cierto aire desconfiado, y asegurándose de que no tuviera ningún juego de broma que da toques en la mano, se convenció de que su gesto era sincero. Así que le estrecho la mano. Aunque sin esperárselo, Sheen lo jalo por la misma y termino por abrazarlo, lo cual duro solo un par de segundos.

Jimmy lo miro completamente extrañado.

.- ¡Esperen! ¡Yo también quería estar en el abrazo de reencuentro de los amigops!- grito Carl .- ¿Puedo abrazarte yo también Jim?

.- Ehm, creo que será después. Ahora debo ir a casa. - contesto Jimmy aun confundido por esa actitud de su otro amigo. ¿Que le pasaba ahora?

.- Esta bien, saluda a tu mamá de mi parte.- Jimmy solo le contesto agitando su mano mientras se alejaba.

Ahora Sheen y Carl habían quedado solos.

.- ¡Ahhh!, no sabía que eras así de tierno Sheen. Puedo abrazarte?

.- Claro que si, panzón!.- contesto el pelinegro abriendo sus brazos.

Carl lo abrazo con gran fuerza.

Cuando se separaron Sheen tenia la billetera de Carl en sus manos, y el mismo tenia un grueso bigote postizo y un sombrero al estilo mexicano.

.- ¡¿QUE?! ¡Aún tienes esta está tonta tarjeta del club de las llamas?!

Carl se la arrebato de las manos.

.- Al menos Jimmy tenia algo mas interesante.

En sus manos habían algunos de los tornillos imantados, en los que había estado trabajando Jimmy durante el descanso. Aun trasmitían brillo de varios colores del arcoíris.

.- ¡Pero Sheen! ¿Por que se los quitaste? ¿No habías sido tú el que habían dicho que eran aburridos?

.- ¡Si, ya se! Pero ya lo escuchaste. No pasara nada interesante a menos que nosotros hagamos algo para que el vuelva a las andadas.

.- Si. Parece que ha cambiado un poco. Bueno, ¿pero puedo ver uno?.- dijo, al tiempo que intento tomarlo de la mano de Sheen, quien la cerro y la aparto de su alcance.

.- No quiero que te los comas.

Carl estuvo a punto de decir algo pero se lo reservo.

.- Pero, en cualquier caso, ¿para que los quieres? Son solo tornillos.- lo cuestiono al fin el pelirrojo.

.- ¡Si! Pero son de Jimmy. Así que ¿que crees que pase cuando remplace los tornillos de mi gameboy con estos?

.- ¡Uh, pero Sheen! ¡Eso puede ser muy peligroso!

.- Relájate. Ahora que Jimmy ha vuelto, seguro que él nos salvara si algo sale mal.

.- Como es seguro que pase.- Carl admitió asintiendo finalmente.

La realidad era que le tenían mucha fe a su joven amigo genio, pero también eran chicos que debían hacer una que otra travesura de vez en cuando.

.- ¡Bien, entonces no se diga mas! ¡Andando!.- grito Sheen al tiempo que comenzaba a alejarse.

En tanto, Carl que se había quedado atrás, saco de su bolsillo una billetera que no era suya. Al abrirla lo primero que se encontró fue con una fotografía de la ahora presidenta Libby. Se veía que Sheen aun sentía algo por ella. Aun si llevaba algún tiempo de su ruptura.

Tomo prestados cinco dólares de su billetera y corrió para intentar alcanzar a Sheen que había comenzado a reír como histérico y agitaba las manos al cielo.

Era Carl el que apenas empezaba a recuperar a sus dos amigos. O mejor dicho, amigops.

* * *

Al llegar a su casa el sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte, por lo que el cielo se pintaba de varios tonos de rojo, amarillo y naranja. Caía una pequeña brisa húmeda que resultaba refrescante.

Un segundo antes de entrar a su casa procuro limpiarse los zapatos en el tapete de entrada y tomo una gran bocanada de aire.

.- ¡Maaaaa!Paaaa! ¡Ya estoy de vuelta! ¡Soy yo, Jimmy!

No recibió respuesta alguna.

.- Supongo que era de esperarse. Después de todo no hay ningún auto estacionado allá afuera. - suspiro un tanto decepcionado.- Bueno al menos supongo que eso me da la algo de tiempo para empezar con las modificaciones para Goddard. ¿Donde estará?

Para ese momento le había sorprendido que su sabueso no hubiese llegado a recibirlo.

Pensando, que muy probablemente continuaría en la cocina, se dirigió directamente hacia el patio de atrás.

Para su sorpresa, el canino se encontraba ahí afuera, muy cerca de su vieja casa club.

.- ¡Goddard! ¡No en el jardín!.- grito al tiempo que veía que su muy adorada mascota había hecho barios cráteres en la tierra, y justo en ese momento estaba rascando con su pata un hoyo aun mas grande.

.- Vaya, supongo que en verdad necesitabas comenzar a reactivar tus sistemas. Creo que no es algo que no se pueda solucionar. Tan pronto desbloque el laboratorio...

El canino robotizado empezó a emitir cierto tipo de llanto canino y miraba hacia el cielo.

.- ¿Que sucede ? Ya te dije que no estoy molesto.- Para ese momento Jimmy observo con mayor atención el camino que seguía la vista del canino.

Era esa pequeña banderilla sobre sobre el tejado de su casa club, que había visto justo en la mañana, la cual se había ondeado con suavidad a modo de saludo.

Repentinamente sintió que la brisa que había continuado cayendo con ciertos rastros de humedad, comenzaba a hacerse cada vez mas presente, casi convirtiéndose en una verdadera llovizna.

Fue en un cambio repentino de la dirección del viento, que la banderilla que se había agitado hacia el sur cambio hacia el norte, dejando así a la vista un holograma pintado sobre el.

Jimmy sintió el completo pánico hacerse presente provocando que parte de su aliento se desvaneciera y sus oídos se taparan. Él nunca había colocado ese banderín con la "N" y las dos lunas a su alrededor. De eso estaba seguro.

Se apresuro rápidamente hacia la puerta de la casa club y tirando de uno de sus cabellos lo mostró en frente del analizador de ADN. Sin embargo nada sucedió. La luz roja de Vox tampoco se encendió. Tenia un terrible mal presentimiento.

Goddard que lo había seguido hasta ahí, comenzó a rascar con sus patas metálicas la puerta de madera de la casita de madera. Jimmy lo miró pensativo

Permaneció con la mirada perdida por solo un par de segundos en que algunas gotas de lluvia resbalaron por su rostro sin que le importara en lo mas mínimo que comenzara a mojarse, antes de poder tomar un aire mas decidido. Sujetó la correa de su mochila sobre su hombro con fuerza y enfoco su vista a la casa de madera frente a él.

.- Muy bien, supongo que es hora que lo averigüemos.- dijo al tiempo que se alejaba de la casa club y guardaba distancia. - ¡Goddard...¡Ahora!...EL MUERTO!

Un fotón de luz lo iluminó todo a su alrededor haciendo que por un segundo todo los sonidos de la lluvia se detuvieran. Una gran explosión se hizo presente. Era la explosión mas grande que el genio le había visto hacer a su perro robot . Tan pronto tuvo un segundo de conciencia mas allá de resguardarse se pregunto si seria efecto de la energía que había estado reservando durante todo el tiempo que había estado en hibernación.

Al quitar sus brazos delante de si, que había puesto para protegerse de la explosión, encontró que toda la fachada de la pequeña casita se encontraba totalmente destruida.

Decidiendo no preocuparse por eso al menos en esos momentos, se apresuro a acercarse de nuevo a la escena, viendo con alegría que las partes de Goddard comenzaban a unirse nuevamente, pero con ciertamente mas lentitud de la que el genio recordaba como usual. En verdad necesitaba hacerle esas mejoras a su amigo robot.

Pensando que ahora bajaría a la parte subterránea de su laboratorio por el pequeño tubo naranja de hámster, se asombro por completo con lo que encontró.

.-Santa...ciencia.- fue lo único que fue capaz de articular a decir.

Frente a él había un enorme agujero negro, perfectamente delineado por el perímetro de la fachada de la casa club, que era lo que había ocultado la asombrosa faltante de esa parte del terreno . Por debajo de él, solo se veía la obscuridad de una profundidad que el no alcanzaba calcular.

Para ese momento el canino que recién acaba de reconstruirse a si mismo, miro la escena saltando sus ojos en un gesto casi caricaturesco.

.- Goddard, ¿cual crees que sea su longitud?

En un instante Jimmy se apresuro a lanzar una piedra, al tiempo que una pantalla verde aparecía del estomago del canino, la cual servía para registrar el sonido. La línea permaneció sin cambios. Ese hoyo al parecer no tenia un final aparente.

.- Esto no puede estar pasando.

Sin saber que hacer ahora que no tenia su laboratorio donde habían permanecido todos sus viejos inventos, se dejo caer al suelo de rodillas mientras la lluvia que continuaba cayendo, continuo empapando su ropa y su rostro.

Fue por Goddard que se le acerco para lamer su cara, que no se dejo llevar por la completa desesperanza. Aun si sentía que un terrible vacío que ejercía gran presión en alguna parte de su pecho.

Recordando por alguna extraña razón las palabras de Carl a la hora del almuerzo, saco el anillo del humor que había permanecido en su bolsillo y después de observarlo momentáneamente se lo coloco en la mano; sintiendo que su corazón de pronto quedaba paralizado, comenzó a sentir que las cosas se veían mucho mas claras en su cabeza.

Poco a poco sintió como todas esas sensaciones solo quedaban arraigados a otra parte de su cerebro siendo remplazados por pensamientos mucho mas racionales. Mucho mas fríos y calculados.

Haciendo suavemente a su sabueso a un lado al tiempo que esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa para tranquilizar a su amigo robotizado, comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de los escombros que habían quedado. Algunas de las tablas de la casa club que continuaban incendiadas por la explosión comenzaron a apagarse con las ultimas gotas de lluvia, que tan repentinamente habían aparecido, desaparecieron al despejarse nuevamente el cielo.

.- Goddard, el teléfono.- le dijo a su sabueso, quien de inmediato saco de su caja torácica un teléfono al estilo antiguo en el que había que marcar dando vuelta al disco.

Al instante marco dos números seguidos, sabiendo que su sistema telefónico podría conectarlos con ambos al mismo tiempo.

.- ¿Hola?.- se escucho por parte de ambas líneas.

.- Carl, Sheen soy yo Jimmy. Vengan a mi casa de inmediato.

Sin esperarlo Jimmy pudo escuchar algunos susurros de parte de sus amigos de "¿como lo supo?" "es un genio, debe tenerlos contados" "devuélveselos ahora" "No, tú devuélvelos"

.- Chicos, chicos...¿de que hablan? Necesito que me ayuden con un asunto. De inmediato.- dijo colgando la línea, restando importancia a los delirios de sus dos amigos.

De nuevo concentrándose en ver ese enorme agujero donde había estado su casa club, se inclino un poco mas hacia el vacío, sintiendo repentinamente que la fuerza de gravedad lo arrastraba hacia abajo.

Solo se acercó un poco mas para tomar una pequeña muestra de la tierra con un pequeño tubo de ensayo, que convenientemente siempre cargaba consigo, y poniéndolo en un pequeño analizador en la espalda de su amigo canino, esperó pacientemente por algún dictamen.

.- Verde no, verde no, verde no.- se repitió al tiempo que veía un grupo de luces parpadeando en la espalda del canino.

Finalmente se iluminó la de color verde. Eso era lo que mas había temido todo el día.

* * *

Ya estando bajo la total obscuridad de la noche , los tres amigos permanecían frente a los escombros de la casa club.

.- Siento mucho lo que ha pasado Jim.- comento Carl al tiempo que colocaba una mano solidaria sobre el hombro del genio.- Pero recuerda que solo se llevaron los objetos, no al genio tras de ellos.

Carl no alcanzaría a comprender lo que significaban esas palabras para él.

.-¿Pero quien pudo hacer esto?.- Pregunto el joven de cabello negro.

.- No estoy seguro Sheen, pero quien quiera que sea. Si tiene todos mis inventos debemos estar preparados para lo peor. Por lo pronto, necesito saber que tan hondo es este agujero y donde termina. Para eso es que los necesito. - dijo al tiempo que les extendía un par de cascos con lámparas en la cabeza.

.-¡Coool!.- grito Sheen al tiempo que se lo ponía de inmediato. Al encenderlo , la luz del casco hizo retroceder a Carl.

.- Pero Jimmy. ¿No crees que seria mas conveniente esperar hasta la mañana?

.- No podemos darnos el lujo del tiempo Carl, como acabo de decir, si alguien tiene mis inventos podría suceder cualquier cosa.

Haciendo oídos sordos de otro par de quejas de su rechoncho amigo, le coloco una especie de equipo de rapel que conectaba directo con largos cables que se conectaban con Goddard, haciendo exactamente lo mismo con Sheen, que en su caso parecía emocionado por descender por aquel inmenso agujero.

.- Muy bien chicos. Goddard los ira bajando lentamente por el hoyo hasta que...

\- ¡LENTO NO! ¡QUE SEA RÁPIDO! - grito totalmente emocionado Sheen.

.- Bueno, si así lo quieren...- se alegro Jimmy, que después de todo esperaba obtener resultados lo antes posible.

A Carl solo le dio tiempo de hacerle un movimiento de cabeza, antes de que Jimmy le entregara una pequeña jaula con un pajarillo, que logro distraerlo lo suficiente para dejarlos caer sin mas, al vacío del agujero.

Se escucho un enorme grito de parte de sus dos amigos, aunque en diferentes tonos. Uno denotando diversión mientras el otro completa desesperación.

.- ¡Chicos! ¡¿Están bien?!.- grito el genio por un comunicador de largo alcance que salía del cuerpo de su robot mascota.

.- Si, estamos bien.- ¡Fue ultra increíble! ¡Aghhh! Pero hay un terrible olor aquí. Todo apesta.

.- ¡Lo siento! No fue mi intención, ¡fue por el susto!.- se disculpo Carl.- ¡Tú tienes la culpa Sheen, por decirle que nos arrojara rápido!

.- No, Carl. El olor debe ser por el protocarburo de hidrogeno, el gas que los mineros determinaban como grisú. ¿como esta el ave de la jaula?

.- No lo se, la solté por el susto. Lo siento.- se disculpo Carl.

.- Bueno, eso ya no importa. De acuerdo al alcance que tienen los cables de Goddard, ustedes ya están casi a la mitad del camino al centro de la tierra, me sorprende que ese agujero sea tan extenso. ¿Pueden ver algo?

.- ¡No!.- gritaron ambos.- ¡Esta muy obscuro!

.- ¿Están seguros? Es muy importante.- insistió el genio.

.- No, no se ve nada. Nada de nada. Si, no. Espera creo que puedo ver algo. - grito Sheen.- es una pequeña luz blanca.

.- Oh, si yo también la veo.- lo apoyo Carl.

.- Muy bien chicos, entonces vallan hacia la luz, pero tengan cuidado.

.- Ve hacia la luz Carl.- dijo Sheen usando cierto tono tenebroso.

.- ¡SHEEN!.- grito espantado el pelirrojo.

Desde la superficie Jimmy vigilaba la pantalla del cuerpo de Goddard que empezaba a bosquejar un mapa del camino por el caminaban sus amigos.

.- ¡Jimmy, es una estrella!.- grito Carl llamando su atención.

.- ¡¿Que?! Eso es imposible. La única realidad donde puede haber estrellas bajo la tierra es en los libros de Julio Verne.

.- ¡En verdad, es una estrella!.- lo secundo Sheen.

.- Oh, deben estar alucinando por los gases de allá abajo. Muy bien Goddard súbelos. - se dijo decepcionado el genio.

En verdad esperaba obtener algo útil de eso.

.- Está bien chicos, Goddard va a empezar a subirlos, pero a diferencia de bajar, esto puede tomar un tiempo.

.-¿Por que no cantamos una canción en tanto?.- Propuso Sheen.

.- No, Sheen ¡No cantes! ¡Por lo que mas quieras! ¡No cantes!

Sin hacerle caso Sheen empezó a cantar una extraña canción. Al parecer los gases de abajo en realidad estaban afectando su cabeza.

.- ¡JIMMY! ¡RAPIDO! ¡QUIERO SUBIR RAPIDO!

Lo único que el genio pudo acertar a hacer fue taparse los oídos, sintiendo pena por Carl, y alejándose hacia la puerta al lado frontal de su casa, en donde ya no se podía escuchar tan claramente la canción de Sheen.

Dejo de escucharla por completo, al ver que desde esa distancia podía verse la casa de enfrente. La miro por lo que parecieron varios minutos, al no tener nada mejor en que poder ocupar su mente en esos momentos. Al parecer, los habitantes de aquella casa ya debían haberse dormido, pues no se observaba ninguna luz encendida en su interior.

Una suave brisa paso a agitar su cabello, haciéndolo desear poder irse a recostar el también, después del largo día que había tenido, cuando, justo en ese momento vio que llegaba por la acera contraria de la calle, quien fuese su vecina de hace años, usando su típica vestimenta de kárate.

Del atuendo en cuestión, por completo blanco, solo resaltaba una cinta de color rosado sobre la cintura de la joven rubia, que, seguramente a razón de sus actividades de karate había tenido que recoger todo su cabello, dejando solo un par de mechones sueltos sobre su frente.

Viéndola pasar bajo el faro de luz del alumbrado publico, no pudo evitar notar lo mucho que ese vestuario ayudaba a acentuar ciertas delicadas curvaturas de su cuerpo femenino.

¿Cuando había sido que ella empezó a parecer mas una joven mujer, mas que una niña pequeña? Eso nunca lo sabría.

Pensó por un breve instante que ese seria un momento ideal por ir a agradecerle que lo apoyara en la clase de Ciencias con la discusión sobre la existencia de los extraterrestres, cuando de pronto vio otra sombra acercándosele de la obscuridad.

Al situarse bajo el mismo farol luminoso del alumbrado, vio que se trataba de un joven de cabello rubio, que al perecer debía tener la misma edad que ellos, pero que en su caso, tenia puesto un atuendo de Karate color negro, con una cinta verde rodeándolo. Algunos detalles de su anatomía, le hicieron pensar que debía tener características propias de los europeos, tal vez Alemanes.

Los observo a ambos detenerse delante de la casa de la joven y después de mirarse por unos cuantos segundos, realizaron una clásica reverencia karateka. Acto seguido la rubia comenzó a andar el camino hacia la puerta de su casa.

Pensando que tan pronto ese chico de vestimenta oscura se fuera de ahí, iría a hablar con ella, la observo mientras caminaba por el camino empedrado de la casa y después mientras subía los escasos escalones hacia su entrada principal.

Sintió que una de sus cejas se levanto por voluntad propia , al observar que ese chico rubio no sólo no se iba, sino que se había quedado ahí, mirando a la joven de vestimenta karateca, que ahora rebuscaba en alguna parte de su vestimenta alguna pertenencia suya, incluso realizando una leve inclinación con su cabeza, seguramente para poder examinarla con mejor ángulo.

Quizás percatándose de que el chico no se había movido de la acera, Cindy se giro hacia la calle, y sin percatarse de lo que aquel muchacho había estado haciendo solo un momento atrás, se despidió de él agitando una mano en el aire . Fue entonces que él, al fin emprendió su paso.

Jimmy no pudo evitar preguntarse si existía algo ahí por lo que el debiese preocuparse.

Después de todo, como había podido percatarse ese mismo día, y aún incluso hace mucho tiempo atrás, Cindy no era, en términos simples, una persona difícil de mirar por lapsos extendidos de tiempo , por no decir de forma tan horrorosamente directa, que le parecía en extremo bonita. Eso, apartando el resto de cualidades notables que ella poseía.

Y las ponía un apartado diferente, no por restarles importancia, siendo su inteligencia una de las primordiales, sino mas bien por que ahora se afrontaba a un grave problema relacionado con su edad, si bien no hablaba de su verdadera edad en términos mentales por que eso ya era demasiado complicado.

Esos problemas que había estado ignorando por vario tiempo, al estar ocupado en resolver los otros ...VERDADEROS PROBLEMAS.

Todo ahora se presentaba de manera muy confusa.

.-Jimmy!- grito una voz detrás de él.

Percatándose de que era Sheen quien lo llamaba, acompañado por Carl que recién empezaban a salir de aquel profundo agujero. Se dirigió rápidamente a su encuentro.

Ambos estaban completamente llenos de polvo. Al acercarse a ellos resintió el olor desagradable que tanto habían mencionado.

.- ¡Fue genial! ¿Podemos arrojarnos de nuevo?.- pregunto emocionado Sheen.

En ese momento Carl cayo directo al suelo, al parecer inconsciente.

.-Creo que mejor no.- contesto el genio.

.- ¡Mira Jimmy! Esta es la estrella de la que te hablamos.

Para sorpresa total del genio, efectivamente era una estrella con increíble luz propia lo que Sheen extendía sobre su mano polvosa.

.- ¿Entonces cuanto cree que valga, mi señor?.- intento imitar un asentó texano el joven extraño adolecente que en realidad tenia procedencia mexicana.

.- ¡Es mi estrella Anji!.- grito emocionado, al tiempo que la tomaba de la mano de Sheen para inspeccionarla.- ¡Es el regalo que me dio Santa Claus a los diez años! ¡Vaya!

.- Oh, si, y el gordo que sigue desmayado, también encontró...¡esto!.- dijo extendiéndole un pequeño objeto cuadrado al genio.

.- ¡Mi Hipercubo!.- volvió a gritar emocionado, a pesar de ver que el pequeño cubo tenia bastante polvo encima.- Rápido Goddard.- dijo pasándoselo a su mascota, que con un cable lo conecto directo a su cuerpo.

.- Ahora veremos si aun guarda algo mas adentro.- le comentó el genio a Sheen que permanecía a su lado.- Cruza los dedos.

Para su ya poca capacidad de sorprenderse, dado los recientes hallazgos encontrados por sus amigos, vio como cruzaba todos los dedos de sus manos, e incluso ponía su pie detrás de su cabeza.

Entonces apareció del estomago de Goddard la ya conocida pantalla verde.

.- Biblioteca de Chicle-libros.- fue lo primero en aparecer.

.- ¡Genial! Por suerte convertí gran cantidad de mis documentos, archivos, y planos en chicle libro. ¡Estas son excelentes noticias!

.- También existe el PDF ¿sabes?.- comentó Sheen sin que el genio le prestara atención.

.- Patineta Anti-gravedad.

.- ¡Fantástico!.- al menos ya tenia algo sobre lo cual desplazarse hacia la escuela.

.- Casco Drena-cerebros.

.- Bueno, supongo que podría prescindir de ese.

.- Frasco grande de Mostaza.

.- ¿Que mas?.- pregunto el genio. A pesar de que continuaba guardando un arrebatado gusto por ese condimento, ya debía estar rancia.

.- Rayo encogedor.- Ese fue la ultima cosa que apareció en la pantalla.

.- Después de haber alcanzado una estatura mas respetable, no estoy realmente ansioso por volver a encogerme, pero creo que es mejor que nada.- comento el genio, antes de desconectar el hipercubo de Goddard y entregándoselo al mismo para resguardarlo. - Será mejor que no juguemos al muerto por un tiempo.- le recordó a su mascota al tiempo que le acariciaba el osico de metal de forma amistosa.

.- Creo que ha sido una gran recolección de tesoros. - comento Carl que recientemente comenzaba a recuperar la conciencia, del desmayo que había sufrido por la idea de volver a bajar por el profundo agujero.

.- Chicos no saben lo agradecido que estoy con ustedes.- comento Jimmy con total sinceridad.

.-¿Para que son los amigos?.- respondió Carl al tiempo que era ayudado por Sheen a levantarse del suelo. Ambos aun con tanto polvo sobre ellos como cuando salieron.

Jimmy no supo que fue exactamente lo que paso en su cabeza, pero una idea que de cualquier otra forma hubiese sido descartada al instante por ser completamente irracional, hizo una presión de forma tal, que no pudo resistirse a presentársela a el mismo. Después de todo, era lo menos que podía hacer después de haber pensado que lo había perdido todo.

.- Chicos, desde ahora hasta el final serán mas que mis amigos, mis completos colaboradores. Así que me complace decirles que el laboratorio y la casa club que aquí se construya, también será por completo suya.- dijo repentinamente, haciendo que incluso a Goddard se le callera la parte inferior del oscico de la impresión.

.-¡¿EN SERIO?! - gritaron sus dos amigos totalmente emocionados.

.-Si. Ahora tienen toda mi confianza.

Observo como sus dos amigos chocaban las manos, al tiempo que comenzaban cierto baile ridículo, que por una extraña razón solo duro unos cuantos segundos antes de detenerse.

.-¿Que pasa? Creí que estarían mucho mas felices.- los cuestionó el genio.

.- Bueno..lo que pasa Jimmy es que...- empezó a hablar Carl, antes de ser interrumpido por Sheen.

.- Lo que pasa es que...él aun quiere un abrazo grupal, pero...¿que tal si en cambio, no nos tomamos una fotografía juntos?

.- Estupenda idea Sheen!.- Opino el genio, al tiempo que sostenía la estrella Anji entre los tres, lo cual les proporcionaba la luz perfecta en ese patio nocturno.

Fue así que, con la cámara de Goddard se capturo la imagen de los tres muchachos, con la luminosa estrella brillando en medio. Solo unos días después Santa Claus estaría recibiéndola como una postal prenavideña de parte de los tres.

.- Jo,jo,jo. Solo espero poder ponerlos en mi lista de niños buenos este año.

* * *

Un nuevo día daba comienzo. La sinfónica canción de las aves hubiese dado iniciado, de no ser por el estruendoso ruido de construcción que arruinaba todo rastro de tranquilidad matutina.

Los tres chicos trabajaban con sincronización perfecta.

Al momento que Carl movía una de las largas tablas para ponerla sobre la mesa de medición, Sheen se inclinaba para dibujar con rapidez las línea de patrón. Después la lanzaba al aire, donde los rayos del perro robot finalmente realizaba cortes perfectos por las líneas marcadas. La línea de ensamblaje terminaba con el genio de cabello castaño, que era quien se encargaba de unir las piezas en la edificación de forma circular.

.- Bien hecho, al menos esto servirá como laboratorio temporal. - comentaba al tiempo que observaba a sus amigos.- Esperen un segundo...¿de donde sacaron esos disfraces de gente Amish?.- pregunto el genio, recién notando las barbas falsas y sombreros que estaban usando sus amigos.

.- Bueno, las encontramos en el armario de tus padres. Dicen que ellos son buenos construyendo graneros.- contesto Sheen, al tiempo que se sujetaba las barbas.

.- Pues, eh, quítenselas. Me están poniendo nervioso.- dijo el genio, mientras se limpiaba las manos con un pequeño trapo.

.- Oye Jimmy, podemos terminar por hoy? Creo que tendré que ir con el dentista. Ya me duele la boca de masticar este chicle.- comento Carl, quitándose en ese momento el sombrero.

.- Si claro Carl. Es justo, después de que empezáramos a las cinco de la mañana hoy.

Tanto Sheen como Carl se relajaron, y ambos sacaron los chicles de su boca. El de cabello negro estuvo a punto de poner su chicle bajo una roca, cuando Jimmy lo detuvo al momento.

.- Lo siento chicos, pero tendrán que tragarse los chicle libros. Si alguien los analizara, sabría con exactitud los planos del nuevo laboratorio.

Ambos amigos se encogieron de hombros al tiempo que hacían lo que el genio les pedía.

\- Sabes Jimmy, siempre me pregunte como construiste tu primer laboratorio, además de que nunca supimos como financiabas todos tus proyectos.- comento Sheen al tiempo que se sentaba en la pequeña mesa de madera.

.- Bueno, esa es una gran pregunta Sheen, de hecho se me había hecho raro que ninguno de los dos me preguntase antes.

.- Gracias. Entonces ¿como lo hiciste? ¿le vendiste tus patentes al gobierno? ¿o fabricaste diamantes con carbón?

.- Nada de eso Sheen, pero te prometo contártelo todo tan pronto ponga los últimos remaches. Pienso utilizar mis nuevos tornillos imantados que les mostré ayer. Así lograremos crear superficies de cuarta dimensión dentro de la casa club. ¿De casualidad has visto donde los deje?

Justo cuando Sheen comenzaba a mover sus ojos de un lado para el otro de forma nerviosa, Jimmy miro su reloj solo para darse cuenta que pronto seria hora de ir a la escuela.

En ese instante se escucho el sonido de un repetitivo timbre de bicicleta, anticipando su entrada al patio donde se encontraban los tres adolecentes, abriéndose paso por la pequeña puerta lateral de la casa.

Su velocidad era tal que, Carl que traía con sigo otra larga pieza de madera, tuvo que usarla para evitar ser golpeado por ella, haciendo que la bicicleta se elevara por el aire, y después de dar piruetas a varios metros de altura, callera nuevamente, dejando a la vista a Bolbi montado sobre de ella, al tiempo que continuaba dando pequeños círculos por el patio.

.- Bolbi bueno, Bolbi repara bicicleta de rubia gritona.- decía al tiempo que hacia sonar de nuevo el timbre de la bicicleta. - Bolbi nunca tan bueno en andar en bicicleta. Bolbi siempre caerse.

Con repentino aire deductivo, Jimmy se percató que en las llantas de la bicicleta había un destello colorido inusual. Primero pensó que debían de tratarse de simples rayos de bicicleta, pero parecía extraño lo que Bolbi había dicho sobre nunca haber sido tan bueno, si ahora casi conducía como un profesional.

.- Bolbi, tú le dijiste hace una semana a Cindy que no encontrabas las partes faltantes para reparar su bici. - casi grito el genio al tiempo que él daba una vuelta rodeándolo.

.- Si, así era, hasta que Bolbi tomar algunos tornillos de asiento de Jimmy cuando él desmayar en clase de ciencia. Perfectos para reparar bicicleta de rubia gritona.

.- ¡BOLBI!- grito el genio.

.- Bolbi irse, Bolbi gana carrera.

.- ¿Carrera? ¿Que carrera?!.- dijo exasperándose aun mas y viendo como de pronto Bolbi se colocaba un numero sobre su espalda.

En ese instante salió del patio, pero no pasaron ni tres segundos antes de que una enorme cuadrilla de ciclistas apareciera, y cruzara de la misma forma apresurada como lo había hecho el estudiante extranjero.

.- Rápido chicos hay que seguirlos!.- dijo al tiempo que se subía a su patineta voladora, mientras que Carl y Sheen corrían de un lado al otro para intentar encontrar algún móvil para intentar seguirle el paso a la patineta del genio.

Justo en ese momento pasaban un par de niños pequeños con patinetas de madera en las manos. Uno de ellos era delgado y tenia pinta divertida, mientras que el otro que era rellenito y parecía tener alguna clase de problema respiratorio, pues llevaba con sigo un inhalador. A Sheen y a Carl no les fue difícil arrebatarles las patinetas de las manos, dejándolos solo con una expresión de sorpresa, al ver sus manos repentinamente vacías.

Un segundo después, estaban conectando cierto tipo de cable de extensión a la patineta del castaño para poder ser jalados por la fuerza de ella.

.- ¡No puedo creer que Bolbi haya tomado mis tornillos!- grito Jimmy haciendo que la tabla voladora avanzara a toda velocidad jalando con sigo a sus dos amigos.

.- Oh, vamos, ¿que es lo peor que podría pasar?.- pregunto Sheen.

.- Pues técnicamente nada, ya que la bicicleta de Cindy es un mecanismo simple, diferente a un aparato complejo como, no se...

.- ¿Un gameboy?.- pregunto Carl, al tiempo que intentaba mantener su equilibrio pobre su patineta.

.- Precisamente. ¡Miren ahí, esta!.- dijo deteniéndose finalmente en frente de una calle que le parecía conocida. Fue al ver el Candy Bar abierto que supo donde estaban.

Había una multitud que se amontonaba frente a la calle principal.

De pronto, junto a ellos apareció un hombre con un micrófono.

.- "Estamos aquí en la gran reapertura del Candy Bar, y su propietario dirá algunas palabras"

.- El ganador del ciclatón de RetroVille este año recibirá una dotación de por vida de helado, si, si. El resto, compre algo o lárguese ¿si?.- término con una sonrisa hacia las cámaras televisivas.

.- "Muy bien, ya lo escucharon, un premio por demás dulce, de un propietario que no lo es tanto. Oh, y tal parece que aquí viene encabezando un extraño niño, aquí viene el dato del concursante, Bolbi Stroganovsky. con el numero ¿infinito? ¡oh! tal parece que era el ocho, pero se puso el número al revés. Que chico tan simpático."

.- Bolbi gana carrera, después Bolbi come helado el resto de su vida.- dijo al tiempo que aceleraba aun más con la bicicleta. Las llantas se iluminaron con una luz cada vez mas intensa.

.- Uhm, Jimmy, ¿estas seguro que no le pasara nada a Bolbi?.- pregunto Carl con aire preocupado.

.- Oh, relájense!.- dijo el genio agitando su mano frente a él.- Aun si Bolbi ha activado las ondas dimensionales de los tornillos con la vibración y velocidad de la bicicleta de Cindy, aun necesitaría una fuente de energía externa extremadamente poderosa para crear un flujo de energía contigua.

.- ¿Algo así como, un rayo?.- pregunto Sheen al tiempo que veía que un conjunto de nubes grises aparecían en el cielo.

El genio que se había cruzado de brazos empezó a preocuparse. ¿Que era lo que sucedía con el clima últimamente?

.- Ehm, si. Un rayo podría ser lo suficientemente potente para crear un sistema de flujo de energía contigua, pero ¡vamos!, no hay ninguna razón lógica para que le caiga un rayo precisamente a Bol...

El comentarista volvió a hablar.

.-"¡Fantástico! ¡Parece que será un final de fotografía!"

.- ¡Bolbi sale bien en fotografía!.- dijo al tiempo que sacaba de improviso un peine, aunque sin dejar de pedalear. Al peinarse genero algo de estática en su cabello.

Un poderoso rayo cayo directo en la bicicleta, y enfrente suyo, justo antes de cruzar la meta, se formó un enorme agujero luminoso en donde desapareció Bolbi junto con toda la cuadrilla de ciclistas que venían detrás de él.

.- ¡Ultra Wow! ¡Uno punto veintiuno Gigawattz!.-dijo Sheen, a quien se le había quedado electrificado todo el cabello, al igual que sus otros dos amigos, al haber estado tan cerca de la línea final.

.- Creo que te refieres a Gigowatz Sheen.- comento el genio.

.- Como sea. ¿Entonces que haremos ahora Jimmy?

.- No se puede hacer nada. Pero no se preocupen, de seguro el rayo solo mandó a Bolbi y al resto de los ciclistas por un agujero temporal que debería desaparecer pronto. Por suerte, al recibir un tipo de energía positiva, solo puede viajar hacia el futuro, por lo que no habremos de preocuparnos por que alteren el pasado.- dijo al tiempo que volvía a subir a su patineta voladora.

.- Esperó que lleven suficiente agua.- comentó Carl.

.- No, yo espero que Bolbi no haya intentado reparar algo mas con mis tornillos.

* * *

.-Y eso fue lo que sucedió.- termino de hablar Jimmy.

Por supuesto había dejado fuera de la historia, los detalles sobre la construcción del nuevo laboratorio.

La rubia permanecía frente a él con los brazos cruzados y en su rostro solo había una ceja levantada, evidenciando escepticismo.

.- ¿Quieres que te lo vuelva a explicar?

.- No, no quiero me lo vuelvas a explicar.- dijo intentando imitar el tono que había usado .- Lo que quiero es que te alejes de mi, tú, chico de la dimensión inversa.- dijo cerrando la puerta de su casa y dirigiéndose hacia la acera.

.- Vamos Cindy, no es la gran cosa, solo debemos esperar que Bolbi regrese de la cuarta dimensión y tendrás tu bicicleta y yo mis tornillos de vuelta. Además yo no tuve la culpa de lo que paso.

Cindy repentinamente se giro hacia él, y pareció con las intenciones de decir algo, pero pareció reconsiderarlo a último momento.

.- Solo olvídalo Neutrón.- dijo continuando su camino por la acera de la calle.

Luego de dar una apresurada caminata, se giro disimuladamente hacia atrás.

Vio con alegría que el genio había desaparecido. Suspiro aliviada.

.- Si quieres yo puedo llevarte a la escuela.- Apareció repentinamente el genio frente a ella, sobre su patineta voladora.- Después de todo, aun debo dejar las cosas en balance, por haberme apoyado hace unos días en la clase de Ciencias. Vamos, sube.- dijo al tiempo que le extendía una mano.

Ella lo miro con horror.

.- ¿De que hablas? ¡Yo no te estaba apoyando! Yo solo...no soporto las controversias espaciales.

.- ¿Ah, si? ¿Desde cuándo?

\- Eso no te importa. Ahora ve a molestar a alguien más. - dijo haciéndose paso nuevamente.

Continuo caminando a paso acelerado.

.- Fue un buen discurso. - Comento el castaño siguiéndola sobre su patineta flotante, a su izquierda.

.- Lo se. No es simple casualidad que Libby llegara a ser presidenta escolar desde el primer año. Y hablando de eso...- dijo deteniéndose repentinamente frente a él y dirigiéndole una mirada invasiva de pies a cabeza.

Eso logro incomodar suficiente al castaño, para preguntarse si había sido buena idea seguirla.

.- Si Libby te ve usando eso en lugar del uniforme que ella diseño, estarás en graves problemas.

.- Oh, si, sobre el código de atuendo. Carl me hablo sobre eso. Tengo entendido que no es obligatorio. De cualquier forma no me preocupa Libby. Si no mas recuerdo, ella es una persona bastante, ehm, "razonable".- eso lo dijo con evidente énfasis hacia ella.

Su comentario logro que Cindy esbozara una pequeña mueca divertida.

.- ¡Ha!, pues suerte con esa actitud. No te imaginas lo mucho que ella ha cambiado.

.- ¿Esa es la razón por la que termino con Sheen? - le interrogo el genio, quien había obtenido una respuesta muy poco clara al preguntarle a su propio amigo, y también a Carl.

.- Ella y yo no hablamos de eso. - contesto.- Pero en todo caso parecía lógico que eso estaba predestinado a terminar. Digo, ella puede encontrar a alguien mejor y Sheen se ha vuelto casi tan raro como...

Cindy callo eso ultimo que estuvo a punto de decir y continuo su camino.

.- Aprovechando que al fin podemos hablar, yo, también estaba deseando aclararte lo que paso la ultima vez que nos vimos en mi laboratorio.- hablo el genio, en tono repentinamente serio.- Estaba algo presionado con los últimos detalles de mi viaje, y creo que todo se salió de proporciones, es decir...

La rubia suspiro con tal fuerza, que Jimmy tuvo que detener lo que estaba diciendo.

Para su sorpresa, se dio cuenta de que ella no se estaba preparando para comenzar a gritarle, sino que mas bien, realizaba cierto tipo de respiración canalizada, que después de retener el aire por varios segundos en sus pulmones, dejó salir en una sola exhalación.

.- Como ya te lo dije, Neutrón, solo olvídalo. Yo ya lo olvide todo.- dijo en un tono que parecía genuinamente relajado. En ella se esbozaba una media sonrisa, tal cual, como si acabara de recibir una gran dosis de morfina, al estilo natural.

Pasados unos segundos, el genio fue capaz de atreverse a hablar nuevamente.

.- Eso que haces... lo de la respiración, ¿lo aprendiste en tus clases de karate?

.- Taichí, bobo.- dijo aun en tono relajado.- Es lo mas sano para mi corazón, y mantener bajos mis niveles de estrés. Tu también deberías intentarlo algún día.

Instintivamente él toco su anillo de inhibición, o como mas recientemente lo había llamado, su anillo del humor, que aun se encontraba en su dedo índice de la mano izquierda.

.- Libby también asiste conmigo a las clases de Taichí y kárate. Así que te recomiendo que no la hagas enojar.- Continuo hablando Cindy para sorpresa del genio, aunque de nuevo con su voz regular.- Es una sorpresa que haya resultado casi tan buena como yo.

.- ¿Y van a las clases de karate después de la escuela? Supongo que han de salir muy tarde.- Tanteo el terreno Jimmy, aún con el recuerdo de verla llegar a su casa unas noches atrás.

.- Si, a veces.- contesto la rubia.

Preparando su siguiente pregunta, se sorprendió al escuchar que Cindy continuaba la conversación por si sola.

.- Como mi mamá esta muy ocupada en su nuevo puesto como directora de ventas en los laboratorios cosmetológicos de Retroville, en ocasiones no le es posible ir a recogerme. Mi padre también esta muy ocupado. Por ello Libby empezó a ir a clases de karate conmigo. Así su mamá me lleva a casa cuando salimos muy tarde de las lecciones.

.- ¿Ah, si? Ya veo. - contesto el genio tomando una postura contemplativa al tiempo que tocaba su barbilla. Sin embargo al hacer eso, su patineta voladora perdió algo del impulso que había llevado, y quedo atrás cuando Cindy continuo caminando.

El día cuando la había visto llegar a altas horas de la noche, definitivamente no iba acompañada de Libby y su mamá. Por supuesto no era como si lo necesitara, ya que ella era capaz de defenderse sola, además de estar en la compañía de ese otro individuo que seguramente la defendería de ser necesario, en las obscuras calles de la ciudad.

Negó fuertemente con la cabeza, al tiempo que tomo un gran impulso sobre la patineta para poder recuperar la distancia perdida, por el paso acelerado con el que había continuado caminando la rubia.

.- ¿Y que días exactamente?.- pregunto el genio apareciendo nuevamente por su izquierda.

.- ¿Que días, que?.- lo cuestiono la rubia, al momento que volteaba hacia donde lo había escuchado, pero sin encontrarlo.

.- Lunes...miércoles... jueves..- dijo apareciendo en diferentes direcciones, que la rubia no fue capaz de seguir con la vista.- ¿Que días mas exactamente son los que la señora Folfax te lleva a casa después del karate?

.- ¿Y por que?.- lo interrogó Cindy.- Y quieres dejar de moverte de un lado para el otro. Estas empezando marearme.

.- Oh, si, claro. Lo siento.- dijo al fin deteniéndose frente a la rubia.

El edificio de la secundaria, que se encontraba junto al de la preparatoria de Retroville se alzaban a solo unas cuadras de distancia. Si iba a hacer algo tenia que hacerlo ya.

.- Bueno, yo solo...- comenzó a hablar el genio pensando en las palabras correctas.- me preguntaba, que si de no tenerlo agendado, refiriéndome a la mamá de Libby, tal vez yo podría pasar a recogerte mas tarde, después de tu clase.

Para sorpresa del genio, que había estado esperando una negativa inmediata, la rubia lo miro con evidente sorpresa. Un instante después cambio a una mirada mas bien introspectiva.

.- ¿Que es lo que pretendes exactamente? Y no quiero escuchar mas disculpas sobre lo que paso con Bolbi y mi bicicleta, o lo que sucedió en la clase de Ciencias, quiero la verdad, y la quiero ahora, genio.- dijo al tiempo que agitaba un dedo y ponía una de sus manos sobre su cintura.

Jimmy estaba a punto de señalar que el nunca se disculpo por lo de la bicicleta (¡POR QUE EVIDENTEMENTE NO HABIA SIDO CULPA SUYA!) cuando algo en su cerebro le indico que estaba sosteniéndose sobre una línea muy fina, como para ponerle peso adicional al asunto. Suspiro con resignación.

.- Bueno, yo pensaba que podríamos intentar empezar por ser buenos vecinos, al tiempo que seria una buena oportunidad para contribuir al ahorro energético dado que ambos seguimos la misma ruta hacia nuestras casas.- dijo al tiempo que se sentaba sobre su tabla voladora, que continuaba flotando en el aire. De esta forma podía verla directo a la cara.

Al notar que ella continuaba mirándolo con su visión introspectiva, sin creer, con toda razón, lo que él acababa de decir, despego ligeramente los brazos de su cuerpo y encogiendo levemente sus hombros, le indico así que no ocultaba nada tras su intención de llevarla a casa.- Tómalo como quieras.- dijo al fin.

Estaba mostrando todas sus cartas sobre la mesa, y ella, con cara de jugadora de póker profesional, no le dejaba adivinar la respuesta que le daría.

La posibilidad de una negativa en realidad lo estaba inquietando de una manera que no sabía definir del todo bien. Y lo que mas odiaba era pensar que ella tuviera la idea de que lo estaba molestando. Intento disimular lo mejor que pudo y parecer indiferente.

Relajando al fin su expresión pasados unos segundos, ella al fin pareció tomar una determinación final.

.- Esta bien, Neutrón. Te daré una nueva oportunidad. Pero mas te vale que seas puntual y que no me hagas esperarte. Es mas, no esperes verme ahí un solo minuto después de la hora, porque yo...!

Justo en ese momento, y sin esperárselo, Jimmy la tomo fuertemente de la muñeca, tal vez a causa de que era una de las manos que estaba agitando mientras comenzaba a amenazarlo, y concentró su visión en su pequeño reloj de pulsera.

Probablemente, al ser un obstáculo para que lo fuese que se proponía hacer, deslizo con suavidad el resto de sus coloridas pulseras de goma por su brazo, que aun se había mantenido firme, pasándolas a la altura de su antebrazo, y después sobre su codo para lograr mantenerlas ahí. Eso de alguna forma logro hacerla sentir un leve escalofrío en todo el cuerpo, que la hizo relajar al fin todos sus músculos antes tensos.

.- Entonces, será mejor que sincronicemos relojes.- hablo el castaño.- Aunque es seguro que tu reloj de juguete no cuenta con un verdadero sistema de engranajes, intentaré ajustarlo en lo que me sea posible al mío que funciona con energía nuclear. Solo espera un segundo.

"¿Esperar un segundo?" repitió ella con escepticismo en su cabeza. Justo cuando la rubia estaba a punto de hacer hincapié de apartarlo por el bien de su espacio personal no pudo evitar notar algo que la detuvo casi al instante. Al ver enfocar sus ojos azules en su "reloj de juguete", como lo había llamado, pudo notar que en su mirada se reflejaba repentinamente una apacible y profunda concentración que nunca había alcanzado a admirar en él nunca antes; y mas allá de eso, parecía ocultar una obscura y desconocida parte a la que ella no podía atreverse a perturbar ahora.

Sus pupilas se dilataron por completo, haciendo ver como si sus ojos hubieran perdido todo rastro de color en ellos. Al enfocarse en donde el color de sus ojos se concentraba, resintió una sensación que la arrastraba un vacío sin final. Esa sensación, muy pronto, se hizo tan presente como la misma fuerza gravitacional que ponía sus propios pies sobre la tierra.

Aunque, de pronto sentía como si hubiese empezado a flotar en el aire.

Desmintiendo el temor de que la tabla voladora del genio la hubiese hecho elevarse en el aire, reafirmo su pisada sobre el suelo con las botas naranjas en sus pies, y eso logro hacerla despertar del pequeño en que pareció haberse perdido por un instante.

El genio continuaba sacando chispas rojas de su reloj, usando el minilacer, que al parecer el siempre llevaba consigo.

De pronto, quiso saber que tanto le hacia a su reloj, al que se suponía que solo le estaba ajustando la hora, cuando la distrajo un brillo plateado, proveniente de uno de los dedos del castaño.

En aquel anillo aparecía grabado en el una insignia que ella no tardo en reconocer, pues era la misma que ella usara en su camiseta cuando conformo junto al genio y al resto de sus amigos, su fallido equipo de superhéroes con poderes adquiridos debido a la exposición accidental a radiación espacial. Era en términos simples, una "N" con dos especies de lunas a su alrededor.

Estaba a un segundo de preguntarle por el, cuando repentinamente el genio volvió a alzar la vista.

.- Esta listo. Será suficiente para que estés segura de que no llego tarde. No me gustaría que te vuelvas a eno...jar.

De repente el mismo pareció notar la cercanía que compartían. Soltó suavemente la muñeca por la que la había tenido sujeta, que sin querer, y por la fuerza usada para obligarla a no moverla, había empezado a ponerse de cierto tono azulado a falta de circulación de sangre; no pudo evitar preocuparse por un segundo de que ella se recriminara, pero en cambio lo que noto fue que ella lo miraba con apacibilidad.

Cindy no sabía decir a ciencia cierta, si había sido ella la que se había aproximado, dando algún paso hacia adelante, o si en realidad, había sido él, el que se había desplazado ligeramente sobre su patineta voladora, pero ahora se encontraban a escasos centímetros el uno del otro.

Al enfocarse sobre sus recién descubiertos, profundos ojos azules, que ahora se enfocaban directamente hacia ella, repitió la misma sensación de tuviese hace solo unos segundos atrás, la cual, la atravesó intensamente para intentar arrastrarla nuevamente hacia él . Era simplemente irresistible.

Tal vez si cerraba los ojos, así dejaría de sentir esa fuerza que la jalaba, pensó. Ese pensamiento solo se presento como un pequeño murmullo que se escuchaba a la distancia.

Por su parte, el genio que veía a Cindy a solo un par de centímetros de distancia, y después observando que ella terminaba por cerrar los ojos, pudo concluir con facilidad lo que se avecinaba.

Así que, retirando su anillo inhibidor de su dedo índice, pudo sentir como su corazón, literalmente, se aceleraba de cero a mil, dejándolo con una sensación extremadamente fuerte de agolpamiento de sangre dirigiéndose directamente hacia su cabeza, y mas particularmente a sus mejillas, que ahora resentía con tremendo ardor.

En su pecho también había un repentino dolor que quiso ignorar.

Pensando que tal vez podría aminorar algo de ese denso calor, si lograba acercarse un tanto mas a esos labios color cereza, que ahora se presentaban como la fuente mas cercana de humedad, concentro toda su atención en inclinarse un poco mas hacia adelante, a la vez de intentar mantener el equilibrio de su tabla voladora para no caerse.

Estando a solo unos instantes de completar su unión ya podía percibir la respiración suave y cálida de Cindy, que avivaba aun mas el calor incontrolable que ahora parecía venir de lo mas profundo de su interior.

Habían sido dos años. Dos años sin poder verla, o a ninguna otra.

Cerro sus ojos para hundirse en lo más profundo de esa sensación, quizá pensando que la mejor forma de sofocar el fuego era con el mismo. Y solo pudo sentir un simple, pequeño y maravilloso roce de labios antes de que...

.- ¡GUUUUUUUAAAWWRR! ¡GRRRRRR!

El completamente estridente ruido de los ladridos de un perro provoco que ambos adolecentes se sobresaltaran al instante, haciendo que la rubia diera un tremendo salto hacia atrás, mientras que Jimmy, llevándose la peor parte, diera toda una voltereta completa sobre el aire, teniéndose que sostener con ambas manos de la patineta, cuando por un segundo estuvo completamente de cabeza.

Jimmy estuvo tan seguro de que vería a Goddard como autor de aquellos recientes ladridos, que por un brevísimo instante, se convenció de que lo primero que haría seria desconectarlo de su fuente de energía primaria, y lo vendería en su peso como latas de soda a la planta recicladora mas cercana; cuando en su lugar vio a otro perro, mas bien rechoncho y de pelaje amarillento, que le resultaba algo familiar.

No sabia si había quedado lo suficientemente mareado por la voltereta en el aire que acababa de dar, pero le pareció ver que ese perro le sonreía burlonamente desde donde estaba. En su cuello colgaba una brillante placa, que no alcanzaba a leer bien, pero que seguramente servía para nombrar al animal.

.- ¡Humphrey!.- grito severamente Cindy.

Como la rubia permanecía ahora de espaldas hacia él, para enfocar su vista en el perro, no podía ver su rostro. Aunque si podía ver al de Humphrey, que para el gusto de Jimmy había dejado de sonreír, y mas bien se encogía en su lugar, intentando a su tiempo tomar una buena postura canina, muy propia de las escuelas de obediencia.

A Jimmy siempre le había disgustado ese perro, entre varias cosas, por su antropomorfizada forma de ser, muy distinta a la de su muy querida mascota, que a pesar de ser un robot, poseía las cualidades típicas de un sabueso adorable.

.- ¡Humphrey! ¡¿Volviste a romper otra correa?!.- continuo alzando aun mas la voz Cindy.

El animal, tal vez conociendo la reprimenda a gritos que le esperaba, comenzó a adoptar sigilosamente la postura para correr, cuando Cindy, percatándose de tal acción lo volvió a llamar.

.- ¡HOMPHREY PAVLOV TERCERO! ¡QUE NI SE TE OCURRA!.- grito con voz de mando, por completo intimidante. Eso finalmente logro que Humphrey permaneciera congelado en su posición de perro campeón de concurso canino.

Lo siguiente que paso fue que la rubia se giro a ver al genio, quien en un acto reflejo también se encogió sobre su tabla voladora.

Se sorprendió al ver que Cindy, sin embargo, había vuelto a cambiar de giro y sus facciones se habían relajado por completo. Jimmy se pregunto sarcásticamente donde había aprendido a hacer eso.

.- Lo siento, debo regresarlo a casa o se perderá.- al decir esto había tomado al canino por su collar, y tal vez con conocimiento de su propia mano , hizo que la respiración del perro se detuviera, poniéndolo de un leve color azul, aunque no por esto evito mantener su postura perfectamente alineada.

.- Y, q-que hay de la escuela?.- le pregunto el castaño intentando no alterarla de ninguna forma.

Ella le mostró aquella sonrisa triunfante que solo unos días atrás le había visto hacer en la clase de Ciencias.

.- Bueno, digamos que ser la mejor amiga de la presidenta escolar tiene sus ventajas.

Justo en el instante que Jimmy parecía estar a punto de decir algo, sonó a lo lejos el timbre escolar de la escuela que se encontraba a solo unas calles de distancia.

.- Ya vete, genio. Y espero verte puntual a las siete y media.- le dijo al tiempo que al fin relajaba la mano del collar de Humphrey. - Yo debo hablar muy seriamente con este canino.

El genio solo se limito a levantarse nuevamente sobre su patineta, y poniendo su mano sobre su frente como si acabara de recibir la orden de un personaje militar, inclino levemente la patineta para tomar impulso sobre el aire, y salió en dirección hacia la escuela.

.- ¡Tengo que volar!.- grito en son de despedida, como la típica frase que usara cuando tenia diez años al despegar en su cohete bicolor.

La ráfaga que dejo atrás la patineta voladora, logro que la falda escolar de Cindy se ondeara fuertemente con el viento, al tiempo de soltar algunos mechones rubios de su peinado.

Pudo observar al genio terminar de alejarse, y ella misma emprendió su paso por el camino opuesto, llevando con sigo a su canino por el collar.

No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro que había estado conteniendo.

¿Qué había sucedido hace unos momentos atrás? ¿Por que había sentido tal necesidad de unir sus labios con el genio, a tal grado de sentir que una parte de ella quiso gritar al ser interrumpidos por su torpe mascota?

Sintiendo que sus mejillas volvían a colorearse con gran rubor, respiro hondamente, jalando mas de la cuenta a Humphrey por el pescuezo, logrando que el canino volviera a ponerse de color azul.

¿Habría presentido él, esa gran fuerza magnética que había aparecido entre ellos dos, de forma tan repentina, al estar a un segundo de unir por completo sus labios, o solo había sido cosa de su propia imaginación?

Eso debió ser solo cosa suya, se dijo.

Después de todo, no era como si antes, hace mucho tiempo atrás, no hubiesen compartido una escena de las mismas cualidades comprometedoras, sin significar nada a fin de cuentas.

Pero justo ahora, había presenciado algo de proporciones notablemente diferentes. Una ráfaga de nuevas sensaciones se habían echo presente, muy distinta a la que resintiera de sus pequeños acercamientos cuando eran solamente unos niños. No sabia explicar con precisión de que se trataba...pero de algo estaba segura. Le había gustado.

Justo en ese momento, y sin poder haberlo predicho, Humphrey logro zafarse del agarre de su brazo y empezó a correr violentamente como un fugitivo.

Cindy solo se limito a hacer una pequeña mueca con cansancio, y al verlo a punto de cruzar una calle en la parecían transitar algunos autos, se encargo de silbar con fuerza y a todo pulmón, haciendo que el animal diera unos cuantos últimos pasos, antes de empezar a emitir un leve llanto canino.

Habiendo perdido de vista a su mascota, cuando esta, paso detrás de una casa, acelero el paso, pensando que esta vez si se las vería con aquel canino, cuando se encontró que el animal se ocultaba, aun lloriqueando, detrás de las largas piernas de una persona que tenia la desgracia de conocer hace tiempo.

.- ¡Que lindo perro!.- fue lo que dijo Betty, al tiempo que se inclinaba para acariciar al canino por detrás de las orejas, haciendo que el canino interrumpiera sus quejas, al tiempo que empezaba a menear su pequeña colita.

Cindy solo se limito a cruzarse de brazos al tiempo que dirigía una mirada amenazante al perro, aunque él ni siquiera pareció inmutarse.

.- Si hola. Lo siento, debo llevarlo a casa.- dijo al tiempo que interponía en medio de esos dos, haciendo que repentinamente el perro le gruñera, por primera vez en su vida canina.

Esto dejo totalmente conmocionada a Cindy.

.- No, espera.- hablo Betty repentinamente.- Es tu perro un Bulldog, o no?

Cindy solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza, aun en shock de que su mascota le contestara de manera violenta. A ella, que era su dueña de tantos años.

.- ¡Oh, eso es genial! Entonces tengo un gran favor que pedirte Cindy.

Ella observo como su mascota se levantaba de manera socarrona, al tiempo que la esquivaba para llegar nuevamente al lado de Betty quien le acaricio la cabeza.

Si llegaba a comprarle una nueva correa a ese perro, se aseguraría de que en ella estuviera gravada la palabra "TRAIDOR".

* * *

[La canción que Sheen cantaba al salir del hoyo. A Weird Al Yankovic quien creo seria la opción ideal para una versión de Sheen cambiando de voz. A Debby Derryberry por ser la voz femenina del pequeño Jimmy en la versión original.]

" Yo iba volando en mi cohete por el cielo azul,

Con un Twonki en mi ropa interior

Cuando de repente un tipo de atrás de atrás .

Apareció y puso sus manos frente a mis ojos.

Me pregunte "¿Será la tía Amanda o el primo Eddie?

"¿Podrá ser Zix, Trovolton o Tee?"

"¿Será Butch, Nick, Oleander o Strych?"

Probablemente me hubiera quedando adivinando

Pero en eso, nos estrellamos contra un avión

Y mientras iba cayendo al vacío

Finalmente reconocí la cara de mi buen amigo Sheen

Quien se quita sus prótesis de labios y me dice.

"¡Todo lo que sabes esta mal!

Blanco es negro.

Arriba es abajo.

Y corto es largo.

Y todo lo que pensabas que era tan importante, no importa.

¡Todo lo que sabes esta mal!

Solo olvida las palabras

Y canta esta canción.

Todo lo que necesitas entender,

Es que todo lo que sabes esta mal."

Yo iba caminando hacia la cocina por una mora flora fría

Cuando accidentalmente salte a una dimensión alterna

Y pronto fui abducido por algunos aliens del espacio exterior

Que se parecían un poco a Ultra Lord.

Sacaron mis órganos internos

Y tomaron algunas polaroids,

Y dijeron que yo era un maldito buen deportista,

Y como una forma de decir "Gracias"

Me ofrecieron transportarme a cualquier punto de la historia al que me gustaría ir.

Así que les dije que me enviarán

Al pasado jueves por la noche para que pudiera

Pagar mi recibo del cable a tiempo.

Y justo entonces

La cabeza decapitada flotante de Heisenberg

Comenzó a gritar.

"¡Todo lo que sabes esta mal!

Blanco es negro.

Arriba es abajo.

Y corto es largo.

Y todo lo que pensabas que era tan importante, no importa.

¡Todo lo que sabes esta mal!

Solo olvida las palabras

Y canta esta canción.

Todo lo que necesitas entender,

Es que todo lo que sabes esta mal."

Yo estaba a punto de enviarle una carta a mi clon malvado

Cuando me hice un asqueroso corte con papel.

Y, bueno, para acortar una larga historia

Me infecte y morí.

Así que ahora estoy arriba en el cielo con Libby

En las puertas del paraíso

Y es obvio que a ella no le gusta los pantalones que estoy usando

Me dice que tienen un código de ropa permitida.

Bueno, ella me deja entrar al paraíso de todos modos,

Pero escogí la habitación al lado de la ruidosa maquina de hielo

Por toda la eternidad

Y que todos los días corre mientras grita.

¡Todo lo que sabes esta mal!

Blanco es negro.

Arriba es abajo.

Y corto es largo.

Y todo lo que pensabas que era tan importante, ya no importa.

¡Todo lo que sabes esta mal!

Solo olvida las palabras

Y canta esta canción.

Todo lo que necesitas entender,

Es que todo lo que sabes esta mal."

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA.- Perdón por eso pero es mi extraño sentido del humor perdiendo el control. Por el capítulo anterior , justo me decía algo como "corte, mucho texto", pero estaba intentando crear un ambiente del que luego pudiera sacar algo razonable desde donde despegar. Para mi es mucho, muy evidente que es una versión muy poco fiel a la serie original, y lo es de manera premeditada por que no se que haría con los personajes al ras del canon. Toda la historia va encaminada a un desenlace entre nuestro joven genio y Cindy, pero no me gusta apresurar las cosas, a menos que sea una broma. Como siempre todos sus comentarios son bienvenidos. Gracias a mi primer lectora, espero no haberte perdido. Un beso.


	4. Ilusión, fantasía y realidad

**.- Ilusión, fantasía y realidad**

Seguía volando sobre su patineta anti gravedad, y ahora estaba seguro de ya haber pasado de largo la escuela hace un buen rato, así que debía poner marcha atrás y regresar. Aunque tal vez eso seria lo de menos, pues su mente estaba totalmente indispuesta a absorber los pequeños rastros de conocimiento que pudiese encontrar en sus siguientes clases.

Su mano tenia un leve aroma impregnado.

 _Esencia de manzanas._

Sonrió al momento de dirigir su vista al cielo y encontrarse con cientos de vórtices arremolinados en el cielo, que sorpresivamente había vuelto nublar la ciudad.

Todo debía ser producto de su muy activa imaginación.

* * *

.- Ya dámelo Sheen!.- gritaba el gordito pelirrojo.

.- ¡JAMÁS! ¡JAMÁS!.- gritaba el de cabello negro al tiempo que jalaba el otro extremo del gameboy.

.- ¡Pero Sheen, ya viste lo que le paso a Bolbi! No quiero que nos trague la cuarta dimensión...¿que tal si esta obscuro?.- decía Carl al momento que paraba de intentar arrebatarle el aparato al pelinegro.

.- Oh, ya relájate. Solo quiero ver que pasa si lo enciendo...

En ese momento Carl pareció obtener un segundo aire y le arrebató el gameboy de las manos.

.-¡Por el poder que me concede el Supremo Club de las llamas te relevo de este gameboy para dárselo a la única persona que considero competente!

.- ¿A Ultra Lord?

.- No, a Jimmy. ¿En donde estará?

En ese instante Sheen tallo sus manos en forma malévola.

.- ¡Mira ahí esta la chica castaña de decimo grado que tanto te gusta!

.- ¡¿DONDE?!.- grito entusiasmado el pelirrojo.

Descuidando el aparato en sus manos, Sheen fue capaz de arrebatárselo y salió corriendo.

.- ¡Mira Sheen ahí esta la nave de Ultra Lord!

.- ¡Jajaja! ¡¿Y acaso crees que voy a caer con esa gordo?!

Sheen ya le llevaba mucha ventaja, en parte por que él podía escurrirse entre las personas , saltando obstáculos en el suelo, y además porque Carl corría bastante lento.

.- ¡Ya debes ponerte en forma! ¡Ve a un gimnasio para variar!.- le gritó al tiempo que se detenía a la distancia solo para verlo hiperventilarse.

.- ¡Vamos! ¡Tampoco voy caer en esa! ¡Te vi con tu inhalador hace un rato!

Carl que pareció recuperar un poco de la carrera apresurada que había llevado, se limitó a señalar hacia el cielo.

.- ¡Ya te dije que no caeré con esa de que Ultra Lord esta en el cielo!.- le gritó una vez más su hiperactivo amigo.

Carl que seguía apuntando al cielo, aún sin poder emitir ninguna palabra, hizo que Sheen empezara a dudar si en realidad había algo hacia donde él apuntaba.

¿Que tal si la nave de Ultra Lord en verdad estaba ahí y él no la veía?

¡No! ¡No debía mirar! Debía poner todas sus fuerzas en no mirar.

Primero con disimulada intención y luego, volteando rápidamente sin poder captar nada dada la velocidad, se dijo una vez mas que no miraría.

Bueno, si iba a mirar un poquito.

Girándose hacia donde le indicaba su amigo, observo con sorpresa que si había un objeto volando en el cielo.

.- Ultra wow, no lo puedo creer. ¡Es...ES...!

En ese momento dejo caer el gameboy, siendo rápidamente rescatado por Carl que había tomado otra pequeña carrera hasta ahí.

.- ¡Ji..Ji..JIMMY!.- grito Carl intentando llamar la atención del castaño que solo permanecía flotando a la cercanía de la escuela, pero sin moverse.

Parecía como ido, o algo.

.- ¡No seas tonto Carl, no es Jimmy, es Ultra Lord!.- le grito Sheen, ya habiendo perdido todo interés en recuperar el gameboy.

Carl se río.

.- Si yo necesito ir al gimnasio, tu necesitas ir con el optometrista Sheen. Estas tan ciego como un topo.- le dijo apenas recuperando el aliento.

Sin esperárselo Sheen le quito sus anteojos y se los puso el mismo.

.- Un momento, tienes razón es Jimmy.- dijo mas bien enojado.- ¡Hey! ¡Jimmy!Jimmmy! ¡Jimmy, por aquí! ¡JIMMY!

Intentó llamar la atención del genio que simplemente había empezado a desplazarse sobre la tabla, a una muy lenta velocidad. Al parecer no lo había escuchado, y continuaba en las alturas.

.- ¡HEY! ¡JIMMMMYYY! ¡...CUIDADO, ESTAS POR ESTRELLARTE CON ESA NUBE!.- grito muy fuerte Sheen para que lo escuchara.

Al fin, el genio pareció reaccionar.

.- Eso es ridículo.- se susurro el genio mas para si mismo, pensando que esa vocecilla molesta había venido de alguna parte de su cerebro.- Las nubes están compuestas por agua condensada que sube por efecto de...- empezó a hablar con aire explicativo, antes de chocar, sorpresivamente, con la nube que tenia en frente.

Al chocar, solo fue capaz de sostenerse con unos cuantos dedos de la tabla que había quedado de forma vertical.

Fue hasta entonces que el genio pareció percatarse de la altura innecesariamente alta que había adquirido con su tabla.

Muy pronto empezó a sentir que se resbala uno por uno, cada uno de sus dedos.

.- Hagan algo!.- les gritó a la distancia.

Sheen y Carl se miraron el uno al otro sin saber que hacer.

Para el momento en que a Jimmy estaba a punto de caer al vacío, la tabla se movió por si sola de forma irregular, lo que le permitió volver a subirse a ella. Pero sin esperárselo, la tabla continuo agitándose de un lado hacia el otro, haciéndolo aferrarse con ambas manos a ella.

.- Oh, no ¡Lo están hechizando!. Ese es un truco muy sucio de parte de esos...- exclamo Sheen al tiempo que señalaba a unos chicos que pasaban por ahí, y que vestían un uniforme muy parecido al suyo, pero con una chaqueta verde.

Al ver la cara de loco que les había puesto Sheen, todos huyeron despavoridos de ahí.

.- Si, tal vez no fueron ellos.- dijo mas tranquilo.

.- ¿Hola? ¡Ayúdenme de una buena vez!.- grito Jimmy para volver a llamar la atención de sus amigos.

Para ese momento iba pasando el profesor Simur de Ciencias, y al notar que varios alumnos miraban al cielo, él también guio su vista hacia ahí.

.- ¿Neutrón?.- susurro al tiempo que se acomodaba las gafas.

Sin esperárselo Sheen lo tacleó saliendo de la nada.

.- Si, si. ¡Era él!.- dijo mientras que veía que la tabla de Jimmy volvía a estabilizarse en el aire. - ¡Sus hechizos malévolos no funcionan si no mantiene contacto visual con el objeto!

.- ¡¿De que rayos hablas?! Niño raro.- dijo al momento que se quitaba a Sheen de encima.

.- ¡De usted! Es claro que odia a Jimmy, así que como es obvio, debe ser el culpable también de lo que le paso al laboratorio, siendo el sospechoso principal. ¿O no es así, gordo? - le pregunto a Carl que había estado haciendo señas por detrás de él para que ignorara lo que él decía.

Se acercó con un frasco de pastillas.

Acto seguido arrojó una al aire y Sheen la atrapó con la boca.

Cuando Carl se giro para mirar a Jimmy acercándose a ellos, Sheen le mostró a Simur que aquella pastilla permanecía debajo de su lengua. Él lo miro extrañado.

¿De que manicomio había salido ese?

.- ¡Sheen! ¡Carl! ¡¿Por que no hicieron nada para ayudarme?.- gritó el genio enfurecido.

De pronto notó la presencia de Simur, que continuaba en el suelo, y que ahora lo miraba con el odio que ya parecía habitual.

En un primer momento pensó simplemente ignorarlo, pero algo dentro de su cabeza le indicó, que eso solo podía llevar a un círculo de ambivalencia. Y lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era hacerse de mas enemigos por los cuales debiera preocuparse.

Jimmy le extendió la mano para intentar ayudarlo a levantarse, pero él la rechazó empujándola a un lado.

.- Wo ho ho.- dijo Sheen insinuando que él debía tener agallas.

.- Neutrón.- dijo Simur con cierto aire dramáticamente serio.

.- Simur.- contestó el genio, intentando ponerse a la altura.

Simur termino por mostrarle una mueca de desagrado al tiempo que salía de ahí, pasando a empujar a Carl y a Sheen de cada lado.

Los tres amigos lo vieron alejarse mientras comenzaba a susurrarse a el mismo.

.- Jimmy, ¿estas bien?.- al fin habló Carl.

.- No gracias a ustedes.- dijo el genio un tanto menos enojado.- ¿Que es lo que estaban haciendo?

.- Ah, si, bueno, nosotros...- tartamudearon ambos amigos, mientras Jimmy solo les dirigía una mirada con cansancio.

.- Ya olvídenlo.- dijo. Un segundo después estaba dirigiendo su mirada a la tabla voladora en sus manos.

.- ¿Qué es lo que paso Jim?.- le interrogó Carl.

.- No lo se. No puede ser la tabla. Le revise hasta el ultimo circuito antes de salir de casa.- dijo con expresión preocupada.

.- Ay, ya olvídalo geniecito.- le dijo Sheen al tiempo que comenzaba a tallarle la cabeza con un puño de forma juguetona.- Debió haber sido un simple error de calculo.

.- No, es imposible. - se limitó a decir Jimmy.

.- Bueno, pudo ser un cable suelto o un electrón fuera de lugar.- sugirió Carl.

.- No, eso no.- volvió a responder.

.- ¡Vamos! Eso te pasaba todo el tiempo.- comentó Sheen mientras volvía a tallarle la cabeza.

Sin esperárselo Jimmy logró zafarse de su agarre. Permaneció cabizbajo por un instante. Después sus puños se cerraron.

.- ¡NO! ¿QUE NO LO ENTIENDEN? ¡YO YA NO COMETO ERRORES! ¡YO! - ¡YA! - ¡NO! - ¡LOS COMETO! ¡ES IMPOSIBLE!.- gritó completamente alterado.

Sheen y Carl que nunca lo habían visto así de molesto con ellos, se miraron entre si, asombrados.

Jimmy se dio cuenta un instante después de la tontería que había echo al gritarles así a sus amigos, e intentando controlar su propia respiración, entrecerró sus ojos por un momento.

Se repitió en su mente:

"La falta de contacto con personas puede dar origen a arranques de irritabilidad repentina al intentar reinsertarse en la sociedad. Es normal. Es completamente normal...Además los cambios del nivel de hormonas es incierto en los adolecentes, causando repentinos cambios de ánimo. Es normal. Es completamente normal... La falta de descanso y una mala alimentación debilita las conexiones neuronales, lo cual origina baja concentración en los patrones de lenguaje. Es normal. Es completamente normal."

.- Yo... lo siento mucho. No se que fue lo que me paso.- dijo pasados unos segundos y sosteniéndose la cabeza.

Repentinamente, al soltar la tabla para tocar su frente, esta volvió a tomar impulso y volando frenéticamente, como hace unos instantes fue a dar con una ventana del segundo piso de la escuela. Le siguieron el inconfundible sonido de vidrios rompiéndose.

.- ¡NEUTRON!.- gritó sorpresivamente alto el exdirector Wilobi asomándose por el hueco de la ventana rota.

Jimmy pudo observar que Simur se encontraba junto al viejo superintendente, y justo en ese momento sonreía con satisfacción.

.- ¡A la oficina del director! ¡Ahora!.- grito el anciano, que después empezó a toser, siendo auxiliado rápidamente por Simur.

Con los pies arrastrando, Jimmy se dirigió hacia allá.

Tal como a las personas buenas les pasan cosas malas, él era una persona inteligente que le pasaban cosas estúpidas.

.- ¡No te preocupes Jimmy! ¡Yo me haré cargo del caso!.- alcanzó a escuchar que le gritaba Sheen.

Eso exactamente.

* * *

El exdirector lo miraba de forma extremadamente sería al otro lado del escritorio.

.- Jimmy debo decir que estoy muy decepcionado con todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora. Nunca imagine que al permitirte volver a estudiar en nuestra institución te volverías un problema constante.- hablo el exdirector.

.- Pero señor, yo no...

.- Ah- a- a- a , ¿no me dirás que esa patineta voladora no es tuya, o si?

.- Bueno, si pero...

.- ¿Y no me dirás que contradijiste en varias ocasiones al profesor Simur en clase la ultima vez que nos vimos?

.- Eso fue porque...

.- ¿Y es verdad que le escupiste en el cabello?

.- ¡Eso NO ES...!

.- ¡Caso cerrado!. Alguacil enciérrenlo.

.- ¿Qué?!

.- Oh, lo siento Jimmy.- se disculpó el director riéndose.- Es solo que recordaba mis viejos días como juez en la corte. Tenia un record por emitir condenas aprobadas, ¿sabes? En todo caso mucho me temo que no me dejas otra alternativa mas que...

Cuando el viejo exdirector levanto su bastón con la intención de golpear su escritorio para dar el caso por cerrado, las puertas de la oficina se abrieron de par en par con un golpe seco.

Jimmy se temió que fuera Sheen. De ser así, ya podía ir sacando las cosas de su casillero.

Para completa sorpresa suya, entró, junto a un par de chicos altos de traje azul marino y gafas obscuras, una joven de piel acaramelada que vestía un conjunto de falda gris con varios cinturones coloridos, blusa blanca con corte de "v" y varios accesorios, en los que resaltaban sus grandes audífonos con piedras de fantasía. Su cabello tenia un corte en capas, totalmente alaciado, dejando ver una pequeña trencita que venía desde su nuca, y la cual estaba decorada con pedrería de color azul.

.- En favor de la defensa!... Libby Amanda Geraldine Penélope... ¿Eh? ¿ya dije Amanda? ... Como sea. ¿Cuales son los cargos?.- habló con voz demandante, y poniendo una mano firme sobre el escritorio.

.- Libby?!.- preguntó el genio impactado.

Ella se veía tan... imponente, por no mencionar que era arrolladoramente bonita. Parecía una verdadera estrella Pop.

.- Oh, señorita Felfa. Veo que recibió el mensaje que le enviamos del caso de Neutrón para la corte estudiantil.- habló el viejo superintendente que se veía algo más nervioso que antes.

.- No. Es curioso, pero debió de perderse entre los mensajes de los tres teléfonos celulares que cargo conmigo.- contesto Libby en completo tono sarcástico.- En todo caso, es una suerte que Jimmy tenga amigos que se preocupan por él. -al decir esto le guiño un ojo, lo cual lo hizo sentir algo incomodo.- ¿ De que se le acusa?

.- Bueno, primero esta, contradecir al profesor en clase de forma irrespetuosa.

.- ¿Y por eso estamos aquí? ¡Vamos!, Jimmy solo debe disculparse.- dijo la morena restándole importancia.

.- ¡Espera, yo no voy a ...!- comenzó a decir el castaño hasta que recibió una mirada fulminante de Libby que lo dejo helado.

Solo le había visto hacer esa mirada en una ocasión cuando a Sheen se le había ocurrido llevar su tropa de monos rescatistas a su cumpleaños para mostrarle una obra de Ultra Lord que el mismo había escrito. La cual fue terrible.

Al final ella y toda su familia había tenido que raparse la cabeza por las pulgas.

.- L-lo siento.- dijo Jimmy forzando sus palabras. Después de eso recibió una sonrisa de la morena.

.- ¿Que más?.- cuestionó Libby.

.- Eh, si, también esta lo mas reciente. El incidente de la patineta.- dijo señalando la patineta anti gravedad, que por alguna razón seguía clavada el la pared de la oficina.

.- Oh vamos. Eso ocurre todo el tiempo con Nick, y nadie hace un gran alboroto por eso.-contestó Libby.

.- Le aseguro que se equivoca, señorita Folfax. El estudiante Nick Dean no esta absuelto a recibir castigos como todos. No es como si estuviera dando a Jimmy un trato diferente solo porque...

Justo en eso, entró volando otra patineta por la ventana de la oficina que no estaba rota.

.- ¡Lo siento!- gritaba Nick desde abajo. Después hizo uno de sus clásicos saludos con los dedos, para indicar un estado de frescura.

El exdirector lo saludo sin querer, y al recibir una mirada de Libby terminó por dar eso por acabado.

.- Pero...

.- Oh, y también no quisiera que cierta información de extraños desvíos de recursos de la escuela apareciera como la primicia del periódico de RetroVille mañana. Aun tengo muchos contactos en la prensa de nota amarilla - habló Libby mientras recibía un sobre de parte de uno de sus acompañantes.

El supervisor escolar trago saliva.

.- ¡Esperen un segundo!- grito repentinamente el genio.- Si se supone que esto es una corte estudiantil, ¿no debería estar aquí el director de la escuela?

.- A si, bueno...- tartamudeo el supervisor escolar que luego de mirar a Libby, que permanecía con los brazos cruzados sin inmutarse, se limito a sonreír lo mejor que pudo.- Bueno, ¡el caso Neutrón queda cerrado! Se retiran todos los cargos. Ahora...eh..vuelvan a sus clases.

.- Pero...- comenzó a decir el genio mientras era empujado por los altos amigos de Libby hacia las afueras de la dirección.

Libby se despidió del viejo supervisor agitando una mano y cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

Ahora que el superintendente y Simur habían quedado solos, el joven profesor lo miraba con total incredulidad.

.- ¿Pero porque lo dejo ir?! ¡Es obvio que Neutrón debería recibir un duro castigo! ¡Exijo que me de respuestas!.- casi grito.- Además Neutrón tiene razón, ¿donde esta el director? Exijo hablar con él !Hey, le estoy hablando!

El viejo supervisor escolar, sin prestarle atención, se acercó a una extraña pintura de su escritorio, y luego de hacerla a un lado apareció un botón, el cual se apresuró a presionar.

La pared, aparentemente solida se corrió. Una habitación secreta apareció a un lado.

En medio de aquella estancia antes oculta, había una gran mesa y alrededor de ella había un grupo de encapuchados sentados. Todos ocultaban sus rostros bajo su capucha color rojo obscuro.

.- ¿Qué debemos hacer suprema junta estudiantil? El chico tiene aliados de su parte. - dijo el viejo supervisor escolar con voz automática.

.- Nosotros se lo iremos indicando.- dijo uno de ellos, mientras se ponía de pie, al centro de la agrupación.- ¿Quien es él?.- dijo recién notando la presencia de Simur.- Aghh, este anciano que ya no escucha. Le dijimos que solo se presentara ante nosotros completamente solo.

No había que ser un genio para saber que él había visto algo que no debía. Y Simur lo sabia porque alguna vez había pertenecido a una asociación universitaria, que poseía mas secretos que las respuestas de los exámenes finales.

Al moverse hacia adelante de la mesa se hizo evidente que aquel ser misterioso con capucha, que ni siquiera dejaba a la vista pies bajo de él, flotaba en el aire.

En su mano robotizada sostenía un rayo con una especie de imán en la punta.

.- Lo siento, ser insignificante. Momento y lugar equivocados.- le dijo apuntándole con otro aparato extraño en el la punta que comenzó a iluminarse.- Esto te dolerá mucho...

.- U-ustedes no son de los Omegas, o si?.- hablo Simur con voz temblorosa y cubriéndose el rostro.

.- ¿Omegas?.- preguntó el encapuchado, bajando ligeramente el arma y volteando a ver al resto de los individuos en la mesa que se miraron los unos a los otros.- ¿Tú conociste a los omegas? ¿Como sabes de ellos? ¡Habla!

.- Eso es imposible señor.- hablo otro miembro de los encapuchados.- Los omegas fueron aniquilados, luego de no ser capaces de completar su misión.

.- Yo pertenecía a la fraternidad de omegas, antes de ser expulsado de la universidad..

.- ¿Fraternidad? Con que era eso.- dijo con aire intuitivo.- No, nosotros no somos de Omega, mas bien somos de una galaxia que ahora nos gusta denominar "Jhota".- dijo con tono serio.

Toda la agrupación de encapuchados en la mesa comenzó a reír. Simur aún seguía tan aterrorizado por esa situación que se vio incapacitado para intentar reírse también.

.- Y dime, humano, ¿tu estas familiarizado con el proceso en el que se lleva a cabo para el reclutamiento de nuevos miembros en una fraternidad?

.- ¡Por supuesto!.- se apresuro a contestar, pensando que si lograba dar la respuesta correcta podría tener una oportunidad.- Los nuevos miembros de una fraternidad se eligen después de determinar que podrían poseer cualidades o recursos que sirvan para el enriquecimiento de la asociación. Después se les hace pasar por una serie de pruebas que pueden incluir situaciones denigrantes o peligrosas.

.- Muy bien. ¿Y sabes por que los hacen pasar por pruebas?

.- Para probar su fortaleza mental, supongo.

.- ¡NO! ¡PARA DEJAR A LA VISTA SU VERDAERO CARÁCTER!.- grito muy cerca de él, haciéndolo caer de espaldas del susto. Simur retrocedió unos centímetros hasta dar con la pared.- Como dije, hoy no es tu día.- le dijo apuntándole nuevamente con el aparato luminoso.

.- ¡S-si su objetivo es Neutrón puedo ayudarlos! ¡Yo también quiero destruirlo!.- exclamo casi como un grito.

.- ¡¿Destruirlo?!

Simur esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al ver que aquel encapuchado bajaba el arma y finalmente la guardaba bajo su manga. Sin embargo volvió al horror al ver que volvía a sacar otro rayo. Era de color amarillo y una gran espiral roja en medio.

.- Hablas con el lado equivocado de la familia.

Simur no entendió a que se refería, pero eso fue lo de menos, dado que aquel rayo comenzó a girar y él no pudo evitar concentrar su vista al centro.

.- Ahora escucha ser diminuto. Desde ahora te encargadas de seguir y proteger a Neutrón. A costa de tu propia vida, si es necesario. Tal vez así entiendas lo importante que es Neutrón para nosotros. Al menos si logra alcanzar el desarrollo planeado...

Solo poseía la conciencia mínima para ver aquel ser quitándose la capucha y captar un gran resplandor verde. Le pareció ver un pequeño destello rojizo donde debería de estar los ojos de misterioso ser.

* * *

Ella caminaba con gran velocidad por el pasillo, y él intentaba seguirla, luego de que salieran de la oficina del director.

.- Así que eras tú.- lo miraba de lado Libby, mientras firmaba varios papeles que le iban apareciendo enfrente.

.- ¿Yo?.- pregunto el genio por completo confundido.

.- Alguien me dijo que una persona estaba en desacorde al atuendo de los demás estudiantes. ¡Vamos Jimmy! ¿que hay con esos pantalones?

.- ¿Mis pantalones?

De alguna forma le recordaba a las platicas que tenia con su madre hace algunos años.

¿Cuando iban a dejar las mujeres de molestarlo por sus pantalones?

.- Mejor déjale los pantalones de carga a los exploradores y campistas. ¡¿Quieres decirme porque no estas usando el código de atuendo?! -dijo deteniéndose en seco.

Jimmy no pudo dejar de obviar el hecho de que ella casi le había gritado.

.- Bueno...

Sin darle tiempo de responder, al momento en que ella chasqueó los dedos, aparecieron los mismos dos chicos altos de gafas obscuras de antes, y sin el genio pudiera evitarlo, o verlo venir, lo metieron a un cambiador individual y luego de varios forcejeos, lo dejaron salir, con el código de atuendo puesto.

Libby lo miro desde los zapatos cafés que le habían puesto, los pantalones grisáceos y la camiseta de manga larga arremangada hasta los tres cuartos del brazo, y aunque sonrió ante su mas reciente creación, hizo una pequeña mueca.

.- Le falta algo.- susurro mas para si misma.

De nuevo volvió a chasquear los dedos, y frente a ella aparecieron varias opciones de corbatas, las cuales descarto casi en seguida.

.- No.- dijo, y siguió pensativa.

.- Escucha Libby. Te agradezco mucho lo que hiciste por mi, pero...

.- Oh, que dulce que lo agradezcas Jimmy ¡Ahora guarda silencio!.- grito y de nuevo quedo pensativa.

A Jimmy no dejaba de impresionarle ese nuevo carácter imponente que tenia Libby.

.- ¡Si, si!.- dijo repentinamente.- ¡Tú! ¡Dale el saco!.- le dijo a uno de los chicos que la habían estado acompañando, y como un efecto casi mecánico él se la entregó al genio, quien sin dudarlo, se la colocó al instante. Jimmy espero un veredicto final.

.- Perfecto!.- dijo ella, chocando manos con sus dos ayudantes.

El genio se preguntó si esos chicos eran estudiantes de la preparatoria que se encontraba a lado. Había algo en ellos que le resultaban algo familiar.

.- Muy bien, ya tengo puesto el atuendo, lo vez, y supongo que con esto quedamos a mano, así que...- él genio intentó escaparse, pero en ese momento le cerraron el paso los chicos altos.

.- ¡Libby!

.- No tan rápido Jimmy ¿Acaso crees que las patinetas andan entrando por cualquier ventana?.- le cuestionó Libby.- Tu me debes una.

.- ¡¿Qué?! Pero yo pensé que lo habías hecho porque Shee...

.- Ah-a a a .- lo interrumpió Libby.- Lo importante aquí es que todos nos ayudamos. Así que..- dijo sacando un papel de una caja. - Le ayudarás a Britney para prepararse con su examen de matemáticas.

.- ¡¿Qué?!

.- Le debo un favor. Así que tu lo harás. ¿Entendido?!.- de nuevo mostró su mirada fulminante.

El genio pensó que era un caso perdido, así que simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

.- Muy, bien. Sabia que lo entenderías. Sigues siendo un chico listo.- dijo Libby al tiempo que se despedía de él con un amistoso beso en la mejilla, se sacaba una rápida foto con él con su celular, y continuaba su paso por el pasillo.

Jimmy solo se tocó la mejilla donde ella lo había besado, y la observo alejarse.

Ahora entendía cuando Sheen le había dicho hace tiempo atrás que ella era suave pero peligrosa.

Pasados unos cuantos segundos, al ver que había quedado parado enfrente de un gran aparador, pudo ver indirectamente su reflejo en los cristales.

Se sorprendió al reencontrar su imagen.

"Siempre se había considerado a si mismo un chico apuesto, pero ahora..." pensó mientras le sonreía a su otro yo.

Dando un vistazo mas a profundidad, se percato de que aquel aparador, además de servir de espejo, también servía como contenedor de trofeos y premios de la escuela.

Así que con algo de curiosidad, comenzó a leer cada uno de ellos.

No tardo en notar que un nombre se repetía y se repetía.

* * *

Comenzó a correr en dirección a la cafetería, ya solo quedándole diez minutos del descanso para continuar hablando con Carl y Sheen sobre los arreglos del nuevo laboratorio, cuando, al derrapar con sus zapatos en la ultima puerta, vio alzándose una gran melena rubia que ya tenia memorizado en la mente.

Al mirar la placa de la puerta leyó que era el cuarto de fotocopiado, y justo en ese momento veía a la rubia colocar una hoja sobre el escáner.

¿Sería esa la razón por la que nunca la veía en la cafetería ? ¿Se la pasaba planeando la estrategia de campaña de la reelección de Libby?

No había duda de quien era la gran mente maestra detrás de ese gran sistema escolar.

Sonrió como no recordaba haberlo hecho hace mucho mientras se recargaba en la puerta para permanecer oculto de su vista por un momento mas. Pensando que tal vez ese seria un buen momento para continuar con lo que habían dejado hace un rato, se disponía a entrar cuando ella empezó a alzar la voz.

.- ¡No, no y NO!.- decía Cindy.

A su lado apareció otra chica más alta que ella y presiono el botón de la fotocopiadora, al tiempo que le sonreía a la rubia. Ese gesto no fue devuelto.

.- Pero Cindy, te prometo que cuidaremos muy bien de él. Además se ve que lo haz entrenado muy bien.- habló con voz dulce Betty Quindlan.

.- ¿Qué lo he entrenado bien? ¡Ha!, Humphrey ha ganado cada competencia de mascotas en la que ha participado.- su voz denotaba un alto grado de arrogancia.

.- ¡Lo vez! ¡Eso es lo que digo Cindy! ¡Por favor! Préstanos a tú perro para el juego del martes trece. Es el inicio de la temporada y sin Bolbi ayudándonos a animar a la afición es seguro que nadie ira a ver el juego. Tu sabes lo mal que estuvieron las semifinales del año pasado.

Cindy pareció empezar a considerarlo, lo cual fue astutamente captado por la animadora.

.- Si no hay afición, la venta de la cooperativa escolar se irá abajo. Y creo que por el bien de la nueva reelección de nuestra amada presidenta Libby Folfax eso no seria bueno, ¿O si, Cindy?

Sin dejarle ver que en ella había dado justo en el punto de su preocupación, se giro hacia la fotocopiadora y le entregó el único volante que había salido hasta ahora.

.- Esta bien Quindlan, les prestaré a mi perro, pero espero que no le den de comer comida chatarra. Humphrey solo come de lo mejor.

.- ¡¿En serio?! ¡Muchas gracias Cindy!.- hizo un intento por querer abrazarla, pero ella la esquivó, dirigiéndose a la otra maquina de impresiones.

Betty la miro con cansancio, aun si sostenía la misma sonrisa de hace un momento.

.- Espero que no sigas enojada por lo que paso con el club de animadoras. No fue nada personal, pero después de tu rutina con las bengalas del cuatro de julio...

Al parecer ella no sabia aprovechar la suerte que había tenido al encontrarla de buenas, pensó Cindy. Ahora se estaba metiendo en camino peligroso.

.- ¡Escucha niña!.- dijo apuntándola con el dedo.- Yo he utilizado bengalas desde que continuaba usando pañales. Así que si digo que lo del incendio que se inicio en el cabello de Britney y que luego se expandió a las tribunas del publico debe haber iniciado de otra parte, ¡es por que debe ser cierto!.- termino de gritar muy cerca de Betty sin que ella dejara de sonreírle.

Cindy esquivo la vista se su sonrisa y le dio la espalda. Odiaba cuando le hacia eso. La hacia sentir como una inmadura enfrente de ella. Siempre tan relajada e inmutable. Con esa sonrisa de chica perfecta.

Ella no podía hacer eso, por mas que lo intentará. Aun con la terapia y con la respiración...

.- Siempre le dije que no usara tanto fijador para el cabello.- dijo sintiéndose repentinamente derrotada, aun si no había recibido ni una palabra de parte de Betty.

Cindy se quedo cabizbaja por un instante hasta que una especie de electricidad le cruzo por el cráneo. De pronto a su cabeza vinieron las palabras de su más grande entrenadora . Su madre.

¡Ella no podía dejarse vencer tan fácilmente!

¡Ella había sido la que había vuelto esa escuela de pelafustanes en algo mas o menos decente, al convencer a Libby de tomar el control de la secundaria, que prácticamente se caía a pedazos cuando llegaron el primer año, diseñando un sistema de honor entre estudiantes parecido al de escuelas privadas alemanas!

¡Ella había llevado a la tropa de porristas con nervios de acero, a pesar de las quejas por los duros entrenamientos!

¡Ella que llevaba casi dos años sin derramar una sola lagrima, por lo que suelen abatirse las personas promedio y menos inteligentes!

¡Después de todo ella era la gran Cindy Vortex!

¡Ella era una total genio en todo lo que se proponía hacer!

Así que respiro hondamente para volver a recuperar la compostura por completo y pensar de forma táctica. No tardo en encontrar el camino correcto y sonrió con orgullo.

.- En todo caso.- comenzó a hablar aclarando su garganta.- Creo que después de obligarme a retirarme el club de porristas quedo en buenas manos... No es como si antes la gente se avalanchara para tener asientos de primera fila de los juegos escolares, solo para ver los espectáculos que yo montaba. Oh, espera, si lo hacían. - río de forma estridente y su tono de voz comenzó a ser un poco mas fuerte. - Si no porque ahora tendrían que pedirme prestado a mi Bulldog canadiense para intentar levantar un poco la asistencia?

Al girarse nuevamente para ver si esta vez sus comentarios habían logrado borrar algo de la sonrisa de la capitana de las animadoras, se sintió orgullosa al ver que al menos ya no sonreían, y mas bien la miraba con una expresión seria. Sin embargo, eso no le duro mucho, porque al dirigir una rápida mirada a la puerta del cuarto de fotocopiado ella volvió a su misma sonrisa de antes.

.- ¡Oh, hola Jimmy!

Al girarse vio que efectivamente ahí se encontraba parado el joven castaño, y no solo eso, sino que ahora vestía el código de vestimenta de Libby, el cual le quedaba realmente bien.

Al ver su mirada profunda hacia su dirección, y además, recordar el incidente de hace un rato la hizo comenzar a ruborizarse.

Sin embargo, no tardo en notar que todo había sido una ilusión de perspectiva.

Al moverse Betty en dirección de la salida, llevando consigo la única copia que ella había accedido a sacar de su ridículo panfleto, observo como los ojos del castaño la seguían hasta que ella se detuvo en el marco de la puerta para brindarle una sonrisa radiante, y luego entregarle el folleto en sus manos, que él ni siquiera se detuvo a mirar, por continuar con su cara de embobado.

.- Espero que tú si vallas al juego, Jimmy.- le dijo, y acto seguido continuo su camino por el pasillo. Los ojos del castaño la siguieron en todo momento, y él comenzó a agitar su mano en el aire en señal de despedida, aun cuando ella ya había desaparecido.

Los nudillos de Cindy se tensaron automáticamente. Primero su perro y luego el genio. ¿Era alguna clase de broma?

Sintiendo como la rabia la empezaba a inundar, volvió a practicar su respiración, y en un segundo desaparecieron las ganas de querer usar al genio como saco de boxeo.

Solo valía la pena pensar en recuperar la lealtad de su querida mascota y de nadie más.

Ahora que ya se había tranquilizado, volvió su vista al genio que continuaba con cara de atolondrado.

Típico, se dijo Cindy.

Si Betty siempre le había fascinado al chico genio, al grado de tener una gran colección de fotos de ella, desde varios ángulos y con diferentes lentes.

¿Por que no volver a iniciar su colección ahora que se encontraba de vuelta?

Después de todo, ahora la dulce de Betty Quindlan estaba en su mejor momento, con su cabello castaño tan obscuro y sedoso, que contrastaba perfectamente con su tez blanca como la leche. Y sus bonitos y grandes ojos cafés bajo sus espesas pestañas.

Además ella siempre estaba sonriéndole a todo mundo.

Eso mas que desanimarla, la hacia sentir muy molesta. Pero era su deber concentrar ese rabia en cosas mas productivas.

Se acerco lentamente al marco de la puerta, y sin despertar al genio de la encantadora ensoñación en la que parecía que estaba envuelto, le azotó la puerta en la cara.

Fue en ese momento en que Jimmy al fin regreso a la realidad.

¿Qué había estado haciendo?

Aun si lo meditaba bien, solo seguía pensando en el resplandor casi angelical, que había visto al ver a Betty Quindlan acercándosele, sonriéndole, y luego alejándose por el pasillo.

¿Por que en la otra ocasión cuando había estado platicando con ella no se había dado cuenta de lo bonita que era? ¿Se habría hecho algo en el nuevo?

Pensando aun en eso, se recargo en la puerta de la sala de fotocopiado, que por alguna razón ahora estaba cerrada, y suspiro.

La puerta inesperadamente volvió a abrirse y cayo al suelo de espaldas.

Al ir alzando la vista lentamente, empezando por una botas de color naranja rojizo, subiendo lentamente por una pequeña falda tableada de color gris, una blusa blanca, que a diferencia de la de Libby tenia en cuello redondeado y los hombros ligeramente esponjados, llegó al fin a ver la cara de Cindy, quien tenia una rara expresión en la cara, mostrando una frente completamente fruncida, en contraposición de una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que casi parecía sobrenatural.

Oh, claro. Ahora recordaba, se dijo el genio. Estaba ahí parado por que había visto a Cindy al pasar. Por alguna razón ella no lo ayudaba a levantarse de la caída, que en realidad le había dolido mucho.

.- Hola.- le dijo, intentando sonar casual.

Ella dejo de sonreír y después de unos segundos, regreso a su labor de fotocopiar papeletas de colores. Jimmy se incorporo por su propia cuenta.

.- Tenias razón con lo de Libby.- dijo intentando comenzar una conversación, después del largo silencio.- Me hizo ponerme el atuendo del código de vestimenta. Creo que a fin de cuentas no esta tan mal. - dijo dándose un vistazo el mismo.- Solo espero que no se le suba a la cabeza. Aunque si alguien como tu esta detrás de su organización no creó que ella valla a convertirse en una dictadora.- comenzó a reír. - ¿No, Cindy?

Viendo que ella comenzaba de nuevo su ritual de respiración, decidió esperar pacientemente, en conocimiento de que no se le debe interrumpir a las personas en esa clase de actividades terapéuticas.

En verdad debía ser estresante manejar toda la agenda política de Libby, pensó el genio.

Al término de unos segundos ella volvió a esbozar una sonrisa, pero al contrario de la ultima vez, que se había visto relajada, esta continuo ampliándose hasta volver a esbozarse esa otra amplia sonrisa, que ahora volvía aun mas escabrosa que antes.

A él no le agradaba verla tan feliz. Era un tanto...sobrecogedor.

.-Entonces era por eso. - dijo de pronto.

.-¿Eso?.- dijo sin idea de lo que hablaba.- ¿Te sucede algo Cindy?

.- ¡No esperes verme ahí, a las siete y media! - soltó en un gritó.- Que descarado al pensar que podría darte consejos de como acercarte a Betty Quindlan.

.- ¡¿QUÉ?!.- dijo totalmente tomado por sorpresa.

.- Oh, no finjas, "genio".- dijo resaltando esas ultimas palabras con sus dedos.- Era evidente que ocultabas algo detrás de tus intenciones de llevarme a casa. Como debiste enterarte que Quindlan y yo fuimos amigas...

.- ¡¿QUÉ?!

.- ...entonces planeaste portarte amable conmigo, con eso de ser "buenos vecinos", para luego preguntarme cosas sobre ella y poder sacar ventaja. ¡Pero te digo que eso no funcionara! ¡Ya otros han intentado lo mismo!

.- ¡¿QUÉ?!

Eso era demasiada información para procesar de una vez. La cabeza casi le daba un calambre globular. ¿Había dicho "otros"?

Cindy, que empezó a sacar copias a una velocidad impactante, pronto tuvo una enorme pila de hojas con sus folletos impresos, y fue clara su intención de marcharse de ahí lo antes posible.

El genio al instante le bloqueo la salida, con ambos brazos extendidos. Ella lo miró directamente a los ojos, desde que había comenzado esa lista de acusaciones, y al ver que estos brillaban con tal intensidad como el fuego mismo, su boca no pudo articular palabra alguna.

Por supuesto este tampoco era un buen momento, pero no pudo dejar de pensar lo linda que se veía tan molesta...y molesta con él.

Estaba seguro de que si ella no llevase esa gran pila de sus folletos en sus manos, ya lo hubiese empujado, cuando menos.

.- ¡Hazte a un lado, Neutrón! ¡Eres un gran tonto!

Cuando ella de nuevo intentó hacerse camino por un lado, él genio solo pudo decir lo primero que le venia a la cabeza.

.- ¡Lo que pasa es que son celos!

Para sorpresa de él, que había esperado que en esta ocasión ella soltara los folletos y lo golpeara con un toque destructor de karate, por la forma que habían tomado accidentalmente sus palabras, ella comenzó a reírse a todo pulmón.

.- ¿Yo? ¿Celosa de ti?! ¡Ah jajajajaja!.- dijo con el primer respiro que obtuvo de su carcajada.

.- Ahora tu eres la que es la gran ton...- pensó bien sus palabras.- una gran despistada, Vortex.- suspiro con resignación.- ¡Es claro que yo quería acompañarte a casa por que no quería que nadie mas lo hiciera!

Ahora las cosas iban en sentido inverso. Ella tenia la cara de confusión.

.- ¡TE VI!

.- ¿Me viste?

.- ¡Te vi con ...ese chico rubio del Karate!

.- ¡¿Qué?! ...¿cuándo?...eh, ¿nos viste?

.- ¡Si!. Y como lo ocultaste cuando te lo pregunte, es obvio que debe existir algo entre ustedes, ¿o me equivoco?

.- ¿Tu lo crees, no es cierto?.- dijo en tono casi deductivo.

Él solo asintió con la cabeza. Al menos ya no parecía molesta.

Él era una persona de ciencia, así que no se iba con rodeos para obtener respuestas, aun por muy traumáticas que estas fueran.

.- Si, hay algo.- dijo al fin la rubia.

.- ¡Lo sabia!.- grito el castaño.

Luego de un gusto inicial por que sus suposiciones fueran correctas, bajo su propio dedo que la había señalado por reflejo, y se puso a analizarlo.

Si había algo entre ellos... Y ella no tenia ningún problema en admitirlo.

Al ver la expresión del genio, la rubia se río muy internamente. "Algo" y "nada" podía significar lo mismo en términos lingüísticos.

Se formó un gran e incomodo silencio entre los dos.

Ambos quisieron empezar a hablar al mismo tiempo, y sus voces se sobrepusieron.

.- Entonces...¿no querías pedirme consejos amorosos para...?.- empezó a decir la rubia.

.- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Solo a una persona absurda cono tú se le ocurriría tal cosa!...Ahora sobre el chico rubio...

.- Entonces...¿no te gusta Betty?

El genio lo pensó bien. "gustar" era una palabra muy subjetiva.

.- Bueno...ella es bonita, alegre... Y bueno...la forma en que camina es...- Estaba volviendo a su pequeña ensoñación, cuando noto el enorme disgusto que se avecinaba en la cara de Cindy.- El caso es...- intentó recapitular.- Yo siempre he pensado que tú también eres li...lin...lind...

No le servían para nada bien los nervios.

.- Aja, "eso".- dijo Cindy, intentando corresponder al genio y no presionarlo.- ¿eso es todo? Por que ya antes he escuchado halagos de otros chicos y...

De nueva cuenta había dicho "otros chicos". ¿Cuantos eran? ¿Cuales eran sus nombres?

Se acerco un poco mas a ella, y la tomo por las manos, que aun continuaban sosteniendo la pila de hojas de folletos sin doblar.

Al contrario de las de Simur, las de ella eran suaves y cálidas. Aún lo miraba con disgusto.

.-Yo...yo también pienso que eres inteligente y talentosa, y ...como una estrella de combustión interna que debe dejarse reposar por varios años para enfriarse...Creo que brillas por tu propia cuenta. Y por todo, creo que eres una verdadera genio.

Cindy se sorprendió al escuchar eso ultimo, que correspondía a una percepción similar que tenía sobre ella misma.

.- E-en serio?.- le cuestiono ella.

Jimmy solo se remitió a asentir con la cabeza.

.- Gracias.- dijo ella algo apenada, al tiempo que solo le daba una pequeña y suave patada con el pie a un costado, dado que continuaba cargando la montaña de papeles.

.- De nada.- contesto él con suavidad.- Ahora...¡SOBRE EL CHICO RUBIO...!

Pero antes de poder continuar con sus respectivas acusaciones, él se percato de algo importante.

.- Espera un segundo...- dijo quitándole la pila de folletos y colocándolos a un lado.

¿No había dicho hace unos días Betty que las impresoras estaban descompuestas? Seria que de nuevo Bolbi tendría que ver algo con eso?

Debía revisarla de inmediato.

La rubia observo como el genio, sin darle explicación alguna, comenzó a revisar algo en la impresora que tenia por detrás. Ella solo se limitó a rodar los ojos.

Aun con el paso del tiempo parecía que él continuaba guardando ese viejo habito de percatarse de algo errado en algún aparato electrónico cercano, justo cuando ambos parecían estar por compartir una conversación significativa.

Pensando que en esta ocasión él no lograría zafarse de esa conversación que había estado pendiente por dos largos años, empujo con sutileza la puerta de la sala de fotocopiado mientras él continuaba de espaldas.

Dando por sentado que se tomaría su tiempo antes de que él volviese a notar su presencia ahí, tomo un folleto en la cima de papeles. Ese era el folleto de Betty.

.- A tu novia le gusta usar mucho los colores del arcoíris en sus folletos.- mencionó Cindy esperando que el genio la notara.

.- ¿Arcoíris?. - pregunto el genio girándose hacia la rubia, justo cuando ella habría el folleto que Betty había doblado y le había entregado a él. - Cindy, ¡NO!.- grito solo alcanzando a tomar una de sus manos.

Lo ultimo que pudo ver fue una luz de colores saliendo del papel.

* * *

.- Hey, ¿donde crees que este Jimmy?.- preguntaba el pelinegro.

.- No lo se. Dijo que nos veríamos en el almuerzo.- hablo el mas rechoncho.

Ambos chicos caminaban por el pasillo.

.-¡Ustedes dos! ¡Espero que tengan su pase!.- les grito una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

En el rostros de Sheen se dibujo una expresión de desagrado, tal como si acabase de lamer un limón muy agrio.

.- Carl, ¿quieres decirme que hace... ELLA AQUÍ?.- dijo señalándola.

.- Bueno, yo creo...

.- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Sheen aun sigues con eso? Creí que habíamos acordado que cuando terminamos estábamos terminando en buenos términos. Aun podemos ser amig...

.- La la la la. No te oigo. La la la la la . Ya no escucho tus órdenes de dictadora...- de pronto el adolecente sintió como ella le quitaban las manos de los oídos.

.- ¡SHEEN! ¡Ya te dije que no me gusta que me digas así! ¿Sabes que? ¡Olvídalo! Estoy buscando a Cindy , ¿la han visto?.- dijo Libby, dirigiéndose mas hacia Carl.

.- No, no la hemos visto. Nosotros también estamos buscando a Jimmy.

.- Oh, perfecto.- dijo ella rebuscando de pronto en su bolso.- ¿Podrían entregarle esto? Lo olvido en su ropa cuando se puso el código de atuendo.- dijo entregándole a Carl el brillante anillo del humor.

.- Querrás decir... ¡cuando lo obligaste a ponerse este traje de PRISIONERO!.- volvió a gritar Sheen.

.- Sheen, ya basta!. Además, ¿que fue esa confusión con los mensajes de texto? Por que no simplemente me llamaste para que ayudara a Jimmy con lo de la patineta, en lugar de tener que oír toda la cadena de Nick le dijo a Oleander que le dijo Buch...y bla bla bla. ¡Sabes que no tengo tiempo para esas cosas infantiles!

.- Oh, claro ahí vamos de nuevo.- dijo Sheen encarando a la morena, al tiempo que detenía a Carl con una mano para que no se escapara. - "Hola soy la gran presidenta escolar, ¡mírenme!, ¡ya no tengo tiempo para las tonterías de Sheen! ¡Ya no escucharé sus tontos libretos de Ultra Lord!"

.- ¡Sheen! El show de Ultra Lord fue cancelado hace años, así que, ¡ya supéralo! .. ¡YA MADURA!

Libby pudo observar como los ojos de Sheen se humedecieron levemente, y justo entendió que ese comentario había estado fuera de lugar.

.- ¡NUNCA!- grito él luego de unos segundos.

.- Sheen..- intento llamarlo la morena cuando lo vio alejarse por en el pasillo.

.- ¡Jimmy!.- grito Sheen dentro de un salón, en el claramente interrumpió las clases.

.- Sheen...- lo volvió a llamar Libby.

Él no hizo ningún caso.

.- Carl míralo...- dijo Libby intentando obtener algo de apoyo.

.- Lo siento, yo no me meto en eso.- contestó Carl.

Libby respiro con aflicción. Fue entonces que se permitió observar al pelinegro con mayor detenimiento.

En Sheen aun veía ese pequeño niñito que hacia escándalos en su pórtico el día de San Valentín, cumpleaños y navidad, y a pesar de que por eso creía que él era lindo, aquel niñito seguía siendo eso. Un niño.

Sheen repitió lo de abrir puertas y gritar el nombre del genio, hasta que volvió a llegar a la puerta donde lo observan Carl y Libby.

.- ¡Jim...!.- estuvo a punto de volver a gritar. - Oh, aquí estaba. - dijo mientras entrecerraba la puerta.- Y esta con una chica.- dijo casi susurrando, mientras subía una de sus cejas en tono de insinuación.

Los tres adolecentes se asomaron sigilosamente por el marco de la puerta.

Efectivamente ahí estaba el genio.

.- Es Cindy.- dijo Libby susurrando.

.- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cindy?!.- grito Sheen.- Entonces supongo que fue falsa alarma. En verdad necesito ir con un oculista.

Al parecer para Sheen, Cindy no entraba en la categoría de "chica"

Libby estuvo a punto de detenerlo de entrar, cuando noto que había algo raro. Ambos permanecían de espaldas hacia ellos y parecían estar mirando algo que desde ahí no podía distinguir.

.- Hey, Jimmy. Te estuvimos buscando, ¿que haces? ¿Que miran? - dijo el pelinegro mientras los hacia a un lado.- Déjenme ver!

Al girarlos ambos tenían los ojos cerrados, y compartían una misma sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

.- Qué les habrá pasado?.- pregunto Libby después de sacudir a su amiga, sin conseguir despertarla.

.- No lo se, pero los dos tienen cara de tontos.- comentó Carl luego de tronar los dedos enfrente del genio que tampoco reaccionó.

Carl estuvo por colocarle el anillo de inhibición a su amigo, cuando noto que sus dedos se cerraban de modo que le era imposible.

.- Ji ji ji. Miren se están tomando de las manos.- comentó Carl.

.- Siempre lo supe.- comento la morena.

.- Igual yo.- la apoyó Carl.

Ambos miraron a Sheen con recelo.

.-¿Qué?.- dijo mirándose para ver si tenia algo en la cara.

.- Olvídalo Sheen. No verías nada delante de ti, a menos que estuviera en una pantalla de televisión.- comento Libby, quien no se dio cuenta que Sheen comenzó a arremedarla con su mano.- Cindy debe haber estado aquí para sacar copias de mis nuevos folletos.

.- ¿Folletos? Ya nadie lee esas cosas.- le comentó Sheen a Carl haciendo que se riera bajito.

.- Espera un segundo.- continuó Libby, mientras levantaba algo del suelo. - Este folleto no es de Cindy. Ella nunca le pondría caritas felices y gatitos y dulces.

.- ¿Dulces...?.- pregunto Sheen jalando el folleto.

.- ¿Gatitos?.- preguntó Carl.

.- Sheen, deja de empujarme.- grito Libby.

.- ¡Deja de darme ordenes de dictadora!

Entonces, al girar el folleto, los tres adolecentes pudieron ver la luz de arcoíris, que pareció arrastrarlos hacia adentró.

Las sombras de los objetos a su alrededor comenzaron a hacerse mas grandes, y el tiempo pareció detenerse.

* * *

Lo que vio Carl:

El campo de fútbol americano de la secundaria estaba al tope de su capacidad. El publico aclamaba el mismo nombre para que su héroe apareciera en el campo de juego.

Cuando llegó el momento, dos patas con herraduras, se dejaron ver pisando los primeros centímetros del pasto marcado en el campo. La afición enloquecida gritó con tal furor, que algunos cayeron desmayados por la total falta de aliento.

Habiéndose hecho esperar lo suficiente, salió a todo galope el muchacho montado en una enorme llama de hermoso pelaje. La multitud, entonces, volvió a aclamar el nombre del adolecente.

.- ¡CARL, CARL, CARL! ¡ES EL MEJOR!

Carl dio un fuerte primer golpe a la colorida pelota, utilizando su bastón de criquet, y encesto la pelota de playa en el cesto de básquetbol, ganando así, con el ultimo tanto, y en los últimos segundos del juego.

Luego, el joven aun montado en su llama, que lo felicito por su astuta jugada, galopó por las cuatro bases del campo mientras saluda a sus amigos, elegantemente vestidos, en el palco del espectadores.

Jimmy, que usaba un gracioso monóculo en el ojo derecho, sacó una calculadora, seguramente para calcular la genialidad de las jugadas que estaba logrando, que terminó por explotarle en las manos. Luego de un segundo de desconcierto, se unió a los aplausos de la afición.

Por su parte, Cindy y Libby, que usaban enormes sombreros con plumas de flamencos rosados, tuvieron que sostenerse la una a la otra para no caer desmayadas por su encantadora visión de él y sus jugadas.

Terminando al fin, su recorrido por las cancha de béisbol, el joven vislumbró a la distancia a su mas grande admiradora, que lo animaba al limite del campo de juego.

Así que, quitándose el casco de cadi, dejó a la vista su larga, sedosa y hermosa cabellera rojiza que se agito con el viento.

Tomo a la chica castaña por la mano para hacerla subir a la llama, y luego de que ella lo abrazara con fuerza para sostenerse, corrieron hacia el ocaso.

* * *

Lo que vio Libby:

El sonido de las ovaciones, gritos y aplausos comenzaron a desvanecerse, cuando la joven entró del palco a aquella hermosa oficina, y cerro las puertas tras de sí, totalmente llena de confeti rojo, azul y blanco.

.- Señorita presidenta, me da gusto informarle que su popularidad ha rebasado todos los esquemas existentes .- apareció Jimmy a su lado mostrándole un grafico en el que una línea roja se salía de su marco. - Las elecciones ya han sido canceladas, ahora que sus opositores le han concedido la victoria absoluta. Me parece que se han tardado demasiado.- miro su reloj.- Casi una hora.

.- Esta bien. Envíales un canasto de frutas y una copia de mi ultimo disco.- dijo Libby con aire compasivo.

El genio asintió con la cabeza.

-. Además de ser la presidenta mujer mas joven de los Estados Unidos, Mis Universo, y en realidad la persona mas amada del planeta, le tengo una buena noticia.- apareció Cindy a su otro lado.- ¡Ha sido nominada a otro Óscar por su ultima película!

.- ¿En que categoría?.- preguntó la joven tranquilamente, mientras Carl le traía un espejo solo para comprobar que su cabello lucia perfecto.

.- ¡En todas!.- grito un joven entrando de improviso a la oficina, abriendo las puertas de par en par.

.- Sheen.- se sorprendió Libby, observando al adolecente, que en esos momento usaba un bello traje de sastre hecho a la medida.

.- Los dejaremos solos.- Anunciaron Cindy y Jimmy saliendo de la oficina y cerrando de cada lado las puertas de la oficina presidencial.

.- ¡Mi ultra adorable Reina del Mundo!.- exclamo Sheen levantándola de la cintura y haciéndola girar en el aire, mientras ella reía algo apenada.

.- Todos mis guiones de películas, cortometrajes y cintas animadas, han sido alabadas por la critica desde que te concedí el control total y absoluto sobre todas mis ideas creativas, y en general, todos los aspectos de mi vida. De no haber dejado de ignorar tus amables consejos sobre moda y estilo, seguro que yo hubiese estado en camino de convertirme en...no se... un recolector de basura orgánica y animales muertos de carretera. - Sheen pareció reconsiderar eso.- Aunque no hubiese estado tan mal.

.- Vamos Sheen, esas fueron tus ideas. Me estas dando demasiado crédito. Hablo Libby mientras reía con suavidad.- Sabes que yo siempre he creído en ti.

Sheen la miro con aire soñador y estuvo por acercársele un poco mas.

Entonces las puertas del palco presidencial volvieron a abrirse y una lluvia de confeti entró, y se escucharon de nuevo las ovaciones que cantaban.

.- ¡Nuestra Líder Libby! ¡Nuestra Reina Libby! ¡Suprema Líder!

* * *

Lo que vio Sheen:

Todo era silencio absoluto y estaba en un tenue color grisáceo, que imitaba el cine mudo. Lo que la gente decía aparecía en letreros de argumento.

Había un enorme multitud reunida en ese asombroso y gigantesco parque temático de la serie de Ultra Lord, donde había una atracción en referencia a los 347 capítulos de la serie en pie.

Toda la atención se centraba en la ceremonia que se llevaría a cabo justo en frente de la montaña rusa. Era una especie de trenecito que bajaba del cielo, y luego de desprenderse de sus carriles centrales volaba hacia el cielo estrellado, dejando humo de algodón de azúcar, directamente hacia uno de los cráteres de la luna, que tenia un rostro sonriente del estilo realista.

Sheen se hizo camino entre los hombres paleta, hasta llegar al frente de la multitud, donde lo esperaban sus dos mejores amigos. Carl estaba comiendo maníes de una bolsita, mientras que Jimmy lamia una enorme paleta de menta en forma de espiral.

Todos parecían esperar que diera inicio la ceremonia de apertura de la montaña rusa.

MUJER DE GOMITA: ¡Miren en el cielo! Es Ultra Lord! El héroe de nuestra dulce ciudad!

Bajaba justo en ese momento el héroe de traje espacial morado, usando sus turbo jets de combustión azucarada.

Todos los ciudadanos de dulce aplaudieron.

ULTRALORD: Gracias, gracias. Estamos aquí para dar reconocimiento a un joven muy especial del universo. Por todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros: Recordarnos la importancia de seguir manteniéndonos fieles a nuestros sueños de la infancia, la construcción de este parque de diversiones basado en el relanzamiento de mi serie, después de haber dado su debido escarmiento a los productores que decidieron cancelarla...

Se observaba a dos personas a las que se les hacían cosquillas en las plantas de los pies con plumas, y mientras reían a carcajadas escribían sin parar en maquinas de escribir.

ULTRALORD:... Y también, por salvar mi vida en incontables ocasiones. Démosle una ultra estridente ovación a mi compañero de batallas: ¡ULTRASHEEN!

Colocándose el antifaz de la franquicia, y empujado por sus amigos, Sheen subió al lado de su héroe. De nuevo los ciudadanos paleta aplaudieron con gran animo.

SHEEN: Bueno lo único que yo quisiera decir...

Pero antes de poder continuar, un enorme relámpago en el cielo y nubes aparecieron en la ciudad.

ULTRALORD: ¡Rápido! ¡Mis ultra sentidos me indican que el enemigo anda cerca!

SHEEN: Tranquilo Ultra lord solo es lluvia...

MUJER DE GOMITA: ¡Lluvia de chocolate!

Todas las personas de dulce, incluyendo a sus amigos voltearon hacia el cielo.

Unos segundos después todos los presentes estaban cubiertos de chocolate que los dejo petrificados al endurecerse con la salida del sol, y que al igual que la Luna, también tenia rostro sonriente.

Entonces Sheen soltó el paraguas con en que se había cubierto de la lluvia, y comenzó a correr por todas partes, arrancando pedacitos a todos los habitantes de dulce.

Se sorprendió con lo que encontró al centro del parque diversiones.

Libby también estaba petrificada en chocolate, y sin poder defenderse. Sheen le arranco la pequeña trencita de su cabello, y después de descubrir que ella también tenía un centro acaramelado, continuó arrancándole pedacitos para comérsela entera.

* * *

Soplaba una suave brisa que llevaba consigo un ligero aroma a manzanas.

Cindy caminaba por aquella vereda de una tarde otoñal, usando un ligero vestido verde agua, sintiendo el césped bajo sus pies descalzos. A su lado se encontraba Jimmy que caminaba despreocupado del camino, mirando una especie de aparato de rastreo en sus manos. Él continuaba usando el atuendo escolar.

Ya había olvidado como habían llegado ahí, pero no le importaba. Lo único que quería ver era el lindo amanecer que daba inicio a un nuevo día.

Solo escuchaba el sonido de las hojas secas que se rompían al pisarlas, junto con la caída y el rodar de manzanas maduras, que se desprendían de los arboles.

Se sentía tan relajada. Sin presiones o preocupaciones, sin estrés.

Solos ella y Jimmy. Y nadie mas.

.- Ahm, Cindy.- llamó repentinamente su atención el genio que aun continuaba con la vista en el aparato electrónico de sus manos.- Ahora me doy cuenta de que hace tiempo que no dábamos un paseo juntos. Solos tu y yo. ¿Verdad?

.- ¿Y de quien es la culpa?.- le reprochó.

.- Si, lo se, lo se. Toda la culpa es mía. Soy un completo tonto, zoquete, tarado, retrasado y demás insultos que se te puedan ocurrir.- dijo como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo y aun concentrado en su aparato.- ¿Podríamos dejarlo?

Cindy se río un poco.

.- Si, creo que podríamos dejarlo así.- contestó la rubia.

.- Cindy, Si no tienes otra cosa que hacer hoy.- comenzó a hablar él de nuevo.- ¿Te gustaría pasar un rato juntos? Tu sabes, como aquella vez.

Cindy fingió que lo pensaba por algunos segundos.

.- ¿Y esta vez, durara para siempre?

Él no contestó a su pregunta.

Continuaron caminando a paso lento. No era como si se dirigieran a algún lugar en particular.

El genio por alguna razón seguía concentrado en aquel aparato en sus manos. Justo cuando iba a inclinarse para ver que había en esa pantalla él se detuvo y le dio la espalda.

Ella también detuvo su paso. Pudo notar que se habían parado justo bajo un enorme manzano del que caían cientos de hojas. Por detrás se alzaba un extenso campo de trigo, que resplandecía dorado, ahora que el sol acababa de salir.

Sintió que su propio cabello suelto se ondeaba con el viento hacia el este.

.- ¿Sabes Cindy? Por mis tontos descuidos no he tenido tiempo de decirte lo mucho que te extrañe estos dos años que no estuve en Retroville. Entendería si estas molesta.- dijo el genio, repentinamente.

Ella negó efusivamente con la cabeza aun si el no podía mirarla por estar de espaldas.

.- No estoy molesta contigo. Estoy feliz de que hayas regresado. - dijo sin tener que pensárselo demasiado.- Entiendo las exigencias de ser un genio.

.- Puede que parezca que a veces te dejo en segundo plano. ¿Eso no te molesta?.- volvió a preguntar él.- Si te molesta mucho...

.- Molesta, molesta...¿por que sigues repitiendo que estoy molesta?.- dijo poniéndole una mano en su hombro, y haciéndolo girar para verlo.

El genio al fin bajó aquel extraño aparato electrónico, y lo sostuvo en su mano. Sintiendo la mirada profunda y azul sobre de ella, se sobrecogió totalmente.

Ya sabia que otros chicos la miraban así, tan pronto les daba la espalda, pero que se tratara de él...

.- Si quieres.. puedes golpearme. - Al decirlo sus ojos brillaron con intensidad y sus mejillas parecieron sonrojarse.- Me gustas más cuando te enojas.

Ella lo soltó y retrocedió un paso.

.- ¿Qué cosas dices?.- grito por completo confundida y apenada.

.- Golpéame muy fuerte.- repitió él, abriéndose de brazos.

Ella cerro su puño. Debía admitir que si estaba algo enojada de pronto.

.- Si así son las cosas...- susurró.

Con la mirada sorprendida del genio, Cindy procedió a desgarrar un pedazo de tela de su vestido, y con él se formo una especie de banda para la cabeza, que imitaba a una de kun-fu.

.- Voy a disfrutar esto.- dijo mientras asumía la posición adecuada para el ataque

* * *

 **Notas de la autora.-** Tal parece que la cuarta dimensión no es oscura como temía Carl. Esta ultima escena es algo así como una referencia a 1-Caminando por una vereda, de mi otra historia. Todo es parte de un todo (espero).

Agradezco infinitamente a quienes se tomaron la molestia de darme su opinión sobre la historia, y además del beso habitual les mando un abrazo como el que daría Cindy. A todos quienes hayan leído hasta aquí ya son mis héroes.

A jin17, muy especialmente, se ve que eres una lectora audaz y con un amplio criterio de critica. Con una de ti comentado historias, creo que no abrían tantas historias estancadas por ahí. Eres genial.

*La fantasía y realidad de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio. - Creo que a base de algunos detalles "raros" que he incluido en la historia, me pareció entretenido hacer un auto-análisis de lo que he escrito últimamente. Me gusta el juego de referenciar capítulos, así que si alguien quiere comentar desde ahí, también me gustaría leerlos. Así que aquí está:

Del episodio "Gana, pierde o kaboom!" - La ultima vez que lo vi tuve la impresión de que aquella parte en la que el equipo de los cerebros hacen caer, a Jimmy y a su equipo, en una ilusión en que se ven ganando y regresando a Retroville, hubieron detalles que no se desarrollaron a causa de que, a pesar de ser un capitulo de tres partes, debían acortar algunas partes de la historia. Justo ese episodio giraba bastante sobre la idea de que Jimmy debía aprender a trabajar en equipo y confiar en las habilidades de sus amigos, aun si la confianza en sus propias habilidades mentales era la opción "lógica". El salto al vacío tomados de las manos para despertar fue efectivo para cerrar ese concepto de confianza ciega, pero pienso que la ilusión pudo ser un tanto más "pintoresca"

Partiendo de ello, creó que aun si todos querían regresar a casa, las diferencias de sus mentes pudieron haberles dado una ilusión de características distintivas desacuerdo a su personalidad. Por ejemplo en el caso de Carl, a base del episodio "Soñando con Jimmy", pienso que su sueño parecería un collage amontonado de cosas que a él gustan aun si no tienen un orden lógico. En su sueño se pone a él mismo en el lugar de Jimmy, como el niño mas listo y "especial" de su clase. Es de pensarse que tal vez sentía algo de celos de la atención que el deseaba recibir. También resulta curioso que pone al resto de las personajes de su sueño como personas que deben reconocerlo y reverenciarlo.

Sobre el caso de Libby y su papel de "presidenta", creó que en "Vota por Jimmy" hubiese sido una buena opción tentar el camino de que ella resultase ganadora. Siempre me pareció un personaje muy sociable, agradable e inteligente. Por algo es amiga de Cindy. Si bien, también retomó lo de su papel de dictadora en el futuro malo de "Los niños del mañana"; creo que es en "La chica del noticiero" donde se hace evidente que ella también podría estar sujeta a abusar de su poder (como todos) una vez que se percatara que puede convertirse en alguien que puede tener un fuerte impacto sobre las personas que la rodean. Por supuesto también le daría la oportunidad de salir un poco de la sombra de Cindy.

De paso, hablando de Cindy, siento que ella podría considerarse una persona sumamente ambiciosa, pero también con fuertes aptitudes de enfoque. A diferencia de Carl, que solo sueña con el reconocimiento pero no hace esfuerzos para obtenerlo, Cindy busca la manera de verlo como una meta realizable.

Al igual que Libby, también podría estar sujeta a desear el poder y la riqueza. Eso se nota a lo largo de toda la serie. Pero por cualidades de la historia opte por un cambio de rumbo, donde ella esta en busca una especie de "paz interior", en parte para hacer referencia a su practica del kárate.

En base a "Perdidos", creo que se ve claramente que Cindy podría ser más feliz si dejara de pensar en las cuestiones materiales, al percatarse que solo es un reflejo de deseos vacíos, provenientes de las presiones que ejerce la sociedad sobre ella. También aquí es evidente que ella podría ser susceptible a caer en una "ilusión romántica" como cualquiera, al punto de dejar todo por estar con una persona en particular.

Si bien podría ser poco creíble una asociación Quindlan-Vortex, que se rompería tan rápido como el concepto mismo, por sus diferencia de carácter opuesta pero en alcances iguales. Personalmente siempre he creído que tener un buen carácter es propio de personas sumamente inteligentes. Es decir, la inteligencia emocional, o autocontrol, que va de la mano con el papel de las personas que desean ser exitosas en sus metas. Parte de esto se ve en "Nace un vendedor" donde es mas que claro que Cindy posee capacidades extraordinarias para la manipulación en base a observación y trato con las personas, y aunque recurre frecuentemente al chantaje, eso no le resta puntos.

El caso de Sheen, que muy particularmente lo veo como un fan de la propia serie (que aun sigue esperando una nueva temporada de la serie, umh) creo que he dejado volar mucho mi imaginación. Me agrada mucho la clase de fan extrovertido que es él, como lo deja ver en "El ataque de los pantalones" donde se enorgullece de que la gente pueda ver su ropa interior de Ultra Lord. Al igual que en su relación con Libby, parece pensar que si algo o alguien le gusta, simplemente debe demostrarlo y las personas lo aceptaran por su sinceridad.

Como se ve en "El cerebro de Sheen" al ser el creador de la trivia que le hace a Jimmy y a Carl, disfrazados de Ultra Lord, pensé que sería posible que ante una cancelación de la serie, él empezaría a escribir guiones sobre la serie.

Creo que eso es lo que logro rescatar a grandes rasgos.

*Como ayer fue el día mundial del cerebro, quería actualizar. Como no pude y me quede con ganas de algo especial y me sentí muy nostálgica por la serie, quise llenar el vacío con algo. (por eso el comentario tan extendido)

Comparto mi nostalgia:

(videos en inglés)

1- Jimmy volando en su cohete por las Nicktoos. No puedo explicar lo mucho que me gusta la imagen de Yolkus:

#/watch?v=N5NfHc6E6Y8

2- Un videojuego de Jimmy Neutrón. El doble malvado de otra dimensión de Jimmy (Negatrón) que solo pretende que le gusta Cindy para molestarlo. (Un plan magistral, debo decir) Quien fuera el encargado de animar esto, tenía el mismo feo sentido del humor que yo quisiera perfeccionar. La mora flora negra me parece intrigante.

#/watch?v=svKCKNvOM5I

3- Cuando Jimmy planeaba el primer contacto con aliens. Por eso decidí retomar la historia por ahí. Me divierte ver a Jimmy bailando sin pantalones. ¿Seguiría durmiendo así con el pasar de los años?

#/watch?v=6brKvCH6Nks

4- Libby pateando a Cindy ¿quien lo diría?

#/watch?v=jZ2J07osTHw

5- El tráiler de hace 15 años. Siento sentimientos encontrados por John A. Davis.

#/watch?v=pcc2lho9GLM

6-Los secretos de la película de Jimmy Neutrón. ¿Sheen tiene algún súper poder? ¿Jimmy y Cindy se gustan?

#/watch?v=g5-MBB4Qqr8

8- Cuando Jimmy esta encerrado y Cindy es linda con él por primera vez. (Yo también necesito a Jimmy)

#/watch?v=DrUdsyQYIVc

9- La película estuvo por ganar un óscar (seguro algunos lo recordaran) Jimmy se pone a la altura con su holograma. No es vergüenza perder contra alguien verde.

#/watch?v=CsDDEY1Rf-Q

10- 13 inventos de Jimmy que desearíamos que existieran. Mi favorito siempre fue el hipercubo.

#/watch?v=CUpVRhiwcZo


	5. Somnolientos, sonámbulos y flojos 1

**.-Somnolientos, sonámbulos y flojos. [Parte 1]**

Se encontraba recargado sobre uno de sus brazos con la vista vacía hacia la ventana, aparentemente perdido en sus pensamientos mientras sus ojos, que hace tiempo no miraban nada en particular, comenzaban a cerrarse por el peso de su propio cansancio. Su reflejo comenzó a aclararse poco a poco en el vidrio. En un pequeño esfuerzo por enfocar su propia imagen se encontró con sus ojos azules que le devolvían una mirada indispuesta. Estando consciente de que debía ocupar su tiempo en alguna actividad mas productiva intento apartar su rostro de la ventana para volver su vista al interior de donde fuese que se encontrara.

Tenía tres pilas de libros amontonados de diez en diez sobre la mesa de consulta frente a él. Estos a su vez estaban dispuestos de mas grandes a pequeños y agrupados por colores: rojo, azul y verde. Al sujetar entre sus manos el primer libro del montón rojo se encontró con que ni en la pasta ni el lomo contenían algún titulo. Al abrirlo descubrió que todas las paginas se hallaban en blanco.

Levanto un segundo libro del montón azul y luego un tercer libro de la misma pila, sintiéndose cada vez mas confuso. Cuando estaba por continuar examinando los demás el leve golpe de una bolita de papel sobre su frente lo sobresalto.

Giró su vista hacia el resto de la biblioteca. Un par de largas ventanas daban luz al resto de las mesas vacías y bancas perfectamente alineadas a lo largo de sala. Un increíble atardecer se colaba a través de los marcos, en contraste a unos ensombrecidos estantes repletos de libros a la esquina opuesta de los ventanales.

.- Solo en el universo...- se susurro.

Un repentino par de golpecitos sobre su pie izquierdo, que se encontraba oculto bajo la mesa, lo hicieron percatarse de que en realidad no estaba solo. Al inclinarse se encontró con un par de pies al otro lado de la mesa.

Devolviendo la serie de golpecitos sobre el zapato de la otra persona intentado imitar la serie de los recibidos, vio como sus pies se retiraron lentamente para colocarse fuera de su alcance en una posición recatada.

Pestañeando algo confuso, hizo un pequeño esfuerzo para despejar su vista del material sobre la mesa que le tapaba su visión frontal.

.-Ya se que eres un genio presumido que no necesita estudiar.- hablo la joven de cabello rubio mirándolo a través de un par de anteojos de armazón oscuro.- Pero hay quienes debemos prepararnos para un examen final de ciencias.

.- ¿Cindy?.- dijo sorprendido el genio.

Sin saber a que se refería exactamente con eso, Jimmy se puso de pie y se dirigió a la otra esquina de la mesa. Al caminar detuvo sus pasos un instante mirando hacia sus pies al percatarse de un acontecimiento extraño que decidió dejar para después.

.-¿Oye, tu recuerdas como llegamos aquí?.- preguntó, mientras recargaba una de sus manos sobre el respaldo de la silla en que ella estaba sentada.

.- No, en realidad no lo recuerdo.- contestó ella con muy poco interés. - Y eso es por que ahora solo intento recordar el contenido atómico de los elementos de la tabla periódica con el sistema de estudio avanzado que yo misma cree.- le contestó la rubia casi apartándolo con su codo.- Tal vez quieras bajar de tu cohete mental de la galaxia mas lejana y dejar de hacer preguntas bobas como: ¿recuerdas como llegamos aquí?

La actitud sarcástica de la rubia no fue desapercibida por Jimmy, que a pesar de tener la sensación de que debía responder con la misma falta de cortesía, intentó no perder de vista lo que él empezaba a sospechar.

.- Lo digo en serio, ¿recuerdas con exactitud de como llegamos aquí?.- repitió el genio, intentando dar especial importancia a sus palabras.- Hay algo muy extraño en este lugar.

.- ¿Sabes? Lo único que recuerdo es como nos echaron la ultima vez por que no dejamos de discutir en la sala de estudios.- lo miró con algo de recelo.- Ahora bien si insistes en tú pregunta te recomiendo un pequeño libro llamado "La evolución de las especies" de Charles Darwin que no te tomara mas de un par horas leer para saber de donde venimos "para ser exactos"

Jimmy se cruzó de brazos levemente insultado por no ser tomado en serio, antes de volver a dirigir una mirada a la sala vacía aparte de ellos dos.

Era realmente curioso lo desolado que se veía el resto de la habitación. Al enfocar cuidadosamente el punto mas obscuro al que podía llegar su visión de los estantes se sintió momentáneamente desenfocado.

.- Oye...¿que tanto... escribes?.- le pregunto descuidadamente a Cindy. Un pequeño escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y de pronto le vino el recuerdo de una habitación obscura y fría en alguna parte del ártico.

Como una ráfaga de viento frío, el deseo de huir estaba de nuevo en él.

En lo que pareció solo un instante su oído derecho pareció captar un sonido parecido a la estática radial que de alguna forma le incomodo un poco en el tímpano.

.- Eso no es asunto tuyo.- contesto Cindy llamando de nuevo su atención a su lado.- Ahora hazte un lado Neutrón. Invades mi burbuja de individualidad.

El genio frunció la frente y asiendo caso omiso de las palabras de Cindy, se inclinó un poco para intentar espiar las anotaciones que ella realizaba en ese momento, pero sin anticiparlo ella cerro el cuaderno en un solo movimiento brusco y suspiro con cansancio. Él retrocedió un paso instintivamente al ver que ella se ponía de pie.

.- ¡Neutrón! ¡Ya estoy harta de que siempre te metas en mis asuntos! ¡Quieres por una vez dejarme en paz!

El castaño pareció sorprendido por un instante antes de reaccionar molesto.

.- ¡¿Qué yo siempre me meto en tus asuntos?! .- gritó intentando modular su voz a la frecuencia de ella.- ¡Si no mas recuerdo tú eres la que empezó con todo esto!

.- ¡¿Que yo empecé con todo esto?!

.- ¡Si! ¡Tú siempre entrabas a mi laboratorio sin mi permiso para espiar mis proyectos!.- al tiempo de sus gritos, Jimmy tomo por los hombros a Cindy y mirando hacia sus pies la hizo cambiar de posición con él, quedando así él con la vista hacía los estantes.

Ella no pareció percatarse de su movimiento premeditado.

.- ¡¿Disculpa?!.- continuo gritando ella, mientras apartaba sus manos de sus hombros con brusquedad.- ¡¿Como se supone que no te espiara si cada semana construías algo que ponía en riesgo la integridad de la ciudad!

.- ¡Oh vamos Vortex!¡Tanto tú como yo sabemos la verdadera razón de porque tú entrabas siempre a mi laboratorio y la razón de por que yo nunca reforcé la seguridad lo suficiente para evitarlo!

Parando un solo segundo de vigilar la obscuridad de las estanterías de la biblioteca, Jimmy capto de repente un curioso efecto del reflejo del atardecer en las gafas de lectura de Cindy.

Y con ello, se dijo a sí mismo que algo así tenia que ser irreal. Ahora él sabía con exactitud lo que eso era.

.- ¡¿AH SI?!.- gritó de repente Cindy.

.-¡SI!.- contestó imitando su brusquedad.

Él retrocedió medio paso antes de que ella logrará acercársele lo suficiente como para pararse sobre sus zapatos, seguramente para evitar que siguiera retrocediendo y para estar lo más cercanamente posible de su rostro con una expresión retadora.

Él la sujetó por la cintura para mantener un buen centro de gravedad entre los dos y evitar caerse. O al menos eso se dijo a si mismo.

.- ¡Entonces si los dos lo sabemos, por que no nos dejamos de hacernos los tontos! ¡Vamos! ¡Si es tan evidente para ti, como cualquier otra cosa que sucede en el universo quiero escucharlo! ¡DILO!

Jimmy le colocó un dedo sobre los labios para evitar que siguiera hablando.

.- Escúchame por favor Cindy...- dijo el castaño bajando su voz.- Podemos seguir peleando. Claro, si tu quieres, pero a diferencia de antes solo estoy dispuesto a discutir contigo si estas de acuerdo en que partamos como iguales. Creo que es hora de olvidar nuestros viejos rencores del pasado para poder enfocarnos en el ahora.- habló Jimmy bajando aun mas el tono de su voz para volverla cada vez más un susurro. - Y lo que pasa ahora... es que debo de sacarte de aquí lo antes posible.

Dirigió una nueva mirada disimuladamente sobre el hombro de Cindy hacia la obscuridad de los estantes. De nuevo el sonido radial hizo eco en lo mas profundo de su oído aturdiéndolo mucho mas que la vez anterior.

Se sostuvo el oído con una mano por varios segundos sin entender de donde venia aquel sonido. Dando unos pequeños golpecitos a su cabeza logró dejar de escucharlo.

Cindy lo miraba ahora con confusión.

.- Perdona Cindy, pero... ehm, ¿Tú recuerdas como...?.- repitió el genio repentinamente confundido.- Es importante que intentes recordar...eh recordarme...¿Que era lo que estaba diciendo?

.- Solo olvídalo Neutrón.- le susurro Cindy aparentemente cansada de discutir.- Yo ya me olvide de todo...

Entonces ella inclinó suavemente su cabeza hacia un lado y cerro los ojos. Él la miro demasiado confundido sin saber como actuar.

Su intención prometía ser mucho mas que amistosa que sus gritos anteriores. De la misma forma sus propios ojos empezaron a cerrarse con igual pesadez que antes, y justo cuando se proponía dejar para después cualquier otra cosa que tuviera en mente antes, en un ultimo instante contemplo nuevamente el reflejo del atardecer en las gafas de lectura de Cindy.

La sombra de ambos se convirtió en una sola con el brillo del atardecer.

Pasados unos segundos, lenta y delicadamente él guio su mano derecha desde la cintura de la rubia hacia la mesa a unos centímetros de ellos. Y con cuidado de no perder su posición actual, abrió el cuaderno de notas donde ella había estado escribiendo antes.

Tenía que reconocer que era demasiado curioso sobre lo que ella hacía... Demasiado.

Todas las paginas estaban en blanco.

Sin mucho tacto, debía admitirlo, soltó a Cindy de la cintura, y ella cayó directo al suelo.

.- ¡NEUTRON! ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?!. - le gritó desde el suelo, mientras él comenzaba a arreglar un poco su camiseta.

. Lo siento, creo que siempre te hago lo mismo. Aunque claro que no es intencional.- se excuso mientras le ofrecía una mano a Cindy para levantarse. Ella la tomó con algo de desconfianza y de un movimiento estuvo de nuevo de pie.

El genio aprovecho el contacto de sus manos para acariciar con uno de sus dedos la palma de Cindy, que le proporciono una sensación tibia. El entorno sus ojos en ello.

.- Es increíble lo que puede llegar a construir la mente.- dijo en una especie de comentario para si mismo.- Lo que quiere decir que tú solo eres una construcción parcial de lo que yo puedo obtener con una observación superficial de tus características y de los datos que mis receptores neuronales descomponen para luego re ensamblarlos en mi cerebro.

.- ¡¿Que quieres decir con eso?!. - dijo ella soltándose de su agarre de forma violenta.- ¡¿Ni siquiera piensas disculparte por dejarme caer al suelo?!

La expresión en el rostro de Cindy no se hizo esperar, y alzando su antebrazo un poco mas le dio una bofetada que resonó en toda la sala. El eco se expandió y se difumino con lentitud, y a su termino un silencio pesado y abrumador lo sustituyo.

.- Increíble.- dijo Jimmy sujetándose la mejilla en donde había recibido la bofetada con una media sonrisa.- Pero aun si es una representación hecha por mi propio cerebro, debo reconocer que tiene fallas muy aparentes.

Cindy lo miraba impactada por que el permaneciera inmutable ante su agresión. En realidad era ella la que se sujetaba la muñeca con dolor por la fuerza que había utilizado.

.- Yo no pretendía ofenderte, si es que eso es posible, pero tenía que estar seguro de lo que es todo esto. Esta por ejemplo, el sonido de esta sala que no se expande de manera uniforme.- comenzó a decir con aire explicativo. - Cuando te caíste el sonido no se expandió como tú voz o tu bofetada. Tal vez porque una parte de mi cerebro piensa que tú voz y tus golpes sobrepasan al resto de los sonidos en comparación.

Él no pudo evitar reírse un poco.

.- ¡¿Como dices?!.- gritó ella de nuevo haciendo eco en la sala.

Haciendo una pausa Jimmy levantó el cuaderno y lo abrió a la mitad dejando expuesto su falta de contenido en sus paginas.

.- Los libros y anotaciones permanecen en blanco porque solo en la realidad es posible la lectura y la escritura. Si fura posible reproducir una escritura mental, ten por seguro que ya habría planeado una forma de aprovechar la tercera parte de mi vida que uso durmiendo para actividades de investigación. Pero eso por desgracia es imposible manipular la mente de esa manera, por mas inteligente que uno sea. Créeme, yo lo se.

.- Para tu información Neutrón, cuando estudio no tengo necesidad de hacer nuevas anotaciones. ¡No eres el único con asombrosa memoria!

Cindy lo miraba con una mezcla de enfado y desconfianza. Sus cejas se fruncían como una señal de aparente inquietud.

Jimmy la miró con curiosidad. Sus ojos azules la escanearon de arriba a abajo sin ninguna discreción, lo que aparentemente la hizo ruborizarse.

.- Y finalmente estas tú. - dijo al fin.

.- ¿De que...hablas?.- Cindy retrocedía varios pasos hacia atrás intentando disimularlo.- ¡Sabes que hay un examen mañana y yo debo seguir estudiando, así que no tengo tiempo para seguir escuchando tus deserciones filosóficas sobre la mente y la realidad!

Sin permitirle huir, en un movimiento rápido volvió a sujetarla con la mano derecha por la cintura, y colocando suavemente su mano izquierda sobre su hombro.

.- ¡Neutrón!.- gritó ella e hizo un pequeño intento por soltarse de su agarre, pero él la sujetó con firmeza.

. -¿No te parece que esta puesta de sol ya ha durado demasiado tiempo Cindy?.- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Ella no contesto nada aparentemente demasiado enfadada, lo cual él aprovecho para seguir hablando.

.- Es decir, literalmente las sombras proyectadas por el sol que se reflejan en tus gafas no se ha movido ni un grado desde que comenzamos a hablar. Una puesta de sol normal dura veintitrés segundos. ¿Es acaso que creíste que no lo notaria?

Dicho esto se decidió a retirarle los lentes de lectura a Cindy y sosteniéndolos en una mano, la miro con bastante detenimiento enfocándose especialmente en sus ojos verdes. Se tomó el suficiente tiempo para observar cuidadosamente los detalles de su mirada, que ahora le sostenía una expresión retadora, tal como si acabara de contradecirla en medio de la clase de ciencias. Ninguno de los dos cedió a desviar la vista, por lo que el silencio se extendió.

De nuevo sus sombras ante el atardecer permanecían muy cerca la una de la otra.

En cierto momento Jimmy cedió la presión de su mano sobre los lentes de lectura, soltándolos hacia el suelo. La falta de un estruendo le volvió a dar la razón sobre su argumento anterior sobre el sonido. En la boca de Cindy se dibujo una línea como una media sonrisa.

.- Supongo que sin querer todos tenemos muy arraigada la imagen de la romántica puesta de sol preconcebida del cine y la literatura, que es ingenuamente larga. Incluso tu.

Él se reservo sus comentarios.

.- Así que...¿Estas seguro de que esto no es real?

.- A pesar de ser un genio no soy capaz de recrear una copia completamente perfecta de la realidad o de ti con todas las cualidades e imperfecciones que la conforman. Bueno, por supuesto que si podría.- dijo corrigiéndose a si mismo.- Si clonara toda la tierra. Aunque supongo que lo que realmente quiero decir es que prefiero vivir en el mundo real. Por eso debo despertar de esta especie de ilusión. Pero primero...

En un movimiento la inclino sosteniéndola entre sus brazos. Justo cuando se proponía a terminar todo con un beso ella lo detuvo colocando un dedo en sus labios. Las luces de la habitación se apagaron al tiempo que al fin terminaba el atardecer.

.- En serio que eres un gran tonto si crees que así termina esto...- dijo la voz de Cindy.

* * *

Jimmy abrió los ojos con lentitud. Al encontrar todo aun tan obscuro como hace unos segundos se tallo los ojos con incredulidad antes de ponerse a reflexionar.

.- ¿Pero que sucede? En teoría debí de haber despertado ya que probé la naturaleza del sueño.- hablo para si mismo, ya que la imagen de Cindy aparentemente había desaparecido.- Esto sin duda es algo diferente a un sueño convencional...

En la habitación obscurecida relucían con un inusual tono verdoso los estantes de la biblioteca, y mucho más alargados que antes. Jimmy se encaminó entre ese largo corredor oscuro, donde paneles brillantes se encendieron desde el suelo conforme avanzaba.

.- Creo haber visto algo así antes...- reflexiono.- ... tal vez en alguna película.

Caminaba lentamente con la impresión de que algo estaba por ocurrir. Un temblor que parecía venir del camino que había dejado atrás le dio la razón cuando los estantes comenzaron a tambalearse a ambos lados ocasionando que los libros se deslizaran por los espacios vacíos. Hizo un gran esfuerzo en enfocar su visión en un primer libro que caía desde la parte mas alta de los estantes, que termino cayendo sin provocar ningún sonido al chocar contra el suelo.

.- Lo sabía, no puedo controlar las características de esta ilusión como en un sueño común.

Con muy poco tiempo para pensar comenzó una carrera apresurada, tratando de no ver los pesados libros que empezaban a caer desde las alturas.

.- ¿Sabes Neutrón? Estoy de acuerdo que tenemos una buena oportunidad para un nuevo comienzo aquí...

Al escuchar la voz de Cindy que venía de algún oscuro lugar desde arriba el genio detuvo su paso para buscarla con la vista, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para hacerlo ya que tuvo que correr de nuevo para esquivar los libros.

.- ¡¿De que hablas?!

.- Pero ¿sabes?.- continuo Cindy.- No pienso que estés siendo sincero y no creo que podamos avanzar mucho si los viejos rencores siguen ahí.

.- ¿Rencores?.- le cuestiono.

.- No, no. Ni siquiera te atrevas a pretender que no sabes de lo que hablo. Años de bromas pesadas, apodos y cientos de cosas inconclusas no se olvidan así de la noche a la mañana. Tu sabes que aun sigues molesto por un par de cosas por las que nunca recibirás una disculpa o una compensación.

.- Esas eran cosas de niños.- replico.- Ninguno de los dos puede seguir enojado por cosas así.

.- ¿Ah si? ¡Pues yo si estoy molesta contigo!

.- ¡¿Y por que?!

.- ¡Oh, vamos Neutrón! No puedes pretender que olvide lo que paso la ultima vez que estuvimos en tu laboratorio y continuar como si nada hubiera pasado. ¡Lo mínimo que te mereces es quedarte sepultado por todo ese conocimiento que de forma petulante crees poseer.

.- ¡Se que no eres la tú real, y por eso no tienes que recordarme lo que paso! ¡Ya me disculpe con Cindy ! Además, no estoy dispuesto a jugar esta psicología barata con mi subconsciente.

.- Bien, si no estas dispuesto, supongo que yo simplemente seguiré repitiendo lo que ya sabes a fin de cuentas. Para que te des cuenta de que en realidad no tiene ningún sentido que despiertes. Estas atrapado en tu mente y no tiene caso que intentes escapar.- continuó la voz de Cindy.- Es casi tan inútil como haber regresado a Retroville ¿Te puedo preguntar por que volviste a fin de cuenta? A nadie a demás de tus dos tontos amigos le importa. Y eso que además de todo aun no sabes si puedes volver a confiar en esos dos! ¡Sabes que son tan torpes como Bolbi!

.- ¡Yo confío en mis amigos! ¡Por ello cuando terminemos de construir el laboratorio tendrán libre acceso a el! ¡JA tomate esa!

.- ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Ni siquiera tú crees poder cumplir eso sin tener que retractarte en cuestión de minutos! Siendo realistas, aun si se tratará de una persona tan inteligente como yo, aun no podrías estar completamente seguro que alguien más no se aprovechara de su acceso al laboratorio. Sin contar que el simple hecho de estar contigo ya los pone en un riesgo inminente.

Luego la voz de Cindy continuó.

.-¡Ni siquiera a tus padres les importas! ¿Cuantos días llevan de retraso de que debieron volver de sus vacaciones? Debe ser una bonita ilusión pretender que no tienen un hijo como tú... ¡Acéptalo! ¡Todos los habitantes de Retroville estaban mejor continuando con sus vidas sin que tú los estés poniendo en un peligro constante!

. -¡Yo volví porque ahora soy capaz de hacerme responsable de mis inventos y sus repercusiones en el mundo! ¡Soy mas inteligente! ¡Mucho más inteligente!

.- ¿Así chico listo?, ¿Entonces como es que estamos teniendo esta conversación?, ¡oh, si claro! Fue porque tú te descuidaste y permitiste que alguien tan tonto como Bolbi usará tus tornillos para intentar "reparar" quien sabe cuantos mas aparatos por la ciudad.

.- ¡Eso fue porque...!

.-¡¿Por-que-no-fuiste-lo-suficientemente-rápido-para-darte-cuenta-de-la-situación?!.- se le adelantó rápidamente la voz de Cindy.- Pero ni te preocupes, ¡tú no tienes la culpa! ¡Algunos genios son mas lentos que otros! ¡JA tomate esa!

La voz de Cindy dejo un espacio de silenciosa satisfacción antes de continuar.

.- Solo mira esta situación. ¡No llevas ni una semana y media en la ciudad y ya me inmiscuiste en uno de tus inventos! ¡Yo sé que estaba mucho mejor sin que tú vinieras a alterar mi tranquilidad y mis nervios! ¡Tú arruinas mi vida!

El genio arqueo sus cejas realmente molesto. Sabia que muchas de esas ideas habían pasado de alguna forma por su mente consiente y eso era lo que mas le irritaba. Sin embargo, también sabia que no podía dejarse consumir por algo como eso. Pronto descubrió un punto ciego de su subconsciente por el cual replicar y se permitió esbozar una media sonrisa con la cabeza cabizbaja.

.- ¿Ah si? ¡Pues es una lastima Vortex, por que como sabes siempre me ha gustado fastidiarte! ¡Nunca ha sido de otra forma! ¡Nunca será de otra forma!

El silencio se propagó por varios segundos en los que Jimmy continuó recorriendo los estantes de libros sin saber con precisión si llegaría a algún punto culminante de la ilusión. También los libros dejaron de caer. Pronto se dio cuenta de que dependía de la interacción con la voz de Cindy para no mantenerse en un impás del sueño. Suspiró resignado antes de decidirse a continuar la conversación con su molesto subconsciente.

.- ¿Así que eso fue todo? ¡La verdadera Cindy es mucho mas perseverante en las discusiones!

Una risa espantosamente molesta le puso los nervios de punta al genio.

.-¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Así que quieres mas?

El genio no se molesto en contestar.

.- ¿Y que pasara ahora? Aunque lograras salir de esta ilusión sabes que las cosas entre los dos no serán igual a fin de cuentas.

.- ¡No me molestan los cambios si llevan a un avance!.- replico.

.-Oh, claro. Eso es mas que evidente.

El genio tuvo un terrible mal presentimiento sobre el tono de voz que uso Cindy.

.- Las personas pueden cambiar con el tiempo. Eso lo aprendimos hace mucho. Pero hay personas mas volubles que otras ¿no crees? ¿Por que no cambiar la pizza por hamburguesa? ¿Por que no funk en lugar de rock?...¿Por que no una morena en lugar de una rubia?

.- ¡Yo no se de que...!

.- ¡No te creo! ¡Hablo de Betty Quinland! ¡Te gusta! ¡¿Verdad?! ¡¿VERDAD?!

El genio se tapó la cara con una mano con cansancio, por no decir demasiado avergonzado.

.- ¡Ni siquiera comentare algo sobre eso!.- le gritó a la voz.

De nuevo un silencio se apodero de la sala. El genio suspiro de nuevo con cansancio.

Fue justo cuando se detuvo en medio de los estantes que la frecuencia radial que había escuchado antes volvió repentinamente con todo el volumen que no había tenido antes. La incomodidad era tal que tuvo que colocar ambas manos en los oídos para intentar aminorar la gravedad del sonido.

 _.- Termina - investigación._

.- ¡No puedes seguir huyendo Neutrón!.- gritó a su vez la voz de Cindy.

El genio agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras continuaba corriendo intentando buscar una salida, que aparentemente no existía.

 _.- Soy mas listo - mas fuerte - superior a ti._

.- Ha - ha - ha. Ya estoy acostumbrado a esa clase de declaraciones de Cindy desde primaria ¡Tendrás que hacerlo mejor subconsciente!.- dijo intentando convencerse de que esa voz que escuchaba era un defecto de la de Cindy.

.- ¿No pretenderás irte de nuevo? ¡¿O si ,Jimmy?!.- dijo Cindy de nuevo.- Tú te quedaras aquí, sepultado por millones de libros que no podrás volver a leer.

En ese momento se abrió un corredor a la derecha por el que, a falta de una mejor alternativa, continuó corriendo. Los libros continuaron cayendo, y peor aún algunos comenzaron a caerle por de frente. Tuvo que esquivar unos cuantos del suelo para seguir avanzando.

Algunos de ellos lograron golpearle en los brazos y pies quedando abiertos por sus paginas blancas. Se detuvo solo un instante para tomar un poco de aire y se extraño al percatarse de que pequeñas marcas aparecían en las hojas de los libros, que poco después tomaron forma en secuencias de números ceros y unos. Él desvió la vista al instante.

Una terrible sensación de enfado desenfrenado comenzó a circularle por el cuerpo, paralizándolo durante un instante en que dejo de ver con claridad. Un par de nuevos libros que caían volvieron a golpearlo en los brazos y ahora en la cabeza.

Un vago recuerdo de un salón de clases vino a su memoria. La imagen de si mismo parado frente a la clase con una edad que no debía superar los siete años parecía tan clara como la realidad. En su recuerdo la pequeña versión de el mismo comenzaba un discurso, pero al no recordar sus palabras solo observaba como su boca se movía al hablar por un par de segundos. Después de una leve indicación con la mano de su profesora, el pequeño niño de su recuerdo se dirigió a su asiento. En el ultimo segundo antes de llegar a su lugar recibió un golpe con una bolita de papel Junto antes de ver el rostro de su agresor, su recuerdo se desvaneció.

 _.- Déjalo - salir.-_

Sin poder entender de donde provenía ese sonido radial que continuaba escuchando se giro a todas partes totalmente desubicado, confundido y enfadado. De alguna manera sentía que de pronto podía derribar esos libreros y salir de esa realidad con la fuerza mas básica. Y estado a un segundo de disponerse a comprobarlo; de repente alcanzo a visualizar una especie de luz al fondo que parecía indicar el final de ese larguísimo pasillo entre los estantes, y que hasta el momento se pronunciaban mas estrechos conforme avanzaba.

Olvidando su confusión anterior se hizo espacio entre los libros del suelo que al acumularse le obstruían desde la rodilla.

.- ¡No puedes seguir huyendo!.- repitió la voz de Cindy desde alguna parte que no supo reconocer, pero eso no evitó que perdiera el paso e incluso lo hizo acelerar aun mas.- ¡Ellos te encontraran tarde o temprano!

.- ¡Lo se!. ¡Se que ellos vendrán a buscarme!

 _.- ¿Entonces cual es el punto?_

¡El punto es que aquí no hay un futuro!.- le gritó a un segundo antes de atravesar la luz.

 _Eres un gran tonto Jimmy Neutrón._

* * *

Aun cubriéndose los ojos con ambas manos por la deslumbradora luz, su vista comenzó a aclararse en la forma de cientos de tiritas de papel cayendo desde el cielo una vez que aparto los brazos.

Palomas blancas se elevaron hacia la reluciente luz del día, y una brisa salada inundo sus pulmones. Entre los presentes a su alrededor se encontraban habitantes de la ciudad de Retroville hablando tranquilamente entre ellos, al parecer en una especie de reunión elegante.

.- ¿En donde...?

Antes de poder razonar algo, Jimmy se vio sentado en lo parecía una especie de campo junto a un risco, y una ceremonia daba inicio. Una melodía que le era familiar de películas que solía ver su mamá comenzó a sonar y todos los ahí presentes se pusieron de pie.

Intentando adaptarse a la situación y de intentar no llamar la atención también se levanto de su asiento. Al hacerlo vio con sorpresa a su lado a Sheen vestido con un traje elegante.

. - Oye Sheen, ¿Que haces aquí? ¿Donde estamos?.- le pregunto en un susurro. El pelinegro comenzó a reírse.

.- ¿Qué ya no lo recuerdas? ¡Esta es tu boda!

.- ¡¿QUEEE?!

Sheen comenzó a carcajear esta vez con más ganas y sin ningún disimulo, lo que ocasiono que algunos de los presente se voltearan a mirarlos.

.- Solo bromeaba. Quien se caza es el panzón...Ah, quiero decir el supremo y poderoso Carl.

El genio lo miró extrañado.

En ese mismo instante todos los presentes dirigieron su vista al inicio de un camino de flores en donde una mujer con velo empezó su marcha hacia la parte mas elevada del precipicio. Ahí la esperaba un ostentoso arco decorado de rosas y asalias, y debajo un sujeto pequeño y fornido de cabello pelirrojo con ojos pequeños y negros como aceitunas.

.- Este debe ser una ilusión creada por la mente de Carl.- se dijo a si mismo comenzando a hacer algunas conjeturas.- ¿Pero como puedo estar seguro?

.- En serio que no lo se.- contesto una llama parlante tomando una taza de té a su lado.

El genio sacudió la cabeza intentando despejarse de su situación ¿Como era posible que de pronto se hubiera pasado a una especie de sueño de alguien mas, sin una maquina de por medio? Se cuestionó.

Jimmy permaneció expectante por ver lo que pasaría ahora, tomando asiento al tiempo con los demás presentes.

.- Queridos amigos, familia, amadas llamas.- empezó a hablar el viejo supervisor Willoughby vestido de cardenal.- Nos encontramos aquí reunidos para celebrar el amor entre estas dos personas ...

Jimmy estaba distraído intentando descifrar algún detalle a su alrededor que le diera una pista sobre la repentina conexión con el sueño de su amigo. Su vista paso desde los extraños invitados a la boda, que en su mayoría eran llamas y aves de corral, hasta la colina y el cielo azul que tenia dibujado una línea blanca parecida al rastro de humo que suelen dejar los cohetes espaciales al despegar. Al dirigirle una visión introspectiva por varios segundos tuvo la impresión de que algo inusual estaba pasando. Un sonido parecido al de estática lo hizo girar la vista hacia su derecha con rapidez.

Se sintió aliviado al percatarse de que solo era el sonido de Sheen abriendo una lata de soda. Un segundo después escucho una línea clásica de las bodas, que lo hizo dirigir la vista de nuevo al frente de la ceremonia.

.- ¿Alguno de los presentes conoce una razón por la que estas dos personas no deben casarse?

Un exagerado alboroto le siguió a sus palabras cuando un grupo de adolescentes del sexo femenino comenzaron a llorar desconsoladamente en la primera fila.

.- Lo se, lo se. - dijo el cardenal Willoughby que también se limpiaba una lagrima.- Bueno, si nadie se opone, entonces continuemos con el resto. Tengo que llevar mi llama al auto lavado.

Carl se acercó un poco más a su futura esposa y tomo con delicadeza las puntas del velo para empezar a descubrir su rostro, cuando un estridente grito sobrenatural llamó la atención de todos los presentes.

.- ¡IO MEG OPONGUO!

Una figura enorme se levanto al final de las sillas de invitados, descubriéndose de una especie de disfraz de incógnito que se componía de un par de lentes de sol y una gorra de la universidad. Entonces todos observaron una enorme haba con pies y manos parada al inicio de la caminata de flores.

El genio estuvo a un momento de ponerse de pie al reconocer al monstruo, cuando sorpresivamente vio a Carl adelantándose en dirección hacia el monstruo haba para encararlo directamente.

.- Sabia que nos volveríamos a encontrar.- dijo el pelirrojo recibiendo el resoplido del monstruo que mostró sus grandes dientes puntiagudos. - Pero nunca pensé que vendrías a una boda sin invitación.

La haba gruño violentamente. Entonces fue cuando Carl lo piso en el pie y lo pellizco en el brazo.

El haba gigante emitió un llanto parecido a la de un canino regañado.

.- Ahora te sentaras y mostraras buenos modales. ¿Entendido?.- le ordeno.- ¡Y no esperes pastel después!

Ante la amenaza de Carl, la haba gigante tomo asiento empujando a otro invitado de su silla.

Los aplausos del resto no se hicieron esperar. Y por supuesto Jimmy miraba con asombro la escenificación de su amigo golpeando al atormentador de sus sueños cuando tenía diez años. Al parecer, después de mucho tiempo, por fin había superado esa extraña aversión...a las habas.

Antes de proseguir con la ceremonia Carl le indico con las manos a la haba que continuaba vigilándolo, a lo cual esta se encogió de hombros hacia una pareja de pizzas monstruo flotantes que intentaron ignorarla con desdén.

.- Esta bien, ahora puede besar a la novia.- concluyó el cardenal Willoughby

Todos los invitados se inclinaron al frente para ver la escena conmovedora. Todo pareció ir en sinuosa cámara lenta en ese instante.

Carl descubrió el rostro de la joven, dejando a la vista de todos su cabello castaño, peinado al estilo retro y ojos cafés. Se acercó lentamente para besarla, y lo hubiera logrado de no ser porque fue empujada abruptamente por un chico con el mismo tono de cabello de la chica, y que fue el que recibió en cambio el beso del pelirrojo que había cerrado los ojos.

.- Ahora oficialmente son marido y...¿Jimmy?

.-¡¿Que?! ¡¿Jimmy que es lo que haces?!.- se quejó Carl al ver al genio en el suelo junto a la novia después de haberla tacleado.- ¡Yo no te invite!

.- ¡¿Lo que yo hago?! .- gritó aun mas fuerte el castaño, al tiempo que escupía al suelo por el beso recibido.- ¡¿Que es lo crees que tu haces?! ¡No puedes casarte con mi mamá! ¡Aun si esto es un sueño!

.- ¡Eso es ridículo!.- se quejo Sheen levantándose de su asiento y luego parándose encima de su silla.- Si esto fuera un sueño ¿Podría hacer esto?.- acto seguido Sheen jalo un cierre por detrás de su cabeza. Al descubrir su aparente disfraz salieron un organillero y un pequeño mono con sombrero.

.- ¿Lo ves?.- dijo Carl, a lo cual Jimmy puso los ojos en blanco.

.- ¡Esa es la única forma como puede hacerlo Carl! ¡Este es un sueño que tiene que terminar ahora! ¡No puedes casarte con una versión mas joven de mi mamá! ¡Aghhhhh!

.- ¿Judi?

.- ¡Si Carl! ¡Me alegra de que sepas el nombre de la persona con la que no te puedes casar! .- gritó aún mas exasperado el genio. Sin embargo de repente sintió una mano a su espalda que intentaba llamar su atención.

.- Disculpa, no se quien es esa tal "Judi" de la que hablas. Mi nombre es "July". Lo vez, lo dice en mi gafete.- le dijo la castaña señalando una especie de gafete de identificación sobre su vestido de novia en la que su nombre parecía estar escrita con letras de un infante.

El genio la miro con mas detenimiento antes de darse cuenta de que a pesar del parecido con su mamá, en realidad se trataba de otra persona.

.- Ummmh... lo siento.- se quedo sin nada que decir el castaño mientras se levantaba del suelo.- Pero... ¡de cualquier forma no puedes casarte con ella Carl!.- dijo para intentar justificar su acción.

.- ¿Y por que no?.- le interrogo la novia con las manos en las caderas en una pose amenazante.

.- Bueno... ¿siquiera la conoces Carl?.- dijo intentando parecer ofendido.

.- Oh, claro, mira quien habla Sr. "Betty Quinland".- mencionó Carl con amargura.

Por un segundo Jimmy se quedo sin palabras. Hizo un primer intento de defensa levantando su dedo para luego volver a bajarlo. Lo hizo de nuevo y una vez más.

.- ¡Esta bien, esta bien, lo admito!. - dijo ya exasperado. - Se que no soy la persona mas indicada para decirte que no es lo más inteligente hacerse ilusiones sobre una persona que ni siquiera conoces, pero el punto aquí es que esto no es real y tenemos que buscar la manera de salir de esta ilusión lo antes posible.

El pelirrojo lo miró con enojo y después tomo la mano de la chica con vestido de novia a su lado que le devolvió la mirada con una expresión similar.

.-¿Y por que querría algo así, si aquí ya lo tengo todo?.- lo cuestiono Carl.- ¡¿Qué no lo vez Jimmy?! ¡Aquí tengo todo lo que quiero y ni siquiera tengo que preocuparme por esforzarme por conseguirlo! Ahora si me disculpas tengo que...

Estaba por darle la espalda para continuar con la ceremonia cuando Jimmy le puso la mano en el hombro.

Todos los presentes detuvieron la respiración aparentemente impactados por que se atreviera a tocarlo.

.- ¿Pero no lo vez Carl? Esforzarte es lo que le da sentido a las cosas.

.- ¡¿Y tú que puedes saber de esforzarte, si siempre recurres a tus inventos para hacerte todo más fácil ?!

Jimmy quedo pasmado ante sus palabras.

.- ¡Tú nunca sabrás lo que significa ser un chico normal y con una inteligencia promedio...!

.- ¡O por debajo del promedio!.- lo apoyó July dejándose ver por detrás de su espalda.

.- ¡Tú nunca haz sabido la incertidumbre de saber si pasaras o no un examen de matemáticas!

.- ¡ O si repetirás el año escolar!.- de nuevo se dejo ver la chica vestida de novia detrás de él.

.- ¡Las personas normales tenemos que afrontar incertidumbres que tú nunca conocerás!

.- Por ser un genio, claro esta.- concluyo la novia.

Esta vez Jimmy estaba realmente molesto.

.- ¡¿Qué yo no conozco la incertidumbre?! ¡¿ES ENSERIO?!

.- ¡Si!.- contestaron todos los presentes en la ceremonia.

El genio intento tranquilizarse sobando su frente con cansancio.

.- Escucha Carl, lamento que te sientas así, pero lo creas o no yo también conozco la sensación de incertidumbre por no saber como resultaran las cosas al final.- suspiro intentando no hablar mas de la cuenta.- Sé que muy en el fondo tú sabes que esto no es mejor que la realidad. Y Se que tu quieres regresar al mundo real y pedirle una cita real a esta chica.

.- ¡¿Y que tal si dice que no?!.- le grito casi como un reproche Carl.

.- Es un riesgo que tienes que afrontar, amigo.- dijo él encogiéndose de hombros.

Carl evidentemente estaba preocupado por una posible negativa de la chica que le gustaba y Jimmy no pudo evitar empatizar con él. Después de todo era su amigo. Además de que mas recientemente había conocido el miedo al rechazo de una manera similar.

Quizás notando la sinceridad de sus palabras, finalmente Carl soltó la mano de la novia, que al instante pareció insultada y molesta con ambos.

Sin embargo el genio no espero lo que paso a continuación. La chica castaña que había permanecido apacible hasta ese momento soltó el ramo de bodas de su mano y paso sobre él pisándolo sin parecer importarle en lo mas mínimo la expresión de impacto de Carl.

.- Muy bien ya es suficiente Jimmy.- dijo pasándose al lado del castaño y tomándolo del brazo.- ¿Cuando vas a dejar de engañarlo? Puede que parezca bastante tonto pero hacerle creer que esta no es la realidad me parece ir demasiado lejos.

Ambos la miraron con evidente confusión.

.- Ya no tiene caso ocultárselo Jimmy, tienes que decirle sobre...nosotros.

.-¡¿QUE?!.- gritaron al unísono los dos chicos.

Con una fuerza superior a la que dejaba adivinar su apariencia, la novia tomo al genio entre sus brazos y lo hizo inclinarse lo suficiente para simular que lo besaba apasionadamente. De cerca observo como sus labios parecieron moverse lentamente en un susurro que solo el pudo escuchar: "Se quedaran aquí para siempre"

Repentinamente el cielo se lleno de nubarrones grisáceos y relámpagos con una lluvia torrencial. Todos los asistentes a la boda huyeron despavoridos en varias direcciones. Jimmy solo podía observar a Carl en medio de la tormenta mientras sus puños se cerraban con fuerza.

.- ¡Carl! ¡Tranquilízate! La naturaleza del sueño esta cambiando de forma caustica por tus emociones.

.- ¡¿Como pudiste?! .- gritó abalanzándose violentamente hacia él con todo su peso. Al momento Jimmy intento quitárselo de encima, provocando que ambos rodaran hacia el borde del acantilado.- ¡Yo pensé que éramos amigos!

.-¡Lo somos! ¡Pero tienes que tranquilizarte!

.-¡NO!.- gritó Carl .-¡Sabia que si alguien podía interponerse en mi felicidad serias TÚ!

.-¿Que?.- se distrajo momentáneamente Jimmy, logrando que Carl volviera a jalarlo hacia abajo y quedar sobre de él.- ¿De que hablas? Tú y yo siempre hemos sido amigos. Yo nunca haría algo para perjudicarte.

Una sombra se acerco al lado de los dos chicos en el suelo.

.- Lo siento chicos, pero creo que al final no son lo que busco para una relación seria. Creo que mejor me quedare con él.- dijo la castaña abrazando al monstruo haba y colocando su pie sobre el costado de Carl para finalmente empujar a ambos con muy poco esfuerzo sujetándose el largo del vestido.

Ambos cayeron hacia el acantilado aun sujetándose por los movimientos de su pelea.

.- ¡Jimmy!

.- ¡¿Qué?!

.- ¡Lo siento! ¡No volvamos a pelear por una chica!

El genio rodó los ojos en lo que le fue posible mientras seguían cayendo hacia el vacío. Luego sonrió mientras sus ojos empezaron a llorarle por el viento y las ganas de reír.

.- ¡De acuerdo!

Y ambos amigos se abrazaron mientras caían hacia el agua que chocaba entre las rocas.

* * *

Se hundió en lo profundo del mar con un golpe seco, que estaba seguro no hubiera sobrevivido en circunstancias reales. Al principio tardo en poder moverse, con la impresión de que el agua que le cubría era extremadamente espesa y pesada, pero pronto pudo empezar a mover los pies para comenzar a nadar en dirección a lo que suponía debería ser la superficie.

Por ningún lado se veía a Carl, por no decir que en realidad no alcanzaba a distinguir nada cerca de él. Sus ojos parecían estar cubiertos por un conjunto de sombras grises que no lo dejaban ver ninguna luz.

Dio un par de brazadas mas antes de al fin poder emerger reclamando algo de aire en sus pulmones.

Al momento de despejar el liquido de sus ojos, se vio rodeado de un liquido obscuro, que después de analizarlo con la simple mirada determino debía ser un inmenso mar de chocolate hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. No dándose por entendido levanto uno de sus dedos, a pesar de estar empapado del liquido en cuestión, y lo degusto para terminar de reafirmar su teoría.

JIMMY: ¡Por Heisenberg, es un mar de chocolate!

El castaño se cubrió la boca instantáneamente al notar que ninguna sola palabra había salido de su boca, y en cambio había visualizado mentalmente una especie de pantalla negra con su argumento.

Antes que nada el genio decidió nadar a la orilla en dirección a una especie de muelle. Estando afuera lo medito un segundo mas antes de atreverse a gritar lo que deseaba.

JIMMY: ¡¿Carl, donde estas?!

Esta vez con menos asombro decidió dar sobreentendida las cualidades de ese fenómeno y se puso en marcha para buscar a su amigo desaparecido.

Por supuesto, lo primero que llamo su atención fueron las cualidades estructurales de aquel pequeño pueblo que lo rodeaba donde todo parecía estar compuesto con barras de chocolate, gomitas y bastones de menta que formaban los pilares elementales de las construcciones a su alrededor. Incluso un grupo de estatuas de gente, que igualmente parecían tener una anatomía de jarabe de limón transparente parecía completar la escena de ese mundo de dulce. Esto logro divertirlo y asombrarlo un tanto por la creatividad y calidad de detalles que tenían.

La obscuridad de la noche no fue impedimento para caminar por las calles que eran iluminadas por postes de alumbrado con cristales de azúcar solidificadas y pulidas como diamantes que se iluminaban con el brillo de la luna, la que por alguna razón tenia un rostro realista que dormía, y que era un tanto inquietante.

Un aroma dulce como algodón de azúcar formo una neblina que le dio una apariencia misteriosa a su caminata, como las películas de detectives de los años cincuentas. La clásica neblina de los muelles que pronosticaban la aparición de pistas para el detective, pensó el genio.

No fue muy lejos de ahí, cuando pudo encontrar un indicio al cruce de una intersección donde a un par autos vacíos tenían mordeduras en la cajuela. Aun sabiendo que Carl pudo pasar por ahí y no resistirse a probar las estructuras de dulce, por alguna razón tenía el presentimiento de que las mordeduras del auto no correspondían a las de su amigo, tomado en cuenta el tamaño de los dientes que delataba una gran quijada. Apartándose un segundo de la escena se percato de que el patrón de las mordeduras continuaban por un camino de postes de luz y semáforos a medio comer.

Sintiéndose un tanto mas inseguro con su caminata llego a una especie de parque de diversiones que parecía desierto de habitantes de azúcar. Solo había rastros de pequeños trocitos de chocolate y papeles de envoltura. Incluso una bola rodante de tiras de chamoy hizo su aparición para acompañar el ambiente desolado.

JIMMY: ¡Carl sal de donde quiera que estés!

Para ser sincero no esperaba que su amigo saliera de buenas a primeras con su simple llamado.

Un sonido a sus espaldas donde comenzaba el túnel de la montaña rusa lo distrajo por varios segundos en su inmensa obscuridad que le pareció mas que inquietante.

De pronto se sorprendió al ver una figura regordeta moviéndose en su dirección, y luego pasando de largo en un segundo.

CARL: ¡CORRE!

De nuevo el genio se quedo asombrado por la visualización mental que tuvo sobre las palabras de Carl, antes de dar sentido a su enunciado.

"¿Correr?"

Un nuevo escalofrió le recorrió la espalda cuando repentinamente sintió una respiración pesada que lo sobrepasaba en altura. Parecía como si un toro gigante y enfurecido le estuviera respirando por de tras.

Armándose de valor miro por encima de su hombro y lo que vio fue un pelaje negro y alborotado de una criatura con ojos rojo sangre. Se congelo donde estaba y vio la mandíbula de la criatura sobrepasar su hombro hasta estar justo al lado de su propia cabeza. Pudo notar como la pupila de su ojo se encogió, antes de retirarse abruptamente.

LOBO: ¡Auuuuuuuuuuuh!

Aprovechando el tiempo del aullido de la criatura, el genio salió disparado por sus pies para huir rápidamente de allí por donde había visto alejarse a Carl. Por supuesto no le tomo demasiado tiempo en alcanzarlo, ya que a sabiendas de todos, él corría verdaderamente lento.

CARL: Jimmy ¿Qué es eso?

JIMMY: ¿Sabes Carl? No estoy muy seguro, pero creo que este es el sueño de Sheen. Y tengo un par de razones para pensar que el lobo debe ser él. ¿No notaste el antifaz que le cuelga por las orejas?

CARL: ¿Notar? Lo único que se es que tiene enormes y afilados dientes. ¿Ahora que haremos?

JIMMY: Por lo pronto seguir corriendo para evitar que nos...

En ese instante y de la nada cayo frente a ellos la misma figura bestial del Lobo que les corto el paso por el que habían estado corriendo. Los dos chicos retrocedieron varios pasos antes de volver a atreverse a correr en sentido contrario. Esta vez tuvieron la sensación de como la criatura corría en cuatro patas tras de ellos.

JIMMY: ¡Por aquí!

El genio jaló repentinamente a Carl hacia un callejón contiguo, haciendo que la criatura pasara de largo. Los dos amigos retrocedieron varios pasos mas hacia el fondo de aquel callejón obscuro para evitar ser vistos. Pasaron varios segundos en que pudieron recuperar el aliento.

Por supuesto el primero en recuperarse fue Jimmy que al instante encaro a Carl.

JIMMY: ¡Carl necesito que me digas que hacen tú y Sheen aquí! ¡Se supone que los únicos que debimos de quedar atrapados en la ilusión debimos ser Cindy y yo!

Evidentemente Carl no había recuperado suficiente aliento para contestarle, ya que le pidió con su mano un segundo mas para tomar aire.

JIMMY: Bueno eso no importa ahora. Lo que debemos hacer es...

En un segundo un aura pesada y fría se sintió a sus espaldas. Una figura obscurecida al fondo del callejón los obligó a salir nuevamente hacia la calle.

Los dos chicos siguieron retrocediendo hasta salir completamente del callejón, y para completar las cosas la criatura se acercaba con un lento acechamiento.

Al dar un par de pasos al frente se dejo a la vista al lobo, en el que de cerca resaltaban especialmente sus enormes garras puntiagudas y su pelaje desordenado y enmarañado.

CARL: ¿No puedes pensar en una forma para sacarnos de esta Jim?

JIMMY: Tal vez si intentamos razonar con él se calme.

Dicho esto Jimmy intentó pensar un buen argumento que pudiera funcionar y dio un paso al frente.

JIMMY: Sheen, solo relájate... somos tus amigos, ¿recuerdas? Esta es una alucinación causada por el uso de mis tornillos imantados en una fotocopiadora de la escuela. Tienes que volver a ser el mismo de siempre.

Sus palabras no parecieron tener ningún efecto en la criatura que continuo avanzando hacia ellos.

CARL: ¡Eso no ayudo de nada!

JIMMY: ¡Si tienes algo mejor seria un buen momento!

Ambos retrocedieron un par de pasos mas con la criatura al acecho.

CARL: ¡MIRA SHEEN ES ULTRALORD EN EL CIELO!

La criatura giro la vista al instante cambiando abruptamente su expresión salvaje por una esperanzada; sin embargo después de girar su vista a todas partes del cielo y no encontrar nada volvió a rugir, al parecer mas enfadado que antes.

Un segundo antes de que volviera a girar la vista hacia los adolescentes, recibió un estridente golpe con un enorme bastón de menta en la cabeza que lo hizo tambalearse hasta caer al suelo.

ULTRALORD: ¡Eso pasa cuando uno se sobrepasa con los caramelos niños!

Carl y Jimmy permanecieron asombrados tras la repentina aparición de Ultra Lord en medio de ellos.

ULTRALORD: Que esta sea una lección para todos: "Si vives en una ciudad de Dulce y gritas lobo tantas veces que nadie te cree, cuídate de los superhéroes con bastones de menta gigante"

JIMMY: Eso no tiene ningún sentido Sr. Ultra Lord, pero gracias por salvarnos.

ULTRALORD: No tienen nada que agradecer.

Un segundo después el lobo comenzó a contraerse en el suelo.

CARL: ¿Él estará bien?

ULTRALORD: No se preocupen, su amigo estará bien. Se le pasa después de un rato.

Aun con los ojos cerrados, el lobo Sheen comenzó a olfatear los zapatos de Jimmy. Esta vez Jimmy evito apartarse, confiando en que su amigo reaccionaria de alguna forma. La respiración de la criatura comenzó a tranquilizarse al punto de permitirle a Jimmy colocar su mano en su hocico.

CARL: ¡Funciona!

Carl también se acerco un poco mas y comenzó a rascar a la criatura detrás de la oreja, lo cual logro que el lobo moviera una de sus patas traseras.

JIMMY: Observa Carl.

CARL: Se esta encogiendo.

JIMMY: No solo eso. Esta volviendo a la normalidad.

Muy pronto tuvieron a Sheen frente a ellos rascándose la oreja con su pie, como si se tratase de un animal con pulgas. Y aunque en el perduraban unas largas patillas y cejas, era evidente que ya no se trataba de una bestia sin raciocinio.

SHEEN: No puedo creer el tiempo que pase rascándome con la mano, cuando mi pie es mil veces mejor.

Ambos amigos se acercaron a verlo mas de cerca, mientras el continuaba exhibiendo su elasticidad.

JIMMY: Sheen ¿Puedo preguntar por que estabas convertido en hombre lobo?

SHEEN: No lo se Jimmy. En un momento estas comiendo a gente de gelatina verde cubierta por lluvia de chocolate y de pronto un instinto animal que no puedes controlar te domina, te crecen las extremidades y te sale bello por todas partes...

JIMMY: Esta bien, esta bien. Creo que entiendo los simbolismos.

Le detuvo el genio.

JIMMY: ¿Sueñas con esto a menudo?

SHEEN: Creo que es un sueño recurrente que tengo desde aquel halloween en que nos transformaste en monstruos de verdad para pedir caramelos.

JIMMY: ¿Por que no me lo habías dicho?

SHEEN: Jajaja No hay problema.

JIMMY: Si lo hay Sheen. ¿Qué no te das cuenta que ese podría ser el indicio de un problema más serio?

El genio vio a Sheen encogerse de hombros despreocupadamente. No pudo evitar dirigirle una mirada preocupada.

Desde su regreso a la ciudad era un hecho que cada vez se sentía mas culpable por los indicios que parecían salir a flote de efectos secundarios por viejos proyectos en los que había incluido a Carl y mas específicamente a Sheen. Aunque no terminaría de definir donde acababa la hiperactividad de su amigo, de la cual estaba consciente desde que lo conoció, y donde empezaban los efectos psicosomáticos de sus proyectos, no podía evitar sentirse responsable de todas las "peculiaridades" de su amigo ahora.

CARL: Hey chicos. ¡Miren el sol esta saliendo!

El llamado de Carl lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

SOL CON CARA REALISTA: ¡Es un nuevo día!

CARL: ¿Alguien quiere escuchar mi canción sobre el sol en el rostro?

JIMMY: No.

SHEEN: No.

ULTRALORD: No.

SOL DE CARA REALISTA: ¡Si!

Una sombra les cubrió desde atrás justo antes de que Carl tomara aliento para empezar a cantar.

MONSTRUO DE CHOCOLATE: Can...ción...

Al girarse los adolescentes y el superhéroe se encontraron con monstruo de tres metros de altura que parecía empezar a derretirse desde la base de su cuerpo lentamente.

CARL: ¡¿Que e-ss eso?!

ULTRALORD: ¡No teman! ¡Manténganse detrás de mi escudo y estarán a salvo!

Los tres adolecentes hicieron con exactitud lo que les pidió el héroe. Entonces la criatura lanzo un chorro de chocolate que parecía estar hirviendo como lava hacia el escudo que los protegía.

JIMMY: ¿Crees que el escudo de Ultra Lord resista?

SHEEN: ¡¿Bromeas?! ¡Es Ultra Lord! ¡Ultra lord es invencible! ¡Un monstruo como ese nunca podría...!

CARL: ¡Chicos!

Para cuando los adolescentes guiaron su vista hacia el superhéroe, este ya permanecía totalmente cubierto de chocolate y había comenzado a solidificarse como estatua, aun en su heroica pose con el escudo.

SHEEN: ¡NOOOOOOO!

JIMMY: Él nos protegió valientemente Sheen.

Tras sus palabras le coloco una mano en el hombro a su amigo que se había arrodillado al gritar dramáticamente.

SHEEN: ¡Solo hay un monstruo tan despiadado para hacer algo como esto!

CARL: Oh - oh.

Jimmy se giro a ver a ambos sin entender nada. Sheen se puso de pie de un solo impulso, y pasando a arrancar el escudo de chocolate de Ultra Lord (llevándose de paso también el brazo del héroe) encaro al monstruo.

SHEEN: ¡Escucha Libby haz ido muy lejos esta vez, tal vez resulte increíble para ti saber que no te tengo miedo! ¡Tal ves hayas convencido a todos con tu aspecto dulce y acaramelado en el exterior...

JIMMY: No puedo creer que le diga algo como eso... aun si esto es un sueño.

CARL: Pues créelo. Le dijo exactamente lo mismo en la ultima asamblea escolar del año pasado. Palabra por palabra.

El argumento de Sheen continuaba, mientras el monstruo de chocolate lo miraba con un una mezcla de confusión e ira.

SHEEN: ...¡PERO YO SE QUE EN EL FONDO ERES UNA AMARGADA! ¡NO ME ALEGRO DE HABERME COMIDO TODO TU CABELLO!

Como si repentinamente el monstruo hubiera comprendido eso ultimo, se toco la cabeza en la busca de su cabello perdido.

Jimmy y Carl se miraron mutuamente con algo de incredulidad en sus rostros.

Sheen se giró a ver a sus amigos dándoles la señal con la mano de que todo se encontraba bien, cuando de repente la criatura abrió su mandíbula y de un solo bocado se lo trago entero. Los otros dos adolescentes hicieron hincapié de empezar a correr pero antes de que pudieran dar un solo paso la criatura se les adelanto y se los trago a ambos.

Todo se fue a negro.

* * *

Una obscuridad profunda los rodeaba.

.- Genial Sheen, ahora por tu culpa todos estamos muertos.- se quejo la voz de Carl.- Oh, al menos ya podemos hablar con normalidad. Ya me había cansado de leer los letreros de argumento. Solo alcance a leer la mitad...

.- ¡Ultra Wow! Así que así se siente estar muerto. Falta un poco de espacio, pero creo que podría ser peor.

.-¡Todo fue por tu culpa Sheen! ¿Por que no puedes ser amable con Libby por una vez?

.- ¡Preferiría estar muerto antes de ser amable con ella!

.- ¡Pues demostraste muy bien tu punto Sheen!

.- No estamos muertos chicos.- se quejo la voz de Jimmy entre las otras dos voces.- Escuchen, creo que puedo oír algo.

De pronto una luz segadora hizo que los tres chicos intentaran cubrirse los ojos con las manos antes de poder ver claramente la silueta que estaba frente a ellos. Al intentar levantar los brazos, un sonido de cadenas llamó la atención sobre sus grilletes en pies y manos.

.- Así que .- dijo una voz femenina.- ¿Ya están listos para someterse?

El primero en levantar la vista fue Jimmy que se impresiono de ver una versión de Cindy en traje ejecutivo. Estaba peinada con una coleta alta, y su atuendo se completaba con un par de gafas oscuras. Parecía una especie de espía secreto del gobierno.

.- ¡JAMÁS! .- gritó Sheen haciendo un terrible escandalo con sus cadenas, a pesar del hecho que internamente no sabía de lo que hablaba.

Jimmy se asombro por lo bien que Sheen podía adaptarse a la situación tan rápido. En verdad parecía un demente que intentaba luchar por sus derechos.

Ante el escándalo de Sheen, Cindy colocó un dedo sobre su oído y se sobo la cabeza con cansancio.

.- ¿Y ustedes dos?.- preguntó dirigiéndose a Carl y a Jimmy.

El genio parpadeo dos veces saliendo de un pequeño lapsus de distracción, antes de darse cuenta que de hecho le habían hecho una pregunta.

.- Ah. si ¡Si, nos rendimos!

Cindy se cruzo de brazos, probablemente mirándolo con escepticismo bajo sus gafas.

.-¡ Y tú, eres el ministro de defensa! ¡Ha! .- se rio la rubia al tiempo que jugueteaba con un conjunto de llaves sobre uno de sus dedos.

Dirigió una rápida mirada a los otros dos que también se encontraban en la celda.

.- Ustedes dos pueden quedarse ahí. De cualquier forma la líder solo quiere justo ahora a quienes le puedan ser de ayuda en el estado de emergencia actual.

.- Por mi esta bien.- contestó Carl mientras se jalaba las cadenas con sus brazos para hacerse una especie de tratamiento de espalda.

.-¡No dejes que te laven el cerebro Jimmy!.- le gritó Sheen mientras dos guardias tomaban las llaves de la mano de Cindy y desencadenaban al genio.

.- ¿Estado de emergencia?.- repitió el genio siendo guiado por Cindy aun con un par de esposas en las muñecas.- Y supongo que con "líder" te refieres a...

Ambos entraron a una espaciosa oficina decorada con los colores de la bandera estadounidense y posters de estrellas de pop en las paredes. Al centro se encontraba un enorme maquina, que al instante Jimmy descubrió que era una maquina transportadora. Cindy lo encendió y pronto apareció Libby que se movía en su asiento al ritmo de una canción con los audífonos puestos a todo volumen y los ojos cerrados.

La rubia se aclaro la voz para indicarle su presencia, y sin quitarse los audífonos sonrió al verlos frente a ella.

.- ¡¿Qué tal Jimmy?! ¡¿Ya decidiste salir de la celda?! ¡Nada cool, ¿verdad?!

Cindy volvió a colocarse un dedo en el oído, dado los gritos de Libby por continuar con los audífonos puestos. Hasta ese momento Libby se quito los audífonos y sonrió.

.- Señora presidenta el ministro de defensa parece estar dispuesto a unirse a su mando.- dijo Cindy mientras miraba de reojo a Jimmy, que sonrió de inmediato intentando parecer de acuerdo con ella.- Pero si me permite decirlo, creo que esta fingiendo y no podemos confiar en él. Opino que se le debe acusar de alta traición y condenarlo a la pena capital. .- al terminó de su oración Cindy hizo una señal con el pulgar hacia abajo, como si ella misma ya hubiera hecho la condena.

Jimmy la miró con horror y la boca abierta de la indignación. En verdad que la imagen de Cindy era muy apegado a la realidad, si es que ese era el sueño de Libby como sospechaba.

. -Ya relájate Cindy. - dijo Libby riéndose y agitando su mano aparentemente divertida de la expresión del genio.- déjalo aquí. Tengo que hablar con él de la situación.

.- Entendido su alteza.- dijo Cindy y acto seguido liberó al genio de las esposas. Justo cuando Cindy cerraba la puerta de la oficina para salir, al genio le dio la impresión de que ella le guiñaba el ojo disimuladamente. Él intentó pasar desapercibido ese detalle.

.- Escucha Libby.- comenzó a explicar el genio, anticipándose a que Libby empezara a hablar. - Desconozco la situación de emergencia por la que creas que estas pasando ahora mismo, pero no tienes nada de que preocuparte ya que esta es una alucinación ocasionada por el uso de mis tornillos cargados en la impresora de la escuela. No se como pero la materialización de nuestros pensamientos se enlazo en una serie de sueños contiguos dentro de la cuarta dimensión. Supongo que cuando todos estemos reunidos podre buscar una forma de regresar nuestras mentes a la realidad.

Al terminar de hablar el genio permaneció en silencio esperando algún tipo de reacción por parte de Libby. Solo hasta el final de su explicación se dio cuenta de lo alocada que sonaba su historia.

.- Así que.- comenzó a hablar Libby luego de varios segundos.- Por lo que alcanzo a entender de esa explicación. Esta realidad solo esta sucediendo dentro de mi mente. ¿Es eso Jimmy?

.- Básicamente.- contestó el genio.

.- Pruébalo.- dijo Libby cruzándose de brazos.

El genio se sorprendió de lo razonable que se mostraba Libby aun en sus sueños. Al instante se puso a pensar en alguna manera de convencerla. No demoró demasiado en encontrar una opción.

.- Esta bien, te lo mostraré si traes a Sheen .- dijo el genio, que en fondo se preguntaba si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Sin embargo Libby no dudo ni un segundo en pedirle a Cindy por su comunicador que llevaran al susodicho frente a ellos. Unos momentos después tenían a Cindy quitándole de mala gana las esposas a Sheen.

.- ¿Y bien? .- le cuestionó al momento Libby.

.- ¡Sabia que eras una dictadora! ¡Lo sabia!.- la acuso Sheen señalándola con el dedo directamente, apenas estuvo suelto.

.- ¡¿Y que si lo soy?!.- contestó Libby a lo cual Sheen quedo sin palabras y la boca abierta.

Cindy fue quien termino por cerrársela de nuevo, por que al parecer daba mal aspecto.

.- Sheen hace tiempo en serio pensé que lo nuestro podía funcionar. En serio que lo pensé.- dijo Libby al parecer exasperada y tocándose la frente con los dedos.- Pero al final no me tomo mucho tiempo darme cuenta que tus constantes locuras solo me distraían de desarrollar mi verdadero potencial.

.- ¡Tu potencial tiránico!.- grito nuevamente Sheen.

.- ¡Silencio!.- lo callo imponente Libby.- ¡Mírame! ¡Ahora soy mas grande líder mundial!

Las persianas de las ventanas se abrieron dejando a la vista el palco de afuera. Jimmy y Sheen se aproximaron para dar un vistazo afuera. Los luminosos anuncios de la ciudad de afuera eran un impactante primer vistazo de una sociedad dominada por la moda y el glamur. Un centenar de anuncios espectaculares con videos de bailarines y modelos de pasarela dominaban el cielo nocturno. En tanto al nivel del suelo una colosal construcción en un modelo piramidal se alzaba desde abajo, seguida consecutivamente de pirámides de menor tamaño. Al estar construidas por cristales transparentes, en su interior se observaban mas de un centenar de tiendas comerciales de ropa, joyería y perfumes.

Los ojos de Jimmy pasaron desde la base cuadrada de la mayor construcción en pirámide donde se paseaba una multitud de personas con el mismo atuendo de telas translucidas y diseño futurista, hasta la cúspide del prisma que se coronaba con una reluciente punta.

.- Esto es...- el genio entrecerró sus ojos para mirarla con mayor detenimiento hasta que la voz de Sheen lo interrumpió.

.-¡Sabia que los triángulos eran la forma de la maldad! ¡Lo supe desde que la señorita ave nos dejo esa tarea de geometría en cuarto grado! ¡Toda esta es una conspiración para ocultar la verdad!

Jimmy lo empujo a un lado para despejarse de sus gritos.

.- ¡Libby! Nunca pensé que tu tuvieras una visión de la dominación del mundo tan fuertemente idealizada. Una imagen del mundo así de elaborada no se construye en el plazo de un día...esto es ...demasiado.

.- Ya sabes lo que dicen...una vez que dejas de soñar con chicos bobos e inmaduros una chica puede enfocarse en cambiar al mundo.- dijo Cindy regresándolos al interior de la habitación.

Jimmy se remitió a rodar lo ojos. Dirigió una ultima mirada a la brillante punta de la pirámide antes de estar nuevamente frente de Libby.

.- Muy bien Jimmy tienes una oportunidad, pero te advierto que si se trata de algún engaño tendré que reconsiderar la opinión de la segunda dama.- continuó Libby en un severo cambio de actitud.

El genio trago pesado.

.- Muy bien, entonces Sheen quiero que...

El genio se acerco a Sheen para susurrarle algo al oído un segundo antes de que Cindy los apartara con brusquedad.

.-¡¿QUÉ?! .- se quejo Sheen agarrando a Jimmy por los hombros y agitándolo.- ¡Sabia que Libby te lavaría ese cerebrote que tienes! ¡¿QUÉ LE HAZ HECHO?! ¡TÚ GRAN MONSTRUO DE CHOCOLATE!

.- ¿De que se trata esto?.- le cuestionó Libby.

.- Ya lo veras.- le contesto Jimmy. - Pero si pudieras proporcionar algo de música sería mucho mejor.

Libby pareció considerarlo por un par de segundos antes de sonreír y presionar un botón en su panel de control holográfico.

.- Creo que un poco de música nunca ha estado de mas, pero ¿quieres ser un poco mas especifico Jimmy?

.- Lo que sea estará bien.- contestó el genio restándole importancia.

Las luces de la habitación bajaron. Una lámpara ilumino el centro de la habitación. Se escucharon una serie de forcejeos en la obscuridad hasta que apareció Sheen en medio de escena. El permaneció con los brazos cruzados y con una gran mueca de disgusto.

.- ¡Sheen! ¡Ya hazlo de una buena vez!.- le grito Jimmy desde la obscuridad.- ¡No seas ridículo!

.- ¡No lo haré! ¡NUNCA!

.- ¡Si lo haces prometo regalarte una barra jumbo de chocolate!

Sheen permaneció con los brazos cruzados y de hecho se mostro ligeramente ofendido por la oferta.

.- ¡Dos barras jumbo!

Sheen continuo sin inmutarse.

.- ¡Esta bien, esta bien! ¡Te creare una biomasa regenerativa de leche y cacao solo para ti!

.- ¿Y eso que es?

.- ¡Un chocolate que nunca se acaba! ¡Ahora muévete!

Los ojos del pelinegro brillaron ante la propuesta, en señal de haber sido convencido.

.- ¡Solo quiero que quede claro que no hago esto por gusto!.- se quejo remangándose las mangas del saco.

Desde las puntas de sus pies hasta su cabeza Sheen comenzó a realizar una serie de movimientos conectados que parecían querer simular una especie de baile dirigido especialmente a Libby. Ella lo miró confundida mientras el se acercaba cada vez mas a su asiento.

Al momento Cindy tomo una postura para bloquearle el paso a Sheen. Sin embargo con un pequeño movimiento de mano Libby le indico que no lo hiciera. De alguna forma parecía estar divirtiéndose. Esto pareció molestarle a la imagen de Cindy.

Sheen continuo con su baile que incluía una combinación de pasos de diferentes estilos musicales. La imagen de Cindy parecía más expectante a cualquier movimiento que hiciera Jimmy que al propio Sheen. En un momento de distracción Libby presiono nuevamente el panel de control con su codo y la música cambio repentinamente.

.- ¡Ahora!.- grito el genio.

.- Como sea.- dijo Sheen aparentemente aburrido. Así que se quito la chaqueta en un solo movimiento y se la arrojo a Libby. Libby lo miro con evidente confusión en sus manos al igual que la rubia que observo como Jimmy sonreía como si todo hubiera sido parte de su plan. Fue hasta el ultimo momento que la imagen de Cindy pareció comprender.

Al instante el saco regreso hacia Sheen con una especie de fuerza magnética, colocándose nuevamente en su lugar y pareció ajustarse con la suficiente brusquedad como para tirar a Sheen al suelo.

.- ¡Wow¡ ¿Qué paso? ¿Que fue eso?.- dijo Libby evidentemente sorprendida.

.- Sabia que algo así pasaría.- explico Jimmy.- En tu mente la ropa es una parte elemental que conforma este mundo, por lo que al intentar remover una prenda, lo mas seguro era que esta volvería a su lugar. Por supuesto, también pensé que al tratarse de Sheen el efecto en tu subconsciente seria mas rápido en...

.- ¡Silencio!.- lo detuvo Cindy de pronto.- ¡Ya hemos visto suficiente! ¡Es obvio que esta usando algún invento para controlar la ropa! ¡Alterar cualquier diseño de la líder se paga con pena capital!

Tras sus palabras intento colocarle de nuevo las esposas en las manos, pero en esta ocasión Jimmy fue mas rápido y fue capaz de esquivarla. En tanto Sheen continuaba forcejeando en el suelo con su saco.

.- ¡ Libby tienes que despertar!.- grito el genio mientras continuaba escapando de Cindy por la oficina.

.- ¡Miente! ¡Él debe ser el responsable del ataque de las horribles batas de monje voladoras! .- para ese momento la rubia había logrado bloquearle la salida de la oficina.

.- ¡No miento Libby! .- se defendió el genio.- En cada sueño en el que he estado la forma mas agresiva del subconsciente intenta mantenernos atrapados en el sueño para...¿espera dijiste "batas de monje voladoras?

La leve distracción del genio basto para que Cindy lo taqueara y a la vez que le colocaba unas bonitas esposas rosadas con joyería de fantasía lo amordazó con unos calcetines con estampado de florecitas amarillas.

.- Es evidente que necesitan pasar mas tiempo en el calabozo.- declaro Cindy.- Permítame llevarlos de vuelta.

.- No, espera...- dudo por un segundo Libby. Cindy se detuvo en seco.

Jimmy continuaba forcejeando, cuando escucho de nuevo gritar a Sheen que parecía haber perdido la pelea contra el saco, el cual ahora se cerraba sobre el como una especie de camisa de fuerza de un manicomio.

.- ¡Tu horrible ropa nunca me detendrá Libby!.- después de su grito, el saco se tenso aun mas, logrando dejar sin aire a Sheen, quien finalmente empezó a desmayarse por la falta de aire.

.- ¡¿HORRIBLE?!.- grito enfurecida Libby. Jimmy se limitó a cerrar los ojos y dejar de luchar para intentar liberarse de momento.

.- Los llevare de regreso a su celda.- aviso Cindy jalando a ambos chicos por el cuello de sus camisas para sujetarlos arrastrándolos.- Por cierto creo que ya inicio su programa favorito de baile.

Libby se colocó los audífonos nuevamente y observo como se cerraba la puerta. Antes de activar uno de los sensores de su panel de control observo con detenimiento un gran closet de ropa en su oficina.

* * *

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Es un gusto continuar escribiendo esta historia después de tanto tiempo de estar suspendida.

Hace un tiempo que continuo escribiendo esta historia, que de momento ya cuenta con un final previsto. Aunque para mi sea evidente todo lo que tiene pasar hasta el desenlace es increíble como continúan alargándose los capítulos al momento de escribirlos. Y es que me encanta como se desarrollan las cosas con su propio ritmo. No cuento con un calculo exacto de los capítulos que faltan, pero continuaran siendo igual de largos que siempre.

Si alguien se desespera con los capítulos largos, no hay problema. También habrán actualizaciones en Todas las manzanas de Newton donde habrán One-shoots de cosas que he dejado sueltas.

Sobre el capitulo:

Pienso que este ha sido un capitulo un poco "pesado" ya que pretendí hacer un leve estudio de los personajes intentando continuar con el "estilo" que llevaba hasta ahora. Como lo he mencionado anteriormente no creo que mis versiones de los personajes se mantengan al pie del canon, incluso tomando en cuenta el desarrollo que deberían tener en otras edades.

Los detalles de misterio los continuaré desarrollando dejando pistas en todas partes por si alguien se anima a intentar predecir lo que ocurrirá en capítulos posteriores. Hay un par de hábitos que que siempre se arraigan, así que no me sorprendería que alguien coincida conmigo en un par de recursos a los que acudo de vez en cuando para escribir.

Un agradecimiento especial a todos los que me han dejado comentarios en este tiempo de verdad me hace feliz leer sus opiniones. ¡Saludos y un beso!


	6. Somnolientos, sonámbulos y flojos 2

_**"Me siento undido en la oscuridad,**_

 _ **sobre mí cae el otoño...**_

 _ **Mi amor seguirá**_

 _ **pues no oye razones...**_

 _ **Sueño tal vez**_

 _ **Es tan mágico...**_

 _ **Recuerdo emociones,**_

 _ **¿quién me hace sentir?"**_

* * *

 **.-Somnolientos, sonámbulos y flojos. [Parte 2]**

 _"Cuando hay cosas importantes en nuestra vida es cuando la existencia se torna extraordinaria"_

El sonido de las cadenas en sus muñecas golpearon la pared de la celda obscura y sus manos se cerraron en torno a los grilletes con fuerza.

 _"Pero cuando nos ponemos a pensar en lo en realidad queremos..."_

Una suave brisa se abrió paso entre las hojas secas del pasto en la vereda amarillenta haciendo que estas se elevaran en un remolino hacia el cielo.

 _"Tal vez debamos deshacernos de algo primero"_

El viento se perdió en el camino hacia la inmensidad del trigal difundiendo el aroma de flores secas y manzanas.

El movimiento de las grandes nubes era evidente en las sombras del campo y todo parecía moverse a su ritmo pausado.

En silencio, permanecían al pie de la sombra de un árbol enorme, dos jóvenes en posición de combate que parecían esperar el momento indicado para dar comienzo a su enfrentamiento. La figura femenina ahora separaba sus pies descalzos para obtener un perfecto equilibrio en su postura, a la vez que una enorme fuerza de impulso iniciada desde la punta de sus dedos hasta sus talones daba la impresion de estar a punto de liberarse. Su mirada verde enfocaba toda su atención en torno a su oponente, que a diferencia de ella apenas se esforzaba en mantener una adecuada pose de ataque básica y ella se rió un poco de eso.

Ajeno a lo que sucedía al pie de su árbol, una ardilla se paseaba entre las ramas. Solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que en uno de sus saltos de rama en rama logrará que una de las manzanas se desprendiera de su tallo y callera rodando en el camino que separaba a los jóvenes.

Las miradas de ambos, azul y verde se cruzaron y el detonante fue inmediato.

La joven inicio con una carrera en medio círculo que concluyó en un gran salto vertical levantando la pierna y apuntando el talón en dirección hacia el muchacho, que solo hasta el ultimo instante levanto su antebrazo para protegerse de la primera patada voladora que iba dirigida hacia su cabeza. Al ver su primer golpe frustrado la rubia cayo en una pequeña rodada y se puso de pie nuevamente.

Continuo su ataque con varios golpes de pie dirigidos a sus costados, en los que sólo alcanzó a rozar la ropa de su contrincante. En sólo un instante en que sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse ella pareció reanalizar su tactica y sonrió. Inclinandose hacia adelante, la rubia pudo jalarlo por una de sus manos y tan pronto lo tuvo mas cerca se sostuvo con ambas manos para girar sobre su propio eje y continuar un ataque de patadas de las que el muchacho solo pudo protegerse bloqueando con sus brazos.

.- ¡¿Qué se supone que es esto?!.- dijo la rubia dando un increíble salto hacia atrás para volver a tomar distancia..- ¡Pensé que dejarías que te golpeara!.- le reprocho.

.- ¡Yo pensé que podrías golperme si en verdad querias hacerlo. Despues de todo tu eres quien siempre ha estado molesta conmigo. ¿O no?

A sus palabras le siguieron la indicación con su mano de que estaba listo para continuar recibiendo sus ataques. La rubia sonrio aceptando su desafio. Sus puños se tensaron y siguio la corriente de su provocación.

.- Pues preparate genio.

* * *

.- Tenemos que salir pronto de aqui.- dijo Jimny con la cabeza agachada y al parecer sin demasiado animo.

.- ¡Ya no puedo tolerar mas de esto!.- se quejo Carl poniendo ambas manos sobre la cabeza y jalando su cabello en el grado que se lo permitian las cademas de sus manos.

.- ¡Me estoy volviendo loco!.- grito Sheen.

Los tres chicos continuaban encadenados a la pared . Al llevar bastante tiempo en la obscuridad, del alguna forma sus ojos se habian acostumbrado a la penumbra de la celda, por lo que sus siluetas se distiguian entre si.

.- ¡Ya lo tengo!.- grito Sheen de pronto.- Si esto es una especie de sueño ¿por que no simplemente imaginamos que estas cadenas estan hechas de caramelo maziso? Asi saldremos en cuestion de un par de lamidas y mordidas.- a su sentencia le siguió un sonido de mordeduras hacia el metal.- ¡Esta funcionando!

.- ¿En serio?.- pregunto Carl a su lado.

.- No...Necesito un dentista.- se quejo Sheen al perecer demasiado adolorido.

Bueno, si eso no funciona solo nos queda liberarnos como los animales del bosque que caen en trampas de cazadores. - sugirio Carl. A sus palabras le siguió el sonido de mordizcos hacia su propio brazo.

.- ¡Eso es Carl! ¡Como en el campañento de supervivencia de verano!

\- ¡Por última vez Sheen, ese no era un campamento de supervivencia!.- se quejo Calrl.- Y no esta funcionando. No puedo comerme mi brazo. Aun por muy delicioso y jugoso que este...Amm tal vez pueda intentar liberarte a ti Sheen.

.- ¡Alejate! .- grito.

Un largo suspiro resalto en medio de sus gritos. Los dos chicos dejaron de discutir un momento justo despues de intercambiar un par de patadas en el angulo que les permitian sus cadenas.

.- Oye, ¿que sucede Jim?.- cuestino Carl.- Por lo general no te exasperas tan rapido con nosotros.

.- Si. En general recurres a una fria pero comprensible indeferencia ante nuestras tonterias mientras piensas en una forma de sacarnos de una situación dificil.

.- ¿Eso crees Sheen? Pues creo que esta vez no esta funcionando asi.

.- ¿No se te ocurre una idea para sacarnos de aquí? .- le cuestiono Carl.

.- Se me ocurren varias ideas Carl, pero ninguna relacionada con como salir.- suspiro nuevamente.- Creo que sólo debo seguir pensando.

.- Oh, quizás debas dejar de pensarlo tanto y relajarte un poco.- opinó Sheen.- A mi siempre me funciona.

.- Ustedes no entienden chicos. Si continuamos mucho en una de estas ilusiones llegará un punto en que olvidaremos por completo que esto no es real y pasará a ser la única realidad que reconoceremos.- explicó el genio aún agachado.

.- ¡¿QUEE?! ¡Entonces Libby sería una verdadera dictadora y no sólo una presidenta estudiantil muy gruñona! .- gritó Sheen.

.- Así es. O por lo menos lo sería para nosotros.- explico Jimmy.- Aunque despertarnos en algún momento esa idea seguiría en nuestras mentes y terminariamos actuando conforme a ese pensamiento. Finalmente en un orden de acontecimientos podríamos terminar dando origen a esa idea en la realidad.

Un silencio abrumador le siguió a sus palabras. Carl y Sheen parecieron analizar con detenimiento sus palabras, pues parecia estar hablando muy seriamente. De pronto el sonido congestión nasal de Carl los interrumpio seguido de risas descontroladas por parte sus dos amigos. Hasta ese momento Jimmy alzo ligeramente la cabeza sin darse por enterado de lo que les pasaba ahora.

.- ¿Que se supone que es tan gracioso?.- pregunto Jimmy mas que enojado, un tanto desconcertado.

.- "Eso"..."eso".- dijo Carl intentando parar de reir para hablar.- Lo que dices sobre olvidar que esto no es real. Solo a Sheen podría pasarle eso.

Cuando lo hubo dicho Sheen volvio a reírse mas sonoramente y sin percatarse de sus palabras.

.- No creo que alguien pueda creer que Libby en realidad tiene la voluntad para volverse una verdadera dictadora. Solo es algo que digo para molestarla. - declaró Sheen. Después pareció captar el sutil insulto de Carl y de nuevo intento patearlo.-¡Oye!

.- Lo digo en serio.- se aclaro Jimmy.- La fuerza que tienen los pensamientos es increible. Además ya hemos visto ese futuro alterno en que esto es la realidad. Libby me preocupa.

.-No se tú, pero esa risa me dio algo de sueño.- mencionó Sheen colgando de sus cadenas.

.- Concuerdo.- lo siguió Carl cerrando los ojos.

.-Pero si ya estamos en una especie de...- intento llamarlos el genio, pero ambos parecían haberse quedado dormidos al instante.

Aunque estuvo a punto de decir algo más opto por dejarlo así. Por ahora prefería pensar que sus amigos eran incapaces de medir el peligro y ver más allá de las consecuencias. Eso de alguna forma lo hacía sentir menos responsable y más tranquilo y eso terminó por hacerlo sonreír un poco.

Entre sueños Sheen pareció decir algo:

 _.- Debes dejar de pensarlo tanto...Solo sueltate un poco...-_

.- Siempre hemos salido de las situaciones más difíciles pensando. No veo como "no pensar"nos llevará a algo.- susurro Jimmy intentando darle una respuesta.

Carl llamó su atención al girarse un poco para seguir durmiendo.

 _.- Tal vez hay alguien más que piense.-_

.- ¿Pero quien? .- le cuestionó.

* * *

Una cabellera obscura se levantaba con un par de mechones desordenados en el reflejo de un espejo. Después de pasar una mano sin lograr aplacar un sólo cabello, usar un peine e incluso una costosa plancha de cabello con rodillos obteniendo el mismo resultados el hombre con anteojos se aseguró de que nadie más lo viera cuando escupió en su propia mano y la paso en su cabeza.

Con satisfacción sonrió a su imagen en el espejo y empujó el resto de sus utencilios de belleza de su escritorio a su maletín de forma desordenada.

.- Por fin listo para otra noche para salir con mi... castor.- se dijo un tanto desilusionado de esa última parte.

La unica verdad tras la triste realidad de que se quedará hasta tan tarde en el salón de Ciencias de la escuela, más allá de calificar las aburridas pruebas de la materia que impartia, era que el lugar era ideal para hacer su rutina de belleza sin el temor de que su castor mascota se comiera su crema depiladora en su pequeño departamento. Ademas ahi tenia agua caliente y electricidad gratis.

Levantándose sin demasiado ánimo miró a la ventana y su vista se dirigió a la entrada de la escuela. Después recorrió las pruebas ya calificadas en su escritorio del examen sorpresa que ese mismo día todos sus estudiantes sin excepción habían reprobado y que de alguna forma mejoraba su ánimo. Y es que, de esa forma se demostraba a el mismo que aquella secundaria no era digna de tenerlo como profesor y que el nivel de sus clases obviamente era tan alto que los estudiantes promedio no podían sobrellevarlo.

Tal vez con algo de diversión, se enorgullecio dibujando una carita enojada en una de las pruebas con peor nota firmada por un tal " Colín McCober" utilizando su marcador rojo preferido.

Y para mejorar las cosas Por alguna razón los únicos dos estudiantes que quizá ubieran podido aprobar el examen no se habían presentado. "Neutron" pensó con ganas de jalarse los cabellos de la cabeza, pero conteniendose para no hachar a perder su peinado, y también su amiga rubia que en realidad le daba bastante igual, pero que obviamente era un poco más inteligente que sus otros compañeros. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, no era mala idea nombrarla su ayudante de clase de ciencias para hacer que se hiciera cargo de las cosas que a él le molestaba hacer últimamente como profesor.

Preparándose para salir tomando su maletín en una mano y las pruebas en la otra dio un último vistazo a la salida de la escuela por la ventana y una nueva incertidumbre surgió en el de forma repentina.

"¿Que le habria pasado a Neutron para faltar a su clase? ¿Y si algo malo le había pasado a Neutrón? Después de todo, en todo ese tiempo nunca lo vio salir de la escuela. ¿Y si nunca se había ido a su casa?"

.- "¡¿Y que me importa si Neutron esta bien o no?!.- gritó al salón vacio y su mano volvió a soltar los exámenes en el escritorio y al mismo tuvo que sujetarse para no caerse por un fuerte dolor de cabeza que empezaba. Esta vez sin poder evitarlo se jaló varios mechones de cabello y estuvo a punto de arrancarlos.

.- ¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Porque de pronto me preocupa lo que le pase a un tonto chismoso como ...?

Sus ojos se pasearon con confusión en los exámenes y vio la carita enojada de marcador rojo que el mismo había pintado. Y de un segundo a otro lo vio moverse.

"¿NEUTRON ESTA BIEN? ¡TIENES QUE SABER QUE ESTABA BIEN!. ¡VE A BUSCARLO Y ASEGURATE DE QUE ESTE BIEN!"

.- ¡¿Y por que haría algo tan tonto?!.- le cuestionó a la carita enojada sin dejarse amedrentar. Después de todo sólo era un dibujo.

El recuerdo repentino de unos ojos rojos se presento en su mente y el miedo representado de alguna forma incomprensible para él lo hicieron hacer romper aquella prueba y comersela para hacerla desaparecer.

Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho un momento despues intento escupirla y teniendo saliva nuevamente en las manos volvió a peinarse.

.-Debo estar volviendome loco.- se dijo Seymour.- ¡No me importa lo que le pase a Neutron! Me iré a casa ahora.

Un agudo dolor de estómago lo hizo retoncerse un poco.

* * *

.- ¡Esto es ridiculo!.- se quejo Cindy respirando con dificultad.- ¡ Ni siquiera tienes la postura adecuada y de alguna forma estas bloqueandome por completo!

.- Tal vez sólo necesitas practicar más.- sugirió Jimmy.

.- ¿Intentas ser gracioso? ¡No quiero escuchar eso de alguien como tú!.- dijo volviendo a atacarlo con una patada a un costado y que esta vez más que bloquearla le sirvió a él para jalarla y hacerla caer al pasto. Ella rodó por instinto para evitar cualquier ataque aunque fue evidente que él nisiquiera lo intento.

.- ¿Alguien como yo?.- preguntó el genio ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse y ella la rechazó con un golpe seco de su palma.

.- Cuando dices que alguien necesita practicar o esforzarse más, pero internamente piensas que podrías correr a tu laboratorio y embotellar el talento que le hace falta. O crear aparato para recrear su habilidad es cuando mas te detesto.

.- Sintetizar una habilidad teóricamente para luego recrearla químicamente o o roboticamente. también es una tarea compleja.

.- ¡Que tengas la habilidad para hacerlo no te da derecho a hacerlo!.- dijo al fin logrando acertar una patada en el pecho del genio y hacerlo retroceder hasta chocar con el tronco del árbol. - ¡Mirame! Aunque yo podría hacer algo similar no corro a sintetizar habilidades. Prefiero trabajar duro todos los días para ser mejor.

.- Algunos dirían.- dijo Jimmy atrapando una manzana que cayo del árbol por el impacto y lanzandosela a la rubia quien la atrapó con sus buenos reflejos.- Que si tienes una habilidad deberías desarrollarla al máximo. Aun si esa habilidad parace ser "injusta" para otros.

.- ¡ Aggghhh Neutron! ¡No me hagas vomitar! Eso es como lo que suele decir mi mamá.- se quejo Cindy.- Eso me recuerda, ¿acaso sabes que el hecho de que comenzará a practicar karate también es a causa tuya?

.- ¿En serio?.- pregunto el genio al parecer algo intrigado.

.- Después de los primeros reportes para notificar a mamá que tenía una conducta "poco amistosa" hacia un nuevo estudiante que había sido transferido de otra ciudad, en lugar de enojarse ella pareció orgullosa de alguna manera. ¿puedes creerlo? Creo que penso que al fin mostraba el verdadero caracter de nuestra familia. Y como una clasica madre de una niña superdota, un tiempo despues de eso me inscribio a clases de karate para explotar todo mi potencial.

.- Suena como si tu madre tomara el control de gran parte de tu vida.- opino el genio.

.- ¿Tambien suena como si te importara?.- dijo la rubia recuperando su pose de ataque.

Una nueva brisa suave sacudió el cabello de la rubia cuando de nuevo se proponía a reanudar la pelea. Al mirar al cielo vio una enorme nube cubriendo el sol y que se movía tan lentamente que parecía haber quedado inmóvil. De alguna forma ese detalle llamó su atenciòn el suficiente tiempo para que la tension en sus dos manos se relajara.

.- ¿Sabes? Creo que de verdad me siento mucho mejor ahora.- dijo Cindy tomando un respiro juntando sus dos palmas y observando al castaño sentado y recargado sobre el pie del árbol.- Pero creo que es mejor que paremos ahora antes de que en serio alguien salga herido. Que tú salgas herido.

.- ¿Y eso que?.- le cuestionó el castaño levantándose con la ayuda del tronco del árbol, pero cayendo de nuevo. Cindy lo observó a la distancia.- Después de todo tu piensas que todo lo malo que ha pasado en RetroVille ha sido culpa mía. Tal vez deberías golpearme un poco más.

.- Eso puede ser cierto. Todo es tu culpa.- contestó Cindy caminando hacia el árbol y él parecio reaccionar encogiendose de hombros.- Eres terco, presumido y descuidado y tus inventos han puesto en riesgo la vida de todos los que te rodean en más de una ocasión.

Jimmy alzó los brazos sin intenciones de defenderse y Cindy cerró su mano en torno a la manzana que le había lanzado.

.- Por mucho tiempo fuiste desconsiderado con mis sentimientos y cuando te fuiste no me dejaste claro que debía pensar sobre eso que existe entre nosotros.

.- Es verdad.- aceptó él.

.- Y también es cierto que.. siempre voy a detestarte por el simple hecho de ser más inteligente que yo.

Jimmy cerró los ojos esperando un golpe que nunca llegó. Al abrirlos de nuevo vio a Cindy ofreciéndole la manzana de vuelta.

.- ¡Vamos, eso no puede ser todo! ¡Se que aun quieres golpearme por tantas cosas!

.- Ya no quiero golpearte.- contestó Cindy dando un paso más y ofreciendole la manzana al alcance de su mano .- Ahora solo quiero que olvidemos esas cosas por las que discutíamos cuando teníamos diez años.

.- ¿En serio?.- se sorprendio Jimmy tomando la manzana de su mano.- Por que lo que yo quiero es...

Una repentina rafaga de viento que llevaba consigo una gran cantidad de hojas secas hizo que Cindy se cubriera el rostro con uno de sus brazos.

.- ¿Qué pasa ahora?.- preguntó intentando ponerse de pie.- ¡Está brisa...las nubes... esta pelea no son normales! ¡Sabía que había algo raro en todo esto desde un principio!

Las hojas continuaron moviéndose en un remolino en torno a ella y en pequeño instante cuando pudo abrir los ojos pudo ver al genio levantándose del árbol y corriendo cuesta abajo de la pradera hacia el campo de trigo.

.¡Neutron! ¡No puedes irte de nuevo!.- gritó y al fin logrando salir del remolino de hojas.- ¡No estoy segura de lo que es esto, pero si se algo...! ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya!

* * *

El genio abrió los ojos en la oscuridad y una expresión de disgusto se dibujó en su rostro.

.- Esto es inútil.- se dijo a si mismo volteando a ver a sus amigos que parecían seguir durmiendo.- Por alguna razon no puedo pensar una buena idea para sacarnos de este lugar y es claro a ellos dos no les puedo dejar este trabajo. Sus mentes son tan simples que incluso piensan que en verdad están durmiendo.

Sus manos jalaron las cadenas de sus manos y las golpeó contra la pared.

.- ¡Si tan sólo logrará deshacerme de estas cadenas! ¡Pero el simple hecho de saber que no son físicamente reales no las hará desaparecer! ¡Debo seguir pensando!

"O Tal vez debas dejar de pensarlo tanto...sólo sueltate un poco" "A mi me funciona"

Las palabras de Sheen aparecieron en su mente de nuevo y aunque espero que ese recuerdo lo llevará a una conclusiòn superior sólo llegó a una descepcionante sensación que lo hizo cerrar los ojos.

"Eso es ridiculo"penso en su interior "Pensar es la única forma de resolver cualquier problema, creí que al menos eso habían aprendido con todas nuestras aventuras cuando éramos niños"

Sus ojos se mantuvieron cerrados y suspiro con cansancio.

"Ni siquiera creo ser capaz de dejar de pensar" "Lo unico que hago cuando intento no pensar en nada es imaginarme... en el espacio exterior"

La obcuridad de la celda pareció intensificarse de alguna forma y de pronto las cadenas en sus manos y pies parecieron más livianas.

"Aún cuando se que el espacio exterior es tan inmenso que hace parecer a la Tierra la verdadera "nada"...

En su mente casi pudo ver la mitad de la tierra iluminada por el sol tal como si la viera desde su cohete cuando era niño, pero esta vez se sentía de forma incorporea ahí.

"Aún cuando se que también hay mas planetas, sistemas y galaxias fuera de la Tierra..."

El resto de los planetas parecieron perceptibles como pequeños puntos que comenzaron a iluminarse y parpadear alrededor de la tierra.

"Y también, aunque se que hay más formas de vida además de los humanos..."

Una sombra obscura se aproximó a la imagen de la Tierra en su mente. Sus manos se cerraron entorno los grilletes de sus muñecas y los presionaron con fuerza.

"En el espacio exterior también parece haber una verdadera "nada" que siempre me ha intrigado. Es casi una forma inexistente de "ser" que casi se asimila a la verdadera "nada" Y esa nada...me hace sentir...no lo sé...¿en paz?"

"¿Jimmy?"

Aun cuando una voz lo llamó desde lejos en el espacio su sensación distante que veía alejarse del planeta azul y aquella sombra gigante a su lado que ahora era evidente que era una especie de nave espacial en forma de huevo parecio carecer de importancia.

"Jimmy"

La voz parecio más distante y la tierra ya sólo parecía un pequeño punto azul a punto de perderse en el universo.

" _Cuando todo vuelva a la obcuridad necesitaremos una nueva luz que de origen a todo de nuevo..."_

Su propia voz resono en su mente aún cuando no parecía tener sentido para él.

"¡¿Qué dice?!"

Una nueva voz volvió a oírse en el universo y el punto azul volvió a acercarse un poco mas.

"¡Dice que necesita luz!"

La Tierra y la nave obscura volvieron a estar aún más cerca.

"¡Si necesita "una luz" tal ves deberías pagarle el dinero de su almuerzo que te comiste!"

"¡Él me lo regalo!, ¿verdad Jim?"

"¡Eres un glotón y mentiroso!"

El genio se levantó del suelo incapaz de seguir escuchando los gritos de sus dos amigos. Al abrir los ojos se vio sentado en la celda y sus dos amigos parados junto a él.

.- ¿Pero que..?.- dijo al notar que ninguno de ellos seguía encadenado.

.- ¡Lo vez!¡Te dije que no pensar en nada era la forma en que escapariamos!

.- ¡No mientas Sheen! ¡Nosotros sólo nos quedamos dormidos! Seguro que a Jimmy se le ocurrió una idea para liberarnos y como se cansó de esperar que despertaramos decidió tomar una siesta. ¿Verdad?

.- Pues si que es más grande que "el mago que reveló los secretos de la magia" Nos liberó y nisiquiera parece haber forzado las cerraduras.- dijo Sheen sosteniendo una de sus cadenas en la mano.

El genio se tocó la frente y observó con detenimiento las cadenas de Carl y Sheen.

"¡Pues Claro!", se dijo en su mente "Como Carl y Sheen no pensaron en nada, llegó un momento en que se liberaron cuando la ilusión de Libby dejó de ser del todo real para ellos cuando creyeron que se quedaron dormidos.

Sin embargo, en mi caso...

Su vista se desvió a sus propias cadenas. Se encontraban quebradas como piedras de granito.

El genio se levantó rápidamente para evitar seguir viéndolas.

.- Chicos, tenemos que hacer reaccionar Libby y después encontrar a Cindy en su propia ilusión. Y yo tengo un plan.- dijo acercando a sus amigos quienes sólo asistieron con la cabeza.

* * *

.- ¡Esto es una completa locura!.-dijo el profesor de cabello negro haciendo girar el volante de su auto con rapidez y conduciendo a toda velocidad por la avenida. - Primero encuentro a Neutrón en la sala de fotocopiado con otros cuatro estudiantes dormidos en el piso, obviamente después de haberse saltado todas sus clases. Bueno pues tal vez un mes de castigo les enseñe algo a este grupo de flojos. - el sonido de un claxon lo hizo dar otra vuelta brusca con el auto para poder entrar a una intersección.- ¡Ahhh, yo no puedo llamar a sus padres!.- se quejo.- ¡Eso me convertiría en un chismoso como...TÚ NEUTRON!.-dijo señalando al genio aparentemente dormido en el asiento del copiloto y después observado a los otros cuatro adolecentes por el espejo retrovisor.

.- Lo mejor serà llevarlos a su casa y olvidar que esto paso.- se dijo enfocando la vista de nuevo al frente del camino.

Unas gotas de lluvia aparecieron en las ventanas del auto y la expresión de Seymour parecio más desagradable que antes.

.-¡Todos saben que no soy bueno conduciendo en la lluvia!.- comenzó a gritar.- ¡Todo esto es tú culpa Neutron!

* * *

 _"Todo es culpa de Neutron...todo es culpa de Neutron"_

Una voz distante se escuchó en lo más alto de las nubes y Cindy se tapó los oídos para no escuchar.

.- ¡No!- grito la rubia.-¿Yo lo dije? ¡Pensé que ya lo había superado y que ahora podríamos iniciar de nuevo!, pero...- dijo colocando sus manos en sus ojos.- pero no puedo mentirme a mi misma. Tal vez aún ahora le guardó algo de rencor. Y seguramente el también y por eso volvió a irse...

El viento volvió a soplar en la vereda.

.- Así es "nena" Esa es la verdad.- dijo una voz que venia del árbol y que logro que Cindy descubriera sus ojos de nuevo y aunque no logró ver nada continuo observandolo con perspicacia.

. - Por aqui niña.- dijo un perro de pelaje amarillento saliendo detras del arbol y comenzando a rascarse detras de la oreja.

.- ¿Humphrey?

.Si soy yo. Tú ex perro mascota.- dijo casi con orgullo y burlonamente tomo una postura estirada.

.- ¿Tú hablas!?.- pregunto ella casi con la boca abierta.

.- Así es nena. Y habló mucho mejor que cualquier otro perro en cualquier idioma canino. Tal vez lo hubieses notado si no hubieses estado tan ocupada ahorcandome todo el tiempo mientras sufrias tus tontos dramas de adolescente.

.- Yo...- Intento hablar Cindy pero Humphrey le gruño.

.- Escucuchame ahora niña. A nadie le gusta que lo culpen por todo y mucho menos que le echen en cara sus errores. Sólo demuestra lo insegura que eres por dentro.

Humprey la rodeó y ella permaneció observandolo con desconfianza. Cuando tuvo la impresión de que su perro mascota se le acercaría tuvo el impulso de levantar su mano y el parecio notarlo y volvió a alejarse.

.- Entiendo por que ese niño se fue.- dijo Humphrey de nuevo escondiéndose tras del árbol. - Sólo alguien que quiera ser lastimado todo el tiempo se quedaría contigo. Así que es tiempo de que yo lo siga.

La rubia observó inmóvil a su perro mascota descendiendo la misma colina por la que había visto desaparecer al genio y su pelaje amarillo se difumino con el brillo dorado del trigal. Sin embargo, mientras él corría dejaba un rastro de trigo que se aplacaba a su paso. Cindy permaneció un segundo expectante en aquella colina antes de descender el mismo trecho.

.- ¡Espera Humprey! ¡No te vayas! ¡Maravilloso perro que habla, vuelve!

* * *

La rubia con un bonito traje a la medida caminaba con autoridad por uno de los pasillos de la casa Blanca haciendo resonar el sonido de sus tacones seguida de cerca por Libby quien ahora usaba gafas obscuras y no parecia estar al tanto de nada mas que la música en sus audifoonos.

Como era evidente muchas mujeres y hombres que trabajan ahí se cruzaban en su camino y sin darse cuenta Libby los hacia tirar sus papeles o cafes con sus movimientos de baile.

Cindy al frente le restaba importancia a ese hecho y sólo continuaba abriéndose camino.

.- A un lado...es la líder. Abran paso.- dijo la rubia al encontrarse con un hombre rubio y una mujer castaña hablando animadamente junto a una toma de agua. Ellos reaccionaron de inmediato y se apartaron.

.- Lo siento Líder.- dijo la mujer haciendo una leve reverencia mientras ellas cruzaban.

.- Lo siento Dic...- comenzó a decir el hombre antes de recibir un codazo de la mujer.

Cindy detuvo un segundo su paso y al continuar siguiendola Libby chocó con ella. Eso la hizo continuar caminando.

.- Por aquí presidenta.- dijo Libby haciéndola doblar el pasillo y le siguió el sonido de una puerta cerrándose.

.- Cindy me intimida aún aquí.- dijo la mujer caminando en dirección al elevador seguida del hombre que ahora parecía querer rascarse la espalda.

.- Esta ropa me pica aún aquí.- dijo el hombre tocando el botón para ir a los niveles inferiores.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió. Jimmy apareció con las mangas de la camisa remangadas y al parecer preocupado de que alguien los viera.

En la parte de atrás del elevador había un espejo de cuerpo entero donde el reflejo del hombre y la mujer revelaba que se trataba de Sheen y Carl respectivamente.

.- Muy bien chicos. ¿Qué consiguieron? .- preguntó el genio evitando que la puerta del elevador se cerrará.

.- Casi nada. Sólo conseguí dos de sus celulares. - dijo la mujer entregandoselos al genio

.- Eso no es casi nada Carl. Es muy bueno.- dijo el genio recibiendolos.

.- ¿Haz visto cuantos celulares tiene Libby? Esto no es nada.- le reprochó Carl sonando como una auténtica mujer.

Aunque esa naturalidad le pareció extraña a Jimmy decidió ignorarla de momento.

.- ¿Y tú Sheen?.- preguntó el genio viendo al rubio frente a el intentando rascarse.

.-¿Yo que?

.- ¡Sheen! se suponía que tenías que quitarle algo a Libby para usarlo en el plan.

.-¿Qué? Pensé que esa era la siguiente parte del plan.

.- Esa era la primera parte Sheen ¿Cómo pudiste confundirte?

.- ¡Ay no se cabezón! ¡Ya sabes que no soy bueno con los números! ¡Si hubiéramos nombrado los pasos del plan como capítulos de UltraLord en orden de estreno como sugerí esto no hubiese pasado!

Al ver que su amigo, tan despistado como siempre, no había conseguido nada decidió continuar.

.- Bien. No importa. Esto deberá ser suficiente.- dijo guardando los celulares en sus bolsillos.- Los veo arriba. Primero tengo arreglar las cosas abajo.- dijo soltando la puerta del elevador que se cerró al instante.- ¡Y procuren que nadie los vea en un espejo!.- les recordó.

.- ¡¿Pero si tengo que arreglarme las medias?!.- grito la mujer cuando la puerta se cerró y de seguro el genio no alcanzó a escucharla.

El hombre y la mujer se dirigieron a un costado del elevador para empezar a subir las escaleras. La castaña se giró a ver al hombre que continuaba intentando rascarse la espalda y sonrió.

.- Sheen.- lo llamó Carl.

.- ¿Qué quieres?.- le dijo con mal humor.- Y no te diré que te vez linda con ese vestido.

.- Sheen tú y yo sabemos que no olvidaste el paso uno del plan. Entonces dime, ¿que le quitaste a Libby?

.- Eso no te importa. Y es mejor que nos apuremos con el paso "El regreso del Robo enemigo".- dijo Sheen subiendo más a prisa las escaleras.

.-¡Tu sabes que así no se llama el siguiente paso del plan para hacer reaccionar a Libby!.- le recordó Carl.

Ambos chicos desaparecieron en la vuelta de las escaleras.

.- Lo sabía.- dijo la rubia oculta al inicio de las escaleras a un segundo de perseguirlos pero regresando al notar que los números del elevador se detenían dos niveles abajo..- Es probable que...- dijo cambiando de opinion y bajandoi las escaleras.

Cuando los últimos sonidos de los tacones desaparecieron en las escaleras, el hombre y la mujer volvieron a asomarse un nivel más arriba.

* * *

.- ¡No puedo ver nada si mis lentes se empañan! .- grito Seymour quitándose los anteojos para limpirlos y al hacerlo despegó ambas manos del volante y dejó de pisar el acelerador. El sonido de autos descontrolados se escuchó en ambos lados del auto.

Al fin Seymour logró colocarse de nuevo los lentes limpios y al intentar ajustar el espejo retrovisor para volver a conducir en mejores condiciones lo único que vio fue las luces de una patruya de policías.

"Perfecto" pensó.

.-¿Acaso sabe a que velocidad iba "hijo".- preguntó el oficial de policía regordete a un lado del auto que a los ojos de Simur parecía bastante incompetente.

.- Bueno, en realidad creo que el problema es que me detuve a mitad de la avenida.- se aclaró Seymour.- Creo que de hecho ahora ambos seguimos detenidos y no dejamos pasar ningún auto.

.- ¡Oh, tranquilo! Los automovilistas de esta ciudad son conocidos por ser los más relajados de todo el país .- dijo el oficial de policías restandole importancia al sonido de claxons de auto que se comenzaba a escuchar.

.- Sabe oficial, tengo algo de prisa. Así que si pudiera darme la multa rápido...- dijo Seymour impacientandose.

.- ¿Sabes hijo? Pareces buen muchacho así que te dejaré ir hoy con una advertencia.- dijo el oficial con una sonrisa y se despegó del auto.

A Seymour le asombró la falta de profesionalismo de aquel guardia de tránsito y no pudo evitar pensar que en otras circunstancias a otro oficial le ubiese parecido extraño que un conductor tuviera a cinco adolecentes inconscientes en su auto.

Pensando que eso sólo podía pasar en esa ciudad que creia en extraterrestres estuvo a punto de volver a acelerar cuando sintió de nuevo el peso del oficial en su ventanilla.

.- Un momento...- dijo el oficial con su linterna en mano e iluminando el interior del auto de Seymour. - Creo que estoy olvidando algo...

El sonido de claxon se reanudó y Seymour se undio en su asiento.

* * *

.- Es extraño, pero creo que escuché algo.- dijo Jimmy levantándose del piso del elevador. - Bueno, es mejor que salga a revisar.

El genio salió del elevador procurando poner su caja de herramientas en la puerta para evitar que se cerrara y miró en ambas direcciones del pasillo. Sin lograr ver a nadie estuvo a punto de volver al elevador cuando de nuevo volvió a escuchar un estruendo aun más claro en sus oídos.

.- ¡No de nuevo!.- casi grito y al tapar sus oídos miró hacia el techo.

Entonces fue cuando lo noto.

Sólo pudo esquivar por un segundo a la rubia que se dejo caer y que había estado oculta arriba sosteniendose en cuatro puntos.

.- Eres más inteligente de lo que había pensado.- dijo Cindy poniéndose de pie.

.- Me lo dicen seguido.- contestó el genio acercándose con disimulo a la caja de herramientas a sus espaldas.

.- Pero fuiste un tonto de salir de tu celda Si no estas dispuesto a seguir el orden que tenemos planeado para la humanidad entonces debes desaparecer.- dijo ella tomando una pose de pelea.

Ahora que lo recordaba Cindy le había mencionado que Libby tomaba clases de Karate con ella. Eso de alguna forma le ponía más presión al plan que había elaborado, pero intentó no demostrarlo.

.- Dime la verdad. ¿Tú en realidad eres parte de la mente de Libby o eres algo más?.- comenzó a decir el genio intentando imitar la pose de Cindy, pero debió de hacerlo realmente mal por que ella desistió de hacerla e hizo un gesto para mofarse.

En cambio sacó una especie de macana eléctrica y el genio trago pesado. Despues miró con disimulo su pie que casi alcanzaba la caja de herramientas y se pregunto si lograria alcanzarla antes del primer ataque de Cindy.

.- Como dije. Eres más inteligente de lo que pensaba. Y eso lo digo por mi cuenta y no tanto por Libby.- el genio se impresionó por sus palabras, pero intentó enfocarse en que debía distraer a Cindy para alcanzar la caja.Sólo necesitaba una pequeña oportunidad.

* * *

.- ¡Oh, ya recordé!.- dijo el oficial de policía en la ventanilla del auto.- Iba a mencionarle que lindos muchachos lleva con sigo. ¿Acaso son sus hijos? ¡Oh, ¿Pero que digo? Eres demasiado joven para tener tantos niños de esa edad. ¿Entonces dime a donde se dirigen?

En su interior Seymour se sentía bastante nervioso pero intentó disimularlo.

.- En realidad yo soy el profesor de Ciencias de la secundaria de RetroVille. Todos ellos son mis alumnos y se quedaron estudiando hasta tarde para la competencia estatal de Ciencias. Por ello los llevó a su casa, pero como estaban tan cansados se quedaron dormidos.- explicó casi con diplomacia.

.- Ya veo...- dijo el oficial de Policía rascándose la cabeza con la punta de lampara..- Yo no entiendo nada sobre ciencia. Debe ser difícil para estos chicos.

En su mente Seymour casi escucho aplausos por lo convincente y solida que era su historia.

.-Si me disculpa, los padres de estos niños deben estar preocupados.- dijo Seymour intentando continuar con su historia y darse importancia como adulto responsable.

.- Si, claro. Todo parece concordar. - dijo el oficial de policias comenzando a apartarse de nuevo del auto y Seymur se sintió casi triunfal.

.- Esperen un momento...

El sonido de los autos volvió a intensificarse.

.-¡VamosTubbs!.- grito un automovilistas que lanzó una lata que cayó sobre la portesuela del auto de Seymour.

* * *

Las nubes que antes habían sido claras se tornaron grises y cubrieron todo el cielo. Los rayos comezaron a iluminar el cielo sobre el pasto de la vereda.

En medio del trigal Cindy escucho los truenos a los que le siguieron un torrente de lluvia. Giro en todas las direcciones sin saber que camino seguir.

.- ¡Humphrey! ¡Humphrey vuelve! .- grito al mismo tiempo que un rayo iluminó el cielo.- ¡Prometo que cambiaré! ¡Ya no jalare tu correa!

Sin obtener respuesta Cindy comenzó a sentirse realmente frustrada y volvió a hacer puños con las manos.

.-¡Neutron vuelve y trae a mi perro contigo! ¡Todo esto es tu culpa!

* * *

.- Todo es culpa de Neutron, todo es su culpa...

.- Disculpe, ¿dijo algo?.- preguntó el oficial de policias viendo a Seymour que había comenzado a mover sus dedos en torno al volante y parecía susurrar algo que desde afuera del auto y con la lluvia no alcanzaba escuchar.

.- Todo es culpa de Neutrón...- susurro por última vez intentando ocupar su boca en morderse las uñas.

El oficial de policias se acomodó las gafas obscuras. Observó la forma en que Seymour colocaba y quitaba el pie del acelerador, la forma en que movía los dedos de una mano en el volante, la forma en que se mordia las uñas de la otra y finalmente los rastros de lo que parecía ser una hoja de papel en su cabello.

.- Oiga. Usted luce... ¿cómo dice el manual? Oh, claro. "Sospechoso".- comenzó a decir el oficial de policía.- Aunque claro. Tal vez sólo sea mi imaginación. Ya sabe como se pone uno despues de leer esas novelas policíacas y con estas tormentas.

.- Si claro. Eso debe ser. - dijo Seymour aun más impaciente.- Tal vez luzco raro porque me acabó de depilar las cejas y el bigote, y algunas partes de mi rostro deben seguir enrojecidas.

.-¡Oh claro, es cierto!.- dijo el oficial de policias.- ¿Oiga usted sabe donde comprar más de esos palitos para la cera de depilar? A mi casi siempre se me rompen cuando intento depilarne en...- el oficial detuvo sus palabras al percatarse de algo.- ¡Un momento! ¿No dijo usted que se habia quedado hasta tarde a enseñar ciencias a estos chicos en la escuela?

.- Si, bueno...

.- ¡Y hasta donde se es imposible estudiar ciencias y depilarse al mismo tiempo! ¡Por eso todos los hombres y mujeres científicos, históricamente siempre han sido tan belludos!

.- Eso puede ser, pero es porque...

.- ¡Lo siento!.- lo silencio el oficial con nueva determinación.- Tendrá que despespertar a al menos uno de estos chicos para que confirme su versión de los hechos.- dijo observando ahora al castaño en el asiento del copiloto - Lo que me hace darme cuenta...-dijo agachandose un poco más sobre la ventanilla del auto y observando a los otros cuatro adolecentes de atrás.- Aquí hay mucho ruido con todos esos autos y ninguno de estos chicos se ha despertado aún. Ummm. También quisiera ver los permisos de los padres de estos niños.

.- ¿Permisos? .- dijo Simur sonriendo por primera vez.- Si, claro. Sólo permítame sacarlos de mi maletín y...¡se los mostraré!

En un segundo Simur metió su mano en su maletín. Primero rocío al oficial con crema de espuma y después encendió su alaciadora con rodillos en su cabeza. Con eso logro que el oficial se despegara del auto confundido e inmediatamente aceleró a todo lo que pudo.

.- ¡Oiga!.- dijo el oficial viendo el auto alejándose y al fin logrando apagar la alaciadora de su cabello

El oficial corrió hacia su patruya, pero antes de entrar en ella no pudo evitar mirarse en uno de los espejos laterales.

.¡Wow! ¡Funciona incluso en el cabello mojado! .- dijo el oficial admirando su cabello un poco más.

Los sonidos del los claxons pararon por un momento

\- ¡Te vez bien Tubbs!.- grito un automovilista.

.- ¡Gracias!.- contestó el oficial

.- ¡Pero ya muevete!.- gritó de nuevo el automovilista.

En el auto que seguía corriendo a toda velocidad Seymour seguía abriéndose camino hasta que llegó a un punto que en el que el tráfico era pesado. Sin saber si el oficial de policias lo seguía o no, decidió seguir por campo abierto a un lado. No tardó en darse cuenta que aquel camino era demasiado rocoso y el auto comenzó a dar grandes brincos en enormes charcos formados por la lluvia pero eso no evitó que siguiera acelerando.

.- ¡Ja ja! .- río histérico.- ¡Si nos matamos todo esto será tu culpa! ¡Te odio Jimmy Neutron!

* * *

" Te odio, te odio"

El sonido de las nubes de tormenta resonaron en el pastizal y Cindy se cubrió los oídos e intento agacharse para evitar escuchar.

.- ¡No! ¡Yo no quiero seguir sintiéndome así! ¡Si no...todos los demás también se iran! ¡Yo quiero agradarle a los demas!

.- Entonces debes de alejarte de Neutron - dijo una voz muy clara que se diferenció de la tormenta y su propia voz.'

Hasta ese momento Cindy volvio a abrir los ojos y miró hacia el frente.

Un chico de cabello rubio con camiseta y pantalones obscuros y empapado por la lluvia estaba frente a ella.

* * *

La rubia con traje corrió a toda velocidad por el pasillo en dirección al castaño que hasta ese último instante había podido agacharse hacia la caja de herramientas y tomar una llave inglesa. Sin embargo parecía demasiado tarde para evitar el primer golpe.

Estando a sólo un par de centímetros de que la electricidad lo tocará de pronto todo el edificio parecio sacudirse y aun sin entender lo que sucedía Jimmy fue capaz de jalar el pie de la rubia con la llave inglesa para hacerla caer y eso le hizo soltar la macana eléctrica. Ambos corrieron para poder alcanzarla primero pero llegaron a ella al mismo tiempo y comenzaron los forcejos en los que la rubia también intentó quitarle al genio su llave inglesa.

En medio de la pelea la rubia fue capaz de acorrarlo en una de las paredes poniéndole la llave en el cuello. Sin embargo, por la forma en que ella sujetó la herramienta el castaño pudo ajustar la llave y le presionó los dedos suficiente para ella dejará de ahorcarlo y pudo empujarla, aunque ella con la misma rapidez lo jaló desde el cuello y ambos cayeron al suelo.

Al levantar el rostro el genio noto casi al intante que al caer por accidente la había tocado en un pecho y no pudo evitar sobresaltarse un poco y retiro su mano rápidamente.

Los movimientos del edificio continuaron y ambos rodaron mientras continuabar peleando para obtener la macana eléctrica y la llave inglesa.

En un momento los movimientos del edificio fueron tan fuertes que la pelea los hizo escalar por las paredes y llegar al techo para luego descender.

Cuando volvieron a rodar por una de las paredes ambos pudieron volver a ponerse de pie y estando a un lado del elevador, y ella habiendo conseguido recuperar la macana y por su lado él la llave inglesa, quedando como al principio, ella corrió encendiendo la electricidad que al instante sacó chispas azules del metal de la llave cuando la tocó. La corriente que había llegado por la llave inglesa le adurmecio todo el brazo a Jimmy y tuvo que soltar su única herramienta, dejándolo así indefenso.

.- ¡Que patético!.- dijo la rubia agachandose a tomar la llave inglesa que utilizó para hacerse un recogido en el cabello.

El genio continuaba sujetandose el brazo adormecido e intentaba idear un plan para defenderse, aunque en realidad no se le ocurría nada.

Por alguna razon lo único que le venía a la mente era pensar que si esa hubiera sido una pelea real contra la verdadera Cindy lo más seguro era que los resultados hubieran sido los mismos y eso le hizo esbozar una sonrisa.

.- ¿Qué acaso te gusta que te golpeen?.- pregunto la rubia notando su expresion.

.- Depende de quien lo haga.- contestó él sin poder evitar ser sincero.

.- ¡Por eso perdiste! ¿Qué no te das cuenta? ¡Todo fue por que te fijaste demasiado en mi imagen! ¡Vi como reaccionaste cuando me tocaste en la pelea!.- el genio estuvo por decir algo pero ella lo detuvo con un gesto de mano.- ¡Vamos es tan evidente! ¡Diste por sentado que yo soy como la verdadera Cindy aun cuando soy sólo un recuerdo en la mente de Libby!

El genio bajo la vista y ella pareció satisfecha.

.- ¡Seguramente desde un principio inconcientemente diste por sentado que en ella te vencería en pelea!.- dijo ella apagando momentáneamente la macana y ambas cosas le sorprendieron al genio.- ¡Vez la fuerza que tiene una idea! ¡Tu amiga Libby tiene el potencial para ser la próxima líder de todos los seres de su pequeño planeta y eso es porque todo esta aquí en su cabeza! ¡Desde que ella supo que en un futuro alterno ella es la dictadora de la raza humana esa idea siempre estuvo en su mente y ha estado desarrollándose!

El genio parecio mucho más serio que antes y la palma de su mano que no estaba dormida se cerró con fuerza.

.- ¡Dime ahora que piensas de ella!.- le cuestionó la rubia divertida.

El genio cerró los ojos por un segundo y el recuerdo de él y sus amigos en la celda vino a su mente:

"No creo que alguien pueda creer que Libby en realidad tiene la voluntad para volverse una verdadera dictadora. Solo es algo que digo para molestarla" decia Sheen en su recuerdo.

.- ¡Yo se bien como es Libby! ¡Y todos los que la que la quieren lo saben!.- grito el genio.- ¡Y no me importa lo que ella llego a pensar! ¡Son las acciones que ella llevará a la realidad la que la definirán! ¡Y que ella tenga el potencial para hacer algo no significará que lo hará!.- i grito el genio aun mas fuerte y observó como la rubia lo veía con mofa.- ¡Además como lo veo tú eres una fuerza externa que ha querido manipularla y eso no lo permitiré!

Un nuevo fuerte temblor en el edificio que pareció más intenso que los anteriores logró que el pasillo completo se inclinara haciendo que la rubia soltara la macana que se resbaló por el pasillo. El genio pudo tomarlo y lo guardó en su bolsillo. Sin embargo al hacerlo sólo tuvo tiempo de ver como la rubia, impulsada por la gravedad y la inclinación lo empujaba hacia el espacio abierto del elevador.

Hasta el último momento él fue capaz de sujetarse del asa de la caja de herramientas con su brazo que reaccionaba. No tardó en notar que la rubia se habia sujetado de sus pies para evitar estrellarse con el espejo del elevador.

Al fin el movimiento del edificio se detuvo y ella estuvo por soltarse al estar a unos centímetros de la pared de espejo pero antes de hacerlo una de sus zapatillas se le salió del pie y esta atravesó el espejo. Eso le asustó lo suficiente como para volver a aferrarse a los pies del genio.

.- ¡Yo que tu volvía a mirar!.- dijo Jimmy mirando hacia arriba donde se encontraba el interior de las puertas del ascensor.

.-¿Qué es lo que hiciste?.- pregunto ella bastante enojada.

.- ¡Oh, casi nada!.- dijo el genio intentando parecer modesto.- Pero ¿sabes que Libby tiene fotos de selfies con todos los alumnos de la escuela y que al parecer yo soy bastante bueno haciendo collage con rostros de personas?

En ambas puertas se habían utilizado pequeñas fotos para crear la ilusión de una imagen de la Tierra vista desde el espacio.

La rubia parecio completamente asombrada.

.- ¡T-tu nunca me solitarias!.- lo acusó la rubia, al parecer empezando a preocuparse.

.- Yo creo que si.- contestó él con fingida meditación.- Como tú lo dijiste aunque luzcas como Cindy en una versión bastante atractiva de ella en un traje a la medida, tú no eres ella.

.- ¡Te diré lo que Cindy piensa de ti! ¡Yo lo se! ¡Se lo dijo todo a Libby!

La mano del genio que había permanecido adormecido al fin parecio reaccionar y logró llegar a la macana eléctrica de su bolsillo, sin embargo antes de encenderla sus dedos titubiaron.

.- ¿Sabes? Si me gustaría saberlo..- dijo él.

.- ¿Me ayudarás?.- pregunto la rubia.

El genio sonrió sacando la macana eléctrica y la encendió.

.- ¡Prefiero que ella me lo diga y no un parásito como tú! .- dijo dándole un pequeño toque con la macana en la llave inglesa que ella había usado para arreglarse el cabello.

La electricidad en chispas azules la rodearon de pies a cabeza y Jimmy tuvo que empujarla con un pie para evitar el contacto.

.- ¡¿QUE IMPORTA?!.- grito casi con histeria.-¡TE LO DIRE DE TODAS FORMAS! ¡ELLA AUN TE ODIA!.- grito la rubia electrictrificada de pies a cabeza y siendo jalada por la fuerza de gravedad de la Tierra en el espacio.

Jimmy la vio alejarse con algo de preocupacion sintiendo que en un su interior algo habia sido oprimido. Unos segundos después logró subir por medio de la caja de herramientas hasta salir del elevador. Incluso en ese momento solo uso una mano porque la otra seguia algo entumida. Cuando estuvo fuera empujó la caja hacia el interior del elevador y se cerró al instante.

Cuando logro tomar un poco de aire dio un pequeño suspiro y se recosto sobre la puerta del elevador.

.- ¿Serà cierto lo que dijo? .- se pregunto poniendo su brazo sobre su frente. -¿Cindy me aun me odia de alguna forma?.- él parecio meditarlo un segundo.- Yo sinceramente no creo que le desagrade a tal grado despues de ver como es ahora, pero..

De pronto los números del elevador comenzaron a moverse de nuevo y Jimmy no tuvo la energia para apartarse antes de que la puerta del elevador volviera a abrirse.

.- ¡Jimmy!.- gritaron Sheen y Carl atrapandolo. Por alguna razon al hacerlo todo el edificio parecio volver a estar recto para él .

.- ¡Chicos!.- dijo observando el espejo roto al fondo del elevador donde ya no se reflejaba nada.- ¿como les fue con los cambios de ángulo del edificio? Fue algo increíble ¿no?.- pregunto el genio poniéndose de pie sujetandose de sus amigos.- No tengo idea de que lo habrá ocasionado, pero el movimiento geométrico - espacial fue asombroso. ¿Me pregunto si podré duplicarlo alguna vez?

Carl y Sheen se miraron el uno al otro al parecer sin comprender.

.- ¿Tu sabes de que habla el geniecito?.- pregunto Sheen.

.- Ni idea.- contestó Carl.- Pero así ha sido toda mi vida.

.- ¿Qué?

* * *

.- ¡Estúpida hojalata!.- grito Seymour pateando una de las llantas delanteras del auto que estaba metido en una zanja con lodo. Cuando lo hizo el auto al fin logró avanzar hacia adelante y Simur tuvo que saltar a un lado para evitar que el auto lo golpeara.

Aun cuando al volver a entrar al auto lleno de lodo, encender el motor y dar marcha lucia increíblemente calmado no tardó en volver a detenerse y empezó a golpear su rostro con el claxon.

Dentro del auto los cuatro adolecentes en los asientos de atrás continuaban inconscientes sentados el uno junto al otro y al tener los cinturones de seguridad no parecían haberse movido demasiado. Sin embargo, en el asiento del copiloto el castaño había quedado de cabeza y sólo sus pies se alcanzaban a ver a la altura de Seymour.

.- ¡Y todo es culpa de...!

.- ...culpa de Neutron...- dijo Cindy en un susurro que Simur no alcanzó a escuchar cuando se alarmó al ver al genio de cabeza.

.- No se que fuerza extraordinaria me hace preocuparme por tu seguridad y evita que te tiré de este auto y te pase por encima.- dijo Seymour acomodando al genio de nuevo en el asiento de mala gana y amarrandolo con el cinturón de seguridad, que evidentemente se se habia roto en algún momento.- Pero quiero que estés seguro de que tan pronto averigüe que sucede.. ¡Te quiero fuera de mi vida!

* * *

La tormenta continuo cayendo y la luz de los rayos iluminaba el rostros de ambos rubios.

Ella parecía intentar decir algo pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

.- ¿Entonces dices que...necesito olvidarme de Neutron?.- dijo pero de inmediato se respondio a ella misma con una negativa.- ¡Yo no quiero hacer eso!

.- No tienes que olvidarlo si no quieres. Sólo mantener una distancia que te permita seguir el ritmo de la vida que llavas ahora. Una vida normal y perfecta.- contesto el rubio con calma.- Eso es lo que tú siempre haz querido Cindy y estos dos a años sin él te hicieron mejorar mucho.

.- ¡Pero yo siempre pensé que cuando el regresará...!

.- Pero tú nunca estuviste segura de que volveria y aún ahora no sabes cuando volvera a irse.- le recordo el rubio cruzandose de brazos.

.- Es verdad que yo he mejorado en estos años y por ello he ganado confianza. Por eso cuando nos volvimos a encontrar sentí que ahora podíamos llevarnos bien. Como iguales. Aun si él siempre será mejor en algunas cosas y yo en otras ya no hay necesidad de pelear.

.- Eso esta bien para ti. Pero acepta que eso es sólo lo que tú piensas. Seguro para él tu siempre serás inferior, al menos intelectualmente. Neutron siempre te lo va ha recordar incluso si no lo hace intencionalmente. En el interior él siempre seguirá siendo el gran genio presumido que tanto te irrita.- el rubio observó como Cindy desviaba la vista

.- Yo también soy así.- reconocio Cindy.- Yo tambien me pongo por encima de otros a veces. A fin de cuentas somos muy parecidos

.- ¡Tú sólo eres competitiva! Nunca sobreestimas tus habilidades. ¡Él si lo hace y por eso mete a todos en líos que no puede controlar!.- el rubio le tomó el rostro y la hizo mirarlo ella hizo un puño con la mano y él parecio percatarse de ese detalle pero no la soltó .- ¡Golpeame si quieres! ¡Incluso si son similares no solo por eso deben estar juntos! Desde que regresó a RetroVille no ha hecho más que alterarte. No dejes que una persona te haga cambiar la manera en que te quieres ver ahora o en el futuro. Así que Piénsalo. ¿En verdad quieres a Neutron tan cerca de ti?

La mano de Cindy se levantó rapidamente y el rubio la sujetó por los hombros.

.- Dime...¿no haz pensado en otras opciones para ti?

Entonces la mano con el puño se aflojo ligeramente. De alguna forma ella se sintió repentinamente transformada en su propio yo de diez años y las nubes en el cielo se despejaron.

* * *

.-¡Libby, Libby, reacciona! .- la llamó Jimmy sosteniendo a la morena por los hombros en el suelo sin obtener respuesta, - No entiendo como esto sigue existiendo si ella cree estar inconciente. - dijo el genio quitándole las gafas obscuras que cubrían sus ojos cerrados y los adifonos a todo volumen que la hicieron dejar de moverse como si bailará.

.- Oye Jimmy, ¿crees que podríamos comer algo?.- pregunto Carl entrando del balcón de la oficina.- En este lugar hay muchas tiendas. Y siento como si no hubiese comido en dos años.

.- Vamos Carl. Todos deben saber que el tiempo en sueños, o en este caso ilusiones, son más lentos que la realidad, pero no exageres.- comentó Jimmy.

.-¡Si! ¿Qué nunca dejas de pensar en comer?.- lo cuestión Sheen sentado en el asiento de Libby.- Además ¿crees que Libby tendría buena comida?

.- Tienes razón.- dijo Carl sujetandose el estómago.- De seguro aquí sólo hay restaurantes superlujosos con comida miniatura para modelos. Oye Jim, tú crees que una supermodelo que vive en la mente de una amiga, ¿se puede considerar como si la conociera?, porque de ser asi...

.- ¡Esperen, silencio chicos!.- los interrumpio Jimmy.- ¿Ustedes no escuchan algo?

.- Ahora que lo dices...- comenzo a decir Sheen aunque antes de terminar el sonido inconfundible de aviones jetz se escucho sobre el techo.

.- ¿Qué estará pasando?.- pregunto Carl.

.- Tal vez hoy es cuatro de julio en la mente de Libby. En serio, que es su día favorito del año.- dijo levantándose del asiento y corriendo emocionado.-¡Tal vez también veamos los fuegos artificiales! .- grito saliendo al balcón.

Sin embargo en lugar de fuegos artificiales lo único que vieron fueron dos jetz de combate cayendo en la pirámide de cristal más grande que comenzoa desmoronarse en miles de fracciones de vidrio y la luz en su cuspide se apago.

.- ¡¿Qué esta pasando?! .- pregunto Carl alarmado.

En el rostro de Jimmy se reflejó una expresión sombría mientras sus ojos observaban el caos ocasionado por la caida de los aviones. Sus manos que aún sujetaban a Libby ganaron presión mientras la levantaba para cargarla en sus brazos.

.- Libby...- susurro el genio caminando hacia el balcón.- Tú en realidad..¿pensaste en esto?.

En todas direcciones, helicopteros comenzaron a caer sobre la ciudad y el fuego el humo parecía salir de todas partes.

Jimmy llegó hasta donde se encontraba Sheen que también observaba toda la escena con asombro y que por inercia recibió a Libby de las manos del genio.

.- Esto es mi culpa ...- susurro Jimmy justo cuando Carl llegaba.

.- ¿Pero porque dices eso Jim?. - lo cuestiono Carl.- Esto es algo que esta pasando en la mente de Libby. No es tu culpa, tú no tienes nada que ver.

.- ¡Oh, ya entiendo! - dijo Sheen.- Eso es por que Libby lo nombró aquí su ministro de defensa y es obvio que no hizo un buen trabajo. Pero no te sientas mal Jimmy, sólo dí que tus vacaciones ya habían empezado y que la secretaria anotó mal tu número de contacto. ¡Te odiamos Alice, la secretaria!

Ambos amigos vieron como el genio se cubría los ojos y volvía entrar a la oficina, sin parecer haberlo escuchado.

.-Vamos chicos...tenemos que buscar una salida por ahora.- dijo con desganada energía.

Carl se paso una mano en la nuca sin comprender y se acercó un poco más discretamente a su otro amigo.

.- Sheen, Jimmy me preocupa. Parece algo afectado ¿crees que le esté pasando eso que dijo de olvidar que esto es un sueño?

.- Tal vez.- contesto Sheen.- Y eso que se creía tan listo

Los dos chicos estuvieron a punto de regresar adentro para seguirlo, cuando un nuevo sonido parecio venir del techo y una intensa luz blanca iluminó todo el balcón.

Jimmy continuaba cubriendose los ojos cuando la habitación se iluminó.

* * *

A diferencia de las veces pasadas, los tres chicos se vieron caminando por un camino con árboles de manzanas a ambos costados del pastisal como si sólo ubieran sido deslumbrados por un destello del sol en un día de verano y ahora estuvieran en una excursión por el campo.

.- Sobre lo que dijieste antes Sheen...- comenzó a decir Jimmy al frente de sus amigos que lo seguían - Tenías razón. Es por que siempre he sido soberbio que estas cosas siguen pasando.- Jimmy evitó intencionalmente girarse para ver a sus amigos mientras seguía caminando y prosigio.- Desde que era niño, si le hubiera hecho caso a mis padres y no hubiera dado por sentado mi inteligencia yo no habria contactado vida alienienigena por primera vez y quizá no me hubiera metido con fuerzas que aún ahora no comprendo. Sinceramente,ahora lo veo claro y no hay fuerza en el universo que pueda detener sus planes y yo...yo no quiero fallar intentándolo. No quiero.

Un golpe seco que vino de atrás le dio en la nuca al genio. Hasta ese momento se giró hacia sus amigos.

Había un espacio sin àrboles a un lado del camino donde sus amigos estaban jugando lanzándose manzanas el uno al otro.

.- ¡Vamos Jimmy, ven a jugar!.- lo llamó Carl.

.- ¡Si! ¡Ya deja de parlotear de tus cosas científicas que sólo tú entiendes! ¡No estamos en la escuela!.- grito Libby.

.- ¡Si! ¡Antes de que llegue el autobús y tengamos que ir a casa!.- grito Sheen que ese momento había atrapado a Libby por detrás y jugaba a presionarle la cabeza con una manzana.- Esperen... ¿No estábamos haciendo otra cosa antes? ¡Oh, claro, era en la casa Blanca y había una invasión alien el día de independencia!

Jimmy tomó la manzana con la que lo habían golpeado y miró a sus amigos. Su mirada se extendió hacia los alrededores y respiro profundo de un aire que parecía limpio y fresco.

.- ¡Siempre te imaginas cosas Sheen! ¡Por eso tus historias de UltraLord son tan divertidas!- grito lanzandole la manzana a Carl que logró atraparla y se la lanzó a Sheen para liberar a Libby.

Ella corrio al lado de Carl y ambos parecian estar a punto de atacar a Sheen.

.- ¡Jimmy esta en mi equipo! ¡Él y yo podemos vencerlos fácilmente! ¿Verdad Jimmy?.- dijo Sheen mirándolo

\- En un momento los alcanzó.- dijo el genio sonriendo y alzando la mano en lo alto como despedida.

.- ¿A donde vas?.- pregunto Carl.- El autobús llegará en cualquier momento.

.- Tengo que encontrar el àrbol de Isaac Newton.- se excuso el genio.- Tiene una historia larga y fascinante. Si vienen conmigo podría contraselas.

.- ¡No, gracias!.- gritaron al unísono sus amigos con risas mientras reanudaban el juego.

.- Eso pensé.- dijo el genio aun con una sonrisa y siguió el camino por el que subia el trecho de mas arboles.

Sus pies, que empezaron caminando tan lento que escuchaba cada hoja de árbol rompiéndose empezaron a ganar velocidad de forma progresiva. Primero como una caminata rápida y luego corriendo como si algo lo persiguiera.

.- ¡Yo tengo que encontrar a Cindy, antes de que ella también..!.- dijo el genio esforzándose por llegar a una parte apartada donde los árboles se estrechaban. Sus pasos eran seguros y no dudaba aun cuando todos los àrboles parecían exactamente iguales.- ¡No puedo creer que ella aún recuerde este lugar!

Un recuerdo venía a su mente, pero a diferencia de su visión precisa sobre el camino, este parecía presentarse en una sombra de ocaso. En su visión habían dos sombras sentadas al pie de un árbol y sus cabezas se apoyaban la una con la otra inmóviles al parecer sumergidos en una siesta.

El genio se rió un poco aun cuando no había dejado de correr ni un momento. Por la fuerza del viento sus ojos se humedecieron un poco.

.- ¿Qué pasaría si al llegar me encuentro a mi yo de diez años dormido bajo el árbol y despierto de esa edad? ¡Si despierto en esa excursión de primaria! .- sus pasos perdieron un poco de velocidad.- ¿Qué tal si me dormí mucho antes? ¿Qué tal si aquello que temo al despertar es una ilusión causada por mi mente? Ocasionada por un temor ambiguo. Si es una pesadilla.- al dar un pequeño salto para esquivar una raiz salida de un árbol casi tropiesa, pero continuo andando aunque un poco más lento.- ¿Quien me puede asegurar que esta no es la realidad y en algún momento comencé a imaginar una realidad alterna donde caí en una ilusión?.- al llegar a ese pensamiento sus pies empezaron una caminata.- ¿Y si yo quiero creer eso?

Sus últimos pasos lo llevaron al pie de una colina con un manzano en la cima y aún si desde ahí no se veía a él mismo dormido, sus pies se detuvieron.

.- Yo ya no estoy tan seguro.- se dijo dando sólo un paso hacia la colina.- ¿Y si estoy sepultado en los libros de la biblioteca?.- dio otro paso y un sonido de radio lo acompañó .- ¿Y si estoy en el fondo del mar de un acantilado?.- dio un paso y en su mente vio en rastro blanco de un cohete en el cielo .- Y si estoy en el interior de un monstruo de chocolate?.- dio otro paso y a su mente llegó la imagen de un parque de diversiones abandonado.- ¿ Y si estoy en una celda obscura? .- dio un paso y vio la tierra desde el espacio. -¿Y si fue el fin del mundo y esta es una existencia después de la muerte?.- dio un paso y vio a sus amigos jugando con manzanas y riendo.

Cuando su mano alcanzó a tocar el tronco del àrbol en la cima de la colina y bajo con bastante lentitud la vista hacia el pasto se vio a si mismo de diez años dormido en el tronco. El niño pareciaestar sumergido en un sueño apacible.

Entonces no supo que debia hacer. Las cosas ya no tuvieron sentido para él y en realidad sólo una idea vino a su mente:

¿Porque estaba sólo? ¿Cindy no debía estar con él?

Su vista volvio a levantarse y la brisa le sacudio el cabello. Observó un extenso campo de trigo dorado al otro lado de la vereda donde dos personas de cabello rubio se miraban fijamente mientras se tomaban de las manos y justo ahora entrelazaban los dedos.

En algún momento Cindy notó su presencia y al verlo sonrió alegremente alcanzando la mano. Y desde su punto de vista eso parecía una despedida.

Sin saber que hacer se agacho a la base del árbol y comenzo a agitar al pequeño niño por los hombros para intener despertarlo.

.- ¡Si no despiertas...!.- gritó.

Él Jimmy de diez años parecio empezar a reaccionar y cuando el niño al fin abrió los ojos sus órbitas oculares se llenaros de una luz deslumbrante que lo hizo retroceder seguido de una visión del cielo estrellado.

La imagen del espacio lo inundó y a su alrededor todo comenzo a verse envuelto en sombras obscuras. Pequeños puntos luminosos se encendieron a su alrededor como estrellas y de nuevo la tierra y la nave como una sombra obscura a su lado comenzaron a alejarse. A diferencia de la última vez, esta ocasión se percibía a si mismo flotando en medio del espacio y de la nada.

La tierra se veía llena de luces gigantes que explotaban en toda partes del planeta y que se expandian con nubes de humo.

Observó el momento en que una luz blanca nació de la nave como una estrella que tintineaba.

Y justo cuando creyó que pronto llegaría el fin y todo desapareceria, vio repentinamente como un cohete bicolor pintado de azul y rojo pasaba a su lado en dirección a la nave con gran velocidad.

"976" se leia a un costado en dorado

Una alarma, que al parecer venía del cohete comenzó a sonar cuando se acercaba más a la nave y el choque parecía inminente. Una emoción casi incontenible lo lleno por completo.

Tres...dos...uno...

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Ideas cortas:

\- Si, a mi también me parece un capitulo extraño.

\- Si, estuve pensando en "El origen" todo el tiempo.

\- Sabía que el Jimmy de quince y el de diez se encontrarían tarde o temprano.

\- Si, es triste el autobús que nunca llegará.

\- En México "una luz" es dinero. No resistí a ese chiste (lo siento)

\- Si, el texto del principio es de Adventure Time.

\- Si, Seymour es mi Snape en esta historia. Hasta sus nombres se parecen.

¿Más ideas?

Como siempre sus comentarios son bienvenidos. Un beso.


	7. Epílogo 1 Desilusión

**.-Somnolientos, sonámbulos y flojos. [Epílogo]**

Un dolor agudo llegó a él.

.- ¡AUCH! ¡MI OJO!.- grito el genio incorporandose en el sillón de la sala.

.- ¡Pequeño Eddie! ¡Te dije que no jugaras tan cerca de tú primo Jimmy con ese juguete! .- dijo la voz de una mujer que Jimmy pudo ver aparecer desde el otro costado del sillón. De alguna forma le pareció familiar.

Al bajar la vista vio algo más extraño. Un curioso ser cubierto de pelo rojizo al que nisiquiera se le veían una especie de rostro estaba de pie, o parado en dos patas, y en una de sus extremidades sujetaba el cohete despertador que le pertenecía.

.- ¡¿Qué es eso?!.- le pregunto a la mujer que por alguna razon no parecía alarmada por ese ser.

.- Lo siento Jimmy, le dije que no se acercara a ti mientras dormías, pero ya sabes que Bebe Eddy. Siempre hace lo que quiere. - dijo la mujer tocando la que Jimmy suponía era la cabeza del ser.

La mujer parecio notar su expresión sobresaltada y le dedico una sonrisa comprensiva.

.- Te explicare cielo, ya que pareces confundido - dijo la mujer con voz dulce.- Por jugar con materiales radioactivos a tu primo le crece bello sin control en todo el cuerpo.

.- ¡No en todo!.- se aclaró el ser peludo como si fuera muy importante.

.- Bueno, el caso es que debemos cortarle el cabello tres veces al día. Los pocos expertos que existen dicen que es irreversible.- dijo levantando al infante en sus brazos.- Aunque sea difícil de creer debajo de este peludito esta mi hijo y tu pequeño primo Eddie de Cinco años.- concluyó la mujer.

Jimmy se tomó un momento para procesar la información.

.- Yo...lo entiendo tía.- dijo al fin.- Pero no entiendo porque ustedes están aquí en mi casa. Por que esta es mi casa ¿Verdad?.- dijo intentando obtener una simple confirmación aun cuando ya había reconocido la mayor parte de sus muebles.

.- Oh, cielos esto va ha ser duro.- dijo la mujer tomando asiento a un lado del sillón y Jimmy bajo los pies para sentarse y dejarle espacio. - Al parecer alguien de la escuela, la misma persona que te trajo después de que te quedaste dormido en tu club de estudios de la escuela, notó que haz estado viviendo sólo mientras tus padres están de viaje y llamó a servicios familiares. Por ello yo y Eddie vinimos a pasar una temporada contigo para hacerte compañía. Como te mencioné tu primo estuvo jugando con radioactividad y nuestra casa no es habitable de momento así que quedarnos aquí nos viene como anillo al dedo. Esperamos no ser una molestia. Se que eres un genio y que podrías cuidarte solo, pero entiende que es para que no estés sólo. Después de todo aun eres un adolescente y no deberías estar sin supervisión de un adulto.

Jimmy permaneció estático ante esa explicación, pero no se sobresalto.

\- ¿Dónde esta Goddard?.- pregunto el genio.

Sin anticiparlo su mascota había llegado a un costado del sillón y ahora que él lo había nombrado le tocaba el zapato con una de sus patas.

.- Oh, aquí estas.- dijo el genio ofreciéndole la mano y él la lamio. Jimmy sonrió de forna apacible, sin embargo en lo que duro un chasquido su expresion cambio.- ¡GODDARD! ¡CONGELALOS!.- grito.

Un lamento canino en el que el perro se recosto al pie de sus zapatos le precedió a su orden y Jimmy se sintió casi ridículo.

.- ¡Jimmy!.- grito la mujer al parecer indignada.

.- ¡Ja, te lo dije!.- se mofo Eddie.- ¡Yo tampoco querría a unos entrometidos en mi casa! ¡De hecho si pudiera prescindir de tí te dejaría! ¿Pero quien me cortaría el cabello?

Al ver el rostro de Jimmy, Eddie salto de los brazos de su mamá hacia el sofá y empezó un baile que incluía un movimiento marcado de cadera.

.- ¡Desactive las armas de tu perro! ¡Y fue más fácil que marcar en mi piedrofono de los picapiedra!.- canto el infante.- ¡Tu perro es una antigüedad inservible!

.- ¡Eso no es verdad y dame eso!.- casi grito Jimmy tomando el cohete despertador que seguía en la mano de Eddie pero él no la soltó

.- ¡Es mío!.-grito Eddie jalando.

.- ¡Alto los dos! - dijo la tía Amanda interponiendose y logrando que Eddie soltara el despertador y se lo entregó a Jimmy.

.- Si viviremos juntos van a tener que aprender a llevarse bien.- dijo la mujer.

\- ¡No esto no puede estar pasando! ¡Debe ser otra ilusión! ¡Eso es!.- dijo el genio que miró en todas direcciones y al ver la puerta de la entrada corrió a ella.- Yo debo encontrarme en la escuela aun.¡Eso es! ¡Debo destruir la fotocopiadora!

.- ¡Jimmy espera! .- escucho que le gritaba la mujer antes de salir de la casa.

.- ¡Te dije que todos los adolecentes están locos!.- dijo Eddie.

.- Todos lo estamos un poco cariño.- dijo la mujer.

* * *

En el rostro de la rubia había una apacible y relajada expresión que se mantuvo estatica en todo momento. Una brisa suave agiito un pequeño mechon de cabello rubio que caia a un lado de su rostro y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó. Cuando decio abrir los ojos y observó la avenida y el otro lado de acera con una señal de alto bajo una luz de alumbrado público no pudo evitar mirar hacia ambos lados sin lograr ver nada en ninguna de las direcciones. De alguna forma su vista continuo enfocada espacialmente en torno a la direccion del norte de la ciudad.

.- ¿Esperas a slguien Cindy? .-dijo la morena con traje de karate s un lado y quitándose los audífonos sólo de la parte de un oído - No me digas que otro chico te invito a salir y por fin dijiste que si.

.- ¿Qué dices Libbs?.- dijo la rubia divertida - ¿Y perder mi record de corazones rotos? Eso jamás. Además yo siempre seré...

.- Una chica independiente que no necesita de chicos tontos de nuestra edad...lo se. Lo se.- dijo Libby y por un instante ambas chicas rieron un poco.- Pero sabes que me moriría de la emoción si empezaras a salir con alguien. Les podría tomar miles de fotos juntos y editarlas con bonitos filtros , podría recomendarles lugares lindos para tener citas y...

.- ¿Pero entonces quien más se ocuparía de tu campaña escolar y del consejo de estudiantes? - le cuestionó Cindy.

.- ¡Vamos Cindy! ¡Apenas estamos en secundaria! ¡Tenemos un futuro por delante!.- dijo quitándose el otro audifono de su oído y dejándolo colgado en su cuello.- Aprecio mucho lo que haces y ha sido muy divertido hacer que los otros chicos hagan lo que nosotras queriamos, pero incluso si este año no vuelvo a ser elegida presidenta estudiantil creo que no sería el fin del mundo.

.- ¿Estas diciendo que ya no quieres hacerlo?.- le cuestionó Cindy. Vio como su amiga morena negaba con la cabeza.

.- Sólo digo que que dejemos que las cosas pasen como tengan pasar. - dijo y le tomó una mano a su amiga.- Pero si decides seguir mi consejo tampoco te olvides de mi. Te necesito a mi lado porque eres mi mejor amiga.

Cindy sonrió y le correspondió con un suave apretón en la mano antes de que ella la soltara.

.- ¿Y en lugar de meterte en los asuntos amorosos de otros, porque no te consigues tú un novio? Vamos Libs, no llevas tantos celulares contigo por alguna razon. - dijo Cindy intentando tomar a su amiga desprevenida.- ¿O no será que tú sigues ..

.- Alto ahí. Se lo que vas a decir, pero no conseguirás incomodarme. - la interrumpió su amiga al parecer divertida.- Como tú dices llevó muchos celulares, así que hace un rato le llame a Sheen de uno de ellos y parece que al fin lo hice comprender aquello de intentar ser amigos.

.- ¿Y como lo tomó el ultraton...- Cindy se interrumpió para evitar decir el apodo que le molestaba a su amiga.- ¿Y que te dijo él? ¿De verdad lo entendió? Digo, estamos hablando de Sheen.

.- Si creo que si. Estaba comiendo algo y jugando un videojuego, como siempre, pero creo que escucho todo lo que dije. E incluso parecio estar bien con lo de salir con otras personas.- explicó Libby y sólo por una fracción de segundo parecio pensativa, pero volvió a sonreír.- así que tomé otro de mis celulares y le contesté a un chico que me ha estado invitando a tomar un helado últimamente.

.- Vaya Libs, en verdad que a veces me sorprende lo bien que lo haces tu haces sola.- dijo Cindy cruzandose de brazos y mirándola como si fuera un digno ejemplo a seguir.

.- Es que aprendí de la mejor.- contestó ella.

En ese mismo instante justo llegó una camioneta negra y el parabrisas del conductor bajo.

.- Hola mamá.

.- Buenas noches señora Folfax.

La mujer que ese momento hablaba por su celular se remitió a contestar el saludo de Cindy levantando ligeramente la mano y Libby abrió la puerta de atrás del auto.

.- Entonces, ¿Que dices Cindy? .- dijo la morena entrando al auto.-¿Vienes o continuaras esperando a tu enamorado misterioso?

.- Ya deja eso Libby.- dijo la rubia sonriendo y cruzandose de brazos, aunque Libby la observo sin intensiones de moverse de la ascera y optó por cerrar la puerta del auto.

.- Bien Cindy. Tu ganas. ¿Pero esta bien si te escribo mas tarde?, solo para saber que llegaste bien a casa - dijo la morena asomándose del parabrisas del auto.

.- Si. ¿Por que no?- contestó la rubia.- Puedes escribirme hasta tarde si quieres. Es curioso pero por alguna razon me siento tan poco cansada que creo que no podré dormir hoy.

.- A mi me pasa justo lo mismo. ¿No es curioso?.- dijo Libby antes de que su mamá por fin arranco el auto. Ambas se correspondieron con una última sonrisa a modo de despedida.

En el auto Libby al fin subió el parabrisas y de inmediato sacó un celular de su bolso estilo deportivo.

Justo en ese instante su mamà parecía haber terminado su llamada y la mujer observó a su hija desde el espejo retrovisor. A un segundo antes de que ella se colocará los audífonos logró llamarla.

.- ¿Sabes Libby? No pude evitar escuchar esa última parte de su conversación.- dijo y aunque su hija no le correspondió alzando la vista del celular ella pareció sonreír.

.- Atiendes complicados casos del Hospital por teléfono y escuchas lo que pasa al rededor. De verdad que eres mi heroína mamà.- dijo joven morena.

.- Si, creo que te he enseñado un par de hábitos.-dijo la mujer y al escucharla Libby al fin guardo su celular en el bolso de nuevo.

.- Lo siento. Ya tienes toda mi atención. Era algo que tenía que escribirle a alguien.- dijo Libby mirando los ojos de su mamá por el espejo retrovisor.

.- Hija, estoy algo preocupada. Hace un rato que te trajeron dormida de tu club de estudios dicen que empezaste a actuar muy raro. La chica que nos ayuda con la casa juraría que aun estabas algo dormida cuando empezaste a hacer esa limpieza en tu habitación antes de ir al karate.¿En verdad quieres tirar todos tus pósters y cd's a la basura? Aun no es demasiado tarde.

La chica morena parecio ligeramente sorprendida ante las palabras de su madre, pero no demoró en volver sonreirle para tranquilizarla.

.- Si, esta bien. Además toda la música o pósters que necesite los puedo descargar a mi celular. Es sólo que los tiempos cambian y hay que renovarse. No te preocupes por eso mamá.

.- Si, creo que esta bien.- dijo la mujer dejando de mirarla por el espejo retrovisor y enfocandose en el camino.- Ademas si algo te pasara seria la primera en saberlo.

.- ¿Por aque eres la mejor especialista en traumatologia de RetroVille?.- pregunto Libby con pose intuitiva.

.- No, porque soy tu madre y te conozco.- dijo la mujer.

Al decirlo la señora Folfax volvió a mirar con disimulo a su hija por el retrovisor y vio a Libby con los audífonos puestos y los ojos cerrados. Eso no le sorprendió. Sin embargo cuando ella giró la cabeza para acomodarse en el asiento su vista la enfocó hasta que pasaron por un tope y tuvo que regresar la vista al camino.

"Era curioso, pero esa renovación de la que le había hablado su hija también había incluido el corte de su amada trencita en la nuca"

* * *

La luz amarilla del alumbrado público había comenzado a parpadear en un evidente fallo de la corriente eléctrica cuando Cindy cruzó la avenida para colocarse en la parada de autobús junto a la señal de alto y suspiro viendo como el local donde practicaba karate finalmente apagaba las luces.

Una nueva corriente fría de aire la sacudió, y esta vez sintiéndose preparada para la circunstancia colocó en la banca su bolsa deportiva donde guardaba su ropa cuando asistia al karate y se agradeció por haber metido entre sus cosas la nueva chaqueta verde que su papà le habia regalando.

Al colocarsela sintio el calor de la felpa con la que estaba forrada por dentro y intento recordarse a si misma que le volvería a agredecer a su papá tan pronto regresará de su viaje de negocios.

Al meter sus manos a los bolsillos para calentarlas también sintió la vibración inconfundible de su celular que había recibido alguna notificación y sus dedos titubiaron antes de permitirse sacarlo del bolsillo de su chaqueta para mirar.

"Mensaje de Libby" leyó en la pantalla.

Deslizó la pantalla para mirar el mensaje.

" Si ves a "JN" (sólo si se encuentran por casualidad ) dile que le entregue el anillo que olvidó a CW"

Cindy volvio a guardar su celular en su bolsillo y suspiro mientras veía el autobús llegando a la parada.

"Si lo viera, se lo diria Libbs" pensó y no dudo en subir a el transporte que la dejaría a unas calles de su casa. Un segundo después estaba en el asiento delantero donde podía ver el lugar donde había estado parada hace un segundo y el autobús comenzó su marcha.

Su mirada se enfocó en seguir observando los edificios de la ciuadad mientras se dirigía al área de los suburbios. Sólo desvió un segundo la vista para observar sus manos que se encontraban con las palmas extendidas y de alguna forma se sintió asombrada por ese hecho.

"En realidad... yo no estoy molesta por que no llegará. Tal vez se centro tanto en un nuevo proyecto y simplemente lo olvidó. Así es él" se dijo apoyando la cabeza y su brazo a la ventana. Sus pensamientos siguieron presentandose con claridad. "No creo que sea necesario que le diga que Carl tiene su anillo. Después de todo son amigos y eventualmente se lo entregará"

Para ese momento el autobús ya había avanzado dos cuadras cuando Cindy escucho un golpeteo que venía de atrás del autobús. Se giró a ambos lados de los ascientos para ver si alguien más lo había escuchado pero fue evidente que no había sido así porque de los pocos pasajeros que estaban abordo todos tenían audífonos puestos, como también era el caso del conductor"

"Alto" escucho que la voz de un chico gritaba seguido de un par de golpeteos a la unidad "detengan el autobús"

Justo en el momento en que el autobús daba la vuelta en una cuadra Cindy vio una cometa roja atascada en un árbol de la ascera y se puso de pie casi por puro instinto. Sólo tuvo un momento de vacilación antes de aproximarse al conductor.

Cuando el autobús comenzo a detenerse y el muchacho pudo alcanzar con su mano la puerta delantera del autobús sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas por la carrera y su cabello estaba algo desordenado por el viento.

Fue una sorpresa para él cuando al abrirse las puertas se encontró con una chica rubia en las escaleras.

.-¡Hey!.- grito el chico al verla y ella también lució sorprendida.- No esperaba encontrarte otra vez en el autobús Vortex.

Cindy observo con atención al rubio con traje de karate y una brisa que le volvio a desacomodar el cabello le dio una extraña epifanía de haber visto eso antes.

La imagen de una tormenta obscura y la sensación de un punsor en su pecho la hizo sentirse desorientada.

.- Suben o bajan señorita.- dijo el conductor y ella sólo volvió a reaccionar cuando el conductor hizo incapie de cerrar la puerta.

.- ¿Que pasa? ¿No me dejarás subir?.- dijo el chico intentando recordarle que se encontraba parada en las escaleras, pero de alguna eso forma eso parecía divertirlo.- ¿En verdad no me de dejarás subir?

Cindy medito una respuesta que no llegaba. Y el momento de vacilación llamó la atención de rubio de tal manera que su mirada se estrechó un poco más.

.- ¡No lo se!.- casi grito al fin.- No lo se.

El conductor del autobús dio un suspiro audible rodando los ojos.

En el rubio algo parecio reaccionar instantáneamente con sus palabras y con gran agilidad logró jalarla de una mano para hacerla bajar del autobús justo en el instante en que el conductor cerraba la puerta.

Al verse abajo a la mente de Cindy sólo apareció un pensamiento:

"Incluso el tuvo la habilidad suficiente para evitar que mi nueva chaqueta quedará atorada en la puerta"

.- Si no quieres que suba entonces es justo que al menos te quedes conmigo a esperar el siguiente autobús.- dijo el muchacho.

Algo parecio reaccionar en los pasajeros del autobús que hasta ese momento habían permanecido ajenos a los sucesos y algunos comenzaron a aplaudir.

El conductor a regañadientes volvió a abrir la puerta del autobús.

.- ¿Vamos?.- le pregunto el muchacho ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla a volver a subir y Cindy sólo pudo mirar hacia el interior de la unidad.

La marcha del autobús se reanudó y continuo su vuelta por la esquina de la calle desierta.

* * *

.- No esta aquí.- se dijo el genio en la puerta de la sala de fotocopiado de la escuela y entró a la habitación donde las hojas cubrían gran parte del suelo. - Alguien se llevó la fotocopiadora. - una mueca adolorida sé dibujó en su rostro.- Aun ahora, eso puede ser importante. ¿Puedo estar seguro que no sigo imaginando todo esto?

Repentinamente la puerta se cerró y él quedó a obscuras.

.- Ahora estas en el mundo real. De eso puedes estar seguro.- dijo una voz desconocida que Jimmy busco en todas direcciones.- Lo hiciste muy bien Jimmy

.- ¡¿Estuvieron observando todo el tiempo?!.- dijo sin dirigirse a ningun punto en particular.

.- Así es y nos sorprendieron muchas cosas nuevas que aprendimos sobre ti y que utilizaremos para las pruebas que te hacen falta. Nuestra investigación debe continuar- la voz sonaba fría y calculadora y sus palabras lo hicieron cerrar los puños con fuerza.- Pero recuerda que nosotros no ocasionamos nada de lo que sucedió aquí hoy. Aunque el experimento fue casi tan bueno como si hubiera sido diseñado nosotros.

.- Ustedes...¿tienen a mis padres?.- pregunto él sin poder contener su mayor preocupación.

.- Así es.- contesto con tal frialdad que Jimmy sintió un punsor en su corazón.

.- ¡Prometieron que se alejaría de RetroVille!.- grito a la negrura de la habitación. - ¡Ahora lo recuerdo todo como es y no la farza que también me hicieron creer a mi!

.- Prometimos que todo quedaría entre nosotros si te apegabas a nuestros métodos de educación. ¿O no era eso lo que tú querías? Recibir el conocimiento de todos los secretos del universo sin que tus padres o tus conocidos lo supieran?.- le recordó la voz y Jimmy se sintió repentinamente rodeado en todas direcciones.

.- Pero cuando tú decidiste escapar nos obligaste a tomar un método más practico para seguir educandote. Como sabes, todo lo que empieza debe terminar. Es una regla universal que no debe romperse. Eso es algo que los de tu especie no entienden y que les ha impedido avanzar.

.- ¡¿Entonces cuando todo termine regresarán a padres?!.- pregunto el genio albergado minimas esperanzas.

.- Tus padres regresarán al final. - contestó y Jimmy alcanzó a vislumbrar una sombra con capucha en la obscuridad.

La mano del genio se levantó para intentar llegar a tocarla, pero desistió cuando vio un par de ojos rojos mirándolo.

.- ¿Qué son ustedes? .- pregunto cerrando los ojos por un instante.

.- Esa es la diferencia entre tú y nosotros. Nosotros sabemos todo de ti y tu lo desconoces todo sobre nosotros.- sus palabras sonaron mas lejanas y la capucha volvio a alerse en las sombras hasta volver a desaparecer.- Esa es tu ultima prueba. Pero debes saber que existe algo que nos une desde el principio y por eso es que ahora debemos terminar esto juntos.

Las luces de la habitación se encendieron y Jimmy se vio parado en medio de la sala de fotocopiado solo. Se tomo un segundo para meditar toda la informacion recibida.

.- Si hay algo que nos une... entonces es evidente que tengo que buscar en mi propio "yo".- dijo Jimmy agachandose al nivel del suelo y tomando una hoja de papel en blanco.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

¡Felicidades si llegaste a esta parte de la historia! ¡Un aplauso para ustedes y uno para mí!

Pero debo decir que esto sólo es el principio de lo que se pensó como una historia con formato de capítulos individuales llenos de aventura, romance, comedia, ciencia ficción y sólo en una pequeña medida drama.. La historia ya esta ahí, pero la redacción es lenta para mi.

Yo se que es doloroso no ver a Jimmy y Cindy juntos en este punto . Que es la razón elemental de que muchos estemos aquí, pero siempre he pensado que necesitamos un punto de quiebre para desarrollar un buen romance.

Nunca he creído en crear rivalidades en el amor a los personajes principales. Pienso que muy pocas veces son lo suficientemente convincentes para considerarse una verdadera amenaza. ¿Alguien más noto que nunca se nombró al "chico rubio" Bueno, eso fue una especie de forma de representar ese pensamiento en la historia. De nuevo "Todo y nada puede significar lo mismo en términos lingüísticos"

Como el capítulo fue amplio y la continuación se ve algo compleja aquí va un breve esquema de como se deberían desarrollar las cosas desde aquí:

Jimmy está envuelto en una encrucijada donde debe conocer a sus misteriosos enemigos para poder luchar contra ellos y recuperar a sus padres, y la única clave está oculta en conocerse a si mismo. A su vez ellos continuaran sometiendolo a pruebas para demostrar su valor.

En su relación con Cindy las cosas comienzan a complicarse cuando ella se vuelve distante con él y ella en realidad intenta tomar un camino separado de nuestro genio que le permita tener todo el control sobre su vida y no dejarse llevar simplemente por el flujo de los acontecimientos que giran en torno a Jimmy . Como la causalidad es cruel, mientras ella intenté alejarse más, más pegada va a quedar a él. Evidentemente Jimmy reciente que ella intenté alejarlo de una forma tan sutil que nisiquiera pueda preguntarle lo que sucede. Lo peor es que empezara a obsecionarle la idea de que ella es parte importante para conocer una parte de si mismo y descubrir la identidad de los captores de sus padres. A la confusión se le suman celos, el peso de su rivalidad en la infancia y el dolor causado porque él hubiese ido sin aclarar los terminos de su relación, que en realidad sólo son malos entendidos.

Sobre el resto hay poco que decir.

Sheen sigue siendo imperativo y genial, Libby tiene muchos secretos y es muy untuitiva sobre todo lo que pasa y Carl sigue intentando triunfar en el amor. Todos padecen los efectos consecuentes a esta primera aventura.

Eso es.

Si disfrutaste alguna parte de esta historia no dudes en hacermelo saber. Mi Top personal hasta aquí 7 es:

7- Jimmy escapando del Ártico con la vela roja de átomo.

6.- La carrera de Bolby sobre la bicicleta de Cindy.

5.- El discurso de Cindy en clase de Ciencias.

4.- Jimmy persiguiendo a Cindy por la acera de la calle camino a la escuela.

3.- La explosión de la casa club.

2.- La fantasía de Jimmy en la biblioteca.

1.- La pelea en el pasillo del elevador

Agradezco a quienes han creido en esta historia.

Andy N. V. Me dejas sin palabras por todos tus mensajes de aliento. Esta historia continua por que me gusta escribirla pero tú le das un brillo a mi redacción y mi convicción para no dejarla caer.

Un beso.


	8. Buen ejemplo, Mal ejemplo

**Summary de capítulos anteriores en formato de opening extendido.**

 **Musica: Apparate Suit Harry Portter Puppets Pals.**

 _Mi nombre es Jimmy Neutron_

 _Y ya soy un gran genio inventor._

 _Ya no tengo que pedir permisos a papá o a mamá._

 _¡Tengo quince años de edad!_

 _Mi perro mecánico puede hacer por mi las tareas del hogar._

 _Fui a la escuela y aprendí realmente bien._

 _Desde que reencontre a mis amigos me siento genial._

 _Volé en una patineta anti gravedad._

 _¡Claro que una de verdad!_

 _¡Pero si alguien pregunta sólo la estaba probando! ¿Esta bien?_

 _Puedes encontrarme. O ahora no._

 _Intenta decime que me siente._

 _Pero siempre voy por más aventuras._

 _¡Si, del Ártico me escapé! ¡Pero no quería causar un caos!_

 _Neutron en una biblioteca. ¡Tan intelectual!._

 _Neutron en un elevador ¡Tan letal!_

 _¿Ya intentaste buscarme en un risco?_

 _Me tiré de ahí._

 _Neutron puede transformar a un hombre lobo en un amigo personal._

 _Si, ¿_ _porqué no?_

 _Neutron en el espacio ¡Se ve tan genial!_

 _Por que no hay lugar con el que no puedas soñar_

 _Cuando Neutrón está en el lugar._

 _Neutrón a la izquierda. Neutrón a la derecha. Neutrón en todos lados._

 _Ahora puedo molestar a Cindy de camino a la escuela. No la dejare huir._

 _¡Si!_

 _Pero de lo que nunca logré escapar yo, fue de quellos que me odiaban._

 _Pretendían educarme mientras me acechaban._

 _Aquellos que se llevaron a mis padres y mis recuerdos alteraron._

 _¡Ni siquiera conozco su nombre pero tendré que averiguarlo!_

 _¡Ahora estoy despierto!_

 _Cuando nos conocimos yo era un niño, ahora ya he crecido._

 _Aún puedo hacer las cosas mejor que tú pero ¿aún te importa?_

 _Soy un genio de verdad ¿eso te molesta?_

 _Oh, es cierto. Detesta a los pretenciosos. ¿cómo pude olvidarlo?_

 _Ya no soy un niño inventor. No estamos en 2002._

 _Soy Jimmy Neutrón gran genio inventor. Así que ten cuidado de mi nuevo rol._

 _Quédate en tú nave ovalada o te estrellare como huevo._

 _O quizá sólo mandé con tu creador con un cohete sin regreso._

 _No hay tornillo que no pueda encontrar._

 _Y no habrá más tecnologia desenfrenada._

 _¡Un hurra para Neutrón! (¿quién dijo eso?)_

 _¡Un hurra para Neutrón? (¿quién?)_

 _Todos están leyendo esta historia (¿en serio?)_

 _¡Si tú no lo estás leyendo, seguro deberías! (¡Es verdad!)_

 _¡Lee un fanfic de Jimmy Neutrón!_

 _(¡Lee un fanfic!)_

 _No te metas con Jimmy Neutrón_

 _(¡No te metas!)_

 _¡Todos aman a Jimmy y Cindy!_

 _(¡Si!)_

 _Hacen realmente una buena pareja_

 _¿Qué debería hacer para que ella no me odie?_

 _Soy Jimmy Neutrón (demonios) debería saberlo._

 _Cuando supe lo que sentía tenía doce años y no estaba preparado._

 _Pero en serio ¿qué debería haberia haber hecho?_

 _Paso así:_

 _Cuando ella me odiaba yo la molestaba._

 _Cuando me acercaba ella me rechazaba._

 _Cuando ella lo hizo la ignore._

 _Incluso cuando nos besamos no significó nada._

 _Tambien nos tomamos de la mano y con los pies jugamos._

 _¿pero cómo habría de tomarlo en serio si no había empezado secundaria?_

 _Cuando Libby en la villana se volvio_

 _Y la moda en la tierra dominaba me preocupe._

 _¡No se que (demonios) estaba pensando!_

 _De vez en cuando tengo pensamientos obscuros que me cuesta admitir._

 _Como que creo que el fin del mundo será por mi causa.._

 _Pero ahora que regrese a casa._

 _Aún cuando tenga que convivir con mi familia lejana. Te diré que lo haré:_

 _Tengo que ir en busca del misterio que nace en mi._

* * *

 **.- BUEN EJEMPLO, MAL EJEMPLO.-**

 **\- Deber, Hacer, Querer -**

Jimmy caminaba por la acera de la calle en el vecindario y tenía la extraña sensación de que las personas que pasaban junto a él lo observaban más de lo usual. Una mujer que llevaba una carreola que pasó junto a él también lo miró de forma extraña y al pasarlo tuvo la sensación de que ella se habia detenido.

Al girarse para mirar vio a la mujer observandolo e incluso el infante en la carreola se habia levantado y también lo observaba. Habia algo de horror y diversion en sus rostros.

El genio sólo dio un pequeño bufido antes de volver a girarse para seguir caminando.

.- Ya estarás feliz. Aterrorizas a toda la ciudad.- dijo observando la enorme bola naranja de hámster a su lado que era casi de su tamaño.

En el centro de la bola habia un pequeño ser peludo que hacía que bola rodará y le seguía el paso al genio.

.- Si estoy feliz. Me gusta aterrorizar a la ciudad.- dijo con bastante satisfacción.- Seguro que todos piensan que soy tú horrible mascota mutante que sacaste a pasear.

.-¿Y eso no temolesta?.-pregunto el genio algo exasperado.

.- ¿A ti te molesta?.-pregunto el ser.

.- ¡Si!.- dijo evidenciando toda su inconformidad.

.- Entonces a mi no. ¡Ha - ha - ha!.- comenzó a reír el ser peludo.

.- ¿Porqué no puedes volver a casa sólo Eddie?.- dijo el genio poniendole el pie a la bola y haciéndola detenerse de golpe.- se muy bien que conducias una "Harley" antes de dejar el pañal.

.- ¡Hey! ¡¿No crees que lo intenté?!.- dijo el infante poniéndose de pie dentro de la esfera después de haber caido por alto repentino.- Pero mi pelo siempre terminaba por atorarse en las llantas. ¡Auch eso sí que duele!

La imagen le pareció lo suficiente graciosa al genio por un leve instante como para quitar el pie de la bola y seguir caminando.

.- ¿Entonces por que no dejas la bola de hámster en casa? Si andarás normal tal vez la gente sólo te confundiria con un perro feo.

.- ¡La mujer con la que vivimos dice que no puedo ir tirando pelo por todos lados!

.- ¿Y desde cuando le haces caso a tía Amanda?.- lo cuestionó Jimmy

.- Eso no te importa.- contestó el infante cortante.- Además es más divertido ver como te pones cuando la gente nos voltea a ver.

Justo en ese instante pasaba junto a ellos un hombre que parecía bastante serio y elegante con un fino traje de sastre a la medida. Al verlos el hombre parecio bastante indiferente y cuando estaba por seguir su camino y Jimmy agradecía su reacción, Eddie comenzo a gruñir como perro rabioso. El hombre salió huyendo en dirección opuesta a la que caminaba antes de que el genio pudiera darle una explicación.

.- ¡Ha - ha - ha.- río de nuevo el infante.

.- ¿Porqué tía Amanda me pediría que te recogiera de la guardería y te llevará a casa? Es evidente que no necesitas que alguien te resguarde..- se pregunto a sí mismo sin importarle que Eddie lo escuchará

.- ¡No lo se! ¡La mujer está loca!.- se apresuró a decir Eddie..

A Jimmy no le impresionó la manera en Eddie se refería a su propia madre. Por mucho , nunca había visto una relación en que una de las partes evidenciara tanto su conformidad con la otra sólo por pura conveniencia. En este caso. Que ella seguramente era la única persona en el mundo que le cortaría el cabello tres veces al día sin esperar nada a cambio.

\- ¿Pero sabes? .- dijo Eddie interrumpiendo su línea de pensamientos.- Ninguno de los dos tiene que seguir haciendo esto.

.- Te escucho.- dijo Jimmy, con la impresión de saber lo que él estaba por proponerle.

.- Si tú sólo me ayudarás a resolver mi problema capilar, entonces...- comenzó a decir Eddie.

.- ¡No voy a ayudarte !.- dijo Jimmy casi tan cortante que logró impresionar a Eddie sólo un poco.

.- ¡Vamos! ¡Yo se que incluso tu podrías hacerlo con un poco del señor plutonio de tu laboratorio.- al no recibir respuesta el infante siguio hablando.- ¡Se que tu y yo tuvimos nuestras pequeñas diferencias en el pasado...

.- Primero intentaste asesinar a toda nuestra familia y después intentaste matarme con tus amigos villanos.- recapitulo Jimmy para hacerle saber a Eddie que ese camino no funcionaría.

Sin embargo el parecio restarle importancia.

.- ¿Qué son pequeños roces que quedan entre familia?.- intentó Eddie.

Jimmy se cruzó de brazos algo indignado, pensando que ambos tenían conceptos muy diferentes de lo que una "familia" era.

.- Pero...

.- ¡Miren es Neutrón y una de... esas cosas!.- dijo un chico grandulon con un mechón de cabello pelirojo que le cubría los ojos.

A pesar de la carencia de ingenio para insultarlo, los otros dos chicos que venían con él y que eran mucho más pequeños se rieron.

Jimmy intentó hacerse el desentendido mientras seguía caminando para pasarlos de largo, aunque Eddie por su lado dejó de rodar frente a los adolentes.

.-¡GRRRRRR!.- gruño Eddie.

Los tres adolecentes retrocedieron un paso pero lejos de salir huyendo comenzaron a reírse de forma burlona.

.- ¡Grrrr!.- gruño Butch imitando a Eddie , despues golpeaado un poco la bola y acercando la cara para ver en su interior.- ¡Miren, creo que le agradó!.

En tanto los otros dos adolecentes también se habían acercado un poco más. Uno de ellos intentaba dejar su aliento marcado en la bola y el otro habia comenzado a hacer dibujos con un marcador permanente.

En el interior de la bola el infante comenzó a preocuparse.

.-¡Jimmy, ven y haz tu maldito trabajo de guardaespaldas!.- gritó Eddie como una orden.

.- ¡¿Y también habla?!.- dijo el adolente con el marcador en la mano.- ¡genial!.

.- ¡Si, dice maldiciones y toda la cosa!.- dijo el otro chico asistiendo.

A Buch también parecio agradarle esa actitud.

.- ¿Sabes Neutron? Me gusta tu adefesio. Creo que me lo quedaré - dijo mientras sus otros dos amigos intentaban subirse encima de la bola de hámster.

Para ese momento Jimmy sólo había adelantado medía cuadra y al escuchar el comentario de Butch sonrió casi triunfal.

¿Sería que las cosas al fin empezarían a salirle bien?

.- Pueden quedárselo, pero les advierto que le crece muy rápido el pelo.- dijo sin nisiquiera girarse a verlos.- Y esa bola no lo contiene todo. Se sale por los huecos que tiene para respirar.

.- ¡No me importa! ¡Si eso es cierto lo usaré como nueva cama!.- contestó el adolescente crecido.

.- Bien, entonces disfrutenlo.- dijo Jimmy despidiéndose con una mano y volviendo a caminar.

.- ¡Cool!.- gritaron los dos adolentes que había conseguido ponerse de pie sobre la bola y ahora la hacían girar.

Aunque a Butch le pareció extraña esa falta de interés del genio se remitió a rascarse la cabeza y se conformo con pensar que él todavía debía recordar su intimidación de primaria.

.- ¡Jimmy ya no es divertido!.- grito Eddie dentro de la bola.- ¡Haz algo de una maldita vez! ¡Tú y yo sabemos que no lo harás!

Jimmy dejó de caminar y pretendió medirlo un poco màs. A sus espaldas los sonidos de los chicos divirtiéndose con la bola continuaron. Eddie habia dicho: "Tú y yo sabemos que no lo harás" ¿acaso su sentido moral era tan evidente para otros? Eso era una buena conclusión a fin de cuentas, se dijo asintiendo y girandose al fin.

.- ¡Hey Buch! ¡Atrapa!.- dijo arrojando un paquete de chicles que sacó de su bolsillo y que el adolecente atrapo con buena mano.- Tal vez quieras escuchar más de las maldiciones. "Eso" se molesta cuando le pegan goma de marcar en el cabello.

Buch desenvolvio una tira de goma de mascar, tirando el aluminio en la banqueta. Sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de ponerla en su lengua se detuvo.

.- ¡Ni lo sueñes Nerd-trón!.- dijo tirando la goma al suelo y pisandola con el zapato.- ¿Qué pasaría si la mascara? ¿La bomba de goma de mascar crecería tanto que me quedaría encerrado dentro? ¿o simplemente me explotaria en la boca con choques eléctricos?.- dijo cruzandose de brazos.- No. Por esta vez he sido más listo que tú. Admitelo

Los otros dos chicos parecieron suficientemente asombrados como para dejar de rodar sobre la bola de Eddie, que esta los paso por encima al caer y comenzaron a aplaudir al levantarse.

.- ¡Sabía que por algo era nuestro líder!.

.- ¡No estan tonto como parece!.¡Sólo se hace!

.- Vaya Buch, en serio que me sorprendiste esta vez.- dijo el genio cruzandose de brazos.- Pero ¿Sabes? En realidad ese ser peludo dentro de la bola es mi primo de cinco años y de verdad quiero llevarlo a casa.

.- ¿Ah, si? ¿Y que harás si aún así no quiero dartelo?

\- ¿Sabes? Antes dijiste que eras más listo que yo, pero lo único que hiciste fue recordar mis viejos experimentos con chicle. - dijo Jimmy caminando hacia ellos.- Pero algunos opinan que la memoria sólo es la inteligencia de los tontos.

.- ¿Y eso que?.- rio Butch viendo como Jimmy empezaba a correr en su dirección como si pretendiera taklearlo. Él evidentemente era mucho más débil como para que llegará a tirarlo. Ni siquiera valía la pena hacerse a un lado., así que lo espero.

.- ¡Pues tal vez también recuerdes que te dije que a este niño le crece muy rápido el cabello!.- dijo y justo antes de llegar frente a Buch resbaló con un pie para impulsarse hacia enfrente.

En el momento en que llegó a tocar la bola de hámster de Eddy tomó uno de los mechones de cabello pelirojo que sobresalía del orificio para respirar.y lo enredó a su mano para tener un buen agarre. Con el mismo impulso que llevaba giro en su propio eje y logró que la bola de hámster girará y logró golpear a los tres chicos para derribarlos de un sólo impactó.

Al terminar de dar la vuelta. Soltó la bola de Eddy para que siguiera rodando por la acera de la calle y el mismo corrió junto a él.

.- ¡Neutrón me las pagaras!.- grito Buch en el suelo.

Jimmy se rio un poco mientras seguía corriendo, aún sintiendo algo de adrenalina.

* * *

.- ¿Así que aún ahora no me ayudarás con mi problema?.- pregunto Eddy dejando de rodar en frente de la casa de los Neutrón.

Jimmy se cruzó de brazos.

.- ¿Qué no aprendiste nada de lo que acaba de pasar? .- lo cuestionó Jimmy.- No tienes que ver tu condición como un problema. De hecho puedes tomar ventaja de ella, y mucho más aún si alguien más lo considera un defecto.

.- ¡Lo único que escucho es "bla bla bla"! ¡No te ayudaré y pudrete! ¡Así que pudrete tu también!.

Jimmy vio como Eddy continuaba su camino por su patio y al llegar a la puerta la tia Amanda le abría la puerta para entrar a la casa.

.- Algunos nunca cambian.- se dijo y justo cuando pretendía seguirlo se giro al patio de enfrente del otro lado de la avenida. Un auto paso por la avenida y una corriente de aire le sacudió el cabello.

"Hoy tampoco pude seguirla a la escuela" se dijo.

.- ¡Jimmy cielo, entra! ¡No importa que te haya dicho Eddy no lo dijo con mala intención!.- grito la tia Amanda desde la casa.

.- ¡Tenía toda la mala intención de decirlo!.- le contradijo Eddy.

Jimmy miró por última vez la casa de enfrente antes de volver a dirigir la vista a la suya.

* * *

.- Tia Amanda no creo que esto vaya a funcionar.- dijo Jimmy apareciendo frente a la puerta de su casa y quitándose una cáscara de plátano de la cabeza. A su lado Eddy apareció en su bola de hámster terminando de reír.

.- ¿Pero que paso?.- pregunto ella e intentento quitarle algo de suciedad de la mejilla pero él le retiró la mano con suavidad.

.- Creo que no es necesario que lo sepas.- dijo él intentando olvidar los sucesos de ese día que habían surgido como consecuencia de la misma mala actitud de Eddie y en la que él no había tenido tanta suerte. .- ¿Crees que siga siendo necesario que continue acompañando a Eddy a la guardería de ida y de regreso?

La mujer frente a él parecio algo nerviosa cuando miro hacia el interior de la casa y al asegurarse de no ver rastro de la pelota de Eddy salió y cerró la puerta tras de ella. Eso a Jimmy le pareció algo extraño

.- Jimmy siento mucho los problemas que te haya causado Eddy estos días.- dijo preocupada y Jimmy negó con cortesía.- Pero si hay algo que debo confesarte.

.- ¿Y que es?.- pregunto el genio empezando a sentir algo de curiosidad por esa actitud misteriosa de su tía.

.- Tu sabes lo difícil que ha sido Eddy desde que era un recién nacido.

Jimmy asintió con la cabeza obviando que con "difícil" ella también restaba importancia a sus intentos de homicidio.

.- Bueno, desde la primera vez que fuiste por él, Eddy estuvo insistiendo que te pidiera que tú fueras y lo recogieran del preescolar. Por supuesto me pidio que no te lo contara. Creo que de alguna manera haz comenzado a agradarle Jimmy y eso nunca había pasado antes.- dijo la mujer casi al borde de las lágrimas.

Aún cuando Jimmy casi se sintió casi como un malvado al tener que decirle la verdad a su tía se recordó que era lo mejor para poder salir al fin de esa situación.

.- No. Tu no entiendes tia Amanda. La verdad razón por la Eddy debió de haberte pedido eso es porque todos los días intenta convencerme de que lo ayude con su problema de exceso de bello.- dijo el genio, aunque se sorprendió que ella no cambiará en absoluto la expresión de su rostro.

.- Oh, Jimmy yo no creo que eso sea cierto.- dijo la mujer metiendo una mano en su mandil de cocina y luego extendiendole una una hoja de papel doblada por la mitad.

Jimmy miró la hoja de papel con recelo antes de atreverse a desdoblarla.

Lo que vio fue un dibujo a crayolas hecho por un infante.

.- Eddy me mataría si supiera que enseñe esto.- dijo la mujer dandole la vuuelta a la hoja de papel en las manos de Jimmy.

Jimmy aprecio en el dibujo tres figuras humanas tiradas en el suelo, una de pie y un círculo naranja. Él no entendió lo que eso quería decir y se dijo que la falta de talento artístico para dibujar debía de ser de familia.

.- ¿No lo vez?.-pregunto su tia tal vez notando la expresión de su rostro.- ¡Eres tú!.-dijo ella señalando la figura de pie.- Se nota por el cabello y la ropa.- se aclaró ella.- Eddy me contó lo que paso el otro día con los chicos que los molestaron. Y creo que a empezado a tomarte como un ejemplo a seguir y eso me alegra mucho.

.- Yo de verdad dudo que eso este pasando en la mente de Eddy.- intentó convencerla Jimmy, aunque en verdad le sorprendía que él hubiese hecho un dibujo de ese suceso.

.- Pues yo estoy segura de que tú eres una buena influencia para él.- dijo la tia Amanda tomando de nuevo el dibujo y después una de las manos de Jimmy.- Te lo pido, por favor.

Al ver la expresión en el rostro de su su tia él no tuvo más opcion que asentir con la cabeza, aunque justo después su vista se giro a ver la casa al otro lado de la avenida.

* * *

La noche también llegó al patio trasero de la casa Neutrón cuando un platon con sawiches comenzó a circular entre los chicos.

.- Pues parece que ahora si estas metido en un lío.- dijo Carl comiendo un sándwich sobre las tablas de madera de construcción.

.- Si. Es como si Jimmy tuviera facilidad para meterse en líos cada semana. - comentó Sheen jugando con su casco de protección.- Te pasan tantas cosas y tan seguido que incluso deberías tener tu propia serie televisiva. Se llamaría...

.- ¡SHEEN!.- lo acallaron sus dos amigos.

.- ¿Que dije?

.- ¿Y en verdad sigues pensando en seguir acompañando a tu primo en las mañanas y tardes? .- recapitulo Carl intentando no desviarse del tema central.

.- Bueno ya lo he pensado bien y como lo veo es que tia Amanda sólo quiere que Eddy tenga un buen ejemplo a seguir para convertirse en un cientifico de bien.- contestó Jimmy marcando las líneas de un plano de memoria sobre una de las tablas de madera y después ajustando su lámpara de noche.- Y no la culpó. Después de lo que paso con su casa, creo ella sigue preocupada por ...la formación de Eddy.

De pronto las palabras de Jimmy habian perdido algo de fuerza en esa última sentencia.

.-¿Estas bienJim?.-pregunto Carl notando que él había dejado de hablar de repente.

El genio reaccionó al instante.

.- Por eso es que empecé a diseñar estos cuadros electrónicos que ayudarán como refuerzo positivo para Eddy.- dijo acercandose a una enorme caja de madera y sacando un cuadro al azar. - Chicos les presentó a...

.- Thomás Alva Edison...- dijeron los dos al unísono al parecer con bastante aburrimiento.

.- Si, así es.- se remitió a admitirJimmy al ver la imagen en pintura del mismo cientifico que alguna vez habia traído al presente con su máquina del tiempo y que casi los deja sin luz eléctrica por retenerlo demasiado tiempo.

.- Otra vez.- dijo Carl.

.- Si, como que tú tienes una fijación con el Sr. E.- dijo Sheen arrebatandole el cuadro a Jimmy de las manos y luego acercandocelo mucho al rostro.- ¡Si te gusta tanto ¿Porque no te casas con él?!.- le reprochó casi histérico.

.- ¡Sheen!.- grito el genio quitando el cuadro de su cara.- Te aseguró que si saqué el cuadro de Edison fue por pura casualidad.

.- Uy si.- dijo Sheen sin creerle nada.

.- Esta bien. Si quieres lo regresó a la caja y sacó el de otro cientifico para que lo conozcan.- dijo Jimmy.

.- Nada de eso. Ya que estoy afuera no volveré a esa caja.- dijo Edison en el cuadro.- No quiero seguir escuchando ese cuchicheo sobre quien es el mas listo. Y ese parloteo interminable de Albert que se cree la cosa con su E=mc2.

.- Lo siento señor Edison.- se disculpó Jimmy.- Creo que de Einstein es de quien hay más información en la red y por eso...

.- Oh, no me lo digas hijo. Pienso que Einstein está sobrevalorado.- lo interrumpió Edison.- Yo hubiera llegado a la conclusión de "ése" si un chico del futuro no me hubiese llevado a su tiempo para hablar con unos niños de primaria.

.- Ultra Wow es la mejor ventriloquia que visto.- dijo Sheen.- ¿Ahora puedes hacer el truco con el baso de agua?

Tanto Jimmy como Edison negaron con la cabeza.

.- ¿Esa es una especie de ventana para ver al Sr. Edison en su tiempo Jimmy?.- pregunto Carl.- Hola, señor Eddison ¿me recuerda? Era el niño llenito que se sentaba al frente.

.- Bueno, este no esta tan mal. - dijo Edison.- Te aconsejo que te quedes con el gordito y te desagas del flaco.

.- No, Carl.- contestó Jimmy ignorando a Edison.- Si creará una ventana temporal entre Edison y nosotros, de nuevo compremeteria el curso de los acontecimientos en su tiempo. Por ello esto sólo es una pintura al óleo en 2D que contiene información biográfica que se puede encontrar en la red.

.- ¿Cómo de Wiki y Buenas tareas?.- pregunto Sheen a su lado y él lo alejó un poco.

.- Fuentes confiables de información.- aclaró Jimmy.

\- ¿Y como es que el Sr. Edison recuerda cuando lo trajiste al futuro?.- cuestino Carl.

.- Esa es buena pregunta.- dijoJimmy y le arrojó una pequelñs galleta a Carl que atrapo con la boca.- Pero es evidente que yo guardo un registro de información de nuestra aventuras y sólo le proporcione la información de su pequeño viaje a nuestro tiempo para que estuviera al tanto.

.- Por cierto ¿cómo esta su sensual maestra de primaria?.- pregunto el cuadro de Eddison.

Los tres adolecentes se vieron asqueados y horrorizados.

.- ¿La señorita Ave? Ah, ya no la vemos nunca. Pero creo que hace poco renovó sus votos matrimoniales.- explicó Jimmy.

.- Vaya, que pena.- dijo Edison recargandose sobre su propio cuadro.- Desde que la conocí no volví a ser el mismo para mis inventos. Creo que simplemente hay mujeres que no se olvidan así de facil.

Shren y Carl lucieron ligeramente conmovidos por Edison y lo abrazaron, aunque ahora Jimmy parecía más interesado en el hecho de que alguien había tocado el timbre en la puerta delantera de la casa.

.- Tengo unos pósters que podrían levantarle el ánimo señor E.- escucho que Sheen le decía al cuadro de Edison mientras él se acercaba a la puerta lateral del patio para ver quien había tocado.

Después de todo Tia Amanda no debía conocer a los vecinos de la cuadra y tal vez necesitaría su ayuda para algún asunto referente a la casa.

.- Hola señora Neutrón.- dijo rubia en la puerta.- Mi nombre es Cindy Vortex, soy la vecina de enfrente, mi madre me envió para darle este pay de bienvenida y esta guía informativa del reglamento interno de vecinos. Como miembro sobresaliente de la comunidad mi madre espera que pueda echarle un vistazo y si puede llamarle más tarde estaría perfecto.

\- Vaya, que chica más adorable. ¿No te gustaría entrar, comer una rebanada de pie y explicarne por que que esta guía parece tener al menos trecientas paginas?

.- Es muy amable señora, aunque de momento me encuentro algo ocupada en casa, pero si le sirve de algo la guía incluye un vídeo que es básicamente la misma información.- Cindy se acercó un poco a la mujer para susurrarle algo.- Le recomiendo leer de la 230 a la 279 antes de llamar.

La Tía Amanda observo por un segundo a la adolecente frente a ella que parecia bastante responsable, y que en ese momento llevaba puesto un lindo suéter largo de lana verde agua y una larga bufanda rosa que le daba dos vueltas en el cuello y no pudo evitar pensar que se parecía un poco a ella a su edad cuando le hacía mandados a su mamá.

.- Entiendo cariño.- dijo la Tía Amanda giñandole un ojo y tocandole con suavidad la cabeza sólo por un instante.

Algo en ese gesto hizo que Cindy pusiera más atención al rostro de la tia de Jimmy antes de volver a sonreirle.

.- Oye, mi sobrino Jimmy está atrás con unos amigos que parecen de tu edad. Tal vez quieras...- comenzo a decir Tia Amanda pero observo como la rubia negaba ahora con la cabeza.

.- Le prometí a mamà que regresaría pronto. Así que la veré después señora Neutrón.- dijo Cindy en tono de despedida.

.- Dale las gracias a tu mamá por el pay.- dijo la Tía Amanda viéndola bajar del pórtico y ella le correspondió con una ultima sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta.

Justo cuando ella cerró la puerta Cindy tuvo el impulso de caminar más aprisa para lograr cruzar la calle antes de ocurriera algún incidente que prefería evitar.

.- ¡Hey Cindy! ¡Espera!.- casi grito una voz.

"Muy tarde" pensó.

.- Hola Neutrón . Así que si estas en casa.- comenzo a decir ella intentando sonar casual al darse la vuelta para mirarlo.- Y supongo que electrón y protón están contigo.

.- Si, Carl y Sheen están atrás.- dijo él restanndole importancia.- Escucha, desde hace unos días yo quiero explicarte que no fue mi intención no poder llegar a lo que habíamos acordado, pero en las mañanas y las tardes he estado ocupado y en la escuela nunca nos encontramos y en clase de ciencias parece que Seymour siempre te está encargando que hagas su trabajo.- se explicó el genio.- No se que le pasa últimamente.- se dijo reflexionando sobre eso último.

.- Escucha Neutrón. No tienes que decir nada.. No fue la gran cosa.- dijo ella restandole importancia.

Él le dirigió una mirada desconfiada que ella entendió muy bien y estuvo por decir algo pero el logro hablar primero.

.- Si, ya se que dirás que lo olvide. Tu serás condescendiente y que en el fondo eso significa que tú pensarás que yo soy el mismo tonto descuidado de siempre.- dijo intentando adelantarse a lo que ella pudiese decir.- Y sobre eso yo opino que...

De improviso la puerta de la casa de enfrente se abrió y una adolecente delgada se asomó por ella.

.- ¡Oye, Cindy! ¡Lo siento! ¡Pero una de las chicas por accidente derramo Mora Flora en el suelo intentando mostrarnos un paso de la vieja rutina! ¡¿Podemos utilizar éste trapo para limpiar?!

.- ¡No, ese no! ¡Ese es solo para superficies porosas! - grito Cindy algo alarmada.- ¡ire en un momento, pero no hagan nada!

.- ¿Tienes visitas?.- dijo Jimmy destacando lo evidente.

.- Si. Son sólo unas chicas de la antigua porra escolar que también salieron de la formación cuando Betty fue nombrada capitana.- Jimmy bajo la cabeza y parecía tener intenciones de decir algo pero esta vez ella fue más rápida.- Neutrón, yo no estoy intentando aparentar calma para luego pensar lo que yo quiera y culparte. Sólo que de alguna manera estoy bien con cómo se dieron las cosas.

El sonido de un objeto de vidrio cayendo y rompiéndose se escucho desde ahí.

.- ¡Te dije que dejes de intentar pasar tu pie detrás de la cabeza! ¡Te vez ridicula!.- se escucho el grito de una chica dentro de la casa.

.- Debo ir.- se excusó Cindy comenzando a caminar para cruzar la calle.- Esas chicas no sobreviran sin mi por mucho tiempo.

.- Espera Cindy. ¿Acaso no esta Libby con ellas?.- le cuestionó el genio intentando retenerla un poco más.

.- Hoy no pudo venir.- se remitió a contestar ella.

Cuando Cindy se puso en marcha ella presintio como el genio estuvo por jalar una de las mangas largas de su suéter de lana para detenerla pero tuvo la rapidez necesaria para evitarlo y siguió caminando.

Cuando la vio entrar a su casa, el genio no pudo evitae sentirse decepcionado por el punto en que había quedado la charla y se rasco la nuca con la misma mano con la que había intentado detenerla. ¿Pero que habia querido decir con que estaba bien?

Al girarse para volver a regresar al patio de atras vio como sus amigos con el cuadro de Edison se ocultaban detrás de la puerta a un costado de la casa.

.- ¿Estuvieron escuchando?.- los cuestionó el genio, pero cuando llegó al otro lado de la cerca los vio jugando cartas e intentando disimular. Incluso Thomas Alva Edison tenía una mano en el cuadro.

.- Sigamos avanzando con la construccion del laboratorio antes de pasar a lo de Eddy ¿esta bien?.- dijo Jimmy pasandolos de largo y volviendo a su lugar inicial de trabajo.

.- Pues ya que.- dijo Sheen soltando su mano de cartas y levantandose del suelo.

Sin embargo antes de que pudiera caminar Carl lo detuvo por el hombro para susurrarle.

.- Oye Sheen, ¿tu también lo escuchaste?.- dijo Carl muy bajo para evitar que Jimmy lo escuchará, aunque en realidad el genio ya parecía sumergido en su trabajo.

.- ¿Que? ¿Lo de Jimmy y la forma en que Cindy lo rechaza con su fría indiferencia? Si, pobre de él.- dijo Sheen negando con la cabeza.

.- ¡No!.- negó Carl haciendo como si gritara pero en un susurro.- Lo de las ex porristas en la casa de enfrente.

Carl subió una ceja pero Sheen no reaccionó.

.- Si, creo yo paso.- dijo colocándose de nuevo su casco de construcción y dirigiéndose hacia donde Jimmy seguía trabajando.

.- Seguro no le interesa por que Libby no esta con ellas.- se dijo a si mismo Carl con algo de rencor.- Pero en verdad no quiero ir solo.

Meditandolo sólo un momento bajo la vista y se encontró con el cuadro de Eddison que había comenzado a mirar cuidadosamente cada una de las cartas de su partida y parecía bastante aburrido.

* * *

El sonido del toquido de una puerta de madera trajo como consecuencia que una chica rubia con trencitas aparecia en el portal y asomara ligeramente la cabeza.

.- ¿Hola?.- dijo girando a ambas direcciones del pórtico sin lograr ver a nadie.- ¿No hay nadie?

Al abrir un poco más la puerta descubrió el cuadro recargado sobre la puerta.

.- ¡Vaya, que cuadro más bonito de un dulce ancianito!.- dijo la adolecente tomando el cuadro en sus manos.- Debe ser una pintura del abuelito de Cindy.- se dijo la adolecente metiendo el cuadro a la casa.- Es curioso que los mensajeros de Norteamérica trabajen hasta tan tarde.- opinó cerrando la puerta con el pie.

Un movimiento en los arbustos se dejo ver un segundo despues.

Dentro de la casa la chica con trencitas se asomo a la cocina sujetando el cuadro en sus manos sin mostrar la pintura ya que de alguna forma esperaba sorprender a Cindy con el cuadro nuevo de su abuelito, sin embargo al entrar vio a su antigua líder de las porristas sentada en la mesa muy concentrada en pegar el aza del florero que se había caído hace un rato.

.- Oye Cindy.- la llamo.

Al levantar la vista y observar a su amiga extranjera de intercambio sujetando un cuadro, Cindy no tardó en sacar conclusiones.

.-No me lo digas.- comenzo Cindy.- Estabas intentando hacer una pirueta hacia atras y por accidente tiraste un cuadro de la sala.

La adolecente negó con la cabeza aunque sin decir nada, pero para ese momento Cindy ya había regresado a su tarea con el florero.

.- ¿Porqué no vas con las otras? Ya empezaron a pintarse las uñas de los pies. Si no te apresuras se acabarán los mejores sticks .- sin siquiera voltear a ver supo que ella había asentido.- Si quieres deja el cuadro ahí y yo lo colgaré después. Tan pronto termine las alcanzó.

La rubia de trencitas obedecio a Cindy y coloco el cuadro del dulce ancianito recargado en una esquina del refrigerador y se dirigió con las otras en la sala.

Al estar aún enfocada con el florero Cindy no noto cuando Eddison giño un ojo y aunque si se percató de un leve sonido fuera de la ventana de la cocina, se dijo que tendria que haber sido el viento mientras buscaba en uno de los cajones un pegamento más eficaz.

* * *

.- ¿Estas verdaderamente seguro de que no quieres pie?.- decía el chico pelinegro sentado en una mesa de madera.- Siempre creí que como a tu papá le gustaban tanto a ti...

.- ¡Aggh, No! ¡¿Que quiso decir con que estaba bien con cómo se dieron las cosas?!.- dijo Jimmny girandose para ver a Sheen y recargandose en la esquina de su propia mesa.- ¿Eso quiere decir que ya nisiquiera le importa? ¿O quiere decir que cree que estaba predeterminado a fallar lo que hubiese podido pasar? ¿Eso es? ¿Sólo una uportunidad que se fue?

.- ¡Oye! ¿Porque cambias así de tema? Pensé que estábamos hablando de pies.- se quejó Sheen.

Jimmy volteo a su vista a la nada cruzandose de brazos y por primera vez esbozó una media mueca que parecía algo desagradable.

.- ¿Crees que pueda hablar un segundo con el Sheen serio?.- dijo y despues cerró los ojos.- Y no empieces con lo de "las mujeres son como los pies"

.- ¡Pero lo son!.- dijo Sheen antes de un leve silencio.

Jimmy espero escuchar algo de su amigo, y cuando se decidió a abrir los ojos lo vio sentando sobre la mesa sujetandose las rodillas y con la vista ligeramente perdida hacia uno de los árboles cercanos del patio.

.- ¿Recuerdas que aquí fue cuando todos nuestros problemas empezaron?.- pregunto Sheen y Jimmy supo con precisión lo que quería decir.

.- ¿Te refieres a cuando tú y yo vimos a las primeras mujeres que se nos cruzaron y la posición del amor hizo efecto?

.- ¿Sabes genio? nunca entendí si tu método para contrarrestar los efectos en realidad funcionó alguna vez.- se quejó Sheen.- ¿puedes aclararmelo?

De la nada Jimmy comenzó a reír un poco aunque intentó contenerse..

.- ¡Hey! Creí que querías una charla sería.- se quejó un poco Sheen.

.- Lo siento, lo siento.- se disculpó aún riendo un poco.- Es sólo que imaginé como hubiesen sido las cosas aquella vez si ambos ubiesemos cruzado las miradas a la inversa? ¿te imaginas? ¿Que tú hubieses volteado a ver a Cindy y yo a Libby?

Cuando Sheen lo escucho, Jimmy también lo vio contener una risa, lo que fue bastante raro de ver pues él siempre reia abiertamente.

.- ¡Oye! ¿Y por que no lo hacemos de nuevo?, pero esta vez procuramos ver a chicas menos...ya sabes.- propuso el pelinegro.

.- En realidad Sheen, ahora ya somos adolecentes, y la capacidad de enamorarnos de cualquier miembro del sexo femenino cuando queramos ya está ahí naturalmente.- explicó Jimmy.- De volver a intentarlo con la posión lo más seguro es que...

.- Lo único que escucho es: ¡Bla bla bla no voy a ayudarte ¡pudrete!

Ambos chicos volvieron a reír de forma contenida.

Sin saberlo, una persiana del segundo piso de la casa se cerraba justo en ese instante.

* * *

Cindy esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver su impecable trabajo con el florero, que no había dejado ni el mas mínimo rastro de fractura y ahora lo único que necesitaba era que el pegamento secara sin dejar de hacer presión.

Sin esperarlo, de un momento a otro tres de sus invitadas corrieron al rededor de la mesa hacia ella y la leve distracción la hizo separar el aza del jarrón de nuevo. Ella solo inflo levemente sus mejillas.

.- Entonces cuenta Cindy.- empezó una de las adolentes sin notar el leve disgusto de la rubia .- ¿quien era el chico con el que hablabas en el patio de enfrente hace un rato?

La pregunta hizo que Cindy casi tirará el aza del jarrón de nuevo y dos de las adolecentes se rieron un poco.

.- ¿Quien? ¿Neutrón?.- pregunto la rubia intentando demostrar indiferencia.

.- ¡Lo vez, te lo dije!.- dijo la tercera chica que no se había reído.- ¡Nisiquiera lo llama por su nombre! ¡Te dije que el chico ideal de Cindy era más del tipo atlético!

.- ¡Pero Cindy también tiene muy buenas notas y por cómo nos dirigía en el club de porristas prácticamente se le puede considerar una genio para la estrategia! ¡Es obvio que se aburriria con un atleta!.- le contradijo la otra chica.

.- ¡Que un chico sea un atleta no quiere decir que sea tonto o aburrido! .- la apoyo la tercera chica.

La adolecente rubia de trencitas llegó en ese momento y puso las manos en los hombros de Cindy.

.- ¿Por que no simplemente le preguntamos a Cindy como sería su tipo de chico ideal?

Dando por caso perdido el asunto del florero Cindy al fin soltó el pegamento y el aza rota, al tiempo que adoptó una pose soñadora.

.- ¡Vamos Cindy! ¡Cuentanos como debería ser el chico ideal para ti! Después de todo eres la única de nosotras que por alguna razón no ha querido salir con nadie.

.- Seguro es porque es muy exigente en tus expectativas tal como lo es en todo lo demás.- propuso la chica al lado derecho de la rubia.

.- Debe ser porque esta esperando a su verdadero amor.- sugirió una de las adolecentes. La idea les pareció muy tierna y todas suspiraron a excepción de Cindy.

.- Si. Tal vez espera ese tipo de chico chapado a la antigua que le traiga flores y chocolates. ¡oh y ya se! Que le pida que sea su novia con un viejo anillo de graduación.- sugirió una de las chicas intentando ruborizar a Cindy, pero la rubia sólo negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa burlona.

.- ¡Si un chico hiciera algo tan romántico por mi, seguro que le diría que si, sin importarme que no fuera exactamente mi tipo!.- dijo la chica rubia con trencitas.

En los arbustos de afuera Carl se removió y sacó la cabeza ligeramente.

.- ¿A las chicas les sigue gustando esas cosas?.- se dijo a si mismo en un susurro. Un segundo despues tuvo la suerte de ver hacia el cuadro de Edison adentro que le indicó con una mano que debía volver a ocultarse.

.- ¡Estoy segura que escuché algo afuera.- dijo Cindy abriendo la ventana de la cocina y asomándose.

Sin embargo antes de poder inspeccionar los arbustos, una mano la jaló suavente por hombro hacia adentro.

.- No cambies la conversación "antigua lider". Estabas por decirnos como debería ser el chico ideal para ti.- la interrogó una de las chicas logrando que Cindy se sentará de nuevo en la mesa.

Cindy sólo estaba ligeramente fastidiada de esa conversación por que esperaba volver al asunto del florero antes de que su mamá llegará de trabajar.

.- Escuchen. Tal vez cuando tenía diez años si soñaba con un tipo de "valentin ideal" para el 14 de febrero. Pero después de un tiempo me di cuenta de que eso realmente no existe. Y que nadie es perfecto. Cualquier chico puede ser en mi tipo, claro, después de hacerle sólo algunos pequeños "ajustes".- explicó Cindy.

.- Oh, ¿en serio?.- la cuestionó una de las chicas.- ¿Y entonces que te impidió pensar así antes?

.- ¿Que hay del chico que te invito a su partido de softball?.- canturreo una de las chicas y las otras sonrieron en complicidad.

.- ¿Que te impidió darle una oportunidad?.- cantó otra de ellas.

.- ¿Fue sólo por que tu bulldog no lo aprobó?.- cantó otra más y encendió la radio de la cocina. La música de la estación justo iniciaba.

.- ¿Ahora vamos a hacer un musical? .- se quejó Cindy aunque dejándose llevar por el ambiente. Después de todo las había invitado para intentar divertirse.

 _¿Que hay del chico que una flor te regaló?_

 _No encontrarás a alguien más tierno que él._

 _¿O el que invito a su graduación?_

 _Era algo mayor, pero se parecía a P_ _harrell Williams_

 _Dices que los chicos necesitan ajustes como si hablaras de un robot._

 _Pequeños fallas, tal ves en su programacion._

 _En sus cerebros. Ellos raros son_

 _Pero es seguro que sólo necesitan un poco de atención. Tu amor._

.- ¿Podemos parar ya? Mi madre está por llegar. Y el florero Ming...

 _Dinos Cinthya_

 _¿Que de malo tenía el chico corredor?_

 _¿La carrera que te dedico no te gusto?_

 _¿Hablas del que escupia en las banquetas?_

 _Bueno eso sí es un problema._

 _¿Qué hay del aquel con una banda de rock?_

 _¿Qué horrible defecto tenía su canción?_

 _Dices que los chicos necesitan ajustes como si hablaras de un robot._

 _Pequeños fallas, tal ves en su programacion._

 _En sus cerebros. Ellos raros son_

 _Pero es seguro que sólo necesitan un poco de atención. Tu amor._

 _Sus virtudes tantas eran._

 _¿Por que tuviste indecisión?_

.- Ustedes no entienden! ¡Hay un chico que me interesa!.- admitió Cindy con el animo de la canción.- Pero es seguro que ya sale con alguien más. No lo sé. Es complicado.

Las chicas detuvieron su canto por un segundo y se reagruparon en círculo para seguir cantando en susurro.

 _Pensamos que en su corazon nadie había. O que un amor secreto escondía._

 _¿Una novia? Es seguro que sólo necesita nuestra ayuda._

 _A los gangster del muelle mandaremos a hacerse cargo de la "tipa" y él libre quedará._

 _¡Tus bromas un día me van a matar!_

 _No decimos que le pidas que la cambie por ti_

 _No sería la mejor opción_

 _Pero la fuerza del amor puede transformar._

 _Date una oportunidad por que amar te hará mejor._

Cindy bajo de la mesa, a donde había llegado con los cantos.

.- Ahora, ¿dime donde esta la mantequilla de maní?.- pregunto una de las chicas

.- Esta ahí, ¿alguien ya puede apagar la radio que inventó Marconí?.- rimo sin querer Cindy, aún con el ritmo de la canción.

."¡Mentira! ¡Marconí sólo podía arreglar refrigeradores! ¡Yo la inventé!"

El repentino grito de un hombre mayor logró que las chicas voltearan en todas direcciones confusas. Cindy no tardó en iniciar una inspección.

.- ¿Que?.- se dijo levantando el cuadro en sus manos.- ¿De donde salió esto?

.- Es lo que intentaba decirte.- dijo la chica rubia de trencitas que ya estaba comiendo un sándwich.- Hace un rato trajeron el retrato de tu abuelito. Lo dejaron en la puerta.

.- ¡Este no es mi abuelito!.- casi grito Cindy.- Es una pintura de Thomas Alva Edison.

.- ¿Quien?.- pregunto la chica extrangera.

Cindy estuvo por comenzar una explicación biográfica cuando en su mente las cosas tomaron sentido.

.- No es nadie - dijo pretendiendo bastante aburrimiento.- Sólo fue un "dizque" cientifico que inventó una o dos cosas en toda su vida.

Cindy espero pacientemente a que algo pasará con el cuadro, pero el hombre en la pintura no se movió como ella había esperado. Sin embargo se dijo que estaba segura de que algo no era normal.

.- ¡Oh! ¡Hola señorita Ave! ¡Que gusto que pudiera venir!.- dijo Cindy saludando a la ventana de su cocina.

"¿Crees que me vas a engañar con esa niña? " se dijo Edison en la pintura sin reaccionar.

.- ¡Graaaawk! ¡Hola niñas!.- saludo la señorita Ave en la ventana.- Cindy dile a tu madre que me gustó mucho el libro que me recomendó. Y que...¡Graaaawk! Vine a devolverselo.- dijo la mujer de edad avanzada colocando el libro en el lavabo. Después ella miro a sus pies.- Carl sal de ahí o te vas a espinar con las...¡Graaaawk! rosas.

La mujer camino fuera del jardín y comenzó a alejarse.

.¡Espera Winnie!.- grito la pintura de Edison sin poder contenerse.

.- Adios señorita ave y gracias!.- dijo Cindy sonriendo.

.- Muy tarde .- dijo Carl levantándose del arbusto y comenzando a incharse por las espinas. Tuvo la intención de irse pero un fuerte brazo lo sujeto por el cuello de la camisa.

* * *

.- ¿Así que te gusta escuchar sobre los sentimientos de las mujeres?.- pregunto Cindy enfocando la lámpara de noche a la cara de Carl que ahora estaba amarrado a una silla.

.- ¿Y que harán? ¿Maquillarme y vestirme de mujer?.- acusó Carl.- ¡Ya he pasado por eso! ¡Así que no me asustan niñitas!

Las cuatro chicas detrás de Cindy se voltearon a ver asombradas.

.- Bueno, no dudo que ya lo has experimentado.- dijo Cindy restandole importancia.- Pero de lo que estoy segura es que no sabes del sufrimiento real que tiene que hacer una chica para verse bonita todos los días debajo del maquillaje.

De la oscuridad de la sala una chica con un recipiente humeante con cera para depilar se acercó y todas las chicas presentes levantaron un palito de madera.

.- Es sólo un niño con curiosidad.- dijo el retrato de Edison cubriendose los ojos.

.- ¡Usted cayese o será el siguiente!.- amenazó Cindy con un marcador.

.-¡NOOOO!

* * *

.- Creo que ya no puedo comer más de este pie.- se quejó Jimmy.

.- Ni yo.- estuvo deacuerdo Sheen.- Es curioso pero nunca nos había sobrado comida antes.

El genio se giró de la mesa y se cruzo de brazos pensativo.

.- Eso me recuerda. ¿Dónde esta Carl?.- pregunto Jimmy.

Sheen sólo se remitió a encogerse de hombros. Después por alguna razón se subió a la mesa y señaló al cielo.

.- ¡Ya he decidido algo sobre lo que hablamos!.- dijo con aire decidido y logró distraer momentaneamente al genio.

.- ¿Ah, si?.- dijo el genio algo intrigado.

.- ¡Si! ¡Desde este momento prometo dejar de pensar en Libby y buscarme una nueva novia! ¡Es más! ¡Si dices que tengo la capacidad de enamorarme de cualquiera! ¡Reto al mundo a que me envíe a alguien! ¡A quien sea!

Jimmy se rio un poco de su amigo y en el fondo deseo por un instante ser un poco más como él, o al menos hasta que el siguió gritándole al cielo.

.- ¡¿ME OISTE MUNDO?! ¡TE RETO! ¡Si no aceptas sólo demostraras que eres un gallina a los otros planetas! ¡¿QUIERES ESO?!

A sus gritos le siguieron la imitación de una gallina.

.- ¡Sheen!.- lo llamó Jimmy para calmarlo.

.- ¡ASI QUE ENVIAME ALGUIEN! ¡PROMETO ENAMORARME DE LA PRIMERA MUJER QUE VEA!.- grito aún más fuerte.

La puerta trasera de la casa se abrio y la tía de Jimmy apareció.

.- Chicos, que bien que se esten divirtiendo, pero ¿quieren bajar un poco la voz? Intento ver este vídeo que me envió la vecina.- dicho eso la mujer volvió a cerrar la puerta.

Jimmy volteó a ver a Sheen pretendiendo molestarlo con el hecho de que su tía de 30 años entraba en la categoria de mujer, pero le horrizo ver que él no parecía decepcionado.

.- Tal vez quieras empezar a llamarme "tío Sheen".- dijo intentado una voz madura y peinadose el copete.

.- ¡Ella tiene treinta!.- resaltó Jimmy.

.- ¿Y que? No me importa salir con una chica algo mayor.- contestó restandole importancia.

.- Piensa que Eddie sería tu hijastro.- intentó persuadirlo Jimmy. Sólo Eisemberg sabía como se ponía cuando algo se le metía a la cabeza.

Sheen parecio reconciderarlo.

.- ¡ESO FUE POR QUE TE LLAME GALLINA! ¡¿VERDAD?! .- volvió a gritarle al cielo.-¡ESTA BIEN! ¡LO SIENTO!

.-¡Sheen!

Dentro de la casa tia Amanda negó con la cabeza al escuchar de nuevo los gritos y pensando que los chicos de su edad necesitaban desestresarse de alguna forma optó por poner el disco de su vídeo en un reproductor portátil y se colocó los audífonos a todo volumen.

Los gritos en el patio continuaban.

.- ¡ESTA BIEN! ¡ENVIAME A OTRA CHICA Y PROMETO QUE SERA LA ULTIMA!.- grito Sheen.

Ambos adolecentes se sorprendieron cuando la puerta lateral de la casa se abrió y una chica gordita y peliroja apareció con un traje de porrista que evidentemente le quedaba muchas tallas más pequeño. Por alguna razón estaba cruzando las piernas.

.- ¡TU ME ODIAS! ¡¿VERDAD?!.- grito Sheen hacia el cielo.

Jimmy comenzó a reír acercándose a su amigo transvestido.

.- ¿Carl? ¿Qué te paso?

* * *

.- Sr. Alva Edison puedo creerlo de Carl ¿pero usted?.- dijo Jimmy colocando un clavo en la pared.- ¿por que no lo detuvo?

.- Oh, claro. Como si hubiera podido hacer mucho. ¡soy un cuadro! ¿recuerdas?.- se quejó Edison.- Que no te escuchen los otros cuadros o se burlaran de ti.

Jimmy empezó a martillar y un segundo despues pudo colgar el cuadro.

.- Eso me recuerda.- dijo Edison mientras el genio se aseguraba que tuviera un ángulo recto en la pared.- ¿Sabes? Enseñar a los niños pequeños no se me da nada bien.

.- ¿Ah, si?.- dijo Jimmy prestandole la mínima atención mientras seguía alineandolo.

.- Creo que tú ya luces algo mayor para apreciar lo que tengo que decir. Por eso estaba pensando que tal vez me sentiría más cómodo en el nuevo laboratorio que están construyendo allá abajo, en lugar de aquí.- dijo Edison intentando sonar casual.

Al escucharlo el genio se cruzó de brazos y esta vez lo miro directamente.

.- ¿Está seguro que esto no es porque no quiere escuchar la charla de los otros cientificos en los cuadros?.- dijo Jimmy con suspicacia.- Yo se que pueden ser pesados a veces pero debe entender que todos dieron grandes aportes a la humanidad y tienen mucho que decir.

.- ¡Es especialmente por ese presumido de Albert! .-admitio Edison

.- Oh, ya veo.- comprendio el genio.- Pero si es por Einstein no tiene por que preocuparse.

.- ¡Lo sabía!¡Te vi cuando apartaste un cuadro para tu laboratorio! ¡Es ese presumido de Einstein! ¡¿VERDAD?!.- lo acuso Edison.

Jimmy no supo que decir, ya que después de todo estaba en lo correcto.

.- ¡Vamos Jimmy! ¡Seamos honestos! ¡Tú no tienes exactamente el tipo de Eistein!.- le grito y para Jimmy ese fue una respecie de "tiempo fuera"

.- Sr. Edison creo que usted y yo ya no tenemos nada de que hablar.-dijo Jimmy empezando a bajar de la escalera.

.- ¡No, espera Jimmy! ¡Malinterpretaste lo quería decir! ¡Vuelve!.- suplico Edison.

Pensando que ese cuadro sería uno de los que serviría como refuerzo positivo para la formacion de su pequeño primo peludo, Jimmy volvió a subir los pocos escalones que habia bajado.

.- Escucha Jimmy.- comenzó Edison al ver al castaño de nuevo frente a él.- Lo que quise decir con que tu no eras exactamemte el tipo de Einstein es que tú eres más como yo.

La sentencia de Edison hizo que el genio se cruzara de brazos y lo mirará con suspicacia.

.- ¡Esta claro! Eistein siempre fue un teórico.¡Y fue muy bueno todo lo que logró! Pero se paso media vida encerrado pensando. ¡Tú y yo no somos así! ¡No podríamos quedarnos encerrados por mucho tiempo aunque lo intentaramos!

En el interior de Jimmy las palabras de Edison tuvieron más que sentido y el recuerdo del Ártico vino a su mente.

.- ¡Tu y yo somos más prácticos!.- continuo Edison.- ¡Creamos cosas y luego salimos a probarlas! .- intentó persuadirlo Edison.- Entonces ¿Que dices Jimmy? ¿No cres que mi cuadro quedaría mejor que el de Einstein en tu laboratorio?

Aunque el argumento de Edison parecía bastante convincente decidió que era mejor mantenerse firme, aún cuando el fuera sólo un cuadro parlante.

.- Lo siento Sr. Thomas Alva Edison, pero como acaba de mencionar usted y yo somos prácticos, y yo ya he aprendido todo lo que usted tenía que enseñarme sobre ciencia; así que ahora es turno de Eistein. Creo que puedo aprender mucho de él tambien- dijo Jimmy y al ver que Edison parecía de nuevo ofendido y se cruzaba de brazos decidió volver a bajar las escaleras.

.- ¡Bien Jimny, espero que te vaya bien con tu querido Eistein!.- escucho que le decía Edison.

Esa actitud de Edison comenzó a inquietarle sólo un poco a Jimmy, pero por alguna razón no le desagradan del todo.

.- ¡Veamos si Einstein, además de aburrirte con su teoría también te puede decir con su gran intelecto superior por que Cindy Vortex rechazó a otros chicos antes que a ti!

Un pequeño silencio le siguió a su sentencia.

Con gran satisfacción Edison se cruzó de brazos cuando su cuadro fue retirado de la pared.

* * *

.- ¡Sheen! ¡Ya baja de ahí!.- decía Carl aún transvestido y sentado en una de las mesas del patio.- Jimmy debe estar esperando que le llevemos el resto de los cuadros a la habitacion de Eddie.

.-¡No! ¡No hasta que reciba una respuesta de este mundo cruel! -grito Sheen.- ¡VAMOS! ¡ESTA VEZ SIN MAS TRUCOS!

De repente dos esferas gigantes color naranja rodaron por el patio y pasaron a destruir las mesas de madera, incluyendo la caja con los cuadros de los científicos famosos.

Los dos adolecentes intentaron correr cuando vieron que las dos bolas volvían a dar la vuelta e intentaban aplastarlos, aunque cuando las esferas al fin lograron alcanzarlos estas se abrieron y ambos quedaron atrapados en el interior.

.- ¡Dije que sin más trucos! .- grito Sheen de manera dramatica dentro de su esfera.- ¡¿Por que la vida siempre es tan cruel con los hombres que sólo buscan el amor de una mujer?!

.- Dímelo a mi.- dijo Carl sentándose dentro de su esfera.

* * *

Jimmy salía de la casa conversando con el cuadro de Edison.

.- Si, incluso a mi me disgusta que escupan en las banquetas.- decía Jimmy.

.- Hola Jimmy. Así que al fin estás aquí.- dijo el pequeño infante dando la vuelta en un sillón móvil y acariciando una porción de su propio pelo pelirojo moldeada en forma de gato sobre sus pequeñas piernas.

.- ¡Eddie! ¡Pero ¿Que hiciste?!

Cuando el genio alzó la vista observo dos gigantes esferas de hamsters colgando de cables hechos de cabello y a sus dos amigos corriendo en ejercitadores para hámster en su interior.

.- Sólo hago lo que me obligarte a hacer primo Jimmy.- dijo Eddie acariciando su gato de cabello

.- ¡¿Lo que te obligue a hacer?! ¡Tú estás loco!.- lo acuso Jimmy.- ¡¿Y que le hiciste a tia Amanda?! ¡Ella nunca permitiría que hicieras esto!.

.-¡Yo no le hice nada! ¡Esta tan ocupada viendo su tonto vídeo informativo que incluso olvidó cortarme el cabello!.- explicó Eddy.- Por eso es que pude actuar hoy.

.- ¿Que es lo que intentas lograr con todo esto Eddie? ¿Y para que haces correr a Carl y Sheen? ¡¿Acaso necesitas energía para un generador?

.-¡¿Qué generador?!.- negó Eddie.

.- De hecho Jimny.- dijo Carl corriendo en su rueda.- Sheen y yo corremos por que es muy divertido.

.- ¡¿Divertido?!.- casi se horrizo el genio.

.- ¡Deberias intentarlo.- sugirió Sheen.

.- No se preocupen. Si Jimmy sigue negándose a ayudarme con mi problema el también se convertirá en mi mascota.- sentenció Eddie .- Nadie sabrá que son ustedes. Primero les haré que les crezca el bello como a mi y después los encogere con este rayo que encontré en esa basura de hojalata.

.- ¡Goddard no es una hojalata!.- se quejó Jimmy.- Y dime Eddie ¿Que pretendes que haga? No puedo trabajar en solucionar tu problema de cabello bajo estas condiciones.

.- Ha ha ha ¡Que tonto eres!..- se burló Eddie.- Es obvio que estado trabajando en esto algún tiempo. ¿Qué crees que hago en la guardería todos los días cuando esa mujer no esta mirandome?

.- No se. ¿Hacer dibujos con crayolas?.- propuso Jimmy como burla.

.- Oh, que gracioso. Espero que esto también te cause risa. - dijo Eddie jalando su cabello y logrando que las esferas de Carl y Sheen comenzarán a golpearse entre sí.

. - ¡Jimmy!.- gritaron sus amigos.

.- Ya veo porque querías que alguien hablará con él.- dijo Edison en su cuadro cuando Jimmy lo colocó a un lado para tener libres las manos.

.- ¡Espera! ¡Detente Eddie! ¡Sólo dime que necesitas y lo haré!.- negocio el castaño.

Eddie dejo de jalar su cabello para detener las esferas, pero mantuvo su mano cerca. Despues jaló otro largo mechón de cabello y una pizarra de rueditas con ecuaciones apareció.

.- Ya tengo casi todo resuelto, sólo aque hay una pequeña variable que aún no entiendo y quiero que tú la resuelvas por mi.- explicó el infante.

JImmy se acercó a la pizarra y la miro por un momento

.- Lo tengo.- dijo casi al instante.- ¿Y por esto hiciste un gran escándalo Eddie?

.- Ultrawow!.- dijo Sheen.

A lo lejos también Eddison se rasco la barbilla con asombro.

.- ¡Hey! ¡Tú eres diez años mayor que yo!.- se quejó.- Además si no te hubieses negado a ayudarme desde un principio sólo por lo que paso en el pasado no hubiese tenido que llegar a estos extremos. ¡Ahora escribela!

Jimmy tomó el gis del pizarrón y comenzó a escribir.

.- Sólo para que lo sepas Eddie.- dijo el genio mientras seguía escribiendo.- Yo no me negué a ayudarte del todo sólo por el insignificante hecho de que intentaste matarme y a nuestra familia en el pasado.- dijo con un ligero toque sarcástico.- Yo sólo intentaba que te hicieras responsable de tus propios fracasos científicos. Pero también entendí que eras muy pequeño para entender algunas cosas. Por eso te había construido cuadros electronicos de científicos famosos para que te ayudarán.- al decir eso giro ligeramente su vista al rastro de madera rota en una esquina del patio.- Si hubieras platicado con Einstein no hubieses tardado más de dos meses en solucionar tu problema por tu cuenta.

Al decir eso Jimmy terminó de escribir y Eddie lo empujó con su silla móvil y observo la ecuación con cuidado.

.- ¡Hacer que tu lo hagas por mi también soluciona mi problema y es mucho más rápido!.- se burló Eddie y jalo otro mechón de cabello para atraer una mesa con rueditas que tenía turbos de ensayo.

.- Baja a Carl y Sheen ahora. Yo ya cumplí con mi parte.- demando Jimmy aún con la amenaza de la mano de Eddie sobre su cabello.

.- ¿Acaso crees que soy tan tonto como tú?.-dijo Eddie terminando de sintetizar la fórmula químicamente.- Quiero que tú la bebas primero. Pudiste haber preparado una fórmula para dormir o algo así. Si veo que te quedas calvo entonces sabré que funciona.

.- ¡¿Qué?! Eso no era parte del trato.- se quejó Jimmy.

.- Lo es ahora ¡Así que hazlo!. - demandó Eddie - Ha - ha - ha será gracioso por que cuando estés calvo todos seguirán mirándote en la calle. También me preguntó a tipo de chica le gustará un calvo de quince años.

Jimmy tomó el tubo de ensayo y por alguna razón no parecía del todo molesto aún cuando Eddie acababa de molestarle y entonces Eddie lo detuvo.

.- ¡Oye! ¡Ya entendí lo que haces!.- dijo arrebatandole el tubo de ensayo.- Intentas engañarme como esos tontos adolecentes del otro día. ¡Sabías de antemano que yo te pediría que tomaras primero la fórmula y pudiste haber calculado alguna fórmula que te ayude a liberar a esos tontos.

Jimmy se mantuvo cayado y se cruzó de brazos con mirada enigmática.

.- ¡Tú! ¡Tú pensaste que llegaría a esa conclusión y por eso resolviste la fórmula bien! ¡BEBELA!.- dijo Eddie entregandole el tubo de ensayo y cuando Jimmy estuvo a punto de volver a tomarla el volvió a arrebartarsela de las manos.- ¡No! ¡Es mía!.- después soltó ligeramente la mano que sujetaba las esferas gigantes pero su mano volvió a cerrarse casi de inmediato.- ¡Pensaba dárselas a beber a alguno de esos dos tontos pero eso también pudiste preveerlo!

El infante se quedó paralizado un segundo sin poder llegar a una conclusión.

.- ¡Toma una desición Eddy!.- le grito el genio.

.- ¡Tú cállate!.- se quejó el infante.

Entonces Eddie abrió la mano que sujetaba las grandes esferas y se tallo los ojos en un pequeño llanto.

.- ¡Mamá!

Dentro de la casa un extraño instinto maternal surgió en la mujer que había continuado escuchando su vídeo informativo con los audifonos a todo volumen.

.- ¡Oh, no!.- dijo mirando la hora en su muñeca.- ¡Mi peludin!

.- ¡Mamaaa!.- se escucho un grito en el patio.

Al llegar al patio de atrás la mujer con las tijeras observó a Jimmy sacando a su amigo delgado que antes había estado gritando al cielo de una una enorme bola de hámster gigante y del otro lado a su otro amigo gordito transvestido de porrista saliendo de otra esfera. La mujer intentó disimular un poco el horror.

Por un segundo se tocó la frente y se dijo que tal vez había hecho mal en pedirle a Jimmy que intentará ser un ejemplo para su pequeño.

En el medio vio a Eddie que lloraba con el cabello largo y enmarañado entre un desorden.

.- ¿Eddie de nuevo te has estado portando mal?.- dijo la mujer cortando el cabello para sacar al infante del desorden.- ¿No te puedo perder de vista un segundo?.- dijo asumiendo que su hijo no era del todo inocente de ese asunto.

Después la mujer se giró para ver a Jimmy y sus dos raros amigos que intentó pasar desapercibidos.

.- Lo siento si Eddie te causó problemas Jimmy.- empezó la mujer cargando al infante que aún gimoteaba.- Pero creo que esto es sólo una llamada de atención de mi peludin para que pasé más tiempo con él. Creo que será mejor que yo vuelva a llevarlo y recogerlo de la guardería por ahora para que podamos pasar más tiempo juntos.

.- Bueno, si tú insistes tía Amanda.- dijo Jimmy sonriendo con satisfacción y cruzandose de brazos.- Aunque supongo que Eddie ya había comenzado a simpatizarme un poco.

La bola de pelo en los brazos de la mujer se agitó cuando la mujer pretendió comenzar a caminar hacia la casa.

.- ¡Hey! ¿Tú que hubieses hecho en mi lugar?.- preguntó Eddy enojado e intentando disimular el llanto.

.- Por eso te dije que no habías aprendido nada Eddie.- dijo Jimmy acercándose más a los brazos de su tia.- Cuando nos encontramos con Butch y sus amigos, es evidente que él fue un tonto por quedarse sólo con la primera conclusión que pudo sacar de lo que yo pretendía hacer, pero al menos el pudo tomar una decisión. Al contrario de ti que no pudiste dejar de sacar conclusiones. Cuando eso pasa, es mejor tomar una desición aunque te equivoques. Por eso es que en la segunda ocasión que nos metiste en problemas yo tomé una desición y me aquivoque.

Eddie undio la cabeza en el pecho de su mamá.

.- Creo que mi peludin necesita un descanso.- dijo la tia Amanda abrazandolo.- Tendrá mucho tempo para pensar en lo que hizo encerrado en su cuarto. Una vez más, lo siento Jimmy.

Justo cuando ella estaba por entrar a la casa sintió un toque desde su brazo.

.- Tia vez a Eddie le guste tener este cuadro de Albert Einstein en su habitación para que le haga compalia mientras está castigado.- dijo Jimmy entregandolole el cuadro que había apartado antes.

Justo en el momento en que pareció que la bola de pelo se dio la vuelta para mirarlo Albert Einstein le sacó la lengua.

.- ¡Ha ha ha! ¡Mio! ¡Mio!.- río Eddie extendiendo los brazos.

.- El quiere decir gracias.- dijo Tía Amanda entrando a la casa y cerrado tras de si.

.- Buen trabajo.- dijo Edison en su cuadro.

.- Usted y yo aún tenemos algunas cosas que hablar señor Edison.- dijo Jimmy tomando el cuadro para llevarlo en su brazo.

De repente una linda chica rubia con trencitas apareció por la puerta lateral de la casa y al ver el desastre en el patio parecio emocionarse.

.- ¡Los chicos americanos de verdad saben hacer fiestas!.- dijo entrando al patio.

.- Hola ¿podemos ayudarte en algo?.- dijo Jimmy al verla.

.- Oh, hola. Estaba buscando a el chico gordito de antes. Me sentí un poco culpable por lo que le hicimos a su amigo y le traje está pomada para...

La chica quedó inmóvil un segundo y Carl pasó de largo tomando la pomada de sus manos.

.- Oye Jimmy ¿está bien si me quedo con la rueda de ejercios de Eddie?.- dijo Sheen empezando a levantar los escombros del suelo.

.- Hola lindo chico americano ¿haces ejercicio?.- preguntó la rubia a su lado.

.- Eso intentó.- dijo Sheen pretendiendo inflar el pecho.- Aunque en realidad la yoga es más lo mío. ¿Sabes? Yo soy el elegido.

.- ¡Mentira!.- río la rubia coquetamentamente.

.- No, es cierto. ¡Mira!.- dijo Sheen y entonces colocó su pie detrás de la cabeza.

.- ¡Es increíble! ¡Yo he intentado hacer eso por años!.- dijo la rubia dando pequeños aplausos.- Tengo una familia lejana en Shangrillama, una comunidad cerca del monte Everest, que le gustaría verte hacer eso. Yo realmente dudo que tu seas el elegido, pero aún así eres algo lindo.

.- ¿En serio?.- dijo Sheen pretendiendo interés.

Desde lejos Jimmy y Carl observaron como Sheen y la rubia intercambiaron otro par de palabras antes de que ella se despidiera agitando la mano y saliendo del patio.

.- Y tú decías que el mundo no te daría una respuesta.- dijo Jimmy al ver a su amigo regresando con una pequeña nota en la mano.

.- Esa chica si que sabe lo que quiere. Me dijo que le gustaría salir conmigo alguna vez e incluso me dio su número para que la llamé. Aunque yo le dije que ya tenía otros compromisos.- explicó Sheen

.- ¡No, Sheen! ¿Qué hiciste? ¿No habías decidido olvidarte de Libby de una vez?.- dijo el genio poniendo una mano en su cara.

.- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Libby?! ¡¿Quién está pensando en ella?.- dijo Sheen y se acercó un poco más a Jimmy para susurrale.- ¿No viste como "no me miro" tu tia hace un rato? Es obvio que esta fingiendo indiferencia por que ha empezado a fijarse en mi e intenta ocultar sus sentimientos por la diferencia de edades.¿no es lo más dulce?

Jimmy negó con la cabeza sin poder creerlo.

Al frente de la casa de los Neutrón, un auto de carrocería despintada se detuvo por un instante y unos binoculares se asomaron por una parte del parabrisas.

.- Sigue estando bien.- dijo arrancando de nuevo el auto.

* * *

Jimmy se preparaba para ir a la escuela cuando pasó por la habitación cerrada del cuarto de Eddie y no pudo evitar acercarse al escuchar unos pequeños susurros que parecían venir del interior y escuchando en la medida de lo posible pudo identificar unos cuantos términos relacionados con ciencia.

Intentó pasar de largo esperando que Eddie no hubiese notado su presencia y comenzó silvar.

Dentro de la habitación donde las cortinas de ositos estaban corridas y la luz apagada, la imagen de Albert Einten parecía enfadada.

.- Tu eres malo. Y te lo dice el científico que dio la clave para crear la bomba nuclear.- dijo Einstein con la frente fruncida.

.- ¡Ah, ya callate anciano!.- dijo Eddie colocando una foto idéntica pero inmóvil de Einstein sacando la lengua.

El infante utilizó su brincolin para volver a colocar el cuadro en su lugar y después saltó al piso alfombrado.

En una esquina de la habitación Eddie tenía un espejo de forma circular con marco naranja y cuando el infante lo giró pequeñas luces comenzaron a iluminarse en el marco.

El reflejo de la habitación era la misma, pero cambió cuando el reflejo de Eddie desapareció y en su lugar la imagen de un adolescente castaño y de ojos azules aparecio.

En su vestimenta destacaba su saco azul marino y pantalones obscuros en conjunto con una camisa negra . Por otra parte su cabello estaba totalmente peinado hacia atrás. En términos generales era idéntico a Jimmy pero algo en su expresión de mirada relajada y falta de moviento en los labios delataba cierta insensibilidad no propia de él.

.- ¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?.- preguntó el Jimmy en el espejo.

.- Si. Ahora nadie sospechara que pasé tanto tiempo en mi habitación.- explicó Eddie.

.- Bien. Sabes lo que pasará si alguien te descubre antes de tiempo ¿verdad?.- preguntó aún el Jimmy del espejo con mirada distante.- ¿No tengo que recordarte lo que le paso a esos otros tres astrofísicos de Rusia, Francia y Alemania que pretendían hablar con los gobiernos de sus países?

.- Si, lo se, lo se. Ya se que eres malo. ¿Podemos ahorrarnos esta farsa donde pretendes intimidarme con llevarme a tu dimensión como a esos tres y detener mi corazón?.- se quejo Eddie.- Primero me haces destruir mi casa y luego me obligas a mudarme con ese tonto que se parece a ti y que pretende darme lecciones.

.- Ten paciencia hasta que llegué el día de la alineación. Ya no falta mucho.- dijo el Jimmy del espejo.- Por ahora necesito que te aseguras de que "el doc" este utilizando el anillo que se parece a este .- dijo señalando su propia mano.- el día indicado

.- ¡Pero ya te dije que no esta! Lo he estado buscando en toda la casa. En su perro y en ese remedo de laboratorio de su jardín. E incluso esperé que lo usará algunos de los días que tuve que acercarme a él pero en ningún momento lo usó.- se quejo Eddie.- Tal vez nisiquiera lo construyó en esta dimensión.

.- Eso es imposible. Se que lo tuvo que haber construido hace no demasiado tiempo, porque nuestras dimensiones nunca dejarán de estar conectadas y por que yo soy uno de sus clones.- explico sin la mas minima expresión en su rostro.- Tal vez solo alguien más lo tiene. Buscalo.

La imagen de Jimmy desapareció y las luces del marco se apagaron.

.- Tal vez se lo regaló a alguien. Esta loco por las hormonas como cualquier otro adolescente. ¿verdad "cachorro"?.- dijo alzando su gato hecho de su propio cabello

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

\- Me agrada la tia de Jimmy como figura materna y Edison como su figura paterna en la ausencia de sus padres.

\- Jimmy de nuevo esquivo la pregunta de Sheen, y ahora sobre la posición del amor.

\- ¿Alguien mas piensa que un Jimmy x Libby sería interesante en esta historia?

\- Me gusta ver a Cindy compartiendo con alguien más que Libby.

Sus comentarios siempre son bienvenidos.

Saludos. Besos.


	9. Ganar, perder, retirarse

_**"Más allá de las ideas del bien y**_ _ **el mal,**_ _ **hay un lugar,**_

 _ **te voy a encontrar allí"**_

* * *

Una llama blanca surgió en la oscuridad, se agitó de un lado a otro como un cometa que dejaba un brillo de diminutas estrellas a su paso. Cuando su brillo parecía empezar a llegar a su cúspide, repentinamente una rápida ráfaga de viento la extinguió, dejando sólo un rastro de humo blanco tras de sí.

.- No sé que pasa con estas bengalas pero no quieren encenderse y cuando al fin lo hacen se apagan con el viento.- explicó la adolescente vestida de animadora, entregándole una cajita a otra chica con el mismo atuendo.

.- Pues no sería lo único apagado aquí.- opinó Betty Quindlan mirando a las gradas de espectadores llenas.- Vamos ganando por una amplia ventaja, pero todos parecen más atentos a lo que pasa en sus celulares que en seguir animando el equipo y.- un sonido parecido a leche derramada la interrumpió .-¡Humphrey, no!

La capitana del equipo de porristas vio como otros dos miembros de su cuadrilla pedían disculpas a un chico moreno al frente a las gradas, después de que el perro de pelaje amarillento había utilizado su pierna como hidratante.

.- ¿A quien se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de traer a un perro a un partido de béisbol de preparatoria?.- cuestionó el moreno con gafas obscuras soltando su bebida al suelo y retirándose molesto de las gradas.- Esto hace apreciar al otro sujeto que tenía disfraz de buldog ¿alguien lo ha vuelto a ver?

Los cinco chicos a su lado también lo siguieron, haciendo algunos comentarios a su paso.

La chica alta de cabello lacio se cruzó de brazos y pareció afligida mientras se tocaba los codos.

.- No te preocupes capitana. Hoy sólo no es el mejor día para el juego, como el de tu cabello, pero…-comentó la pelirroja a un lado de Betty Quindlan.

.- ¿Qué? ¿Mi cabello?.- preguntó la adolescente asustada y tocándose la cabeza, y la chica a su lado se cubrió la boca, entendiendo que no había dicho lo más indicado.

.- ¡Vamos chicas, parece que nuestra capitana necesita una super-duper ultra- mega porra para animarse un poco!.- dijo una de las chicas de la porra con más entusiasmo, que dio una voltereta de rueda frente a ellas .

.- Pensé que la alumna de intercambio ya no estaba en el equipo.- se quejó la pelirroja junto a Betty.- ¿Quién le dijo que podía participar?

.- Deberíamos dejarla quedarse. No parece molestar a nadie.- dijo Betty un poco decaída .- Además tal vez un poco de su entusiasmo se le contagie a los demás.

-.A la una, a las dos.- dijo con muy poco interés una de las animadoras limpiando la parte de las gradas ensuciada por Humphrey y que parecía tener congestión nasal.

En un segundo Betty observó al resto de su cuadrilla dispersa en varios puntos, realizando distintas actividades, entre las que incluían maquillarse, mirar sus celulares y tomarse fotos con chicos que habían asistido al partido.

Intentó pasar por alto ese detalle, y usar una mano para peinarse un poco, pero sus dedos se atoraron en su cabello. Entonces, su frente se frunció, un segundo antes de empezar a caminar en dirección a los lavabos a un lado de la banca del equipo.

Sin saberlo, una cámara de vídeo había terminado de enfocarla y ahora retrocedía la grabación, justo a la parte en que ella lucía más irritada.

.- Libbs, deberías estar aquí.- decía la rubia en la parte más alta de las gradas, con su celular entre el oído y el hombro.- Como me gustaría que vieras a "mis perfecta" teniendo el primer mal día de su vida. Muy acorde al partido de martes trece.

.- Que mala eres Cindy.- contestó la voz en celular.- Disfrutando del espectáculo mientras yo estoy en casa con alergia. Y por cierto ¿Ya te conté lo que hizo el tonto de Steve Johnson cuando se dio cuánta que me estaba intoxicado en nuestra cita?

Algo en la voz de Libby delataba una incomodidad en su garganta.

.- No te preocupes Libbs. Ya lo tengo todo en vídeo de alta calidad.- dijo la rubia que solo había escuchado la primera parte de lo que Libby le decía y conectando la cámara a su mini laptop.- Tan pronto edite las mejores partes te lo enviaré para que veas que incluso una "mis perfecta" puede irritarse de vez en vez.

.- Sí , sí . Tal vez eso me haga sentir mejor.- dijo Libby con evidente cansancio y quizás con muy poco interés, comprendiendo que era uno de esos días en que ella y su mejor amiga no estaban del todo sincronizadas en sus temas de conversación.

.- ¿Quieres decirme de nuevo a que eres alérgica? .- preguntó la rubia, aunque antes de recibir la respuesta volvió a ver a Betty saliendo de los lavabos.- Oh, espera Libby, como quisiera que vieras la expresión en su rostro.

.- Sí , sí. Ya la veré más tarde cuando me envíes tu documental. ¿Sabes? Ahora necesito descansar un poco. ¿esta bien si te llamo después? .- dijo Libby por el celular y la rubia pareció captar la parte elemental del mensaje, mientras volvía a enfocar su cámara de vídeo.

.- Esta bien Libbs. Que te mejores. Te quiero.- dijo la rubia terminando la llamada y agradeciendo que ahora podía enderezar la cabeza para enfocar mejor.

.- ¿Te diviertes?.- preguntó una voz que recién llegaba a su lado.

Cindy continuó enfocando su cámara de vídeo, y sólo por un instante cambio la dirección del aparato para enfocar al recién llegado que lucía una chaqueta negra, la cual de alguna forma hacia resaltar el color de sus ojos verdes y su cabello rubio.

.- Si, la estoy pasando muy bien.- contestó ella algo risueña.

.- No sabía que te gustará el tanto el baseball.- dijo el rubio tomando asiento.

.- ¿Sabes? No es tanto por el partido. Sólo me alegra haber venido hoy.- comentó la rubia antes de volver a cambiar la vista de la cámara en la dirección de las porrista que ahora parecían reunirse en torno a la capitana, y que desde ahí no se escuchaba del todo bien lo que decían.

.- Bien.- dijo Betty dando una palmada para llamar a su escuadrón.- Chicas vamos a intentar la nueva rutina que estuvimos practicando.

\- Pero capitana. La entrenadora dijo que no intentáramos hacer nuevas rutinas sin supervisión después de lo que paso la última vez.- le recordó la castaña a su lado.- Además como teníamos contemplada la rutina, se verá mal si no usamos bengalas.

.- ¿Siguen sin encender?.- se preocupó Betty tomando el encendedor largo e intentando encender una bengala que se apagó al instante. Después, levanto el rostro hacia las gradas e intentó enfocar la vista.- Creo que necesitamos ayuda.

.- ¿Pero quien nos ayudará? .- preguntó dramáticamente la porrista más animosa de antes, y sosteniéndose las mejillas con expectativa.

.- ¿En serio, quien la invito?.- volvió a cuestión la amiga pelirroja de Betty.

* * *

.- ¿Hola?.- llamó una porrista de cabello castaño, caminando por el pasillo obscuro. Dio un par de pasos antes de detenerse justo en frente a una serie de casilleros.

.- ¿Hay alguien?.- preguntó de nuevo.- Recibí un mensaje en mi casillero que decía que viniera si quería recibir una sorpresa. Y yo adoro las sorpresa. Claro, las sorpresas que no me hacen correr de miedo antes de que me persigan con un cuchillo como en las películas. - explicó la porrista con un poco de humor nervioso.

De pronto, una luz surgió más adelante del pasillo y la adolescente pudo ver una mesa de mantel rojo con una vela al centro. Al acercarse un poco más, pudo ver un gran ramo de rosas y una gran caja de chocolates con forma de corazón.

La adolescente puso una mano en su cadera y después de esbozar una sonrisa confiada, decidió tomar asiento en una de las dos sillas.

.- Te he estado esperando.- dijo una sombra encapuchada que apareció al frente de la mesa.- Los chocolates y las flores son para ti.

.- Esto es muy misterioso. - dijo la adolescente algo asombrada.- Tú eres una especie de admirador secreto ¿No?.- dedujo ella.

.- Se puede decir que si.- contesto con gravedad la sombra, sin dejarse ver por completo.

.- ¿Pero porque te ocultas?.- cuestionó la porrista.- Ya se. De seguro eres uno de esos chicos que asumen que sólo por que soy del club de porristas le doy mucha importancia a la apariencia física.

La sombra permaneció en silencio, y la adolecente continuo hablando.

.- Aunque, creo que si soy lo que se puede llamar "superficial", tal vez tu me hagas cambiar de opinión. Me gusta todo este misterio.- confesó la animadora- Las flores son lindas y me gusta el chocolate como a toda chica pero ¿que más tienes?

Desde las sombras el encapuchado se acercó hacia la luz de las velas y estiró una de las mangas de su túnica.

.- ¡No! ¡Si sales nunca me volverás a ver!.- sentenció la adolescente.- Y si no tienes nada más, es mejor que me vaya ahora.- dijo levantándose de la mesa y cruzándose de brazos con aire encaprichado.

.- No te vayas aún. Si tengo algo más- dijo la voz en las sombras.

En el piso, una pequeña cajita se resbaló desde la silueta del encapuchado hasta los pies de la porrista. Al abrirlo, la adolescente se encontró con un anillo con una "N" grabada.

.- Me gustaría que lo usaras.- declaró la voz en las sombras.

.- Creo que no puedo confiar en ti todavía, pero...eso me gusta. Va con todo este ambiente de misterio.- dijo algo divertida.

La adolescente tomo la cajita y la volvió a colocar abierta en la mesa.

.- ¿Sabes? El partido de allá afuera es muy aburrido y aún no quiero regresar. Así que me quedaré el anillo si logras encontrarme dentro del edificio.- dijo ella comenzando a caminar por el pasillo obscuro.- Pero sólo hasta que termine el partido.

. - Si te atrapó ¿vendrás conmigo después del juego?.- cuestionó la voz antes de que ella girará por el pasillo.

.- ¡Si! ¿por que no?! Pero sigue usando ese distorsionador de voz y ya veremos.- dijo la adolecente empezando a correr.

* * *

.- ¡¿Quieres dejar ese videojuego de una vez?¡No haz dejado de golpearme con el codo todo el rato que llevamos aquí.- se quejo el castaño separando momentáneamente la vista de su laptop, que ahora dejaba a la vista un protector de pantalla de un átomo plateado después de reducir una ventana.- ¿Y donde esta Carl? Pensé que sólo iba por nachos a la cooperativa escolar.

.- ¿Qué soy? ¿objetos perdidos?.- lo cuestionó Sheen sin despegar la pantalla del gameboy.- ¿Y por que luces tan molesto? No le pediste que te trajera nada de cualquier manera.

Jimmy dejó de teclear de forma definitiva y cerró su laptop.

.- Es ridículo que estemos aquí si ninguno de los dos esta viendo el partido. Yo con mi investigación, tú con tu videojuego. ¿Quieres decirme por que venimos en primer lugar?.- se quejo el genio poniéndose de pie.

.- No me distraigas ahora Jimmy, ¿no vez que vamos ganando?.- dijo Sheen moviéndose aún más en su lugar.

Obviando el error gramatical de su amigo, Jimmy negó con la cabeza, entendiendo que él y su amigo simplemente no estaban del todo sincronizados ese día.

.- Yo me voy. Se hace tarde.- dijo Jimmy caminando en dirección a las escaleras laterales y el pelinegro apenas pareció inmutarse.

Justo en el momento en que pretendía pasar por enfrente de otro par de estudiantes que miraban sus celulares y ocasionalmente el partido no pudo evitar notar la gran diferencia por la que el equipo de béisbol de la preparatoria estaba ganando en el marcador de la cancha.

Aunque mirando a su alrededor, a los asistentes al partido parecía importarles bastante poco eso, y decidió omitir el hecho de que parecía que muchos de ellos sólo habían asistido para encontrarse con sus novias o novios, en lugar de apoyar al equipo de la preparatoria.

Aferrando su mano al peso de su laptop y decidiendo que eso en realidad tampoco le interesaba demasiado, dado que él tenía cosas más importantes en que concentrar su atención ahora que investigaba un extraño fenómeno astronómico, sobre el que de hecho había muy poca información, decidió seguir su camino hacia la salida.

Sin embargo antes de que pudiera avanzar un paso mas sintió un ligero toque en su mano.

.- ¿Betty?.- preguntó el genio viendo a la porrista al girarse, quien intentaba tomar un poco de aire y se sostenía de las rodillas.- ¿Estas bien?.- cuestionó.

.- Que - bueno - que pude - alcanzarte.- dijo con el primer aliento.- ¿Ya te ibas?

.- Bueno, yo sólo.- intentó excusarse el genio sólo ligeramente incómodo a sabiendas de que el partido era animado por el grupo coordinado por Betty.

.- No te culpo.- admitió Betty.- Este partido está más que terminado. El juego incluso parece arreglado, aún cuando a Steve Johnson, de nuestra preparatoria, no han dejado de golpearlo con la pelota. Pobre de él. Por lo general esta en la banca pero esta sustituyendo a Nick que se reportó enfermo.

.- ¿Sera que volvió a caerse de la patineta? Tal vez debería de dejarlo de una vez.- empezó a decir el castaño con poco interés, cuando al mirar en dirección a la cancha, notó algo extraño mientras los jugadores hacían una serie de lanzadas para intentar coger ritmo, antes del lanzamiento. Entonces, Jimmy alzó un dedo al aire para medir la fuerza del viento con aire deductivo.

.- No te había visto desde que nos encontramos en la sala de fotocopiado. ¿recuerdas?.- comenzó a hablar Betty, y observó como el genio ahora miraba la cancha de juego.

.- Es lógico que no nos encontremos tan seguido porque tú eres un año mayor que nosotros y ya estás en preparatoria; además, aunque los dos edificios estén uno junto al otro, creo que en realidad casi no compartimos áreas comunes.- señaló el genio casi como la explicación de un fenómeno de la naturaleza, mientras miraba el juego.- ¿Ese es Steve?

.- Si.- asintió Betty viendo un segundo en la dirección a la cancha, y después volvió a mirar al castaño de reojo.- ¿Sabes? Me parece curioso que menciones eso ahora, porque...

.- ¡Strike uno!.- se escucho que decía el entrenador desde la cancha.

.- ¿Podrías ayudarme un segundo?.- le pidió el genio a Betty, que de inmediato entendió que le pedía que sujetara su laptop mientras él la usaba.- Será sólo un segundo.

.- Es extraño.- accedió la porrista con una leve sonrisa extrañada.- Yo también quería pedirte un favor.

Por un momento el genio se concentró en la pantalla de su laptop y después de que logrará hacer una serie de gráficos a gran velocidad , se giró a ver al tal Steve Johnson que hacía labor de cátcher. Cuando la bola de béisbol fue golpeada Jimmy comprobó, como lo había pensado, que la pelota dibujo una trayectoria incorrecta a la que Jimmy calculó rápidamente por el ángulo, la fuerza del bateador, y resistencia del viento, y que golpeó a Steve en una parte que incluso a él le dolió.

.-Que raro.- se dijo el genio.

.- ¡Si cuenta! ¡Ponte de pie Johnson! .- dijo el entrenador con severidad.- ¡Strike dos!

Una risa descontrolada en las gradas llamó la atención del genio y se sorprendió al ver a Sheen aún jugando con su gameboy.

Por un pequeño instante el genio quedó perplejo meditando todo en sus recuerdos más recientes. Y se vio a sí mismo luchando con su patineta anti gravedad en el aire, cuando repentinamente había perdido el control de ella, y también recordó cuando Sheen intentó convencerlo de que había sido un error suyo.

Entonces la mano que sostenía su laptop presionó un poco más.

.- Sheeeeen.- dijo entre dientes.

.- Jimmy, yo necesito pedirte.- habló Betty a su lado intentando llamar su atención .

.- Lo siento Betty pero justo ahora necesito ir a hablar con Sheen sobre algo muy serio.- dijo el genio bastante molesto y de inmediato volvió a encaminarse para pasar entre los demás estudiantes.

.- No, espera Jimmy. En verdad necesitaba pedirte algo.- dijo la animadora comenzando a seguirlo.

* * *

.- Esto es bastante extraño.- dijo la rubia bajando la cámara de sus manos.

.- ¿Qué cosa?.- preguntó el rubio al lado de ella tomando un sorbo de su bebida de naranja con una pajilla.

.- Oye. ¿te molestaría si te dejó solo por un segundo?

.- ¿Sucede algo?.- cuestionó él con interés.

.- No, no es nada. Sólo quería ir a hablar un segundo con las chicas de la porra. Es que me gustaría darles unos consejos por los viejos tiempos.

.- No sabía que habías estado en el club de porristas.- dijo él mirándola de reojo mientras tomaba otro sorbo.- ¿Y por que lo dejaste?

.- Creo que tal vez necesitaba poner más atención a otras cosas.- se dijo muy bajo Cindy, entregándole la laptop y la videocámara al rubio.

* * *

.- ¡No puedo creer que todo este tiempo tuviste mis tornillos y no me los entregaste!.- gritó el genio y le arrebató el gameboy de las manos a Sheen.

En el campo de juego se escuchó como Steve recibió otro pelotazo en un lugar indeseable.

.- ¡Srike tres!.- gritó el entrenador.

.- ¡Te los iba a devolver hoy!.- aseguro Sheen.

.- ¡¿Y por eso lo hacías en mis narices?!.- cuestionó Jimmy indignado.

.- Ushh. El gordo insistió que si quería jugar con el, debía tenerte cerca por si algo se me salía de control.-se quejó el pelinegro algo cansado.- ¡Pero tú no entiendes Jimmy! Estos partidos se han vuelto tan aburridos. - dijo hundiéndose en su lugar para apoyar sus palabras.- Me cuesta admitirlo pero desde que "la mona capuchina" se escapó de las porristas, todo esto es un completo…

En un momento Betty se dejo ver por detrás del genio y aclaró un poco su garganta para que Sheen notará su presencia.

.- Uy.- dijo Sheen, captando por primera vez que no había estado a punto de decir algo muy amable.

.- ¿Y que te hizo el pobre de Steve Johnson en todo caso?.- cuestionó el genio para cambiar de tema, pero sin dejar de mostrar su indignación.

Sheen sólo se cruzó de brazos.

.- Es que...me debe dinero.- dijo como si fuera algo que de alguna forma también lo aburriera.- Pero como esta el cambio del dólar a pesos mexicanos tal vez debería cobrarle después.

.- ¡No puedo creerlo, Sheen!.-volvió a regañarlo Jimmy y el pelinegro desvió la vista sin mostrar demasiado arrepentimiento.- ¡Sheen!

.- Oye Jimmy. No entiendo lo que esta pasando pero tal vez deberías tranquilizarte un poco.- intentó llamarlo Betty.

Jimmy observó al resto de las personas en las gradas y se dio cuenta que había empezado a llamar la atención. Entonces decidió tomar de nuevo su asiento de antes.

.- ¿Entonces Carl también lo sabía?.- cuestionó Jimmy un poco más calmado.

Vio a Sheen asentir con la cabeza

.- ¿Pero por qué lo hicieron? .- preguntó el genio.- Yo he estado intentando confiar en ambos, pero a veces me lo hacen tan difícil.

.- Es que tú empezaste a hablar de ya no hacer más inventos por un tiempo y creímos que sería la forma de que tu verías que tus inventos no causan problemas sino que le dan vida a la ciudad.- explicó Sheen y los ojos de Jimmy se abrieron ligeramente con asombro.

.- ¿Pero es que no escucharon la parte en que les explique que no quería llamar la atención así? ¿Y que hubiese pasado si las cosas se salían de control y yo no estaba cerca?

.- ¡Contábamos con que tú lo solucionarías después!

.- ¿Yo?

.- ¡Si! ¡Ese es tu trabajo!

.- Sheen eso no es justo.

.- Pero aun así lo harías.

.- ¿Y qué tal si ya no quiero entrometerme en estas cosas que a fin de cuenta no pasan por mi culpa? ¿Qué tal si los dejará asumir su responsabilidad por una vez? ¿En verdad piensas que no podría simplemente dejarlo así?.- cuestionó el genio cruzándose de brazos.

.- ¡Claro que no! ¡Siempre haces algo si los demás te necesitan! .- dijo Sheen dándole un leve golpecito en el hombro y Jimmy no supo como tomarlo al sobarse el brazo- Y lo más importante es que no cobras caro.

.- Yo también pienso lo mismo Jimmy.- dijo Betty intentando llamar la atención del genio de nuevo.- Y por eso estoy aquí.- Quisiera pedirte ayuda para encender las bengalas de nuestro club de porristas. Pensé que tal vez a ti se te ocurriría alguna idea para que el viento no las apague tan rápido.

.- Las luces de bengala son más la especialidad de Cindy ¿ya intentaste preguntarle?.- le cuestionó el genio y algo en su expresión pareció cansada de una forma similar con la que Sheen había respondido.

.- Si, bueno.- titubeó Betty.- esta tarde que Cindy trajo a Humphrey para que nos ayudará a animar el juego me dejo muy claro que no debía pedirle más favores por el día de hoy , y tal vez nunca más. Tú sabes como es a veces.

.- Si, lo sé .-dijo el genio con ligera mofa.- Bueno, en realidad la química de las bengalas no es bastante compleja. Sólo que ahora mismo no traigo conmigo ningún químico que pueda servir. Lo siento.

En el rostro de Betty la desilusión fue aparente y Jimmy no pudo evitar sentirse mal por ella. Por su parte, Sheen pareció empezar a contar con los dedos en cuenta regresiva del tres al uno.

.- Pero tal vez en el laboratorio de química haya algo que pueda utilizar.- dijo poniéndose de pie y luego volvió a girarse a su amigo, que ocultó la mano con la que había contado el tiempo de su reacción- Y no creas que ya he acabado con el asunto del hurto de los tornillos. También tengo un par de palabras para Carl tan pronto lo vea.- entonces él volvió a notar su ausencia volteando en ambas direcciones.- Y por cierto. ¿Dónde esta Carl?

* * *

En medio de la oscuridad una risa de una chica de dejó escuchar.

.- Por aquí. – llamó la voz.

Una sombra con capucha se movió rápidamente en un pasillo y se dirigía rápidamente al origen de la voz, cuando en un descuido, y por el hecho de la oscuridad, tropezó con un estante.

Justo después de sobarse el brazo con el que se había golpeado continuo su camino por la oscuridad.

* * *

.- ¿Y por que te importa tanto el cabello de nuestra capitana, Vortex?.- preguntó la animadora secándose las manos con una toalla de papel, después de haberse lavado las manos, para luego retocar algunos detalles de su peinado. Solo por un segundo miró ligeramente el reflejo de la rubia recargada en la puerta del baño.- No me digas que ahora planeas volver a las porristas, haciendo quedar mal a Betty. Por que de ser a sí debo decirte que todas concordamos que ahora con Betty como capitana estamos mucho mejor. No te necesitamos.

.- Pues claro, por que así hacen lo que quieren.- susurro para si la rubia.

.- ¿Disculpa?.- pregunto la animadora sin haber escuchado realmente, pero habiendo detectado su ligero tono desdeñoso.- Por cierto. Vi que viniste al partido con un chico. Parece lindo, ¿pero estas segura de haberlo traído al juego?

.- Volviendo a lo de antes.- la interrumpió Cindy, al parecer sin darle la mas mínima importancia a lo que la porrista decía.- - Sobre el cabello de Betty, es sólo curiosidad. Sólo quiero saber por que su cabello no luce tan perfecto como siempre. ¿que le paso? ¿el viernes trece no funcionan sus poderes de chica ideal?

.- ¡No es su culpa lucir así! Se le hizo tarde en la mañana y su secadora de cabello dejo de funcionar justo antes del entrenamiento.- comenzó a sollozar la adolecente como si la empatía por su amiga de verdad la conmoviera, aunque un segundo después pareció estar mejor.- Y eso que no tiene demasiado tiempo que la habían reparado. Yo le recomendé que mejor la vendiera como "nueva" en EBay y se comprara otra de mejor calidad.

.- ¡¿Y la vendieron por Internet?!.- preguntó la rubia alarmada.

La adolescente negó con la cabeza.

.- No. Aún debe tenerla en su casillero del vestidor de gimnasia.- respondió la adolescente y un segundo después vio a Cindy saliendo del baño.- ¡¿Por que te importa tanto?! ¡Tu cabello no luce del todo mal!

* * *

.- No tenias que acompañarme si no querías venir. ¿Y no tendrías que haberte quedado con las otras?.- cuestionó el castaño iluminando el camino del pasillo con la luz de la pantalla de su laptop.- Yo podría haber ido sólo al laboratorio de química y regresar con las bengalas mejoradas.

.- Ellas estarán bien sin mi por un rato. Además me hubiese sentido culpable de que tu hicieras todo el trabajo sólo.- comentó Betty a su lado.- Por otra parte, ¿no te hubiese dado miedo ir tú sólo en la oscuridad? Debes admitir que todo luce muy diferente con las luces apagadas y ...¡Ahhhh!

La animadora dio un pequeño salto y se pegó al hombro de Jimmy cuando se escuchó un extraño ruido desde la parte menos iluminada del pasillo. Entonces el genio iluminó una esquina del pasillo donde estaba una vitrina y ambos se vieron reflejados a la luz de la computadora por un instante.

El genio dirigió una mirada introspectiva pasando de largo su propia imagen en el reflejo del vidrio, y aun cuando no vio nada fuera de su lugar dentro del estante, decidió pasar de largo de ese ruido.

.- Seguro que fue sólo la madera de la estantería contrayéndose por el cambio de temperatura, como suele pasar con los muebles en las noches.- explicó el genio con poco interés y volvió a enfocar la luz al frente del pasillo.

.- Ah, lo siento.- dijo Betty separándose del hombro de Jimmy.

.- No es nada.- dijo el genio enfocándose en la oscuridad y ambos continuaron caminando.

* * *

Otro par de pasos resonó en el pasillo.

.- ¿Puedes dejar de grabar?.- cuestionó la rubia algo divertida y apareciendo de espaldas en la toma de la cámara. Con la visión nocturna todo lucía de un tono verdoso.

.- No temas. Lo creas o no soy realmente bueno usando estas cosas Vortex.- mencionó el camarógrafo.

.- Eso es otra cosa en que eres experto , ¿no?.- cuestionó ella.

.- En realidad así es. Mi mamá me enseñó a usar una cámara desde que tenía cinco años.- explicó mientras hacia un ligero alejamiento para tener una visión más clara de Cindy caminando por el pasillo.- Decía que un día podría ser un gran cineasta por que parece que estoy buscando el mejor ángulo de las cosas.

.- ¿Es por eso que siempre parece que tienes dolor cervical?.- preguntó Cindy dándose la vuelta por un instante.

De repente un ligero sonido se dejo escuchar más adelante.

.- Perece que alguien más olvidó algo en su casillero de gimnasia.- comentó el camarógrafo.

.- ¿Hola?.- llamó Cindy y comenzó a caminar en dirección al ruido.- El reglamento escolar no permite estar dentro de las instalaciones escolares durante la noche a menos que sean miembros del consejo estudiantil o...- comenzó a decir ella.

.- Ahora deberías leerle sus derechos, Vortex. – comentó el camarógrafo.

.- No eres nada gracioso, ¿sabes?.- dijo ella cruzándose de brazos mas adelante

.- A mi me pareció que si lo era un poco.- contradijo levemente.

De nuevo un sonido de pasos se escucharon, seguidos de una risa de mujer.

La cámara se guio al punto donde las escaleras laterales subían y de pronto una sombra se dejo ver.

.- ¿Qué fue eso?.- cuestionó el rubio con algo extrañeza bajando ligeramente la cámara.

.- Es mejor que vayamos a investigar.- dijo Cindy comenzando a correr y el rubio la siguió alzando de nuevo la cámara.

* * *

.- ¿Dónde estás?.- dijo la voz distorsionada en las sombras.

El encapuchado caminaba lentamente por un pasillo. De repente vio una luz acercándose y, rápidamente, se ocultó dentro de un salón de clases.

Cuando su cabeza se asomó ligeramente por la ventanilla de la puerta, puedo ver a Jimmy a Betty cruzando por el pasillo.

.- Siempre me sorprende lo rápido que eres en estas cosas Jimmy. Tal como aquella vez que hiciste los efectos especiales de nuestra obra escolar de cuarto año.- dijo la animadora sosteniendo una larga luz de bengala que se encendía en varios colores en la punta y la llama no parecía descender.- Creo que nunca dejarás de ser el más listo de toda la ciudad.

El genio se giró para verla y le brindó una sonrisa divertida.

.- Vamos, no es para tanto.- dijo casi con verdadera modestia.- Como dije antes la química de las bengalas es bastante simple.- después él volvió a girar su vista al frente del camino.- En otra ocasión pude ver las bengalas que usa Cindy y solo intente copiar lo que puedo suponer que hizo, aunque creo que sinceramente ella haría un mejor trabajo.

Betty bajo la vista a sus pies por un leve instante y observó las sombras de ambos.

.- ¿Y como te la pasaste el tiempo que estuviste estudiando en el extranjero?.- preguntó la porrista.

.- Creo que sólo diré que me da gusto haber regresado.- se remitió a decir el genio.

.- ¿Tan malo, eh?. Yo también estuve un tiempo fuera de la cuidad y en verdad te hace apreciar esta ciudad y las personas que viven aquí .- comentó la porrista.

.- Si, creo que sí.- dijo con tono apagado y sus siguientes palabras fueron como un susurro solo para si mismo.- Sinceramente no entiendo como puede haberme ido y dejar las cosas así.

El sonido de sus pasos resonó en el pasillo y el silencio se extendió mientras ellos caminaban por otro trecho del pasillo.

.- Oye Jimmy hay algo que he querido preguntarte desde hace tiempo.- intentó iniciar de nuevo la conversación la porrista observando la nuca del genio ligeramente adelante.

.- ¿Y que es?.- cuestionó él, dándose la vuelta para ver a Betty de frente, aunque más bien su vista parecía enfocada sobre el hombro de la animadora para ver a sus espaldas.

Por un momento, ambos permanecieron en silencio a la luz de la bengala que continuaba echando pequeñas chispas.

.- No se si ya te habrás dado cuenta de que.- comenzó a decir Betty sonando algo más sería.

De repente un fuerte sonido de donde ellos acaban de pasar llamó su atención, y sin esperarlo la porrista recibió la laptop del genio que empezó a correr en la dirección del ruido.

.- ¡Espera aquí! ¡Regreso en seguida!.

.- ¡Espera Jimmy! ¡¿A donde vas?!.- escuchó que le gritaba Betty pero él no se detuvo.

De alguna forma, Jimmy estaba seguro que ese era el momento ideal para una especie de prueba y quería pensar que si recibiría alguna instrucción debería estar sólo. Ahora que una sombra encapuchada se había presentado solo era la confirmación de lo que había estado esperando.

.- ¡Alto!.- gritó y vio al sombra encapuchado detenerse al final del pasillo y él guardó distancia.- Sólo quiero saber si debo hacer algo.

.-¿Qué haces aquí?.- preguntó el encapachado.- No es lo que parece.

.- ¿Entonces aún no es el momento de una prueba?

La sombra encapuchada se mantuvo en silencio.

.- Yo, no entiendo.- dijo Jimmy retrocediendo.- pero si aún no es el momento, me iré.

Un momento después, Jimmy dio una serie de pasos hacia atrás, antes de alejarse en la dirección opuesta al encapuchado.

Cuando él se hubo alejado, el encapuchado se descubrió, dejando a la vista su cabello pelirrojo.

"¿Pero de que había estado hablando Jimmy?" se pregunto Carl rascándose la cabeza, y aunque en realidad se sentía aliviado de que él no lo hubiese descubierto haciendo algo tan raro, ahora se cuestionaba si todo lo que estaba haciendo era una buena idea.

Reanudando su camino por el pasillo y colocándose de nuevo la capucha repentinamente escuchó el sonido de pasos aproximándose desde las escaleras de abajo y de nuevo tuvo que ocultarse dentro de un salón de clases. Primero vio a la animadora corriendo hacia el piso de arriba y justo en el momento en que pretendía salir de su escondite para seguirla, de pronto vio a un chico rubio con una cámara de vídeo, al que nunca había visto, seguido de Cindy.

.- Creo que ya no escucho nada.- dijo el camarógrafo.

.- Yo tampoco.- admitió la rubia y después río un poco.- Tal vez nos dejamos llevar un poco con la oscuridad y la cámara de vídeo. Lo más probable es que los ruidos que escuchamos hayan venido de afuera.

.- Tal vez.- dijo el rubio aún enfocando a Cindy con la cámara.- Pero fue emocionante por un momento. Me alegro que me hayas invitado al juego de la preparatoria. Aunque la primera mitad del juego haya sido un poco aburrida, ahora me la estoy pasando realmente bien contigo, Vortex.

El rubio pudo captar justo el momento en que Cindy le sonreía a la cámara.

.- Sera mejor que vayamos a los vestidores y volvamos al juego. Y por cierto, ¿tienes algo que hacer después del partido?

.- Bueno...

Las voces de ambos rubios comenzó a apagarse conforme siguieron caminando por el pasillo y Carl al fin pudo salir de su escondite para dirigirse a las escaleras que llevaban al piso de arriba.

* * *

.- ¿Qué pasara ahora?.- se preguntó el genio lavándose el rostro en el lavabo del baño de chicos a obscuras y luego secándose con las mangas de la chamarra azul que llevaba puesto.- ¿Que estoy haciendo? ¿Y como accedí a ser manipulado por quiénes se llevaron a mis padres?

Al mirarse en el espejo por un momento, puso su mano en la superficie fría de su reflejo.

.- Así no soy yo.- se dijo por un momento y después se dedicó una mueca .- al menos así no era yo antes. En otras circunstancias tendría una epifanía de un invento que pudiera ayudarme, pero aún no estoy seguro de eso pase pronto.

Un segundo después cerro los ojos lentamente y con cansancio, y sin percatarse de ello, su reflejo continuo observándolo. Después de pestañear una sola vez le dirigió una mirada impasible mientras despegaba la mano de su reflejo.

En la mente del genio con los ojos cerrados, la imagen del cohete que había visto en la última ilusión ocasionada por la fotocopiadora, volvió a su memoria, y el color rojo y amarillo de la cola que dejaba a su paso en el espacio exterior lo alarmó un poco y volvió a abrir los ojos.

.- ¿De que me serviría un cohete 976?.- se cuestionó el genio.- Sea lo que fuere que intenté decirme este "Brian Blast" hasta el nombre suena ridículo.- dijo dándose una última mirada en el espejo, y al ver que todo estaba en orden con él, se dio la vuelta para salir del baño.- Conociéndola, Betty debe seguir esperándome.- se recordó antes de salir.

El silencio se extendió, y el espejo permaneció estático proyectado sólo la imagen vacía del aseo, mientras un par de gotas de agua caían al lavabo . De pronto, la superficie del espejo pareció inusualmente maleable y un par de manos que parecían hechas de plomo liquido sobresalieron e intentaron luchar con la superficie del espejo para sobresalir de su contorno.

Por fuera del baño, donde no había nadie y el silencio parecía permanente, un estruendo que parecía vidrio rompiéndose se dejo escuchar.

* * *

.- ¿Jimmy eres tú?.- preguntó la animadora viendo una sombra aproximándose por el pasillo.

Al seguir escuchando pasos, la animadora sólo pudo intentar enfocar aún más los ojos para procurar mirar más allá de la obscuridad, y tuvo la impresión de ver dos figuras acercándose hacia ella.

.- ¿Jimmy?.- volvió a llamar la animadora.- ¿Vienes con alguien?

Los pasos se detuvieron un leve instante antes de volver a avanzar.

.- ¿Quindlan?.-preguntó finalmente la rubia dando unos cuantos pasos más.

Al aproximarse más a ella, Betty no tardó en reconocer a Cindy y en notar la presencia del rubio que la estaba grabando, y que bajo la cámara de video en su encuentro.

.- ¿Cindy? ¿Que hacen aquí?.- pregunto la animadora un poco desconcertada.

A la rubia pareció tomarle por sorpresa su pregunta, pero intentó disimularlo bastante bien.

. - Sólo vinimos por algo que olvidó Libby en clase de gimnasia esta mañana .- explicó brevemente.- Tú no deberías estar aquí adentro. Por la norma del reglamento escolar…- por un momento Cindy se interrumpió y miró al chico detrás de ella, que tenia una ligera expresión de mofa en el rostro.- Es peligroso que estés sola aquí adentro, aunque, ¿escuché que llamaste a Neutrón?

.- Sí . Él y yo vinimos al salón de ciencias por un momento. Me ayudaba con las luces de bengalas del equipo de porristas, ya que no dejaban de apagarse con el viento.- dijo señalando con la vista a la luz de bengala que ella aún sostenía entre los dedos al tiempo que cargaba la laptop abierta para iluminar.

Cindy observo de forma escrutadora la luz de bengala por un instante antes de cruzarse de brazos,viendo con desagrado el átomo del protector de pantalla de la computadora.

.- Creo que Neutrón hizo un buen trabajo aquí, pero yo.- comenzó a decir la Cindy.

.- Pero, tú lo hubieras hecho mejor. Lo sé.- completo Betty y al ver la expresión que se dibujó en el rostro de Cindy, decidió aclararse antes de que ella lo tomará a mal.- Además de ser muy competitiva, Cindy, es lo mismo que dijo Jimmy antes. De hecho cuando le pedí ayuda, él me sugirió que te preguntará a ti primero, pero como más temprano vi que habías venido con un amigo no quise molestarte.

.-¿Así que dijo eso?.- se asombro ligeramente la rubia intentando disimularlo al girar su vista a un lado.- ¿Y donde esta ahora?.- cuestionó.

.- No lo sé.- admitió la animadora.- Hace un rato que pareció percatarse de algo y salió corriendo dejándome su laptop sin darme ninguna explicación.

En el rostro de Cindy se dibujó una expresión insondable que Betty no supo como interpretar.

.- Pues creo que es mejor que te vayas acostumbrando a eso. Aunque te recomiendo que si no vuelve pronto, es mejor que vuelvas con las otras.- dijo Cindy y la animadora vio como ella cruzó a su lado seguida de cerca por el chico rubio que sólo se remitió a pasarla de largo.- No tienes que ser tan perfecta siempre ¿sabes?.- concluyó la rubia.

Al verlos alejarse Betty observó el momento en que Cindy le tomó la mano al muchacho por la muñeca y él volvió a alzar la cámara.

De alguna forma Betty permaneció meditando un instante en su dirección y al final pareció entender algo que la hizo sonreír, cuando repentinamente llamo su atención un sonido agudo que parecía venir de la laptop del genio.

.- Oh, no.- dijo ella recién recordando que de nuevo había quedado sola en el pasillo obscuro.

Pensando que tal vez estaría indicando que la laptop estaba por quedarse sin batería, decido girarla para cerciorarse.

Al ver directo a la pantalla se deslumbró por una especie de luz blanca parecida a la de muchas luces de bengala, y aunque su resplandor se difumino rápidamente, al poder enfocar la pantalla sólo vio una serie de unos y ceros moviéndose con rapidez.

* * *

.-¿Betty ? .- dijo el genio acercándose por el pasillo.- Lo siento por haberme tardado tanto y por haberme ido de esa forma, perro tú sabes que cuando uno tiene que ir...después de todo es un función biológica normal.- explicó el genio, sintiéndose algo tonto por dar una explicación tan común después de haber salido corriendo sin decirle nada a Betty. Y a fin de cuentas, había tenido que pasar los baños para no sentirse tan mal por mentir.

Al estar sólo a unos pasos de donde había dejado sola a la animadora, que ahora tenia el rostro agachado, se percató de que algo extraño le. sucedía. Y también notó la luz de bengala, que después de mucho tiempo, ahora por fin parecía sacar las últimas chispas en el suelo.

.- ¿Betty?.- volvió a llamarla el genio y cuando ella reaccionó y levantó la vista vio que sus ojos eran totalmente negros.- ¡¿Betty?! ¡¿Qué le pasan a tus ojos?!

Teniendo un leve presentimiento, su vista se desvió a la pantalla de la laptop y entonces vio una clave binaria que no tuvo oportunidad de analizar, por que un agudo sonido de estática, lo hizo colocar sus manos en sus oídos, en un intento por intentar aminorar el sonido.

.- No estás seguro aquí.- alcanzó a escuchar que decía Betty con una extraña voz que parecía salir de una radio con estática.

.- ¡Pues claro que no estoy seguro si ustedes están aquí!.- reprochó Jimmy aún con las manos en su cabeza. ¡¿Qué le hicieron a…!?

El genio no tuvo tiempo de terminar su pregunta por que Betty continuo hablando.

.- Esto no es…- la voz continuo a pesar que Jimmy le hizo eco.

.- Esto no es lo que parece.- ¡Ya dijiste eso!.-le reprochó sin importarle si lo escuchaban o no.

.- Saca a las seis personas que hay en el edificio antes de que termine la competencia deportiva de afuera. – dijo Betty.- Si quieres que regrese a la normalidad.

El genio miró automáticamente a su reloj.- Ya debió de iniciar el segundo tiempo del partido.- ¿Qué clase de juego es este? Y aunque creo que ya se a que se refiere con eso de que "no es lo que parece" pienso que si me iba a poner una prueba me lo hubiera dicho cuando nos encontramos en lugar de hacerme perder tiempo.- se quejó sintiendo el enojo llegando a él y que se diluyó sólo un poco al ver de nuevo a Betty.- Seguramente cuando ella vio la laptop quedó así por que el mensaje. Sólo quiero pensar que cuando la prueba termine ella volverá a la normalidad.- se dijo.

Entonces se cruzó de brazos para analizar la situación.

.- Pensé que Betty y yo éramos los únicos aquí adentro, pero deben de haber otras cuatro personas en algún lugar. ¿En donde?.- se preguntó.

Justo cuando se proponía a seguir el camino del pasillo que lo llevaría a los vestidores de gimnasia, suponiendo que lo mas seguro seria que algunos de los jugadores habrían entrado por algo en sus casilleros, repentinamente escuchó un grito de mujer que parecía venir de una planta más arriba.

De esa manera, se propuso subir primero, no sin antes hacer que Betty se sentará a un costado del pasillo, cerrándole los ojos y poniéndola a la luz de la laptop que había dejado de mostrar el mensaje binario, y ahora sólo mantenía el protector de pantalla del átomo plateado.

.- Volveré por ti.- le dijo aún sabiendo que ella no podría escucharlo y comenzando a correr.

* * *

.- ¡Fue muy divertido!.- dijo la porrista castaña alzando la pequeña cajita que había llegado a sus pies y sacando el anillo de su interior.- Por un momento de verdad mi corazón se aceleró cuando parecías estar en todas partes.

La sombra encapuchada se mantenía a la distancia, mientras la adolecente parecía meditar en que dedo se colocaría el anillo a la luz de los faros de luz de la cancha de béisbol de afuera.

.- ¿Eso quiere decir que aceptaras salir conmigo ahora?.- cuestionó la voz distorsionada.

Una risa casi descontrolada le siguió a la pregunta, y la adolecente no pudo evitar originar un extraño sonido nasal.

.- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Por supuesto que saldré contigo!.- dijo entre más risas la porrista.- Me preguntaba cuando me lo pedirías formalmente, Nick. En verdad que eres un gran tonto por hacer algo como esto.- entonces ella interrumpió la búsqueda del dedo que reservaría para usar el anillo y le dedicó una sonrisa.- Y por tonto, por supuesto quiero decir totalmente genial, por hacer algo como esto.

.- ¿Nick?.- preguntó la voz en las sombras, sin poder continuar con su semblante de voz misteriosa.- Yo no soy Nick.

.- Oh, claro, entiendo. "admirador secreto".- jugó la porrista con el anillo pasándolo de mano a mano.- Pero la próxima vez que intentes asustarme con uno de tus jueguitos inmaduros, al menos asegúrate de no usar un anillo que tenga una de tus iniciales.- dijo la animadora levantando el anillo por el gravado de la N y las dos lunas.- Se ve que el tiempo que pasaste castigado la última vez no te sirvió de mucho para pensar mejor las cosas.

La adolecente hizo hincapié de quitarle la capucha y cuando la sombra retrocedió ella se cruzó de brazos y volvió a sonreír.

.- ¡Vamos! Estás actuando tan ridículo como cuando le cambiamos las bengalas a Cindy Vortex en el ultimo partido del cuatro julio, y tú pensaste que nos descubriría.- comentó la adolecente con humor.

.- ¡Tú no harías algo así!.- se quejó el encapuchado.- Tú no eres…

.- ¿Tan mala como tú?.- completo la adolecente.- Claro, en el viejo sentido de la palabra que ahora significa bueno.- explicó la adolecente, aunque después pareció algo revuelta por la forma en que cruzaba sus manos para indicar cosas opuestas.- ¿O era en nuevo sentido que significa malo de verdad? Estoy confundida.

La sombra encapuchada pareció meditarlo también.

.- En todo caso.- dijo la adolecente mirando de reojo al encapuchado que ahora parecía sostener su barbilla con aire pensativo, y que continuaba sin descubrir todavía ninguna parte de su identidad.- Si insistes con lo del disfraz tendré que seguirte el juego, Nick.

.- ¡Te digo que yo no soy…!.- intentó quejarse Carl de nuevo, y que a esas alturas continuaba utilizando el distorsionado de voz, sin percatarse de que sólo bastaría dejar de usarlo para convencer a la animadora.

Por su parte, la animadora mostró una buena agilidad para hacerlo inclinarse sosteniéndolo en sus brazos, y justo cuando un alboroto que parecía indicar que en el partido de afuera había causado una gran conmoción entre los estudiantes, ella lo beso en la parte ensombrecida de su rostro bajo la capucha.

Por un breve instante todo pareció calma en ese salón de clases silencioso, aún con la conmoción de afuera que le hizo imaginar al encapuchado que todos los de afuera festejaban por su causa y con la extraña sensación de que ya había vivido eso antes, hasta que, por su parte la porrista poco a poco pareció empezar a percatarse de algo y cuando ella pareció llegar a una conclusión empujó al encapuchado.

.- Algo de esto no esta bien.- se dijo ella con una mezcla de confusión y asombro.- Ese beso se sintió.- ella pareció aún más confusa.- No se como se sintió, pero de algo estoy segura y eso es que definitivamente no fue el beso de alguien malo, en el nuevo de la palabra que significa…- entonces ella negó fuertemente con la cabeza.- ¡Fue como besar una haba cocida! ¡Tú no eres Nick!.- lo acusó señalándolo.

.- Es lo que yo…espera un segundo…¿una haba?- intentó hablar la sombra que de nuevo recurría al distorsionador de voz.

.- ¡¿Entonces quien en el mundo eres!.- cuestionó la adolecente antes de colocar ambas manos en su boca.- ¡Fue mi primer beso! ¡Se suponía que me casaría con el primer chico que besarla!

.- Oye, yo sólo te invite a salir después del partido.- jugó Carl.- Pero si tú insistes..

.- ¡¿Qué?!.- se horrorizo la adolecente.- Por supuesto que no iré a ninguna parte contigo.

En el rostro de la chica aún parecían reflejarse demasiadas dudas, que parecían comenzar a volverse enojo.

Entonces ella hizo hincapié de salir del salón de ciencias donde la habían encontrado.

.- ¡Entonces devuélveme el anillo!.- demandó la voz.

La mano de la animadora presionó el pomo de la puerta.

.- ¿Qué? Ni hablar.- se quejó ella abriendo la puerta.- Tú me atrapaste y el trato era que lo usaría si lo lograbas antes de que terminará el juego.- entonces ella miro el reloj de su celular.- Y aún quedan cinco minutos. Así que lo usare o de otro modo quedaría como una mentirosa.

.- ¡No puedo creer que hagas algo así!

Entonces ella dio un portazo para cerrar la puerta de nuevo.

.- ¡Oye, tonto!..- dijo comenzando a sonar muy molesta.- ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que tu hayas pensado que yo era de una forma diferente! ¿Acaso te molestaste en conocerme en verdad antes de pretender decir que te gusto y robarme mi primer beso? .- entonces ella se colocó el anillo en el dedo con la fuerte convicción de que ahora ya no lo devolvería, y sin embargo al hacerlo todo su molestia pareció desvanecerse en un instante.- Creo que no lo pensé bien antes.- se dijo.

Al final de su sentencia ella abrió la puerta y salió del salón de clases cerrando tras de si.

Carl quedó atónito por un segundo antes de decidirse a apagar el distorsionador de voz que ya sólo había estado generando un sonido parecido a la estática y se quito la capucha.

* * *

Jimmy salió de un salón de clases del tercer piso donde no encontró a nadie y se sorprendió al ver a una chica castaña vestida de animadora caminando sola por el pasillo.

Se detuvo sólo un segundo antes de atreverse a llamarla, puesto que no sabía como explicarle la situación.

.- ¡Oye, espera por favor!.- gritó y al ver que ella no detuvo el paso volvió a intentarlo.- ¡Sólo quisiera saber a donde vas!

Ella se detuvo y sólo giro la cabeza por un instante para verlo. Y a él le pareció que ella parecía excesivamente sería.

.-Voy de regreso al juego.- dijo volviendo a caminar.- Y no intentes seguirme.

Sin entender a que se debía esa mala actitud, prefirió concentrarse en el hecho de que al menos ella ya iba a la salida por si misma. Pero al ver su reloj se dio cuánta de que ya sólo le quedaban cinco minutos y aún le faltaba por encontrar a otras tres personas.

"Simplemente ya no hay tiempo" se dijo.

Sorpresivamente una puerta se abrió de golpe y Jimmy quedó entre la puerta y la pared, con la seguridad de que se había mordido la lengua con el portazo.

.- ¡Caarl eesperaa!.- intento decir al ver a su amigo, y sin poder pronunciar bien las palabras.

.- ¿Jimmy? ¿Aún estás aquí?.- pregunto el pelirrojo.

.- ¿Quee haaacees aaquii?.-pregunto aunque de inmediato negó con la cabeza.- Noo iimpoortaa. ¿saabees quiieen maas esta aaquii aadeemtroo?

.- Tal vez.- dijo Carl jugando con sus dedos.- pero es probable que no quieras saberlo.

.- ¿Dee quee hablaas? .- cuestionó el genio.- ¡Claaaro quee quiiiero! Estoo EEES… impoortaantee.

.- Bueno, si insistes. Pero no digas que no te advertí. Por que eres mi mejor amigo y no quiero que tu corazón termine tan roto como el mío. – suspiró Carl.- Si te contará…

.- Carl .- lo apresuró el genio, sintiendo que su lengua comenzaba a recuperarse.

.- Bien, cielos. No es como si estuvieras en una carrera contra reloj o algo así.- se quejo Carl al no poder contar su historia.- Hace un rato vi a Cindy caminando con un chico rubio y parecían dirigirse a los vestidores de gimnasia. No se para que, aunque me pareció que se estaban llevando muy bien.

.- ¡¿Qué?!.- casi gritó el genio.

A Jimmy le impresionó demasiado el hecho de que las otras dos personas fueran precisamente ellos dos y no pudo evitar pensar que eso había sido planeado premeditadamente por alguien de mente malvada que intentaba fastidiarlo. Entonces, uno de sus puños se cerró con fuerza.

.-¿Sabes Jim? Ahora que lo pienso es raro que dos personas que no están ni en el equipo de béisbol de la secundaria o de animadoras se dirijan solos a los vestidores.-dijo Carl.- Cualquiera diría que ello deben de estar...

.- ¡No es tiempo para hablar de eso, Carl! .- lo detuvo Jimmy con algo de bruzquedad y después él pareció algo confundido.- Lo siento, pero nosotros necesitamos...Tenemos que salir…

.- ¿Estás bien Jimmy?.- le pregunto Carl..

.- ¡Por supuesto que estoy bien!.- casi gritó. -¿Por qué no habría de estar bien?

\- Bueno, solo pensaba que a veces pareces demasiado calmado y en otras ocasiones demasiado volátil. ¿Has pensado ir con un terapeuta de adolecentes? Son buenos para nosotros a ésta. edad. El mío me está ayudando con una pesadilla que he vuelto a tener. Lo único que te recomiendo es que no vayas con el que va Sheen.

Entonces Carl le extendió al genio una tarjeta que tenía una carita feliz, y que Jimmy rompió en dos.

\- Sólo necesito pensar. ¡Déjame pensar, Carl!.- exigió el genio.

Carl se hizo a un lado sin la intención de hacer nada, y tampoco sin comprender la actitud de su amigo.

Y justo cuando el genio cerró los ojos, y espero tener una especie de revelación surgida a partir de la corriente de una conexión neuronal, su mente se quedo en un negro y nada alentador vació como la profundidad del espacio, y que a pesar de ayudarlo a tranquilizarse un poco, no le sirvió de más utilidad.

Temiendo lo peor miro su reloj de nuevo y vio que ya sólo le quedaban tres minutos y solo supuso que ya no había tiempo para bajar, interrumpir lo que esos dos estuvieran haciendo ocultos en los vestidores de gimnasia (¡Y de verdad sabia que quería interrumpirlos!) y hacerlos salir por las buenas o por las malas.

Aunque un pequeño reproche de su interior se presentó.

"¿Pero en verdad tenía algún derecho para interferir a fin de cuentas?" "¿No le había dejado claro antes, que ya se había dado por vencida con lo que pondría haber pasado entre ellos?"

Sacudió la cabeza para intentar concentrarse y de pronto una pequeña idea más conciliadora llegó a él:

"Ellos dijeron que hasta que termine el partido, pero si el partido se alargo tendré más tiempo"

De un sólo movimiento sacó el celular de su bolsillo e hizo una llamada mientras Carl continuaba observándolo sin entender nada.

.- ¿Hola?.- habló Sheen desde la otra línea y parecía estar en medio de un gran alboroto.

.- ¡Sheen, soy yo, Jimmy!

.- ¿Neutrón, el inventor, o Jimmy Hendrix, uno de los músicos mejor pagado de Woodstock?

.- ¡Neutrón! Además él ya murio.

.- No en nuestros corazones.

.- ¿Siempre tienes que hacer esa broma?.- se quejó el genio, que entre él y Carl ya empezaban a hacerlo perder la paciencia.- ¿Qué pasa ahí? ¡No me digas que ya terminó el partido!

.- ¿Acabar? ¡Parece que apenas empezó la mejor parte! ¡No lo vas a creerlo, Jimmy, pero después de que me quitaste el gameboy (lo que no fue nada cool) y el juego volvió a la normalidad las tortugas marinas se recuperaron de forma espectacular!- explico Sheen.- Ha ha y a Steve lo siguen bateando. Creo que simplemente tiene mala suerte.

.- ¿Cuántas carreras faltan?.- pregunto el genio.

.- Falta una.

.- ¡¿Una?!.- casi gritó el genio.

.- Faltaban dos cuando me llamaste pero tú no dejas de hablar nunca. - se quejó Sheen.- Si querías ver el partido creo que ya no tienes tiempo.

.- Lo se.- se dijo Jimmy cayendo de rodillas al suelo y aun sin comprenderlo sintió la mano de Carl colocándose sobre su hombro.

¿Cuáles serían las consecuencias de haber fallado en su primera prueba? Se pregunto e internamente se dijo que no quería saber la respuesta.

.- Ha - ha.- escucho a Sheen reír de repente desde su celular.- ¡Jimmy, no vas a creerlo, pero el perro de Cindy acaba de entrar a la cancha y detuvieron el partido por que intentan sacarlo y hacerlo devolver la pelota! ¡Todos están muy molestos! ¡Creo que a Cindy no le va a gustar.

.- ¡Eso es!.- dijo el genio.- Sheen te llamo después.- dijo colgando.

.- Aún no me retiró del juego.- se dijo con nueva determinación.

* * *

.- No logró entenderlo.- dijo la rubia intentando prender la secadora de cabello pero sin lograrlo.

.- ¿No entiendes porque tu amiga Libby te mandó por su secadora cuando ni siquiera sirve?.- pregunto el rubio sentado en una de las bancas al tiempo que revisaba la grabación de la cámara. Cindy pareció sumergirse en una leve contemplación mientras recordaba una escena del pasado no demasiado lejana.

"Bolbi tomó algunos de mis tornillos cargados y además de reparar tu bicicleta no estoy seguro si habrá reparado algún aparato de otro estudiante que contratará su servicio Pero si lo hizo, eso podría hacer que las aparatos funcionen de forma irregular" decía el Jimmy de su recuerdo frente a su puerta.

"¿Irregular en que manera" se veía a ella misma preguntando con los brazos cruzados.

" Los tornillo pueden potencializar los aparatos a niveles espaciales y temporales de la cuarta dimensión. Es difícil explicar con total presión lo que pueden hacer. Tal vez podrían crear ilusiones ópticas"

Otra imagen llegó a su mente, pero esta se presentó de forma más sensible. Se veía a ella muy molesta dando un portazo en la cara del genio que hasta ese momento había tenido una cara de un completo tonto mientras veía el camino por el que Betty Quindlan se había ido.

Finalmente el recuerdo más reciente llegaba a ella donde observaba desde el punto de vista de su cámara al genio hablando con Betty Quindlan y después de que él parecía percatarse de algo, prácticamente había dejado hablando sola a la animadora.

La única variante que encontraba en esos dos sucesos, era el cabello de Betty, que el día que le había pedido prestado a Humphrey lucia perfecto y el día actual lucia como el de un día desafortunado de martes trece.

" Tal vez podrían ocasionar ilusiones ópticas"-repitió su recuerdo del genio.

"No es su culpa lucir así... su secadora de cabello dejo de funcionar esta mañana antes del entrenamiento...Y eso que no tiene demasiado tiempo que la habían reparado." decía el recuerdo de la animadora en la cuadrilla de Betty.

Observó de nuevo la secadora de cabello en sus manos, que parecía más que ordinaria y finalmente negó con la cabeza.

"Creo que me apresure a sacar conclusiones sobre ese tonto comportamiento, pero nadie diría que no era una buena teoría. Solo hubiera querido ver su cara si le hubiera dicho que encontré algunos de sus tornillos"

.- Y después de que te tomaste tantas molestias.- dijo el rubio llamando su atención a la realidad actual, y como si hubiera estado al tanto de sus pensamientos.

.- ¿Qué?.- pregunto ella intentando disimular su sorpresa.

.- Digo que después de que viniste hasta aquí, abriste esa cerradura del candado como una maestra ladrona del crimen para que al final te dieras cuánta que la secadora de tu amiga Libby esta descompuesta.- dijo el muchacho resumiendo los hechos.- Tal vez estés algo molesta.

Ella lo analizó solo por un segundo y finalmente negó con la cabeza.

.- Como tú lo dijiste antes.- dijo la rubia extendiendo su mano hacia el muchacho que la sujeto y se puso de pie mientras la miraba fijamente y con una sonrisa. - Me la estoy pasando bien contigo.

Un segundo después el rubio la soltó y le quitó el candado de las manos, para luego cerrar la puerta del casillero tras de ella.

.- Mejor cerrémoslo antes de que nos descubran.- dijo el casi con una sonrisa burlona.- Aunque ¿Éste de verdad es el casillero de tu amiga Libby? ¿no?

Al cuestionárselo ella se puso inevitablemente nerviosa, pero intentó parecer más bien ofendida.

.- ¿Por que lo preguntas?.- dijo poniendo una mano en su cadera.

.- No lo sé. Tal vez sea solo un presentimiento, pero creo que es muy raro que tu amiga Libby tenga una foto de la animadora con la que nos encontramos en la pasillo, acompañada de la que parece su abuelita.- dijo el levantando una foto frente a Cindy. Que ella casi le arrebató por impulso.

.- Esta no puede ser la abuelita de Quindlan.- se dijo ella, y un segundo después miró al rubio que se cruzaba de brazos.- Esta bien, me atrapaste. Supongo que estarás algo sorprendido o decepcionado en todo caso.

El rubio la miro por un segundo y después jugó a aclararse la voz más de una vez , y que la rubia tomó eso como un intento para fastidiarla con la espera de su respuesta .

.- Debo decir.- dijo haciendo otra pausa.- que me intriga que una chica que pretende defender los principios morales del reglamento de su escuela, abra los casilleros de otros sin su consentimiento.-empezó a decir el rubio, que vio a la rubia cruzándose de brazos, y que en realidad no parecía del todo arrepentida por lo que había hecho.- Pero creo que nunca creí que fueras angelito desde que me diste esa patada ilegal en la pierna para lesionarse e intentar que tú equipo ganará en la final del torneo de karate.

.- Ya me disculpe por eso.- se quejó un poco Cindy.- Y nadie pudo probar nada.

.- Yo ya me olvide de eso. Y aunque es un hecho que ya no podrás volver a participar en ese torneo…

.- No es la primera vez que me prohíben participar por ser demasiado competitiva.- hizo un paréntesis la rubia.

.- Al menos conseguí que me vieras como un igual, cuando te gane en la final a pesar de eso.- concluyó el rubio.

.- Debo reconocer que tienes cierta habilidad.- reconoció ella.- ¿Pero esta bien para ti dejarlo así?.- dijo ella tomando una ligera pose de pelea con las manos que el rubio se encargó de bajar con un ligero movimiento de manos hacia abajo.

.- Puedes golpearme despues si quieres, pero creo que nadie debería aferrarse demasiado al pasado, y te diré que aún después de lesionarme de forma premeditada y verte habiendo ese casillero, por la razón que sea, creo que todavía pienso que no eres del todo mala , Vortex. Ese solo es un lado de ti.

.- ¿Y qué hay de ti?.- cuestionó preguntó Cindy.- ¿Cuál es tu peor lado?

Por un momento ambos permanecieron en silencio y a Cindy le pareció que el semblante del rubio se oscureció un poco, pero no tuvo tiempo de cuestionarse lo suficiente de porqué se lo tomaba tan en serio cuando obviamente lo había dicho en broma, por que el rubio le tomó de nuevo de la mano y se acercó un poco más, pero un segundo después pareció arrepentirse.

.- No quisiera que empezaras a pensar mal de mi.- dijo el con la intención de soltarle la mano, pero ella la sostuvo al último momento.

.- Si tu no piensas mal de mi, yo tampoco lo haré.- dijo ella con el tono de voz suficiente para que sólo él la escuchará aun a sabiendas de que estaban completamente solos.

Por un leve instante pareció que todo el ambiente entre los dos era lo suficiente relajado como para intentar dejarse llevar por lo que pudiera pasar.

O al menos eso pensó la rubia, hasta que el sonido inconfundible de un celular la hizo separarse y buscar de forma automática su celular en su chaqueta, dado que era una regla estricta de su madre que ella debía contestar siempre sus llamadas.

.- Lo siento.- se excusó Cindy.

El rubio pareció algo nervioso y se tocó la nuca dándole la espalda mientras parecía observar su propio celular.

.- ¿Hola?.- dijo contestando sin haber visto el identificador de llamadas.- ¿Puedes llamar en otro momento?.- susurro sintiéndose algo apenada.

.- ¿Por qué ? ¿Acaso interrumpo algo?.- cuestionó la inconfundible voz de Jimmy que parecía algo molesto.

.- ¿Neutrón? ¿Que es lo que quieres?.- dijo ella sin intenciones de ocultar su desagrado.

.- Oh, no es nada.- comenzó él de forma casual.- solo quería avisarte, por si no lo sabes ya, que tu tonta mascota está interrumpiendo el partido de baseball a una carrera de terminar y todos están esperando a que vengas a controlarlo.

.- ¡¿Qué hizo que?!.- gritó Cindy y un segundo después vio al rubio que la miro ligeramente desde él hombro mientras él también hablaba por su teléfono.

"No es nada. Solo es una amiga" escucho que él susurraba por el teléfono.

.- Ah, y por cierto que Humphrey también se robó la pelota del juego.- dijo la voz de Jimmy que volvió a llamar su atención por su propio teléfono.

.- Voy para allá.- dijo ella y antes de cortar hizo una ligera pausa.- Y Neutrón...gracias por avisarme.

Desde su lado del auricular Jimmy quedó ligeramente sorprendido por el hecho de que ella le agradeciera, pero decidió enfocarse en lo que ahora hacia.

Sus dos manos volvieron a moverse en torno a los botones del gameboy.

.- ¿Por que cuando yo lo hago casi lo haces parecer un delito, pero cuando tú lo haces esta bien?.- preguntó Sheen asomándose en a la pantalla del videojuego. En el se observaba una versión a píxeles de Humphrey corriendo por el campo y Jimmy se esforzaba por mantenerlo fuera del alcance de los jugadores que intentaban atrápalo, lo cual en realidad ahora se había vuelto difícil por que los jugadores de ambos equipos se habían sumado a la tarea.

.- ¡Dámelo a mi! ¡Están a punto de atraparlo!.- dijo Sheen con intenciones de quitarle el gameboy de las manos.- ¡Yo te enseñare como se hace!

.- ¡No Sheen!.- dijo el genio evitando que le arrebatara el juego poniéndose de pie.- Esto es algo que necesito hacer por mi cuenta.

Cuando Sheen se sentó en su lugar con los brazos cruzados y decepcionado por no poder mostrar sus habilidades como gamer, sintió el momento en que Carl le susurraba al oído.

.- Bueno, si lo hace por amor supongo que esta bien.- dijo el pelinegro observando al genio poniendo todo su empeño por evitar que Humphrey fuera atrapado.- Pero la próxima vez que me susurres algo...¡¿quieres limpiarte la crema de nachos primero?!.- se quejo Sheen limpiándose la oreja con el hombro.- Me dejaste todo embarrado.

.- Lo siento.- se disculpó Carl.- Ya sabes que siempre como cuando me siento triste.

.- ¡Panzón, entonces tu haz vivido una gran depresión toda tu vida!.- se burlo Sheen y se rio un poco de su propio chiste. Sin embargo al girarse esperando que Carl le estuviera haciendo un puño con la mano, lo vio con la cabeza cabizbaja.

Sintiéndose algo culpable, le colocó una mano en el hombro.

.- Esta bien. Si quieres cuéntame y mientras lo haces comparte de tus nachos.- dijo Sheen estirando su mano.

.- Te cuento. - dijo Carl aunque alejando la bandeja de nachos.

Sin percatarse de lo que sucedía a sus espaldas, Jimmy continuaba jugando el videojuego con la seguridad de que pronto lograrían atrapar al perro de la pantalla y por consiguiente a Humphrey.

"¿Por que se demora tanto?" Se pregunto sin intención, e intentó repasar la tabla periódica para evitar pensar algo que le desagradara.

Finalmente vio a Cindy saliendo de la escuela seguida de cerca por un tipo rubio y sus manos al fin pudieron parar. Solo para cerciorarse que ya eran todos volvió a contar.

.- La porrista que ahora miraba el espectáculo de Humphrey de brazos cruzados y al parecer indiferente. Betty que descansaba en la banca de las porristas rodeada de su cuadrilla que lucían preocupadas por su aparente desmayo. Carl y él eran otros dos. Y finalmente Cindy y "ese sujeto" completaban los seis de la prueba.

Sintiéndose aliviado volvió a tomar su asiento mientras veía a Humphrey que se detenía al estar rodeado de todos los jugadores y que pareció algo confundido después de haber estado siendo manipulado por una fuerza que no alcanzaba a comprender.

.- ¡Humphrey!.- lo llamó Cindy haciéndose paso entre los jugadores en la cancha que habían estado intentando atraparlo.- ¿Qué hiciste esta vez?

Justo cuando Cindy estiró la mano hacia su mascota, el perro de pelaje amarillento retrocedió y le gruño, para luego volver a lograr escaparse del círculo de personas.

.- ¡Humphrey! ¡Espera!.- grito la rubia, pero justo antes de poder perseguirlo se detuvo al tener la impresión de que ya había dicho eso antes.

" Culpa de…culpa de…" resonó en un pequeño y casi imperceptible eco en su cabeza. Pero antes de que pudiera cuestionarse sobre la naturaleza de ese hecho, se sorprendió al ver que el rubio junto a él, la pasaba de largo, y con bastante más rapidez que el resto de los presentes para reaccionar, logró atrapar al can por las patas traseras.

Después de eso, el can pareció demasiado cansado para resistirse incluso a que el muchacho lo cargará en brazos.

Dos personas vieron esa acción con especial interés, y una ella de ellas fue el entrenador del equipo de los bulldogs que se rasco la barbilla, a pesar de no revelar ninguna expresión bajo sus gafas obscuras, y la otra fue cierto genio que continuaba mirando a la distancia.

Cuando Cindy al fin llegó al el rubio con el can la pantalla del gameboy mostró el clásico "game over" aunque a diferencia de la versión pixeleada donde la rubia levantaba al perro y salía de la pantalla, en la realidad pareció empezar una riña.

.- ¡¿Sabes los problemas que nos a causado tu tonto perro, Vortex!.- dijo uno de los jugadores del equipo de los bulldog.

.- ¡No le digas tonto!.- lo defendió la rubia .- ¡Humphrey es casi demasiado listo! ¡Es evidente que él solo estaba jugando!

.- ¡Siempre pensé que tenías bien entrenado a ese animal por la forma en que lo corregías! ¡Pero es evidente que le hace falta una mano más dura!.- dijo uno de los jugadores y entonces levantó ligeramente una de las orejas de Humphrey .- ¿Verdad que necesitas un dueño que sepa controlarte?

.- ¡Oye!.- dijo Cindy con intenciones de ser brusca, cuando sintió que una mano en su hombro que la detuvo.

.- ¿Por qué no simplemente siguen con el juego?.- sugirió el rubio y después dirigió su vista a las gradas, donde sin suponerlo siquiera alguien seguía todos sus movimientos.- después de todo ellos siguen esperando a que se reanude el juego.- y casi al final añadió una frase que sonó sólo para si.- No debería quedar inconcluso.

Entonces tuvo la intención de llevarse a Humphrey y la rubia con él , y de nueva cuenta el entrenador y el genio parecieron tener reacciones similares.

.- ¡Alto ahi! ¡Muy tarde!.- dijo el árbitro del juego.- ¡Partido anulado!

.- ¡¿Qué?!.- gritaron al unísono los jugadores de ambos equipos. Y también la inconformidad se hizo presente desde las gradas.

.- ¡No puede hacerlo!.- se quejo el mismo jugador que antes había molestado a Humphrey.

.- Si puedo y ya lo hice.- dijo el entrenador sin intenciones de cambiar de opinión.

.- ¡Pero sólo falta una carrera!.- insistió el jugador.

.- Lo siento, pero muchos de ustedes ya están demasiado cansados por perseguir al perro para jugar y aún si lo hicieran el resultado podría no ser justo en un partido tan cerrado.

El entrenador empaco rápidamente su silbato y su gorra de entrenador y de dirigió a un costado de la cancha donde un auto lo esperaba.

.- Además mi esposa acaba de llegar por mi y me mata si la hago esperar.- dijo el entrenador subiendo al porche.- Habrá otro partido el siguiente martes trece.

Todos los asistentes al partido comenzaron a retirarse y algunos jugadores hacían comentarios mientras pasaban frente a Cindy.

.- Muchas gracias Vortex.- dijo sarcásticamente un jugador que casi paso a empújala con el hombro y aunque el rubio con el can lo miro con evidente enojo él jugador no pareció arrepentido y siguió caminando.

Cindy negó con la cabeza y con un pequeño jalón por la muñeca le indico a muchacho que debían salir del campo de juego.

Por su parte a la distancia, Jimmy había estado observando toda la escena, sólo pudo bajar la cabeza.

.- ¿No vienes Jimmy?.- pregunto Carl al pasar frente a él.

.- Los alcanzó en un segundo.- dijo el genio mirando a sus dos amigos que sólo le dirigieron una mirada preocupada antes de seguir avanzando a la salida.

.- Partido anulado.- se dijo sacando su portátil debajo de su asiento .- ¿Eso también quiere decir prueba anulada o simplemente falle?

Al no ver ningún nuevo mensaje en números binarios volvió a cerrar la laptop y suspiro con decepción.

.- Tal vez también sea hora de que yo también me rinda.- se dijo sin ningún ánimo.

.- ¿Jimmy?.- lo llamó una voz a su lado.

.- Betty.- dijo poniéndose de pie al ver a la animadora.- ¿Estas bien?

.- Deberías de descansar.- la llamo una de las porristas que se encontraban atrás de ella.

.- Estoy bien.- contestó para toda su cuadrilla.- Jimmy, dicen que me desmaye mientras estaba contigo y que tú me ayudaste y quería agradecerte.

Jimmy la miro con preocupación y responsabilidad.

.- Lo importante es que estas bien ahora.

"¿Qué significa esto?." se preguntó por un instante el genio.

.- Si, lo estoy. - dijo ella y al genio le pareció que hablaba más bajo para que las otras animadoras no la escucharán.- Pero tengo la impresión de que algo paso antes de que me desmayara. ¿Crees que podemos hablar un segundo sólo nosotros dos?

El genio dirigió una ultima mirada a la cancha de juego , viendo como los dos rubios se alejaban, con el perro, y terminó por asentir.

.- Creo que ahora tengo algo de tiempo.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora.**

¿Adelantos?

.- Para el capítulo que viene, al fin veremos lo que hicieron los tres bandidos espaciales todo este tiempo,, y también habrá una ligera aparición de un viejo enemigo de la serie original. Podría ser cualquiera.

.- Para el capítulo que le sigue a ese, y que ya lleva tiempo listo pero hacia falta un espacio donde incluirlo, veremos una retrospectiva del pasado donde otro notable villano le causó muchos problemas a Jimmy antes de que decidiera irse de RetroVille.

.- Como siempre sus comentarios son bienvenidos.

. Besos y saludos.


	10. El encanto viene de familia

**.- El encanto viene de familia.-**

La imagen de la Vía Láctea, con su espectacular magnitud, empezó a verse turbia y todas las estrellas a perder su forma. Con una serie de ondas concéntricas las estrellas se vieron realineadas, y fue sólo hasta que una gran chuleta cayó al fondo del dibujo del plato, que todo volvió a aclararse.

.- No entiendo por que lo hizo.- empezó a decir la rubia colocando el plato de beber de Humphrey donde el perro empezó a beber y dar a dar interminables mordiscos chirriantes a su juguete de corte de carne de primera.

.- ¿Pero no le habías prestado a tu mascota a una de tus amigas animadoras?.- preguntó el rubio acariciando el pelaje de Humphrey mientras bebía sediento.

Algo de ese detalle llamó la atención de la rubia, puesto que su mascota muy pocas veces se dejaba tocar por hombres. Aunque en realidad eso probablemente se debía a su cansancio.

.- ¿Seguro recuerdas a la chica con la que nos cruzamos en el pasillo?.- pregunto y vio asentir al muchacho.- Bueno, mientras ella se ocupaba de encender luces de bengala en la obscuridad del laboratorio de ciencias con su "amigo".-algo en la voz de Cindy denotaba un claro desdén, de tal forma como si aquello le resultara lo mas cursi del mundo.- Descuido a Humphrey de meterse en problemas.

.- Bueno, eso es cierto.- la apoyo el rubio.- Pero siendo realistas, si todos los jugadores de los dos equipos no pudieron atraparlo no veo como esa chica hubiese podido hacer algo cuando tu mascota empezó a correr.

.- Eso ya lo se, pero...

El rubio se levantó del posición incada que había tenido para acariciar a Humphrey y se cruzó de brazos.

.- Tal vez sólo debería dejarlo pasar.- sugirió él .- Además de un par de chicos molestos del equipo, no fue la gran cosa. No dejemos que arruine nuestra…

.- ¿Nuestra qué? .- cuestionó ella con interés.

El dudo por un segundo, antes de dar un paso hacia atrás.

.- Dejémoslo así por ahora. ¿quieres?- sugirió él metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta pretendiendo frío.- Y sobre lo de Humphrey te aseguro que lo mejor que puedes hacer es olvidarlo.

.- Tal vez tienes razón.- admitió Cindy con aire meditativo.- Aunque si quisiera hablar con Betty antes de que mi mamá venga a llevarse a Humphrey a casa.

Después se giró a ambos lados de la cancha de juego y justo vio a la animadora y al genio hablando animadamente de camino hacia la parte de atrás de las gradas de espectadores.

.- ¿Puedo encargarte un segundo a Humphrey?.- pregunto al rubio que asintió con la cabeza y ella empezó la caminata en su dirección.

* * *

.- Espera un segundo, Betty.- dijo el genio, interrumpiendo lo que la animadora iba a decir y mirando sobre su hombro.- Creo que escuche a alguien en…- empezó a decir ya con intenciones de encaminarse por donde habían llegado.

.- ¡No! ¡Ya no!.- se quejó la animadora y cuando Jimmy se detuvo la observo con los brazos cruzados y prácticamente bloqueándole el paso.- He estado intentando hablar contigo todo este tiempo, pero siempre parece que estas ocupado con otra cosa. No me había fijado en lo molesto que puede resultar ese comportamiento.

Al genio le divirtió sólo por un segundo esa actitud tan inusualmente directa en Betty, que se preguntó a que punto la había fastidiado sin querer.

.- Lo siento.- se disculpó el genio.- Y en retrospectiva ahora me doy cuenta de que no te he estado tomado en cuenta. Pero si es relacionado con lo que paso en el pasillo…

.- No es eso sobre lo que quería hablarte realmente.- admitió ella.

.- ¿Entonces sobre que?.

.- Es sobre…- ella se detuvo y se giró un segundo hacia atrás con la impresión de haber escuchado un ruido, pero como el genio pareció convencerse de que debía tratarse de algunos de los últimos estudiantes que habían asistido al partido nocturno de martes trece.

.- ¿Si?.- cuestionó el genio, empezando a sentirse levemente intrigado por el camino en que Betty pretendía llevar su conversación.

.- Antes en el pasillo yo quería preguntarte algo.- le recordó la animadora.

El genio asintió, y le pareció que algo de la fuerza con la que la porrista le había hablado antes estaba desapareciendo, y por alguna extraña razón se sintió levemente decepcionado.

.- Esto es poco raro porque nunca lo hablado con nadie, pero lo diré, aunque espero que no vayas a reírte.- dijo la porrista algo nerviosa.- Desde hace un tiempo quiero preguntarte.. si tú estas realmente interesado en mi. Es decir…¿yo te gusto mucho? Es algo que he estado sospechando desde que estábamos en primaria.

A Jimmy le tomó de sorpresa la pregunta formulada de forma tan directa y justo vino a su mente cuando Cindy también se lo había cuestionado, y ambas cosas lo hicieron sentirse inevitablemente nervioso.

Él aclaro su voz un poco antes de hablar.

.- Claro, creo siempre me haz gustado.- empezó a decir mirando a ambos lados con ligero temor a que decir eso lo comprometiera de alguna forma, pero sintiéndose como un tonto después.

 _A fin de cuentas, ¿De quien tenía que preocuparse?_

.- ¿Y por qué? .- cuestiono ella con curiosidad y al genio le pareció que eso se estaba poniendo aun más raro.

.- ¿Por qué? .-repitió sin poder ocultar su incomodidad, pero al ver que ella no mostraba indicios de querer retirar su pregunta, se sintió obligado a dar una respuesta.- ¿Por que eres bonita y agradable?.- intentó, como siempre, dar la respuesta correcta.

.- ¿Eso es todo?.- le cuestionó ella poniéndose más sería y cruzándose de brazos.

.- Si, pero eso es solo en parte, porque la verdad es ...- intentó explicarse el genio con la mayor claridad posible, pero de pronto se detuvo.

Algo extraño en la actitud de la animadora distrajo al genio, pues ahora Betty parecía sostener su barbilla y meditaba lo que él había dicho con detenimiento.

.- ¿Y justo ahora que piensas de mi?.- cuestionó la animadora.- ¿También te gusto en este momento?.- y luego ella pareció levente avergonzada.- Sólo por favor no tomes en cuenta mi cabello, ¿quieres?. Hoy no ha sido un buen día, después de que mi secadora se descompuso y todo en realidad…

.- Creo que de verdad podrías llegar a gustarme tanto como antes.- la interrumpió el genio.- Y no deberías preocuparte. Aun si tú no crees lucir tan bien como el resto de los otros días del año, si te comportas como siempre no hay razón para que cambie mi opinión sobre ti.

La porrista sonrió como si eso de pronto le diera alguna gracia y el genio se cruzó de brazos devolviéndole la sonrisa divertida.

.- Lo sabes, ¿verdad Jimmy?.- pregunto la animadora con la misma sonrisa.

.- Si. Aunque debo admitir algunos detalles se me escapan todavía. Como que todavía no sé de que planeta vienes o si incluso si eres de esta galaxia.

.- ¿Desde cuando lo sabes?.- le cuestionó con voz dulce.

\- En realidad lo sé desde los doce, pero me imaginé que querrías mantenerlo en secreto o que ni siquiera tú lo sabias, y por eso nunca lo hablé contigo o alguien más.- se explicó él genio y una expresión de sorpresa se dibujó en el rostro de Betty antes de volver a sonreír.

.- Es curioso. Yo pensé que te habías dado cuenta sólo hace poco.- dijo ella con un rastro de diversión.- Pero como dije antes, siempre me sorprende lo rápido que eres en este tipo de cosas.

Jimmy se rasco levemente la nuca y procuro que sus siguientes palabras sonarán más divertidas que pretenciosas.

.- En realidad creo que lo hubiese descubierto poco tiempo después de que te conocí, sino fuera por la influencia que ejerces en mi, que siempre me distrae más de la cuenta.

.-¿Entonces también sabes de la influencia?.- dijo aun más divertida Betty.- En verdad que eres el chico más listo que he conocido.

.- Vamos, no es para tanto.- dijo el levemente avergonzado.

.- ¡Pero que yo te guste lo demuestra!.- insistió Betty.- Quiero suponer que también llegaste a esa conclusión ¿verdad?

.- En realidad sólo se que la influencia que ejercen los de tu especie sobre los hombres humanos guarda una directa relación con sus ondas cerebrales.- explico el genio.- Y que esa influencia tiene fuente en las ondas gravitacionales del universo.

.- Todo es cierto Jimmy.- admitió Betty.- Y por eso es que el día de hoy que es martes trece decidí que era el momento ideal para hablar contigo de eso, ya que la influencia de mi poder sobre ti es casi inexistente.

.-¿Entonces lo de las luces de bengala...?

.- No es algo que yo haya planeado con anticipación, pero me pareció una buena excusa para hablar contigo. En realidad no sabía si accederías ahora que no existe la influencia. Pensé que tal vez me verías tal como soy y de alguna manera simplemente me ignorarías. Y creo que no estaba del todo equivocada.

El genio se sintió algo culpable y dio un par de pasos más hacia la animadora para tomarle una mano con delicadeza.

.- No estaba mintiendo antes.- inició el genio.- Me gustas porque siempre haz sido linda conmigo. Y el hecho de que decidiera ayudarte con las luces de bengala fue porque me lo pediste de la misma forma agradable de siempre.

.- ¿En serio? De verdad apreció que digas algo así .- dijo ella y de repente no pudo contenerse a darle un fuerte abrazo por los hombros, en el que él sólo se remitió a permitirlo.- Y ahora que se que te gustó tal y como soy quiero decirte que ahora comienzo a pensar que tú también realmente me gustas Jimmy Neutrón.

El genio se sintió bastante cómodo, pensando que esa era una de las pocas cosas agradables que le pasaba en esos días, hasta que una sensación de inexplicable preocupación evitó que se relajara del todo.

* * *

.- ¿Y cómo te fue?.- preguntó el rubio viendo regresar a Cindy lentamente por el camino por el que se había ido hace unos minutos.- ¿Estas bien?

.- Sí . Creo que sí .- dijo ella con la mirada dispersa hasta que observó con mayor atención a su alrededor.- ¿Pero donde esta Humphrey.?

.- Oh, bueno tu mamá vino en su auto hace un momento y se lo llevó. También se llevó tus cosas.

.- Espera. ¿Eso quiere decir que te encontraste con mi mamá?.- pregunto la rubia evidentemente impactada.

.- Si.- respondió él divertido, seguramente percatándose de la expresión en su rostro.- Pero tranquila no le dije nada de lo que estuvimos haciendo. Y con eso me refiero al asunto de la secadora.

.- ¿Y ella no te dijo nada?.- dijo ella con mirada intuitiva.

.- En realidad sólo me dijo que si era el chico decente que aparento ser te llevaría temprano a casa si quería invitarte una malteada de chocolate.

.- Es la peor.- se rio con nerviosismo la rubia.

.- ¿Quieres ir?.- preguntó él ofreciéndole una mano.

.- ¿No habías dicho que tenías otra cosa que hacer después del partido?.- cuestiono ella moviendo los dedos y a punto de tomarle la mano que él continuaba ofreciendo.

.- Creo que "eso" puede esperar un poco más.- concluyó agarrando su mano con suavidad.- Dicen por ahí que hay oportunidades que se dan, no se pueden dejar pasar.

* * *

.- Me alegra que las cosas hayan quedado más claras entre ambos.- dijo la animadora caminando por la acera de la calle.

.- A mi también.- opino el genio mirando por un segundo su celular en la calle iluminada por postes de luz.

.- ¿Es un mensaje de tu mamá?

.- Es de mi tía.- contestó el genio apagando la pantalla y guardándolo en su bolsillo .- Me cuida mientras mis padres no están. Y aunque no fuimos muy cercanos por mucho tiempo, ahora esta sobre mi casi todo el tiempo. Aunque creo entender bien por que se preocupa.

.- Yo sé lo que es eso.- opino ella apartando un mechón despeinado de su cabello como signo de fastidio.- Cuando empecé a pasar más tiempo con mi verdadera familia empezaron a sobreprotegerme como no tienes una idea.

.- Entonces, cuando antes dijiste que habías estado en el extranjero, te referías a eso ¿verdad?.- cuestiono él con aire intuitivo.- Cuando fuiste a tu planeta.

\- Veo que no se te escapa una, Jimmy.- dijo ella algo divertida.- Si, eso es lo que siempre digo cuando mi abuelita y yo vamos a nuestro planeta.

.- ¿Tú abuelita?.- cuestionó el genio.- Y supongo que ella también ejerce la misma influencia que tú sobre los hombres de coeficientes altos.

.- En realidad no. Ella no nació con esa habilidad. En ocasiones la envidio un poco por eso.- explicó la animadora con un ligero aire decaído.- Pero también la apreció por intentarlo aun sin sus habilidades. Creo de hecho tú ya la conociste antes cuando causó algunos problemas en la cuidad con su programa de televisión.

.- No estoy del todo seguro de recordarlo.- admitió el genio.- Algunas cosas del pasado están algo confusas en mi cabeza.

.- Tal vez te des cuenta por el parecido en los ojos. Todas las mujeres de mi familia dicen que nuestro color de ojos es singularmente parecido- dijo Betty deteniendo su paso por un instante e inclinándose, y Jimmy se acercó sólo un poco para verla directo a los ojos.

Por la calle un par de adolecentes pasaron y al verlos comenzaron a hacerles burla de su aparente situación romántica, aunque ni Jimmy o Betty parecieron percatarse de eso.

Y, a pesar de que el castaño no pudo notar nada de inmediato, a la luz de un auto que paso al lado de la acera vio como sus ojos volvían a verse completamente negros, como cuando la encontró en el pasillo de la escuela.

.- Volveré…- susurro ella de forma maligna, aunque un segundo después de separó del genio con una risa dulce.- Sólo bromeó. Es lo que ella siempre dice pero muy pocas veces lo cumple.

.- Espera.- dijo el genio con el temor llegando a él .- ¡No me digas que tú abuela es...!

.- ¡Ey mocoso! ¡Manténteme alejado de mi nieta y pon tus manos donde pueda verlas!.- dijo una anciana vestida como una monja apareciendo de una estela de luz que bajaba del cielo.

.- ¡Abuela Taters!.- dijo la porrista corriendo a abrazar a la anciana que llevaba consigo una guitarra y una gran maleta café.

Justo al momento de pisar el suelo hizo una tentativa de tocar su guitarra pero algunas de las cuerdas se rompieron.

.- Hola querida. ¿me extrañaste?.- pregunto la anciana con voz dulce.

.- Claro abuelita. Aunque pensé que llegarías hasta la semana que viene.- dijo la adolecente alegremente y después se giró a mirar al genio que aún parecía sorprendido de su aparición.- Creo que ustedes ya se conocen.

.- Oh, claro. Ahora lo recuerdo.- dijo la mujer acercándose al genio con fingidos pasos de ancianita.- Siento lo de antes.- después pareció sacar una bandeja de galletas de su espalda.- ¿Una galleta?

El genio por supuesto desconfío de ella, por sus antecedentes criminales, pero el aroma fue lo suficientemente sugerente para que él se dijera que podía tomar una y nada malo le pasaría.

.- ¡Mira Betty!.- dijo la mujer señalando al platillo volador en el cielo.- ¡Despídete de las otras!

Al lograr distraer a Betty, la abuela fue capaz de tirar al genio barriéndole los pies con la guitarra desde atrás y después le soltó la bandeja de galletas completa.

.- Pero cuidado, porque están calientes. - se burlo.

Cuando Betty al fin dejó de despedirse del platillo volador y vio a Jimmy en el suelo, puso sus manos en la cadera como un gesto de enojo, aunque no dejó de sonreírle a su abuelita.

.- Abuela Taters. ¿de nuevo te portas mal?.- le cuestionó casi como un juego.

.- ¿Yo?. Es este malandrín que me hizo tirar mi bandeja de galletas recién salidas del horno al suelo.- se quejo ahora con fingida voz de ancianita indefensa.

.- ¿Por que siento que no puedo creerte?.- dijo Betty ayudando al genio a levantarse del suelo. Y cuando el se puso de pie empezó a separarse de ella con pequeños pasos.

.- ¿Sabes?.- dijo el genio repentinamente acelerado.- Creo Sheen me envió un mensaje para que lo viera a él y Carl en Mc Spankys.- dijo el genio retrocediendo a una malla de arbustos cercano.- Y no quisiera que se preocuparan. Así que nos vemos después.

.- No, espera Jimmy…- alcanzó a decir la animadora viendo como el genio daba un gran salto al otro lado de los arbustos.

Después la anciana jaló a su nieta por un hombro para hablar con ella en secreto.

.- Escucha Betty, antes haz traído a otros chicos a casa y nunca me he opuesto.- comenzó a susurrar.

.- ¿En serio?.- le cuestionó la porrista cruzándose de brazos.- ¿Y que hay de los chicos que vaporizaste con tus implantes oculares de visión calorífica hace unas semanas?

.- Eso fue sólo un error.- respondió la anciana restándole importancia.- Ellos se cruzaron cuando yo quería encender la chimenea.

.- ¡Abuela Tatters!.- dijo ella casi como un regaño, aunque su expresión no era severa.- ¿Cómo pude haber desconfiado de ti?

.- Ya olvídalo querida. Lo único importante ahora es aquí no quiero que te juntes con ese mocoso indeseable.

.- ¡Ay abuelita!. No tienes nada de que preocuparte. Jimmy sólo es un buen amigo.- se rio la porrista.

.- ¿Y que hay de la influencia que ejerces sobre él?.- la cuestiono la anciana.- De seguro que en ese mocoso tu influencia lo hace tener una cara de asno como "esta".- dijo sacando de su espalda una máscara muy ridícula de un asno sacando los dientes mientras reía y colocándola en su cara.

.- Justo de eso estuvimos hablando el día de hoy.- dijo la porrista hablándole a la anciana aún con la máscara puesta.- acordamos mantenernos alejados por un tiempo para que mi influencia no lo afecte y sólo planeamos salir como amigos los días de martes trece.

.- Creo que eso es aceptable.- dijo la mujer quitándose la máscara y aventándola al patio de atrás.

.- Bueno, ese es el plan al menos hasta que él encuentre un anillo que perdió y que al parecer podría contrarrestar los efectos de mi influencia en él.

.- Uhmmm.- dijo la anciana con meditación.- ¿Por que no me ayudas con mi equipaje y me cuentas más de ese anillo?

* * *

.- Hola chicos. Recibí su mensaje de que estaban aquí.- dijo el genio aproximándose a la barra de servicio del restaurante.

.- ¿Y por que tardaste tanto?.- cuestionó Carl.

.- Fue sólo porque acompañe a Betty a su casa.- dijo el genio tomando un menú y observándola con cuidado.

.- ¡¿Qué?!.- grito Sheen escupiendo parte de su malteada de chocolate.- ¡¿Eso quiere decir que tú y Betty están saliendo ahora?!.- grito aún más fuerte.

.-No, tú no entiendes…- intentó aclarar las cosas el genio antes de que hubiese una confusión, aunque le inquietó más la forma sonora en que su otro amigo empujó el plato de una dona rellena de fresa sin haberle dado un solo mordisco.

.- Sabía que lo conseguirías Jim.- dijo Carl colocando una mano en el hombro del genio y levantándose de su asiento.- Si me disculpan.- se excusó.

Entonces los dos adolecentes vieron a Carl entrando al baño de hombres.

.-¿Qué le pasa ahora?.- cuestiono Jimmy y Sheen empezó a olfatear la dona que había dejado.

En el interior del baño Carl se mantuvo calmado solo por un instante, hasta que empezó a patear la base del escusado.

.- ¡¿Por que él si puede tener una novia porrista y yo no?!.- continuó quejándose.- ¿Es por que esta usando uno de sus inventos? ¿O por que es el protagonista de la historia?

Desde afuera del baño se escuchaba el sonido del agua del escusado agitándose.

.- Te dije que debimos invertir en puertas contra el ruido para el baño.- dijo un alto y fornido hombre lagarto apareciendo con una bandeja de malteadas

.- Bromeas ¿cierto? .- dijo un hombre lagarto de complexión más pequeña.- Con lo que gastamos en la nueva decoración ya no nos alcanza ni para comprar una nueva radio.

.- ¿Entonces de donde viene la música de ambiente?.- le cuestionó.

.- Qué se yo.

.- ¡Hey! ¡Chicos!.- dijo Sheen llamando la atención de los hombres lagarto.- ¿Ya supieron las buenas nuevas? ¡Jimmy se consiguió una novia!.- al decirlo, el pelinegro abrazo al genio por el cuello y sin pretenderlo del todo le cubrió la boca.

.- ¡Hey, que buena noticia!.- lo apoyo el pequeño hombre lagarto.- ¿Y es linda?

Para ese momento Jimmy seguía intentando que Sheen le descubriera la boca para hablar.

.- Bueno, no es exactamente mi tipo. Es del equipo de animadoras.- contesto Sheen.- Pero creo que a Jimmy le gustaba desde cuarto grado.

.- Bueno, es como decía mi madre.- dijo con aire melancólico.- Disfruta antes de que ella quiera crías y tengas que vender tu alma para pagar colegiaturas.

.- Amén hermano.- dijo Sheen al fin descubriendo la boca de Jimmy para chocar los cinco con Zix.

.- Sheen ¿quieres escucharme?.- se quejo Jimmy.- Yo y Betty no estamos...

.- Parece que hoy no sólo Jimmy tuvo suerte en el amor.- dijo el tercer hombre lagarto apareciendo al otro lado de la barra y señalando en dirección a una mesa lejana en la esquina del restaurante.

Desde ahí se observaba a Cindy y al chico rubio de antes tomándose de la mano, sobre la mesa y sonriendo mientras hablaban de algo que desde ahí no se alcanzaba a escuchar.

.- ¡Ha!.- dijo Tee como un signo de ligero despiste .- Siempre creí que tú y esa chica rubia tenían algo. Después de todo la dejabas conducir tu cohete espacial.

.- Creo que tú no fuiste el único que lo pensó.- dijo el genio y al ver como el chico rubio le daba un pequeño apretón en la mano se sintió tan de mal humor como cuando los había visto llegar juntos al partido de béisbol, o cuando supo que habían ido juntos a los vestidores de gimnasia

Era como algo que surgía de su interior que no correspondía a su concepto habitual de si mismo.

 _"¿Era normal para un adolecente de su edad sentir ese cambio de humor tan abrupto?" "¿O algo realmente malo le estaba pasando?"_

* * *

.- ¿Entonces ya no estas saliendo con esa chica?.- preguntó la rubia con interés, sin preocuparse del todo si sus intenciones ahora estaban quedando más que claras. Después de todo ella siempre había sido alguien segura e independiente.

Por su parte el rubio frente a ella pareció verse un poco divertido de su actitud directa, aunque al recargarse sobre el respaldo de su silla se vio algo contrariado.

.- En realidad nunca estuvimos saliendo.- intentó explicarse él.- Primero fuimos amigos y las cosas se volvieron raras por un tiempo en que nadie dejó nada claro. Creo que gran parte del problema fue que no supe elegir el momento indicado para acabar con eso.– al ver que la mirada de Cindy se volvía más como un gesto de aburrimiento él se vio levemente preocupados.- ¿No se si lo comprendas?

.- Créeme . Estas hablando con la chica indicada.- dijo ella evidenciando su total comprensión como un ligero disgusto a otra persona.

.- El punto es..- intentó retomar él .- Que no creo que deba seguir así por más tiempo.

.- Sí, no tiene que ser así.- dijo ella con brillo un esperanzador en sus ojos.

.- Aunque…

.- ¿Aunque?.- repitió ella demostrando un leve disgusto por que él ya no pareciera tan seguro, y aunque quiso retirar sus manos tenía la impresión de que era mejor terminar de escucharlo antes de actuar precipitadamente.

.- Creo que debo de dejarle las cosas claras antes de pretender seguir con otras cosas. ¿Sabes? Aun después de todo, quisiera que ella y yo volviéramos a ser amigos como antes.- dijo él y después de escuchar el sonido de vibración de su celular, retiro una mano mientras metía su mano en su bolsillo.- Lo siento.- se disculpó ligeramente.

Ella terminó de retirar su otra mano y se cruzó de brazos con mirada intuitiva, y cuando el levantó la vista de nuevo hacia ella se vio nuevamente divertido.

.- Mi papá quiere que lo ayude a preparar la próxima clase de principiantes .- dijo él mostrándole el mensaje de su celular, aunque ella ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlo.

.- Claaaro.- dijo ella jugando un poco con la situación.

No era que ella desconfiara de lo que él decía, porque hasta ahora lo tenía en un buen concepto, pero como él lo había dicho antes, las personas tenían varios lados por donde mirarlas. En especial a los chicos adolecentes.

.- Creo que tal vez no soy el buen chico que pensó la señora Vortex, después de todo.- dijo él de repente y ella pareció levemente sorprendida.- Tengo que irme ahora. ¿Estarás bien yendo sola a casa?

.- Sabes que sí.- dijo ella con total confianza.

Él se levantó de su asiento y mientras ella lo observaba colocarse su chaqueta se dijo que tal vez ahora ella también tenía que hacer algo similar a lo que él había descrito, antes de pretender seguir adelante.

Aunque, ¿Aún tenía algo que decirle a "él "que no supiera ya?

.- ¿Sabes?.- comenzó a decir el rubio con una nueva mirada fija a sus ojos verdes.- Aunque sé que debo hacer lo correcto antes que nada, no quisiera que te quedes con la impresión equivocada de mis intenciones contigo, porque…de verdad has empezado a gustarme.- dijo inclinándose de nuevo hacia ella y luego acortando distancias rápidamente para darle un ligero beso en los labios.

Bajo los efectos de la impresión Cindy ni siquiera se sintió capaz de reaccionar de alguna forma; cosa que rara vez le pasaba.

 _Se sentía, diferente a…_

 _¿Era el sabor de la malteada de vainilla?_

Teniendo un instante para mirarlo a los ojos, cuando se separó un poco de su rostro se dijo, más sinceramente, que uno de los chicos más apuestos con los había salido y eso le hizo sonrojarse ligeramente.

.- Puedes lesionarme de nuevo, por hacer esto.- dijo él en susurro.- pero creo que valió totalmente la pena.

.- Ha, tal vez lo haga la próxima vez que nos enfrentemos, aunque para ser honestos yo tampoco creí que fueras un angelito.- le dijo ella también en una pequeña confesión que los hizo reír un poco a ambos un poco antes de separarse.

.- Cuídate.- se despidió él dando pasos hacia atrás antes de chocar con las puertas de vidrio del restaurante.

.- Salúdame al dueño del local de karate.- le dijo a modo de despedida.

.- Lo haré.- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro y abriendo la puerta para salir.

* * *

.- ¿Oye, que te pasa ahora Jimmy?.- lo cuestionó Sheen, observando como justo ahora el genio cerraba la mano entorno a una porción de bolsitas de mostaza que acabaron por reventarle en la mano..- Ahora que tú y Betty están juntos...¡Oye! ¡No las puedes tener a todas!

.- No, Sheen. Yo y Betty sólo somos amigos.- dijo Jimmy limpiándose la mano con una servilleta y sin intenciones de discutir sobre eso.

El pelinegro pareció entenderlo, mientras que los tres antiguos bandidos espaciales se miraban entre sí.

Justo en ese momento Carl también regresaba a su asiento, luciendo algo más tranquilo.

.- Creo que me iré a casa.- anunció al fin el genio.

.- No, no, no.- dijo el hombre lagarto a su lado.- Nadie se va ahora que comenzará el espectáculo principal de la noche.

Entonces los tres hombres lagarto se dirigieron una última mirada entre sí y la luz del local descendió.

.- Seguro esto te animará Jimmy.- dijo el hombre lagarto antes de hablar por su micrófono.- ¡Chicos y chicas, damas y caballeros, en este momento da inicio nuestro torneo de vencidas de la noche! ¡Recuerden que el perdedor de cada partida deberá pagar la cuenta del otro!

Entonces el genio se puso de pie sabiendo de antemano que ver eso en realidad no lograría ponerlo de buen humor, y con la determinación de irse a casa.

.- Y aquí tenemos al primer retador.- dijo Zix levantando su mano.

.- ¡¿Qué?!.- gritó el genio.

.- Ahora veamos. ¿hay alguien que acepté la apuesta?

A lo largo del restaurante varias manos se levaron y el lagarto jugó a buscar un contrincante.

.- No, no, tú no .- dijo descartando varias mesas cercanas, y cuando estuvo por tomar una decisión hubo un redoble de tambores.

.- En serio, ¿De donde salen esos sonidos?.- cuestiono Zix, a lo que Trovoltron sólo se encogió de brazos.

.- ¡Tú! ¡La rubia del fondo!.- grito al fin.

Al ver que Cindy miraba en su dirección, Jimmy no pudo sentir otra cosa que enojo.

.- ¡Mira otra vez lagarto!.- se quejo Cindy.- Yo nunca levanté la mano. Y no necesito que nadie pague mi cuenta.- dijo ella con intenciones de quitar su chaqueta del respaldo de la silla.

.- ¡¿Qué pasa Vortex?! ¡¿Acaso tienes miedo de perder?!.- grito de improviso el genio.- ¿O es que necesitas que tu novio del karate participe en tu lugar?

El resto de los presentes lo apoyaron con un abucheo conjunto.

Ella se giró para mirarlo de nuevo, pero esta vez con algo de rencor y él mantuvo una firme mirada retadora.

.- ¿Qué pasa Neutrón? ¿Estas tan aburrido con tu nueva novia que necesitas hacer algo así para entretenerte un poco?.- cuestiono la rubia colocándose su chamarra.- ¿Acaso ya te aburriste de jugar en salón de ciencias con luces de bengala?

De nuevo los presentes volvieron a abuchear en apoyo.

.- ¡Al menos yo no dejó a mi perro sólo , mientras me ocultó en los casilleros de gimnasia para besuquearme con alguien!.- grito el genio ya habiendo perdido los estribos.

De la tensión en el ambiente uno de los hombres lagartos soltó toda una orden de malteadas al suelo y el vidrio causó un grave estruendo.

.- ¿Ah si?, pues si piensas eso.- comenzó a decir ella sin estar dispuesta a dejar las cosas así.- ¡Prepárate genio!

Un segundo después Jimmy y Cindy estaban siendo atados de las manos con una banda roja y ambos comenzaron a usar toda su fuerza para vencer la mano del otro.

.- No, no, no. Todavía no hemos iniciado.- negó Tee poniendo la mano entre ambos, pero a pesar de ser el más fuerte de los hombres lagarto no pudo hacerlos desistir de su agarre.

.- Bajen la jaula.- dijo Zix y todos los adolecentes se vieron asombrados al ver la estructura de metal bajando del techo.

Tee fue capaz de salir justo a tiempo de evitar ser encerrado con el par de adolecentes que continuaban enfrascados en su competencia.

Los adolecentes de las mesas alrededor se habían pegado más a la jaula y ahora apoyaban a ambos, aunque pocas veces se veía de donde venían los gritos.

.- ¡Él tiene razón! ¡Hace un momento esos dos se estaban besando!.- grito un muchacho.

.- ¡Pelea!¡Pelea!

.- ¡Él la engañó primero! ¡Hace un rato el también estaba con la líder de las porristas!.- grito otro.

.- ¡Si! ¡Se estaban besando! ¡Yo también los vi!

.- ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea!

.- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero ella es mi novia!

Hubo un grito general.

.- ¡¿Qué?!

.-¡No es cierto! ¡Ella te rechazó!

Algunas risas se dejaron escuchar. Seguidas de un golpe seco.

.- ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea!

¡Quiero seguir gritando pero necesito más azúcar! ¡Quiero otra malteada!

.- ¡Hagan sus apuestas!.- grito Zix, llevando consigo una bandeja con paletitas de colores, hasta que Tee lo jaló por el hombro para susurrarle.

.- Estos adolecentes son una mina de oro de tensiones fácilmente explotable.- explicó y vio asentir al otro hombre reptil.- Y creo que a acabamos de encontrar la piedra más grande de la corona.- dijo volviendo su vista al interior de la jaula.

.- ¿Recuerdas la última vez que hicimos esto?- dijo la rubia sin ceder la fuerza de su brazo.

.- ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Si aquella vez estaba tan motivado como ahora para vencerte, Vortex.- dijo el genio poniendo aun más fuerza en su brazo y logrando que el brazo de ella cediera un poco.

Ella desvió un segundo la vista a atrás de Jimmy.

.- ¿Qué intentas?.- se burlo él.- ¿Crees que podrás engañarme con ese truco de que ves algo a mis espaldas.- le cuestionó Jimmy con bastante ironía.

.- Claro que no. Sólo intentaba leer esa placa brillante en el baño de damas. - dijo enfocando la vista.

.- ¡No lo leas!.- dijo él moviéndose un poco en su asiento.

Algo de la tensión en el brazo de Jimmy cedió y Cindy aprovechó para dejarlo al borde de perder, por lo que ella se rio un poco.

.- Bien jugado con lo de la placa del baño Vortex.- reconoció el genio, entendiendo lo que había hecho.- Pero desde el principio debiste de haber visto que estos lagartos subdesarrollados conmemoraron el baño de damas con mi nombre, cuando Sheen les dijo que había muerto, y sólo esperaste el momento para usarlo a tu favor.

Las risas de los presentes se expandió suavemente.

.- Ha. - río la rubia.- en realidad no necesitaba usarlo para ganarte. Sólo reconoce que nunca me ganarás en una competencia de fuerza física .

De un momento a otro Jimmy fue capaz de hacer ceder el brazo de Cindy, y esta vez ella quedó al borde de perder.

.- Yo soy capaz de ganarte en cualquier cosa que me proponga, Vortex.- dijo el genio sintiendo que el enojo de nuevo comenzaba a descontrolarlo.

Para Jimmy , en el punto donde sus manos se unían, un inquietante calor acompañado de una insistente comezón estaba surgiendo al punto de llegar a ser a un dolor casi punzante pero pretendió restarle importancia. Simplemente no era el momento para dejarse vencer.

.- ¡Ha! ¡Y con eso te refieres a que lo harías justo después de hacer trampa con uno de tus inventos, ¿no Neutrón?.- se burlo ella.

.- ¡Así sería mejor porque te evitaría la vergüenza de perder más rápido. Aunque puedes estar segura de que también puedo vencerte por mi cuenta!

.- El mismo exceso de confianza de siempre; pero si no mas recuerdo, en el pasado ni siquiera lograbas ganarme en una simple carrera.- se burlo la rubia y vio con satisfacción como el genio parecía molestarse más.- ¿Recuerdas aquellas vez en que todos pasaron sobre ti cuando perdiste?...ha ha. Aunque para ese entonces el suelo te quedaba relativamente cerca.

El genio entorno más los ojos en ella, seguro de que ahora estaba suficiente motivado para utilizar toda su fuerza, sin importarle en absoluto lo que pudiera pasar.

Sin embargo, de repente la música de ambiente se convirtió en un grave ruido de estática y las cosas alrededor de él se volvieron sinuosas como si estuviera a punto de perder la conciencia.

 _"Tienes más poder en tu interior!"_

 _"Sólo tienes que dejarlo salir"_

Justo en ese instante Jimmy recordó el momento en que había descubierto los grilletes rotos durante su encierro en la ilusión originada por Libby y cerró los ojos.

Aun sin dejarse ganar pero tampoco aplicando más fuerza en su brazo, intentó concentrarse en volver a mantener la calma. Y justo como le pasará en la escuela, cuando había pensado que se le había agotado el tiempo para la prueba, se imagino la frialdad de espacio exterior. Tan remota de esos gritos.

Al mirar de nuevo a su alrededor se percató de que muy probablemente sólo él había podido oír esa distorsión de la música.

.- ¿Qué te sucede ahora?.- se burlo un poco la rubia.- ¿No dijiste que podías ganar si te lo proponías?

El genio pareció tomarse su comentario con menos importancia.

.- Eres tú la que practica karate. ¿No deberías haber ganado ya?

Al levantar su vista pretendiendo ver el impacto de sus palabras el genio notó que el rostro de Cindy había un rastro de inquietud como si ella también hubiese notado ese calor en donde se juntaban sus palmas.

"¿Entonces no lo estaba imaginando?"

.-¿Alguien quiere retirarse?.- preguntó Zix con un cronometro en la mano.

.- Ríndete. Sabes que no puedes ganar .- dijo Cindy algo más sería y en el instante en que la escucho, su brazo bajo algo la presión, aun cuando en apariencia pretendió no haberlo hecho, y sin embargo ella no aprovechó para ganar.

Cindy lo miró con asombro.

.- ¿Por que no te rindes tú?.- cuestionó él y presintió cuando el brazo de ella también dejó de hacer presión pero tampoco se sintió capaz de tomar ventaja. En cambio ahora sólo pretendían seguir compitiendo con las manos enlazadas.

.- Vaya. Esos dos si que están bastante igual.- le comentó Trovoltron a Tee y él asintió con la cabeza.- Creo que tendremos que regresar el dinero de las apuestas.

.- Nadie regresará nada.- dijo Zix pasando con la charola de paletitas.

.- ¿Qué importa? Mira todas las órdenes que hicieron desde que inició el espectáculo.- comentó Trovoltron.- Si esos dos vuelven a discutir otra noche nos volveremos ricos.

Uno de ellos tenía un control remoto y presionó un gran botón rojo. Al instante la reja metálica volvió a elevarse lentamente.

.- Muy bien chicos, ya es tiempo de que paren.- dijo el hombre lagarto retirando el pañuelo rojo que los unía.- Parece que ninguno de los dos cederá ¿Que les parece si lo dejan así por ahora y le dan el turno a alguien más?

Ambos se miraron por un segundo a los ojos donde el reflejó de la inquietud fue evidente para ambos y justo al mismo tiempo cedieron la fuerza restante de sus brazos.

Los aplausos de apoyo iniciaron y parecían reconoce una buena competencia aun cuando no hubiese ganador. Después de todo el espectáculo que habían dado antes había sido suficientemente interesante.

.- Creo que lo hiciste bien.- dijo Cindy cerrando la palma y abriéndola.

.- Lo mismo digo.- dijo él sujetándose la palma de la mano.

El restaurante en general comenzó a dispersarse y ellos sólo se mantuvieron en la expectativa de que alguien dijera algo más.

.- Creo que mejor ustedes nos ayudan con las órdenes que faltan.- dijo Tee llevándose a Carl y Sheen con ellos a la parte de atrás donde estaba la cocina.

.- Esta bien, entonces te contaré sobre la vez que viajamos al pasado y Jimmy casi se vuelve heredero de la mitad de la franquicia de Mc Spankys.- comenzó a decir Sheen.

.- No empieces otra vez con tus cuentos, Sheen. No vuelvo a creer nada que tú digas. Sólo nos haces quedar en ridículo a nosotros los reptiles.- se quejó Tee.

.- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero las cosas que digo son ciertas!.- se quejó Sheen.- ¿Por qué nadie me escucha? ¡Sólo yo sé la verdad!

.- Si, claro.- se burló Carl.

Su voces se fueron apagando mientras se alejaban, y el genio y la rubia vieron incómodos por un momento más.

.- Sé como son las cosas con Betty.- empezó Cindy y Jimmy entorno los ojos en ella.- Los escuché hablando después del partido. No fue del todo mi intención. Yo sólo la estaba buscando para hablarle de lo que paso con Humphrey.

.- ¿Ah si?.- dijo él desviando la vista y recordando también su culpa en ese incidente, y que justo ahora no estaba en posición de confesarle.

.- No te preocupes. No le diré que sé su secreto. Y por supuesto que tampoco se lo diré a Libby, o toda la secundaria y preparatoria se enteraran en cuestión de minutos.- intentó tranquilizarlo.- ¿Así que ella de verdad te gusta?

.- Ya me lo habías preguntado.- recordó el sintiéndose un poco importante, por que virtualmente era la tercera vez que se lo preguntaba.

Ella pudo notar esa pequeño gesto de orgullo y eso le recordó lo mucho que le había molestado siempre ese detalle en su personalidad.

.- Creo que Betty no esta tan mal a fin de cuentas , si te contó la verdad.- opinó la rubia cruzándose de brazos con fuerza y desviando la vista.- Es la pareja ideal de alguien que necesite constantes cumplidos sobre su inteligencia y excesiva paciencia.

.- Al menos con ella las cosas son más sencillas, no complica las cosas y dice las cosas claras.- comentó.

.- ¿Así que piensas que yo soy quien complica las cosas? Entonces por que no explicas la paz y normalidad antes de que regresaras .- empezó ella de nuevo. - Tú eres el que siempre convierte algo simple en algo más complicado para atraer la atención sobre si mismo. Y lo peor de todo es que terminas implicándome. ¡Cómo con mi bicicleta o la otra noche con tu cuadro parlante!

En ese momento, un nuevo impulso de enojo en Jimmy lo hizo levantarse de su silla e inclinarse hacia adelante.

.- ¡Desde que regrese a la cuidad sólo he intentado mantener un perfil bajo!

.- ¡Pues no se nota!.- dijo ella encarándolo.

.- ¿Otro problema chicos?.- preguntó Zix asomándose de improviso entre ellos.

.- Ninguno. – dijo ella empujando al hombre reptil hacia abajo y tomando asiento de nuevo a lo cual el genio la imitó . – ¿Quieres bajar la voz? No quiero que me vuelvan a encerrar en esa jaula de locos.

El genio sólo pudo pensar que él no era el único que había empezado a gritar de nuevo y ya se estaba cansando de que todas las responsabilidades conjuntas cayeran sólo sobre él.

.- Esta bien.- dijo el genio con tono controlado.- te prometo que ninguno de mis inventos volverá a causarle problemas.

.- Si, claro.- dijo ella evidenciando su escepticismo.

.- Tienes que creerme cuando te digo que lo único que yo quería cuando regrese a la cuidad era…

De repente una brisa que venía de afuera, provocada por la entrada de alguien al local, lleno de hojas secas el aire y el genio empezó a ahogarse con una hoja que se coló por su boca. Por su parte Cindy se remitió a tomar eso como una nueva exageración y una burla.

.- ¡Hey! ¡No dejen abierta la puerta!.- se quejó uno de los hombres lagarto, asomando su cabeza por el hueco de la cocina.- ¡Que se mete la planta rodante!

.- Lo siento.- contestó una adolecente castaña vestida de animadora, y que después de dar una pequeña inspección por el local se colocó en frente de la mesa de la pareja de adolecentes que habían estado conversado.

.- ¿Te conozco?.- cuestionó la rubia al ver que se paraba a su lado y ella le sonrió por un instante.

.- No es contigo, Vortex.- dijo ella de una forma algo despectiva y después se giró a ver al genio que ahora bebía un baso de agua para calmar su tos.

La rubia miró de vez en vez a ambos, y su mirada se volvió algo más aguda cuando vio a la chica parándose a un lado del genio y ofreciéndole una servilleta.

"¿Era sólo su imaginación o ella se parecía un poco a…?"

.- Gracias, pero ¿Nos hemos visto antes?.-cuestionó el genio recibiendo la toalla de papel con algo de desconfianza.

Ella pareció algo molesta por un instante, hasta que comenzó a reír de forma falsa.

.- ¡Qué gracioso!.- dijo sosteniéndose el estómago como si le dolerá por reír sólo ese pequeño instante.- ¿Por qué no sigues contándome más bromas como esa en la mesa de allá?

Sin comprender nada, el genio sintió como la castaña le alaba del brazo y lo hacía girarse para darle la espalda a la mesa.

.- Espero que aún no le hayas contado nada de lo que paso en salón de ciencia.- comenzó a decir en susurro.- Tal vez no lo haya pensado bien antes, pero estoy dispuesta a salir contigo si tu prometes….

.- Tú, eres la chica que estaba en pasillo.- la interrumpió el castaño.

Ella se levantó un poco para mirarlo.

.- De verdad que no eres muy listo, ¿verdad?.- dijo ella con burla y después pareció medir su altura con la mano.- Y tampoco demasiado alto.

.-¡Oye!.- se quejó el genio.

.- ¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa ahí?.- dijo uno de los hombres reptil apareciéndose de improviso entre los dos.- ¿Esta es la nueva novia de la que nos hablabas?

Jimmy negó con la cabeza, enmudecido por el curso inexplicable que estaban tomando las cosas a su alrededor.

.- ¿Así que tienes una novia?.- cuestionó la adolecente cruzándose de brazos.- ¿Y aun así me pediste que saliera contigo?

.- ¿Qué hizo qué? .- cuestionaron Zix y Trovoltron apareciéndose apretujados entre ambos.

.- ¿Dos novias?.-dijo Tee cruzándose de brazos con una mirada de desaprobación.- No conocíamos ese lado de ti, y no estoy seguro de aprobarlo.

.- Déjalo en paz.- dijo Zix con tono divertido.- son sólo chicos que intentan divertirse.

.- ¡Uy! No es la primera vez que hace algo así. ¿Les he contado de la vez que Jimmy estuvo a punto de casarse con una princesa extraterrestre?.- dijo Sheen apareciéndose de cabeza en la escena a falta de espacio alrededor.

.- ¡Sheen! ¡bájate de esa lámpara y sigue atendiendo las mesas!.- grito Zix.- Ahora, ¿En que estábamos?

.- ¿Quieren…- dijo Jimmy empujando la cabeza de Zix hacia abajo.- dejarme…- empujó la cabeza de Trovoltron a un lado.- en paz…- empujó la cabeza de Tee en la dirección opuesta.- de una VEZ?!.- dijo levantando la cabeza de Sheen.

El genio observó por un segundo a la castaña cruzada de brazos que no parecía dispuesta a ser apartada como los demás, justo antes de girarse para ver una mesa vacía y la puerta de vidrio de la salida aun en movimiento.

Entonces hizo hincapié de dirigirse a la salida de inmediato, hasta que sintió el brazo de la castaña que intentaba retenerlo.

.- ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?!- le cuestiono cuando el logró zafarse.- ¡¿le dirás sobre las luces de bengala?!

.- Debes estar confundiéndome con alguien más.- dijo el genio alejándose sin mirar atrás.

.- ¡Ah, ¿Si?!.- grito ella hacia el genio que ahora salía por la puerta.- ¡A menos que tengas un hermano gemelo puedes olvídate de que te devuelva esto!.- dijo mostrando la ante palma.

Casi al mismo tiempo varias personas con gabardinas cafés alzaron la vista hacia la adolecente. Una de ellas dejaba a la vista una larga barba de cabello pelirrojo; en otra de ellas destello el reflejo de un par de gafas bajo un su sombrero; y finalmente una de ellas dejó ver una costura color rosada que sobresalía por debajo de la mesa.

* * *

La rubia en medio de la acera intentaba evitar que su cabello le cayera en el rostro, ahora que una repentina e inmensa cantidad de viento se había iniciado. Y sin dejar que eso le afectará, dio un suspiro y se dijo que era mejor estar ahí afuera esperando el autobús, que seguir observando la forma en la que Jimmy Neutrón volvía a convertirse a si mismo en el centro de atención y alteraba su tranquilidad.

.- ¡Cindy, tienes que escucharme!.- grito el genio, aún a mitad del camino de alcanzarla en la parada.- ¡No sé ni siquiera de donde salió ella!

La rubia desvió la vista a un lado de la avenida, y aun contra la corriente del viento que ahora soplaba con mucha más fuerza, comenzó a caminar.

Viendo lo que hacia, el genio se detuvo por un segundo para cuestionarse si era una buena idea seguirla, mientras una fría brisa le daba directo en el rostro y se dijo que eso, de hecho, le recordaba una noche lejana en el pasado en que ellos también había salido a dar un paseo juntos.

* * *

.- Hay muchos ojos mirando en la misma dirección.- dijo contemplativamente una voz en la oscuridad.- pero más que una molestia es probable que nos sean de utilidad.- En especial esa existencia de la otra dimensión y también..

.- Ya tenemos los resultados.- interrumpió una voz apareciendo de forma sombría frente a un escritorio de madera que era ligeramente iluminado por el brillo de la luna llena a través de una larga ventana.

Por fuera de la vista de la ventana se observaba el campo de béisbol de la preparatoria. En tanto, en la parte de atrás, una mesa redonda de figuras encapuchadas parecían conversar silenciosamente.

.- ¿Ha mostrado algún progreso?.- preguntó con frialdad la voz al otro lado del escritorio y que volaba con su túnica, dándole la espalda al recién llegado.

.- Por un momento mostró indicios de llegar a la segunda fase.- informó con formalidad.- es el mayor índice de actividad que a ha tenido desde que dejó el Ártico.

.- Por fin esta llegando el momento.- dijo dándose la vuelta para dirigirse al sitio de la mesa redonda, donde el resto de los encapuchados silencio al instante.- Ya es tiempo de que ustedes también lleguen a su siguiente etapa.- dijo mostrando sus brillantes ojos rojos bajo su capucha.-

.- Pero, sin la luz correcta…- comenzó a decir el encapuchado que había actuado como mensajero, y sin poder ocultar un rastro de inquietud en su voz.- La luz de este sistema podría modificar su desarrollo. Lo mejor es que sigan ocultos con protección de nuestra tecnología térmica. ¿No cree?

La figura de ojos rojos permaneció en silencio por un instante, y justo después levantó uno de los brazos de su túnica para exhibir uno de sus delgados brazos robóticos. Una coloración marrón y rojiza evidenciaba la oxidación, por lo menos de esa parte.

.- El sol de este sistema solar ya ha comenzado a tener efectos. - dijo elevándose aún más en el aire y comenzando a emanar una luz verdosa.

.- ¡Podrían haber mutaciones!.- grito en una última advertencia.

El resplandor verde de su cuerpo, muy pronto tuvo una especial concentración en su mano robótica, que justo después comenzó a desplazarse como humo con destellos por el complejo de los encapuchados sentados alrededor de la mesa, y que recibieron el resplandor bajo la sombra de sus túnicas, pero que al iluminar la parte en la que deberían estar sus rostros dejaron a la vista superficies blancas y lisas que comenzaron a quebrarse.

El primer encapuchado que había dado el informe se situó al lado de la figura con la mano robótica y después de mirar la dirección de todos los presentes con algo de indecisión, se colocó rápidamente en frente de la figura central con los brazos abiertos.

El encapuchado cesó justo al momento de que lo hiciera y el pequeño rastro de resplandor que llegó a él pareció rebotarle sobre la superficie de su corporeidad.

.- ¿Qué es lo que crees que haces?.- cuestiono la figura central flotando más alto para imponerse.- ¿Al menos tienes una idea de lo que es esto?

.- ¡Claro que lo sé! .- exclamó la otra figura poniéndose a su altura.- ¡Es el legado de mi planeta! ¡Y no debería desperdiciarlo en estas proyecciones hasta que tengamos…!

.- ¡Yo decido el futuro y el tiempo con el que se debe desarrollar cada especie en el universo!.- se impuso ante la figura central.- ¡Y si crees que el futuro de tu especie debió de haber sido otro, tal vez debiste haber hecho algo para salvar a tu rey de su destino! ¡¿Queda claro quien esta a cargo ahora?!

La figura que había encarado a la otra comenzó a descender sobre el aire.

.- Sé que el rey Gubbot no volverá.-dijo descubriéndose el yemusiano de vestidura púrpura y sacando una corona dorada de una de sus mangas. En tanto, los ojos rojos continuaban observándolo con interés .- Y sé que sólo usted podrá hacer lo que el no hizo.

.- Yo podré hacer lo que el rey Gubbot ni siquiera consideró posible.- sentenció la figura descendiendo.- Por que poseo el poder que él nunca tuvo.

* * *

.- Debo reconocerlo.- comenzó a decir la rubia.- Nunca creí que fueras el clásico ejemplo del complejo de Edipo.

A lado de ella comenzaron a volar hojas de periódicos, objetos pequeños de todo tipo, y también algunas personas eran arrastradas por no tener tanta convicción para caminar contra la fuerza del viento.

.- ¡Ni siquiera comentaré algo sobre eso!.- se quejó el genio.-¡Y por última vez! ¡Nunca había visto a esa niña!

De alguna forma, Jimmy sabía que era mentira puesto ahora la recordaba de la ilusión originada por Carl. Aunque claro, decir que había "alucinado" con ella no ayudaría en nada.

.- ¿Esto lo estas haciendo tú?.- grito la rubia sin darse la vuelta, y continuando su avance por el contra flujo del viento.- No sería la primera vez que juegas con el clima.

.- ¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que culpable de todo lo que pasa en esta cuidad!.- se quejó el genio.

.- ¡No lo hago!

.- ¡Si lo haces!

.- ¡Entonces deja de seguirme!.- dijo Cindy y su voz llegó al genio con el flujo del viento.

.- ¡No te sigo! ¡Sólo vamos en el mismo sentido!.- grito el genio con bastante fuerza para que su voz sobrepasara el viento.- ¡Somos vecinos! ¡¿Al menos recuerdas eso entre tus acusaciones hacia mi?!

.- ¡¿Recordar?!.- dijo ella más adelante y a Jimmy le pareció que su risa se deformaba de forma muy molesta por el viento.- ¡No te conviene que nos pongamos a recordar!

El genio se paró firmemente en el suelo para detenerse. Por un momento pudo ver los pequeños objetos volando a sus dos costados.

En un parpadeo se vio a si mismo sobrevolando la ciudad por ultima vez dos años atrás, y tubo la impresión de como si sólo hubiese pasado ayer.

.- ¿Recuerdas la última vez que fuimos a Retrolandia juntos?.- preguntó él de pronto, pero dada la distancia que ella había adelantando, se dijo que era imposible que ella lo hubiese escuchado.

De nuevo el genio continuo su marcha forzada.

.- ¡¿Recuerdas…?!

.- ¡Deja de molestarme!.- se quejó la rubia.

Entonces Jimmy tuvo la seguridad de lo que tenía que decir ahora.

.- ¡Que lastima! ¡Siempre me ha gustado molestarte! ¡Siempre ha sido así y nunca será de otra forma!.- grito con fuerza al momento en que el viento cesaba de forma repentina, y por ello sus palabras parecieron quedarse suspendidas con gran peso.

Al mirar a su alrededor, y sin haberlo previsto dada la corriente del viento, se dio cuenta de que habían llegado justo frente a ambas casas, por el lado de la acera de la rubia.

.- Eso no es del todo cierto, genio.-dijo la rubia dándose la vuelta.- ¿Recuerdas aquella época en casi éramos como amigos?

El genio no respondió nada porque ahora tenía algo en mente que no dejaría de darle vueltas si no recibía una aclaración.

.- Así que.- comenzó a decir con fingido desinterés mientras desviaba la vista a su casa donde las luces estaban encendidas.- ¿De verdad estas saliendo con el chico con el que fuiste al partido? .

.- ¿Te importa?.- cuestionó Cindy, cruzándose de brazos.

.- ¡Por supuesto que…

La frase del genio quedó suspendida, sin dejar en claro si iba a afirmarlo o negarlo, cuando de repente un doble sonido de repetidos "bips" llamó la atención sobre el reloj de Cindy y el suyo que se iluminaron en una parpadeante luz roja.

.- ¡Cuidado!.- grito el genio empujando a la rubia hacia el césped de su patio.

Justo un segundo después ambos observaron desde el suelo como una luz de colores acompañada de pequeños rayos se abría de la nada sobre la acera, y un ciclista salía del interior de una especie de túnel.

.- ¡Adiós tontos!.- gritó continuando su camino a toda velocidad.

Por un momento ambos adolecentes permanecieron observando el camino por que se había ido algo agitados por el susto y sólo por una fracción de segundo se miraron directo a los ojos.

.- ¿Quieres fijarte en lo que haces?.- dijo Cindy quitándose al genio de encima con bastante brusquedad, después de percatarse que su espacio personal había sido transgredido por una mano mal colocada en su caída, (aun si había sido un claro accidente)

.- ¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡Sabes que no yo nunca…!.- intento excusare el genio.

.-¡Ya cállate!.- lo silencio la rubia sin intenciones de que la incomodara con sus disculpas - ¿Así que le hiciste algo más a mi reloj que ajustarle la hora?.-cuestiono demostrando en cambio su inconformidad por que ahora sabía que también había sobrepasado el límite sobre uno de sus objetos personales.

.- Sólo capta distorsiones en el espacio - tiempo.- explicó el genio todavía mostrando su arrepentimiento por lo que acababa de pasar.- Pensé que te gustaría saber cuando tú bicicleta regrese. Y tal parece que ya no falta mucho para que Bolbi y el resto de los ciclistas…

.- "Sólo capta distorsiones en el espacio – tiempo".- repitió la rubia, con tono arrogante, y aunque pareció meditar en quitarse o no él reloj, terminó por dejárselo puesto .- ¿Alguna vez te escuchas cuando dicen algo así?

.- A veces.- dijo él, sintiéndose sólo ligeramente aludido.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

.- Eres todo un caso perdido, Jimmy Neutrón.- dijo con desaprobación.- Y te quiero lejos de mi y de mis aparatos.

Entonces ella se dio la vuelta para empezar a caminar a la puerta de su casa y una persona en su interior pareció abrirle justo a tiempo.

Un segundo después el genio se encontraba sólo en el patio.

De nuevo una luz en su reloj se encendió, pero esta vez en un color blanco brillante.

.- No te sientas mal niño. Tal vez así son mejor las cosas.- comenzó a decir la voz en el reloj.- Esto me recuerda a cuando Marie Curie me pidió que me alejara de sus experimentos con radioactividad, y eso al final terminó por salvarme la vida y matarla a ella lentamente.

.- Eso no puede ser cierto. Los dos no vivieron en épocas diferentes.- señalo el genio comenzando a caminar hacia su casa y dirigiéndose muy pronto hacia el patio de atrás.- Creo que necesito volver a revisar las fuentes de donde saca su información.

.- Ni te molestes. Cualquiera se daría cuenta de que sólo intentó animarte, pero debes saber que no es fácil bromear si sólo se posee fuentes de información bibliográfica. Tal vez si ampliaras mi navegador de internet yo podría hacer más.

Él genio negó con la cabeza, al ver como el cuadro de Edison de nuevo intentaba pasarse de listo.

.- Gracias por intentarlo.- contestó el genio apagando su reloj de muñeca y al llegar a la puerta de atrás de su casa, vio por la ventana a su tía Amanda durmiendo en el sillón de la sala con un libro sobre bebés problemáticos y una manta sobre ella.

.- Debe ser agotador cuidar a Eddy todo el día.- se dijo desistiendo de entrar a la casa.- pero al menos así no nota cuando paso la noche en el nuevo laboratorio.

* * *

Una sola bombilla se prendió en la oscuridad y el genio se sentó enfrente de una mesa de trabajo, pero al contrario de lo que el mismo esperaba no pudo empezar a dibujar ningún plano para el laboratorio.

.- Largo día, ¿eh?.- cuestiono el cuadro de Thomas Alva Edison que se iluminó en una esquina de la habitación.- Tal vez quieras hablar sobre ello.

Entonces la imagen se transformó en el retrato de Freud. Jimmy lo miró con atención recargándose sobre una mano y después negó con la cabeza. Entonces el cuadro retomó su forma de Edison.

.- Esta bien, Jimmy. Es cierto que hace un rato intentaba tomarte el pelo.- admitió Edison.- Pero no esta bien que te me guardes secretos.

Jimmy pareció dudar, antes de girarse sobre su silla.

.- Usted ya lo escucho. Todo se acabó. Cindy ya no quiere que me acerqué a ella y eso le deja el camino libre a ese sujeto del karate o cualquiera de esos otros chicos que la invitaron a salir antes.- empezó a quejarse el genio y el cuadro fingió que lo anotaba en un cuadernillo.

.- ¿Su relación siempre tan problemática?.- cuestiono el cuadro.

.- Casi al final, no . Pero antes de dejar la ciudad hace dos años, las cosas no marcharon demasiado bien en nuestra despedida.- el cuadro notó como el genio se sujetó un brazo por alguna extraña razón.- Y aún después de lo que paso siempre creí que tendría tiempo para solucionar todo después . Aunque ahora todo parece tan complicado y confuso.

.- Los años no pasan en vano, niño.

.- . Puede que sea difícil de creer ahora, pero antes hubo un tiempo en que las cosas iban tan bien con mis amigos y con Cindy, que nunca pensé que algo podría cambiar después .- explicó el genio.- Y creo que después de que ella me siguió hasta nuestra última aventura, nunca pensé que ella cambiaría de opinión. De alguna forma di por sentado que ella estaría siempre ahí para mi después de eso.

.- ¿Y que te dio esa falsa impresión ?.- cuestiono Edison.

.- Usted no entiende. Tendría que haber estado ahí.

.- ¿Por qué no me cuentas?.- pidió el cuadro.

.- ¿De que serviría?.- cuestiono el genio cruzandose de brazos y volviendo su vista a su mesa de trabajo.- Eso ya quedó atrás. Y tengo muchas cosas de que ocuparme primero.

.- A veces tienes que dar un paso atrás antes de ver hacia adelante.- dijo Edison.

El genio pareció levemente resignado cuando volvió a girarse en dirección al cuadro.

.- Aún lo recuerdo.- comenzó a decir el genio.- Después de haber interceptado con Goddard un mensaje que llegó a la Nasa por error, le pedí a todos que se reunieran de inmediato en el viejo laboratorio …

* * *

 **Notas de la autora.**

A pesar del título, el capítulo que viene no es el final de esta historia; pero si es una tentativa de lo que alguna vez en imagine que podría ser el desenlace de la serie original.

\- Sus cometarios son bienvenidos hoy y siempre.


	11. Nuestra última aventura

**.-Nuestra última aventura.** -

.-¿Están todos listos?.- preguntó el niño genio enfocando la lente de la cámara frente a él.

Al separarse por un momento del aparato, el genio quedó a la vista de la lente.

En su vestimenta destacaba una camisa azul marino que tenía un pequeño parche con el logo de la Nasa, en combinación con un pantalón negro. Detrás de él se veía una pared del laboratorio.

.- ¿No estamos desenfocados?

Un niño pelirrojo y uno de cabello obscuro aparecieron por detrás y comenzaron a hacer caretas. Ambos usaban camisetas de cuello redondo negras con un estampado de "I Love ALIENS" y pantalones obscuros.

.- ¿Sabes? Creo que tienes razón Sheen.- dijo Jimmy acercándose de nuevo a la lente.- Debería enfocarnos a todos juntos para tener una toma definitiva.- el genio se giró al lado derecho de la cámara y su expresión denoto fastidió.- ¿Y ustedes que siguen haciendo?

.- Un momento, Neutrón.- dijo una voz que parecía un poco más distante.

El genio rodó los ojos con cansancio.

En la parte de atrás de un exhibidor giratorio de forma circular la rubia terminaba de mirarse por un espejo cuadrado que su amiga morena le sostenía.

Ambas también usaban blusas con el mismo estampado de Carl y Sheen pero una versión de corte femenino en la cintura. Lo único que las diferenciaba era que Libby combinaba su atuendo con un pantalón negro y usaba el cabello en una coleta alta con un moño azul marino; mientras que Cindy usaba una falda rosada tableada y su habitual coleta alta decorada con una pequeña tiara plateada.

.- Te vez linda con ese nuevo maquillaje.- dijo Libby guardando al fin el espejo en una mochila café obscuro.

.- Bueno, no puedo dejar que "ella" me vea desarreglada.- explicó Cindy mientras se ponía de pie del exhibidor circular y dejándolo girar.

.- Lo dices por Jimmy ¿no?.- intuyo la morena.- Vamos Cindy, ya pasaron dos años y por lo que sabemos ellos ya no han mantenido contacto. ¿No crees que es obvio pensar que ya se habrá fijado en alguien mas de su galaxia?

.- Bueno, nunca se sabe. El corazón de una chica es complicado.- dijo Cindy tomando su propio bolso que era una especie de maletín de tipo escolar color chocolate.

.- En eso puede que tengas algo de razón.- admitió Libby asistiendo aunque después negó con la cabeza.- No, ¿que crees que haces? En ese mismo momento Cindy se colocaba unas gafas de armazón obscuro.

.- Si los usas ¿de que servirá que te haya ayudado con las sombras de tus ojos?.- le cuestionó.

Cuando ella estaba por decir algo una voz las interrumpió.

"Iniciare la video llamada ya. Aun si no están aquí" acusó la voz del genio.

.- Vamos Libbs.- dijo la rubia jalando por el brazo a la morena que lucía algo cansada.

.- Ya estamos aquí.- anunció la rubia viendo a Jimmy de espaldas concentrado con una cámara de vídeo portátil que tenía unos extraños símbolos brillantes a los costados y en realidad parecía hecha de roca.

.- Bien, al menos ya podré enfocarnos de manera definitiva.- dijo el genio y la mitad de la gran pantalla frente a ellos se encendió. Y los cinco preadolescentes aparecieron borrosos.

.- Solo denme un segundo…- dijo Jimmy enfocando la cámara hasta que progresivamente la imagen se aclaró.

Los cuatro chicos de atrás del genio se saludaron a ellos mismos en la pantalla, mientras el parecía ajustar la imagen un poco más.

.- Gracias por las camisetas que nos trajiste de la Nasa Jimmy.- dijo Carl oliendo su camiseta.- Es difícil encontrar playeras cien por ciento algodón que no tengan impregnados olores de otras telas.

.- De nada Carl.- contento el genio.- Aunque debo decir que es lamentable que su tienda de recuerdos se haya expandido otras cuatro sextas partes más este año.

.- Sus avances en los últimos años también son bastante cuestionables.- comentó Cindy y su amiga morena le dio un par de suaves codazos por detrás

.- Si, creo que si.- respondió secamente el genio.

.- Oye Jimmy.- comenzó a hablar Sheen.- ¿De donde sacaste esa extraña cámara de vídeo que parece de una producción de televisión de los años cincuenta? ¿Y por que no simplemente usaste una de las tuyas para...- entonces el pelinegro se interrumpió.- ¡Oye! ¡Para! Ya tenias la imagen perfecta pero la arruinaste. Ahora sólo enfocas a Cindy.

El genio se encogió de hombros aun de espaldas y se aclaró la voz.

.- Lo siento, es que esta cámara tiene la base de una roca de comunicación y una cámara de video antigua y nunca he tenido un excelente manejo de ellas.- se explicó el genio que escucho dos pequeñas risitas.

La imagen de la pantalla volvió a volverse borrosa por completo y de nuevo comenzó a aclararse hasta que llegó el punto óptimo de antes.

Al levantar la vista de la cámara el genio se giró ligeramente hacia atrás de él donde Cindy y Libby se sonreían a sus propias imágenes en la pantalla, y volvió a aclararse la garganta.

.- Bueno Sheen, sobre la cámara de video, te explicaré que...- comenzó a decir cuando en la otra mitad de la pantalla apareció la insignia de un teléfono verde sonando .

.- Qué raro. Le pedí que esperará que yo le llamara.- dijo el genio tecleando para aceptar la llamada y un icono de espera apareció.

.- Pero piénsalo bien Jimmy. "El que llama paga".- dijo Sheen.- Y una llamada a otra galaxia te saldría bastante cara.

El genio negó con la cabeza algo divertido.

.- ¡Hey! ¡Hola! ¡Que gusto ver al equipo gelatina de nuevo!.- dijo la alienígena verde que por su parte también usaba una camiseta negra con el titulo "I Love Jelly" en combinación con unos pantalones obscuros.

.- Hola April. A nosotros también nos da gusto verte de nuevo.- dijo el genio al frente y los otros cuatro de atrás saludaron con la mano.- Por ciento somos humanos, no gelatinas.

.- Lo sé, lo sé.- dijo ella riendo un poco.- ¿Y se supone que ese ser cabezón y de ojos saltones en sus camisetas debería verse como yo?.- cuestionó.

.- En eso tienes razón.- reconoció Jimmy.- Si son ofensivas, ellos pueden...

.- No, no, no. - lo detuvo April.- Son bastante tiernas. Tal como nosotros pensamos que lo es representar a los humanos con una gelatina de fresa. Esa criatura parece un Yemusiano de la primera era.

El genio se rio un poco.

.- Oye April, creo que la calidad de la imagen con la que te vemos esta bien, pero tú voz se escucha mucho más aguda a la que recuerdo.- dijo el genio y de inmediato se puso a teclear.

.- ¿Qué? ¿Mi voz?.- dijo ella al parecer algo apenada.- ¿ustedes lo notan? Mi mamá había dicho que apenas se nota el...

Entonces la imagen de April se paralizó.

.- Creo que tenemos problemas con la conexión.- dijo el genio tecleando de nuevo.

.- ¿Que? ¿La conexión?.- dijo April volviéndose a mover desde el punto en que la imagen se había detenido.- No, la conexión esta bien. Sólo que me paralice por un momento. ¿Es que acaso que a los humanos no les pasa eso en la tercera etapa de su vida?

.- No.- respondieron los preadolescentes al unísono.

.- Pues que suerte tienen.- dijo ella masajeando sus mejillas.- A las mujeres de mi especie se les agudiza la voz. Algunas a tal punto que pueden romper diamantes. Y por otra parte también nos da terribles parálisis faciales repentinas. Es verdaderamente bochornoso.

.- ¡Eso esta ultracool!.- se asombro Sheen.- ¡Yo quiero pasar por la adolescencia Gorlok!

.- ¡No seas así Sheen!.- lo regaño Libby.- No le hagas caso April.

.- Debe ser como cuando pasan lista en la escuela y Sheen le salen "gallos" en la voz.- se rio Carl.

.- Eso no es cieertooo.- dijo Sheen al que le salió un gallo justo en ese instante.

Todos se rieron un poco de eso.

.- Es bueno saber que al menos hay chicos que también se la pasan algo mal en otra galaxia.- comentó April.- Y aun así parece que ustedes nunca cambian. Aunque por otra parte ¿Jimmy haz crecido un poco desde la última vez?

.- ¿Yo?.- se extrañó repentinamente el genio.- Casi nada en realidad.- dijo con modestia aunque un segundo después pareció estornudar y al hacerlo pareció decir "diez centímetros"

.- Déjame verte un segundo.- dijo April señalándole con un dedo al genio que esperaba que diera una vuelta para ella.

Jimmy rio algo nervioso mientras lo hacía y Sheen y Carl lo apoyaron con silbidos.

Desde una de las esquinas de la imagen se veía como la rubia del grupo se cruzaba de brazos y desviaba la vista al parecer indignada.

.- Uy si lo sabía.- dijo la alienígena riendo un poco.- el tipo femenino de tu especie debe estar persiguiéndote. Y eso me recuerda ¿donde esta aquella hembra rubia que parecía esperar tener tu progenie algún día?

.- ¡¿Qué?!.- gritaron al mismo tiempo Jimmy y Cindy.

.- ¡Eso no es así!.- intentó decir Jimmy antes de que la rubia lo hiciera a un lado.

.- ¡Oye tú! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir algo así?!.- la cuestionó Cindy bastante enfadada.

.- Oh, ya veo. ¡Eres tú! . No te había reconocido con esos modificadores oculares. ¡Te quedan realmente lindos!.- dijo la Gorlok con renovado interés.

.- ¿Tú crees?.- dijo la rubia al parecer olvidando su enfado.

.- Si, de verdad. Tienes que conseguirme unos la próxima vez que nos veamos.- dijo la Gorlock casi como una típica adolecente dando un cumplido.

.- Eso me recuerda.- dijo Jimmy tomando a Cindy por los hombros y empujándola suavemente a un lado para estar en cámara.- ¿Porque me pediste que te llamara?

.- Oh, es cierto, y por cierto que me sorprende que hayas logrado una conexión de esta calidad totalmente sincronizada. En general, en todo el universo podemos enviar señal o recibirla, pero hacerlo al mismo tiempo es impresionante.- dijo la Gorlok que por su parte hablaba por una enorme roca de mensaje clásica.- Creo que estas destinado a abrir comunicaciones en todo el universo, Jimmy Neutrón. ¿No has pensado en estudiar en una Universidad extraterrestre con un buen currículum en tecnología y horarios flexibles?

.- Eso me gustaría.- admitió el genio.

.- Si, pero primero debería terminar al menos la primaria.- le recordó Cindy con algo de premura.- Y volviendo a lo de antes.- le recordó.

.- Oh, casi lo olvidó.- dijo dándose un ligero golpe en su propia cabeza.- Los llamé por que me gustaría invitarlos a mi primera boda Gorlock. Será mañana.

.- ¡¿Qué?!.- gritaron cuatro de los preadolescentes aunque Jimmy tomó una postura más intuitiva.

.- Vamos, chicos. Debe ser una confusión.- dijo Jimmy restándole importancia.- De seguro "boda" en la cultura Gorlok significa algo diferente que para nosotros. Tal como sucede con los besos que para ellos significa un pacto de confianza. - después volvió a mirar a April en la pantalla.-¿Crees que podrías darnos un resumen de lo que significa una boda para tu cultura.

La alien verde pareció meditarlo un segundo.

.- Yo diría que es un compromiso para estar con otro ser por lo menos los tres próximos años. - explico ella un poco insegura de su definición.- Aunque la parte del amor y afecto pueden variar.

.- Suena como una boda regular para mi.- comento Sheen

.- Pero ¿no es un acuerdo para toda la vida?.- cuestionó Cindy.

.- ¿Que? ¡No!.- dijo ella riendo un poco.- Es sólo por la tercera etapa de vida Gorlok. Verán. Como este es un proceso bastante estresante para nosotros buscamos una pareja para tener apoyo y comprensión. Después, si las partes siguen conformes la una con la otra se toma un segundo acuerdo y después un tercero y definitivo.

.- ¿Y eso es muy importante en tu cultura?.- cuestiono el genio y vio a Cindy negar con la cabeza.

.- ¡Pues claro que es importante!.- dijo Cindy casi como un regaño.- ¿Por que otra razón nos habría llamado?

.- Así es.- apoyo la Gorlok.- Y me sentiría muy feliz si ustedes vienen a mi primer acuerdo.

.- Nos encantaría ir, sólo que tu galaxia esta algo lejana a la nuestra y no creo poder llevarnos para él día de mañana hasta allá.- explico el genio.

.- Bueno, en realidad yo estaba pensando que tal vez podría utilizar los generadores de materia que utilizaba Meldar para transportar concursantes al torneo intergaláctico hasta que lo detuvimos. Con ellos podría transportarlos hasta aquí y de regreso sin problemas.- sugirió la Gorlock.

.- Pero April yo no creo que sea la mejor circunstancia para usarlos.- cuestiono el genio.- ¿Y si nos haces una transmisión en vivo por la roca?

.- En realidad eso sería imposible. El espacio donde debe de llevarse a cabo la ceremonia debe ser lo más estrecho posible para simbolizar la unión de las dos partes.- explicó la Gorlock

.- Bueno, en ese caso...- dijo el genio meditándolo.- Yo creo que debo...

Al girarse a ver a sus amigos no pudo evitar notar cierta emoción en sus rostros y cuando llegó al rostro Cindy frente a él noto un brillo especial en sus ojos a través de sus lentes de armazón obscuro. De alguna forma el verde de sus ojos se reflejaba con mayor intensidad.

.- Podría ser divertido.- dijo ella y por un instante le paso un dedo con suavidad en el antebrazo.

.- Creo que sí .- dijo él sonriendo un poco y de nuevo miró a April.- Iremos.

* * *

.- Bien, como saben lo más importante en una boda son ...- empezó a hablar Jimmy.

..- ¡Los regalos!. - grito Sheen con emoción .

.- Sheen deja que Jimmy continúe.- sugirió Libby.

.- No, en realidad esta vez estoy de cuerdo con él.- dijo Jimmy sin más logrando que las dos chicas en el grupo negarán con la cabeza con indignación mientras él se daba la vuelta.- Y es por eso que esta mañana idee una lista de regalos que le podría gustar a April. Me parece que aún tenemos tiempo para conseguirlo todo antes de que anochezca. Como saben quedamos de estar en la base militar del área 51 para que ella nos transporte desde ahí, ya que es la única coordenada exacta que tiene de la tierra.

.- Vaya, vaya, vaya.- dijo Cindy acercándosele por un lado y arrebatándole la lista de las manos.- Veamos que anotaste. Conociéndote habrás elegido de regalos cosas muy técnicas como una licuadora o una plancha.

De un momento a otro Jimmy fue capaz de volver a quitarle la lista.

.- Por su puesto que no.- dijo con algo de presunción.- Aunque lo dudes si estuve escuchando lo que ayer decía April sobre su acuerdo.- entonces el genio le hizo una señal con la cabeza a su perro mascota que permanecía en la esquina de la cochera, y que apago la luz . Acto seguido, del hocico, proyecto una diapositiva de la tierra.

.- April dijo que los gorloks tomaban su acuerdo para afrontar el estrés de su tercera etapa Gorlok, y por eso idee una lista de regalos de la Tierra…

.- ¡Wow! ¡La tierra!.- gritó Sheen como si estuviera apoyando a su equipo favorito y mostrando de improviso su pecho con una pintura de acuarelas de la tierra.-…que sirven para relajar.- continuó Jimmy levemente despistado por la interrupción de su amigo.- Como primer regalo, tenemos piedras de Calixto, que se pueden encontrar en la capa superior al manto terrestre y que son tan calientes que se puede hacer un sauna instantáneo en cualquier espacio con sólo un poco de humedad. Por supuesto tengo un componente metálico para hacer un estuche a prueba de calor extremo.- la diapositiva cambio a la imagen de una selva – Como segundo regalo tenemos un compuesto de raíces y flores del Amazonas que debería hacer un excelente té relajante. Aunque la única dificultad es que las especies crecen en la misma zona de flores carnívoras gigantes.- de nuevo cambio la diapositiva.- Y finalmente tenemos una extraña especie de orca gigante que emite el más relajante canto en su tipo y que sólo nada en las aguas profundas del ártico. Si conseguimos una grabación de ese canto podríamos regalárselo en un mp3 para que lo escuché todo el tiempo.

.- Vaya Neutrón, debo admitir que esos regalos son bastante buenos después de todo.- reconoció Cindy al tiempo que Goddard volvía a encender las luces.

.- ¿Verdad que si?.- dijo él con orgullo.- Incluso podrían ser regalos tan buenos que ella podría hasta reconsiderar lo de su boda Gorlock .- al término de su comentario él se rio un poco.

.- Oh, así que era eso.- dijo Cindy con un súbito cambio de actitud.- ¡Así que lo único que quieres es que ella no se casé!.- lo acusó.

.- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no dije eso!.- se defendió él encarnado a la rubia que le dirigía una mirada casi asesina.- ¡Y aun si ella se casa debes reconocer que eso de su boda suena casi como un absurdo!

.- ¡¿Que?! ¡¿Absurdo?! ¿Y si te parece tan absurdo porque aceptaste ir?!.- le cuestiono la rubia.

Justo cuando el genio se proponía a contestar con la misma corriente de la discusión la morena del grupo los separo.

.- ¡Chicos, chicos! Dejemos la discusión para otro momento.- intentó tranquilizarlos Libby.- Aún no sabemos como conseguiremos los maravillosos obsequios que propuso Jimmy para la boda

.- Libby tiene razón.- reconoció Jimmy.- Aunque la forma de obtener los componentes ya la he previsto. Y estaba a punto de explicarla si "alguien" no me hubiese interrumpido.

Ante su comentario Cindy tuvo la intención de arremedarlo mientras él sacaba un maletín rojo con un grabado de una "N" y dos lunas de la parte interna de Goddard.

.- He realizado varios estudios y después de mucho tiempo al fin he logrado crear variaciones de nuestros poderes de los hombres "N" que nos deberían a ayudar a resolver casi cualquier situación en donde el tiempo juega un papel fundamental como ahora.- explicó el genio.

.- Pero sino más recuerdo las versiones originales de nuestros poderes eran tan inestables que casi nos matan una vez.- recapitulo Cindy.- ¿Entonces sus variaciones no deben ser mucho mas peligrosas y difíciles de predecir?.- cuestiono la rubia.

Algo de la preocupación de Cindy se transmitió al resto del grupo.

.- ¿Sabes Jimmy? De pronto una licuadora o una plancha no parecen tan malas opciones?.- intentó persuadirlo Sheen.- Se pueden encontrar buenos precios en Internet.

.- Yo lo apoyo.- lo siguió Carl.

.- Y yo.- se unió Libby.- Cindy tiene razón por esta vez. Esos compuestos pueden llegar a ser verdaderamente peligrosos.

.- Es por eso que empecé diciendo que estudié ampliamente el tema.- empezó Jimmy de nuevo con voz conciliadora.- Desde aquella vez ya son casi dos años y nunca he detenido la investigación. Entiendan que nunca pondría su vida en riesgo si aun existiera un punto desconocido para mi en estos compuestos.

.- ¿Estás completamente seguro de lo que dices?.- lo cuestiono Cindy con los brazos cruzados.

.- Estoy totalmente seguro de mi.- dijo Jimmy sonriendo.- Además ¿hace cuanto que uno de mis inventos se sale de control o los pone en riesgo?.- cuestiono con total confianza.

.- Hace mucho.- reconoció Libby.

Entonces Sheen se paso al lado del genio y lo abrazó hasta levantarlo un poco del suelo.

.- ¡Los viejos tiempos de los pantalones conspiraban para conquistar el mundo ya quedaron atrás!.- grito con emoción Sheen.

.- ¡Nuestro genio ya creció!.- dijo Carl sonándose la nariz con un pañuelo blanco y limpiándose una lágrima.

.- Debo reconocerlo Neutrón. Tus errores son ahora tan infrecuentes que hasta te haz vuelto un poco aburrido.- dijo Cindy finalmente.

.- Tomaré eso como un cumplido.- dijo Jimmy al fin sacando varios sobres etiquetados con distintos iconos.- Nos dividiremos en equipos de dos: Carl y Sheen, Cindy y Libby, y por supuesto yo iré con Goddard. - explico el genio.- Carl tomará este componente que lo hará tan fuerte como el metal al tiempo que le dará una súper velocidad de vibración. De esa forma podrán llegar a la capa indicada del manto terrestre. Por otro lado Sheen tomará un compuesto que lo convertirá en una llama humana y así el podrá controlar el calor de la roca para poder encapsularlo.

Al término de su explicación el genio les entregó los sobres respectivos, el estuche para las rocas y otros aditamentos.

Sin dudarlo un segundo ambos amigos se tomaron los sobres hasta dejarlos vacíos y se los volvieron a entregar al genio. En un instante el cuerpo de Carl se convirtió de un brillante color plomo y observó que podía moldear su brazo a su voluntad. Por su parte Sheen ahora era literalmente una llama humana que se movía de un lado a otro. Primero jugó a hacer pequeñas bolas de fuego para hacer malabares con sus manos y finalmente se hizo una llama y reapareció tomando su forma habitual junto a Libby.

.- Eres ardiente nena, pero mientras yo esté aquí siempre serás la número dos.- dijo a modo de coqueteo y logró que Libby se riera un poco.

.- Bien, chicos llevan consigo un dispositivo a prueba de altas temperaturas que les indicará cuando hayan llegado al punto indicado del manto terrestre y un comunicador de largo alcance que los conecta a Goddard por si tienen alguna dificultad.. Suerte.- dijo Jimmy y vio como sus amigos salían al patio.

Primero Carl transformó sus manos en dos taladros giratorios y al juntar sus pies logro hacer un tercer taladro más grande que hizo un hoyo en la tierra rápidamente al empezar a rotar. Por su parte Sheen hizo un corazón en el aire con el rostro de Libby en el centro antes de volverse una simple llama y seguir el camino a la tierra.

.- Que tierno.- dijo para sí Libby cruzada de brazos y con una ligera sonrisa.- Espero que nunca cambie.

.-¿Entonces que harás tú Neutrón?.- cuestiono Cindy.- ¿Iras a pelar con las plantas carnívoras o a cantar con las ballenas?

.- Por supuesto que yo iré por el canto de las ballenas.- dijo Jimmy levantando un sobre etiquetado con termómetro.- Este compuesto me permite respirar bajo el agua y adaptarme a cualquier temperatura sea alta o baja, lo que me permitirá nadar en las aguas congeladas del Ártico hasta donde se encuentra la ballena. Goddard me será de gran ayuda para cortar la primera capa superficial de hielo con su cierra y para encontrarla con su radar en las profundidades.

.- Bueno, sólo esperemos que no te duermas al escuchar el canto y te quedes en fondo del mar a.- opinó Cindy con evidente humor en sus palabras.

.- Ha ha ha Muy graciosa.-contestó el con sarcasmo.- Pero el canto sólo relaja lo suficiente como para desinhibir un poco. No es suficientemente fuerte para provocar sueño.

.- Y entonces nosotras vamos por las flores, ¿No?.- cuestiono Libby observando el otro par de paquetes restantes que estaban etiquetados con una hoja y otro con una simple "S".- No se si debería tomarme a mal que sólo por ser mujeres nos envíes a la misión que tiene una ligera connotación femenina.

.- ¡Así se habla Libbs!.- la apoyo Cindy.- Enseñarle a este estereotipado cabeza hueca.

.- Yo no lo hice con esa intención.- se defendió el genio ignorando el comentario de la rubia.

.- Ha ha, no lo decía en serio - reconoció Libby.- sólo estaba pensando que tal vez yo me divertiría más escuchando el canto de las ballenas, mientras ustedes van por las flores.- propuso mirando a ambos de vez en vez.

Justo en el momento en Libby tubo la intención de arrebatarle el sobre de termómetro de las manos, él se percató de sus intenciones, abrió el paquete y lo tomó completo de una sola vez.

.- Libby, me lo hubieras dicho antes.- dijo el genio sarcásticamente sin ningún cambio aparente en él, ya que después después de todo sus nuevos poderes no eran de índole externa.

.- Ha, supongo que será para la próxima.- dijo la morena de forma relajada y encogiéndose de hombros.

Jimmy se aclaró un poco la voz antes de continuar.

.- Para Libby esta este compuesto que le ayudara a encontrar las raíces desde la superficie y extraerlas. Además les ayudará a disimular el aroma de humano y así las flores carnívoras no las atacaran.- dijo Jimmy entregándole el paquete a la morena que le dirigió una última mirada intuitiva al genio antes de tomarla. Casi al instante surgieron de la palma de sus manos dos tallos verdes con hojitas.

.- No esta tan mal.- opinó Libby y un segundo después observó a Jimmy que parecía en demorar en la explicación para el sobre de Cindy.- ¿Saben? Yo quiero ver si puedo escuchar el pensamiento del pasto de allá afuera.- dijo la morena con su habitual tono calmado y saliendo del garaje, siendo acompañada por el perro robótico que sacó una regadera de su interior.

Estando solos el genio se paso el sobre de mano en mano y empezó a silbar.

.- ¿Me lo darás o seguirás haciéndote el interesante?.- le cuestiono la rubia.

.- ¿Sabes?.- empezó el genio.- No tienes que hacerlo si no estas completamente segura.

.- ¿Tú estás seguro?.- cuestiono ella.

.- Cien por ciento.

.- Entonces dámelo.- dijo ella extendiendo la mano.

El genio pareció dudarlo una última vez y al ver que no había ningún rastro de duda en su rostro, (y en cambio parecía emplazar a molestarse con él), le colocó el paquete en la mano, pero en lugar de simplemente soltarlo le tomó la mano logrando que el paquete quedará en medio de las manos y después acortó la distancia entre ellos.

Al primer contacto con sus labios obtuvo un suave y cálido aumento en la temperatura de sus mejillas y se pregunto si se debería a su capacidad para modificarla a su disposición. Y en lo que duró sólo el pequeño beso procuro memorizar en la medida de lo posible una inquietante incomodidad que parecía venir de su pecho, mientras todo a su alrededor parecía girar con una lentitud relativamente lenta.

Cuando se separaron el genio no pudo evitar una pequeña risa nerviosa que Cindy también le correspondió.

.- Yo sólo pensé que como April se casa hoy podríamos cerrar esto con un pequeño pacto de confianza entre los dos.- dijo el genio y un segundo después vio a Cindy abrir el sobre con una sonrisa y tomarlo de una sola vez como él lo había hecho.-No debería ser raro para ti, puesto que tu compuesto sólo es una pequeña variación de los poderes de la chica especial.- explicó él.

.- Lo que más había extrañado era la capacidad de volar.- admitió ella comenzando a flotar sólo despegando un poco los pies del suelo.- Creo que aún lo tengo.

.- Cuidado.- dijo el genio tomándola de ambas manos cuando ella pareció flotar sólo un poco más de la cuenta.

.- Lo tengo controlado Neutrón.- dijo la rubia dándole un pequeño apretón en las manos.

.- Lo sé.- dijo él mirándola hacia arriba y por un segundo teniendo la ilusión de que veía a un ser mítico con alas blancas al que no quería soltar para que volará. Y es que de nuevo estaba deseado...sólo por un momento...

.- Escuchen.- dijo Libby apareciendo de nuevo por la entrada de la cochera.- No quisiera cortar "esto", pero creo que de verdad debemos darnos prisa si queremos tener todo listo para la noche. Y aunque pienso que el Amazonas y el Ártico no irán a ningún lado, creo que si están algo lejos de ida y de regreso.

Cuando Cindy soltó las manos del genio le impresionó el hecho de que él continuó sujetándola mientras volvía a hablar.

.- Tienes razón Libby.- le contestó a la morena mirándola sólo de reojo, y de nuevo a Cindy.- Tu velocidad para volar debe haber mejorado considerablemente como el resto de tus habilidades, así que podrás volar con Libby hasta el Amazonas. No deberías de tener dificultad en encontrar el punto exacto de las flores. Goddard ya se encargó de enviarles la ubicación a sus teléfonos celulares.

.- ¿Eso es todo?.- cuestiono la rubia.

.- Si, creo que si.- dijo él sin perderla de vista.

.- Entonces tal vez deberías soltarme.- sugirió ella.

.- ¿Tengo que hacerlo?.- cuestionó él con buen humor.

Cindy se rio un poco y se liberó de sus manos con suavidad.

.- Como tú siempre dices: "Tengo.. que...volar".- al decirlo tomó un gran impulso de una sola vez y sujetó a Libby por una mano para luego salir volando a gran velocidad del garaje en dirección al cielo azul.

Él permaneció por un momento observando la dirección por la que se había ido y se cruzó de brazos.

* * *

.- Bien, bien. Todo esto es conmovedor, pero lleguemos a la parte en la que las cosas salieron realmente mal con los compuestos.- sugirió Edison.

.- ¿Y por que las cosas tendrían que haber salido mal con eso?.- cuestionó el genio cruzándose de brazos.

.- ¿Así que todo salió bien?.- lo cuestionó el cuadro con mirada intuitiva.

.- Como dije aquellos compuestos eran seguros al cien por ciento. - dijo él con total seriedad.

.- Creo que como científico tú sabes que eso realmente no existe niño.- lo contradijo Edison.

.- Creo que no entendió la parte elemental esta parte de la historia señor Edison. Si yo hubiera tenido la mínima duda no se la hubiera dado a Cindy de ninguna forma.

.- Esta bien. Digamos que algo hiciste bien.- cedió Edison.- ¿Y después?

.- Bueno, todo salió como lo tenía contemplado. Sheen y Carl regresaron después de un rato con las rocas y aunque salieron en la piscina de Cindy y evaporaron todo el agua ella en realidad no pareció muy molesta más tarde. Cindy y Libby, por su parte, fueron las primeras en regresar; y aunque yo demore un poco más...

.- ¿Alguna dificultad?.- cuestionó Edison.

.- Sólo un pequeño problema relacionado con la ballena que no había contemplado.- se defendió el genio.- pero no tuvo nada que ver con el compuesto. Además pude llegar antes de que atardeciera y no hubo mayor problema hasta después de irnos.

.- ¿Y por que no me cuentas?.- pidió Edison.

* * *

.- Bien Goddard. Parece que es aquí.- dijo el genio parado a mitad de la nada y mirando hacia el suelo congelado.

De su interior el perro metálico saco una enorme cierra y el genio sólo pudo cubrirse el rostro mientras salían volando grandes fragmentos de escarcha.

Un segundo después vio a su perro usando un destapa caños para retirar una pieza de hielo con un espesor de aproximadamente treinta centímetros que sólo tiró a un lado.

.- Bien hecho amigo.- dijo el genio viendo como el can guardaba la cierra y el destapa caños y en su lugar volvía a sacar de su interior un tubo de cable.

El genio se colocó un arnés que luego ajustó al cable y también se colocó un par de guantes negros de hule que parecían tener censores en los dedos y en las palmas.

.- Bien Goddard tú te quedarás aquí para que puedas traerme de vuelta a la superficie.- dijo el genio mientras se colocaba un chícharo en el oído.- me darás indicaciones con tu radar una vez que llegué a la profundidad indicada. No deberíamos demorar demasiado en encontrarla y cuando lo haga yo grabare su canto por medio de estos guantes con sensores especiales para gravar en alta calidad bajo el agua.

El genio vio a su perro ladrando en tono afirmativo antes de saltar al agua. Al entrar se percató de como su temperatura se ajustó automáticamente al de las bajas temperaturas y entonces comenzó a nadar hacia el fondo del mar.

* * *

La adolecente rubia de quince años entraba justo ahora a su habitación y cerraba la puerta tras de ella. Justo después se quitó la chaqueta verde colocándola en el canasto a un costado y quedó sólo con la blusa blanca sin mangas que se había puesto ese día.

Sin siquiera mirar, cerró la persiana de su ventana y tomó asiento en su escritorio y encendió la luz de su lámpara de noche.

Miró por un segundo uno de los cajones del mueble y después de meditarlo sólo un momento más lo abrió y comenzó a rebuscar en su interior hasta que encontró una pequeña bolsita roja con forma de costal y con un cordel blanco.

.- Ya sólo me queda para una vez más.- se dijo apretando la bolsita en su palma.

Cerró sólo por un momento los ojos y más como un recuerdo que sólo era capaz de traer a ella como el sonido distante, lo escuchó.

 _"En verdad que le está pasando algo serio a Jimmy contigo " decía la voz de Libby._

 _"¿Sabes? Antes en el garaje, él tenía razón. Mis habilidades han mejorado mucho. Incluso mi súper oído"_

 _"¿Y eso es importante?" Le cuestionó la voz de su amiga._

 _"Pude escuchar su corazón cuando nos fuimos e incluso puedo escucharlo ahora"_

 _"Eso es muy lindo y de alguna forma también es un poco escalofriante"_

Ambas se rieron un poco.

.- Creo que necesito un baño.- se dijo la rubia abriendo los ojos y después caminando hacia la puerta del fondo de su recámara.

* * *

.- Pasemos a la parte en la que la ballena te traga como Pinocho por querer ser un niño de verdad.- habló Edison en su cuadro.

.- ¿Me dejará contar la historia a mi?.- lo cuestionó el genio.

.- Uy, pues lo siento "señor me quedo callado por varios minutos para hacerme el interesante.".- se quejó el cuadro.

.- No intentaba hacerme el interesante, sólo recordaba algo extraño que paso después de que encontré a la ballena.

* * *

.- Goddard, ¿Me escuchas?.- preguntó el genio nadando en un lugar carente de luz y casi completamente ennegrecido por las profundidades.- ¿Goddard?

El genio permaneció estático hasta que de un momento a otro escucho una serie de ladridos de su mascota.

.- No me juegues bromas como esa amigo.- dijo el genio con algo de humor nervioso.- Aunque ahora más que nunca me gustaría estar en el Amazonas, en realidad me alegro de no haber dejado que Libby me arrebatara el sobre de las manos, por que estar aquí puede ser realmente estresante. En especial cuando buscas a un mamífero de más de cien toneladas que...

El ladrido de su perro llamó su atención de repente, seguido de un terrible estruendo que venía del agua.

.- Si, ya la vi.- dijo con asombro el genio al ver al inmenso mamífero saliendo de las sobras justo frente a él y después de un segundo de contemplación se llenó de emoción.- ¡Woooho! ¡La encontramos amigo!.- grito con emoción el genio que se apresuró a nadar hacia arriba para no quedar en el camino del nado de la ballena.

Estando arriba de la ballena junto las dos palmas de las manos en un aplauso para activar sus guantes que emitieron una suave luz roja. Justo en ese instante el canto de la ballena inició en una melodía que sin lugar a dudas era hermosa, pero al mismo tiempo bastante triste.

Una sensación de calma casi absoluta lo invadió e instintivamente cerró los ojos por un momento.

* * *

Cindy se aseguro que la temperatura del agua en la bañera fuera ideal antes de despojarse de la toalla alrededor de ella y meterse en el agua. Estando dentro remojo una toalla más pequeña que después colocó en su cabeza y cerró los ojos.

Su expresión pronto se volvió algo desagradable cuando imágenes más claras del pasado comenzaron a llegar a su mente y ya no sólo como sonidos.

* * *

.- ¡Ya debería haber regresado! ¡Esta atardeciendo!.- casi gritó la rubia.- ¡Y ustedes que son sus supuestos mejores amigos en lugar de preocuparse están haciendo brochetas!

Frente a ella se encontraba Carl que había utilizado sus dedos hechos de un metal puntiagudo para ensartar carne y vegetales mientras que Sheen había vuelto llamas sólo la parte de sus manos para cocinar las brochetas.

.- Tranquilízate. Es Jimmy. Seguro que ya viene en camino.- dijo Carl que ahora hacia girar sus dedos para tener una perfecta cocción de las brochetas.

.- ¡Si!.- lo apoyo Sheen.- ¿sabes? .Tienes que confiar más él. Tu negatividad va a afectar su nueva confianza ahora que ya no mete la pata tan seguido.

La rubia se cruzó de brazos.

.- Lo crean o no yo confío en él.- dijo algo molesta.

.- Pero si tú eres la primera en cuestionarlo siempre.- se burló Sheen

.- Justo como hoy con lo de los compuestos. - lo apoyó Carl.

.- ¿Pero que no ven que su exceso de confianza un día lo va a meter en...- ella se interrumpió un segundo antes de continuar y ponerse una mano entonces la frente.- ¿Pero que estoy diciendo? Estoy hablando con el dúo que es incapaz de pensar por su propia cuenta. ¿Alguna vez se han preguntado por que Neutrón los eligió como sus mejores amigos en primer lugar?

.- ¿Qué dijiste?.- preguntó Carl que ahora jugaba con dos papás ensartadas con dedos, para hacer bailar a modo de pies: mientras Sheen continuaba haciendo fuego con una mano y había comenzado a hacer versiones miniaturas de fuegos artificiales. Libby lo miraba con ligero interés mientras escuchaba música en sus audífonos.

.- Olvídenlo.- dijo la rubia saliendo del garaje y justo después de salir comenzó a flotar por encima de la casa y miro al horizonte donde comenzaba a ocultarse el sol.

* * *

.- Cuando regrese a casa con la grabación todos ya estaban esperándome para dirigirnos al área 51.- explicó el genio.

.- Espera, espera. ¿No me habías dicho que había algo extraño con la ballena?.- preguntó Edison.

.- Oh, claro.- recordó el genio.- En realidad cuando el canto de la ballena inicio emitió una frecuencia tan aguda que logró desactivar a Goddard por un momento y yo tuve que nadar hasta la superficie, lo cual me demoro un poco más de lo pensado.- explicó el genio.- Además, debo de admitir que Cindy tuvo algo de razón antes y tengo la impresión de que me quede dormido por un instante. Aunque se debió en parte porque la noche anterior no dormí demasiado.

La mirada del genio se volvió a perder un segundo en la contemplación y por un instante volvió el recuerdo en donde Cindy volaba frente a él y se tomaban de las manos. Y es que, en realidad tenía la pequeña impresión de que había soñado con eso cuando se había quedado dormido bajo el agua.

.- ¿Así que te quedaste dormido en el fondo del mar Ártico?.- lo cuestionó Edison.- ¿Qué no da vergüenza admitir algo como eso?

.- Vamos señor Edison. No fue la gran cosa. Ya le dije que pudimos llegar incluso antes de que atardeciera ese día. Además eso no fue lo que nos causo el mayor retraso antes de irnos.- se defendió Jimmy.

.- ¿Entonces que los retraso?

.- Fueron Carl y Sheen que habían salido al centro comercial a comprar verduras y carne.- explicó el genio sólo un poco exasperado .- tenían la impresión de que aún tendrían tiempo de prepararse unas brochetas antes de irnos utilizando sus nuevos poderes ¿puede creerlo?

* * *

En la bañera Cindy se sobresalto cuando repentinamente sintió la leve sensación de que se ahogaba, cuando por un instante se había quedado dormida y hasta entonces decidió salir de forma definitiva.

Casi como una autómata vacío la bañera, se colocó el pijama y aun sin secarse el cabello se acostó en su cama y se cubrió con las sábanas.

Sólo por un instante miro al blanco del techo antes de cerrar los ojos.

* * *

.- Si tan sólo contestará el comunicador de su can no me habría obligado a venir hasta aquí.- dijo la rubia volando en el cielo nocturno y mirando de vez hacia el hielo del suelo congelado del Ártico.- No lo escucho por ninguna parte y en realidad no debería ser demasiado complicado encontrarlo puesto que no es una zona habitada.

Justo cuando ella quedó flotando por un segundo en el aire pudo ver una diminuta figura brillante sobresaliendo del hielo y descendió para verla mejor.

.- Así que aquí estaban.- dijo la rubia aterrizando y viendo al perro mecánico del genio frente a un hueco en el hielo con una capa cristalizado en la superficie.- Tal vez quieras llamarle a tu amo y decirle que aunque haya encontrado a un grupo de sirenas que canten para la boda ahora ya es demasiado tarde.- dijo la rubia acercándose un poco más al can.- ¡Hey! ¡Si Neutrón te programó para ignorarme puedes decirle...!.- se quejó pasándole una mano por la cara sonriente del can y de pronto notó que en realidad la inmovilidad del perro metálico era total.

Un terrible mal presentimiento llegó a ella y sin dudarlo salto por el hoyo del hielo congelado rompiendo la capa formada por el frío.

Nadando a prácticamente a la misma velocidad que volaba solo le tomó unos cuantos segundos llegar a una parte tan profunda del mar que solo podía seguir descendiendo con la ayuda del cable para guiarse . Poco a poco su vista comenzó a acostumbrarse a la penumbra y de pronto obtuvo cierta tención del cable que le preocupo.

Un ruido sobrenatural la hizo volver a nadar de nuevo hacia arriba y entonces observó una inmensa ballena moviéndose al fondo sobre una gran roca.

Sus dos puños se tensaron y sin poder contener la fuerza que ahora venía de sus brazo, volvió a descender rápidamente y entonces comenzó a levantar al mamífero utilizando gran parte de la fuerza que había ganado con el compuesto.

Sólo un pequeño instante fue suficiente para que soltara sus manos y el mamífero volvió a continuar su nado y se alejó lentamente hacia otra mancha obscura del agua.

Ella negaba con la cabeza mientras los ecos comenzaban a sonar en su cabeza.

 _"¿Eso es todo?"_

 _"Si, creo que sí "_

 _"Entonces tal vez deberías soltarme"_

 _"¿Tengo que hacerlo?"_

 _"Como tú siempre dices: "Tengo.. que...volar"._

Esas últimas palabras resonaron una y otra vez hasta volverse casi una orden y al agudizar su oído y sólo escuchar su propio corazón y el del mamífero que ahora ya no alcanzaba a ver en el agua sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza y de nuevo la adrenalina se apoderó de ella.

" _Tengo que volar_ " dijo el niño de diez años sobre su cohete como un viejo recuerdo.

En un segundo se vio saliendo del agua rompiendo otra capa de hielo y sin detenerse voló hacia el cielo estrellado.

Estando en el espacio contempló por un momento la parte congelada del planeta y luego al sol.

 _"Tal vez deberías soltarme"_

 _"¿Tengo que hacerlo?"_

Su vuelo comenzó contrario al sentido del reloj y ganó velocidad mientras se veía a ella misma soltando las manos del chico de doce años frente a ella.

El movimiento de la tierra se detuvo por un breve instante en el que ella pudo recordar algo más.

 _"Tranquilízate. Es Jimmy. Seguro que ya viene en camino"_

El movimiento del planeta cambio de dirección y ella continuó volando.

 _"¿Sabes ? .Tienes que confiar más él. Tu negatividad va a afectar su nueva confianza ahora que ya no mete la pata tan seguido"_

De pronto ella se detuvo y observó al planeta girando en sentido contrario. Y cuando sólo había dando una fracción de vuelta volvió a volar en el sentido del reloj.

 _"Yo sólo pensé que como April se casa hoy podríamos cerrar esto con un pequeño pacto de confianza"_

Justo cuando el planeta completo volvió a girar ella trazó una línea imaginaria en el Ártico y al confirmar su posición volvió a descender por el mismo punto por el que había subido.

Agudizó su oído y entonces escucho el canto del mamífero en las profundidades que de alguna forma consiguió tranquilizarla al punto de volver a sonreír y unas pequeñas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. A pesar de todo era un bello sonido aunque algo melancólico.

Cuando volvió a sumergirse, ahora sin la capa de hielo en el hueco y siguió el camino del cable no tardó en encontrar al genio flotando en medio del agua.

Aunque un fuerte impulso le pedía que lo sacará pronto de ahí, cerró los puños con fuerza y volvió a escuchar un eco en su mente.

 _"Yo sólo pensé que como April se casa hoy podríamos cerrar esto con un pequeño pacto de confianza"_

Se aproximó nadando con lentitud hasta el genio que parecía permanecer dormido y después de agudizar su oído una vez más y volver a escuchar su corazón tomó sus dos manos y al estar nadando un poco más alto que él se inclinó para besarlo.

Sintiendo que su corazón se llenaba de una infinita emoción, que la hizo reír y su respiración salió en pequeñas burbujitas, volvió a darle dos pequeños besos y aprovechando que él parecía seguir sin reaccionar volvió a besarlo una vez más .

Fue justo cuando él pareció empezar a abrir los ojos que lo jaló por las manos sólo un poco más hacia arriba para dejarlo fuera del alcance del mamífero que ahora había detenido su canto y se recostaba en lo más profundo. Sintiendo que era el momento indicado soltó las manos del genio y de nuevo se impresionó que le presionó suavemente los dedos, aunque no lo suficiente para evitar que ella continuara subiendo a la superficie hasta salir del agua y de nuevo elevándose hasta el cielo azul.

* * *

.- Entonces no los dejaste hacer sus brochetas. ¿Y que paso después?.- cuestiono Edison.

.- Bueno, fue ahí cuando comenzaron los problemas.

* * *

Los cinco preadolescentes esperaban de pie en la plataforma sin techo del área 51 con un atuendo clásico de agentes secretos que comprendían trajes negros con camisa blanca y gafas obscuras, con la única diferencia de que las dos chicas del grupo usaban faldas lisas y zapatos negros con tacón.

Con el ánimo del ambiente todos actuaban realmente serios.

.- Oye Jimmy me estaba preguntando hasta cuando dejarán de tener efecto nuestros poderes?.- preguntó Sheen caminando alrededor del círculo marcado con una equis y hablando con un tono de detective de los archivos secretos "x"

.- El efecto dura veinticuatro horas.- contestó el genio mientras parecía arreglar de última hora su corbata con una mano, dado que en la otra llevaba el mismo maletín de la mañana, pero esta vez con los regalos para la boda, y siguiendo el juego de la seriedad.

.- ¿Entonces eso significa que mañana puedo tomar del compuesto que le diste a Libby?.- cuestionó el pelinegro.- Me gustaría hacer crecer árboles en mis manos y así podría hacer por fin las marionetas que siempre he querido de todos ustedes.

A pesar de la seriedad de Sheen al decir algo tan absurdo el resto del grupo bajo ligeramente sus gafas obscuras y aunque procuraron intentar no reírse, no pudieron evitarlo.

.- No, Sheen.- dijo el genio procurando seriedad de nuevo.- No puedes tomar el compuesto de Libby para eso.

.- Déjame ayudarte.- dijo Cindy acercándose al genio para ajustar el nudo de su corbata.

El genio la observó con detenimiento atreves de sus gafas obscuras

.- ¿Estás todo bien?.- cuestión él al ver que en lugar de ayudarlo ella terminó por desordenar más el nudo y ella acabó por retirar sus manos.

.- Déjame en paz.- dijo ella algo apenada y se giró para evitar mirarlo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Justo cuando él se proponía a tocarle el hombro de pronto llamó su atención la luz que llegaba del cielo.

.- Prepárense.- anunció el genio.

* * *

.- ¿April?.- preguntó el genio reaccionando del destello de la luz transportadora y a una nueva luz que parecía apuntar a su rostro.

.- No esperaba que vinieran.- dijo la voz de April que sonaba bastante decepcionada.

Y justo cuando los cinco chicos pudieron al fin abrir los ojos observaron un extraño escenario.

A su alrededor había todo un paisaje desolado que brillaba por la falta de construcciones además de una torre maltrecha; el suelo hasta el horizonte era árido y de color gris pálido; mientras que el cielo se veía verdoso y opaco.

Junto a ellos había una serie de bancas de madera llenas de Gorlock sentados y del otro lado una serie de figuras de diferentes tipos de extraterrestres hechas de cartón. Frente a ellos había un altar con un arco hecho de flores que parecían medio marchitas y bajo de él estaba April sentada con un ramo de flores y al perecer inmovilizada por una especie de soga de luz azul.

.- ¡Alguien va ha ser despedido hoy!.- gritó Meldar saliendo de improviso de atrás con una boina de director y un megáfono.- ¡Dije específicamente que los gelatinosos debían aparecer directo en la celda de alimento para la recepción!.

.- ¡¿Qué estas...?!.- intentó hablar el genio hasta que vio que Meldar hacia aparecer un teléfono y llamaba a alguien.

.- ¡¿Por que los gelatinosos no están en su lugar?! ¡Todos sabían que no podíamos hacer segundas tomas! ¡Se los dije en el ensayo de ayer!.- gritó por el teléfono y después pareció recibir una respuesta de otra línea que pereció irritarlo.- ¡¿Cómo van a ser las coordenadas correctas?! ¡A menos que su planeta se haya movido varios miles de grados entre ayer y hoy es claro que alguien se equivoco! ¡No quiero escusas!

.- ¡¿Qué pasa aquí?!.- exigió saber el genio y justo en ese momento Meldar volvió a mirarlos e hizo desaparecer el teléfono.

Por un momento les dedico una mirada furibunda y llena de odio, que los intimido en gran medida, antes de sonreír con el brillo de un clásico presentador de programa de juegos.

.- ¡Oh, que gusto que equipo gelatina nos hiciera el honor de acompañarnos en el día más feliz de su amiga Gorlok!.- dijo Meldar acercándose mucho a ellos y mucho más a Jimmy que se encontraba al frente de sus amigos.- Siento mucho que tuvieran que presenciar nuestros problemas técnicos pero alguien ya fue despedido y todo continuará de acuerdo a lo planeado

El genio observó a April bajando la cabeza desde el altar y después a Meldar; pudo notar los dos cristales que Meldar usaba en las expansiones de sus oídos, y que reconocía como los generadores de materia.

.- Eres el más malvado y vil...- comenzó a decir Jimmy sin dejar de encarar a Meldar.

.- Bueno, esa será sólo tú opinión, que será nada comparada con la opinión publica de trillones de telespectadores que verán la boda más importante desde la creación del universo.- dijo Meldar levantando las manos en cielo y dándole la oportunidad al genio para hacerle una leve señal con la mano a sus amigos para que esperaran.

.- ¡¿Qué planeas?! .- exigió saber el genio bastante enojado.- ¡¿Piensas forzar a April a casarse contigo para que la audiencia de tu programa piense que los cristales de poder infinito para generar materia te pertenecen de nuevo y rehacer tu programa?!

Una clásica chicharra de equivocación como de programa de preguntas y respuestas se dejo escuchar.

.- Nah, Error.- dijo Meldar.

De pronto Sheen fue capaz de llegar a Meldar y subírsele por la espalda.

.- ¡Eso esta genial! ¡Yo también quiero intentarlo!.- luego pareció meditarlo un segundo.- Planeas transmitir la boda de April para generar una gran franquicia de objetos de recuerdo como paso con la boda real en Inglaterra, y con las ganancias te apoderaras del universo.

De nuevo la chicharra de error se escuchó.

.- Una lástima. Esa no es la respuesta que buscamos.- dijo Meldar siguiendo la corriente del juego.- Les queda una sola oportunidad. Treinta segundos.

Los cinco preadolescentes hicieron una pequeña bolita para meditar una última respuesta tentativa. O al menos, eso simulaban que hacían.

Al final fue Carl el que quedo al frente de Meldar y el sonido de un reloj corriendo comenzó a sonar muy fuerte

.- Cinco segundos.- lo presionó Meldar.- Recuerda que no puedes repetir respuestas anteriores o se escuchara este sonido.- dijo haciendo sonar la chicharra de repetición.

.- Ahnm...bueno...

De alguna forma la presión pareció ser demasiada para Carl y el sólo empezó a tartamudear hasta que la chicharra de juego volvió a sonar.

.- ¡Carl!.- gritaron los otro cuatro preadolescentes atrás.

.- ¡Lo siento! ¡Saben que no soy bueno para las trivias!.- se excusó el pelirrojo.

\- Uh, que lástima. Los del equipo gelatina perdieron esta vez.- anunció Meldar y el sonido de un público decepcionado se hizo escuchar.- Pero no se sientan mal. Aún hay un premio de consolación para ellos. Ya que los dejaremos quedarse a ver la boda de su amigo gelatina con la princesa Gorlock.- el sonido de un público aplaudiendo resonó con fuerza.

.- ¡¿Qué?!.- preguntaron al unísono los cinco niños mientras en sus brazos aparecían sogas de luz que los inmovilizaban. Por un lado Jimmy reapareció en el altar junto a April y el resto de ellos quedaron atrás de las bancas de invitados.

.- Veamos ahora el testimonio de los amigos del lado del novio que asisten a la boda.- anunció Meldar apareciendo en la toma de una cámara flotante.

En cámara apareció primero Libby. En el subtitulo de la imagen apareció como "Amiga gelatina"

.- ¿Saben lo que opino de esta boda?.- comenzó a hablar Libby con tono de periodista de espectáculos.- Siempre pensé que las cosas entre esos dos ya había terminado. Digo, ¿no se ven por años y de repente se van a casar? Eso ya esta muy usado. Honestamente no les doy más de seis meses.

El siguiente en aparecer fue Carl con el subtitulo: "Mejor amigo gelatina"

.- Hola Jimmy- dijo saludando a la cámara-. Estoy tan feliz por ti amigo. Espero que tú y April sean muy felices y formen una linda familia; y no olvides que cuando tengan su primer hijo no me importaría que lo llamarán Carl.- terminó el pelirrojo sonriendo a la cámara.

El siguiente fue Sheen que apareció con el subtitulo: "?"

.- ¡Bien hecho Jimmy! !Lograste atrapar una! Sólo recuerda: "¡No firmes un acuerdo prenupcial!.- gritó a la cámara.

Finalmente apareció Cindy con el subtitulo "ex novia gelatina"

.- ¡Solo te diré una cosa Neutrón: sÍ firmas: ¡te mato de nuevo!.- amenazo la rubia bastante furiosa.

Al frente del altar Jimmy y April pudieron ponerse de pie ayudándose mutuamente.

.- ¿Qué es lo que paso April?.- cuestionó el genio.- ¿Qué te hizo Meldar para que lo ayudarás a atraernos a esta trampa? ¿Y que planea con toda esta farsa?

.- Quien los contacto...¡Esa no era yo!.- se excusó April.- Todo fue muy repentino. Me secuestró, encerro a mi padre en una diminuta jaula que colgo de aquella torre, ycuando Meldar se hizo pasar por mi, honestamente no quería pensar en que caerían en su trampa. Aunque al final todo fue mi culpa.

El genio sólo vio a la Gorlok bajar la cabeza y entonces él la tomó de la mano como pudo para brindarle un poco de apoyo.

.- Oh, la tierna parejita ya está lista.- dijo Meldar apareciendo frente a ellos.

.- ¡Utilizaste los cristales de poder infinito para cambiar tu apariencia a la de April y atraernos! ¡Eso explica por que actuabas tan raro!.- lo acusó Jimmy.

.- En realidad utilice un viejo modificador de imagen de uno de mis anteriores programas de salud y belleza, y aunque tenía algunos desperfectos para mover la cara y el distorsionador de voz era bastante obsoleto logre engañarlos fácilmente.- explicó Meldar.- ¡Que tontos son los humanos o gelatinas o como sea que se llamen!.- se burló y eso logró hacer enojar a Jimmy.

\- ¡Ya sabía que todo este asunto de las bodas Gorlok era demasiado absurdo y ridículo para ser verdad!

.- ¡¿Absurdo y ridículo?!.- se sobresalto April y de un empujón logró tirar a Jimmy al suelo.- ¡Oye! ¡Que Meldar logrará engañarlos con mi imagen no quiere decir que todo lo que dijo era mentira! ¡El sólo aprovecho parte de mi cultura para armar sus planes! ¡Y aunque seas tú, no te permito hablar así de las tradiciones de mi planeta!.- se quejó April poniéndole un pie a Jimmy en el cuello sólo de forma amenazante.

.- Se ve quien llevará los pantalones en esta relación.- comentó Meldar y fue hasta ese momento que April se hizo más conscientemente de lo que hacia y desistió de amenazar al genio.

.- Lo siento, Jimmy Neutrón.- dijo April agachándose un poco para ayudarlo a levantarse de nuevo.- No se lo que me pasa a veces. Es por la tercera etapa Gorlok que a veces actuó de forma muy agresiva. ¿Sabes? Aunque seamos una especie guerrera por naturaleza nuestra psique es algo voluble.

.- No te preocupes April. De alguna forma me estoy acostumbrando a algo parecido en casa.- mencionó Jimmy algo divertido.- Y no me desagrada del todo.

Al estar de pie nuevamente ambos se miraron por un segundo.

.- Casi me alegra por un segundo que si Meldar me obliga a casarme con alguien sea contigo.- admitió la Gorlok.- Se nota que sigues siendo valiente y gentil, Jimmy Neutrón.

El genio pareció ligeramente conmovido por sus palabras antes de girarse de nuevo a Meldar.

.- ¿Y que benefició tiene para ti que yo me casé con April?.- le cuestionó.

.- ¿Por que no le explicas niña, mientras yo me retoco el maquillaje antes de la transmisión en vivo?.- dijo Meldar despreocupadamente mientras hacía aparecer un espejo con cajoneras.

.- Como princesa de mi planeta, cuando tú y yo nos casemos y Meldar oficie nuestra primera boda Gorlok es tradición en la familia real darle de regalo al oficiador la pertenencia de mayor valor que se posea.

.- En este caso son los generadores de materia con energía infinita.- dedujo Jimmy.- Pero si Meldar ya las robó, ¿De que le sirve que todos en el universo lo sepan?.- cuestionó el genio.

.- Eso se lo respondo yo.- dijo Meldar apareciendo de nuevo entre ellos, pero esta vez con un disfraz de juez que era bastante similar al de las antiguas cortes inglesas.- Cuando ustedes gelatinosos acabaron con mi programa de televisión también acabaron con mi gran prestigio como figura pública en todo el universo.

.- ¿Y eso que?.- cuestionó Jimmy sin darle importancia a lo que Meldar decía.

.- ¡¿Y ESO QUE?!.- gritó muy fuerte Meldar y se elevó en el cielo hasta que al descender pareció de nuevo tranquilo y con su sonrisa de presentador.- Eso lo dices porque no has sido ni remotamente reconocido en el universo y tu rastro se acabará tan pronto tú o tu insignificante planeta desaparezcan.- lo acuso Meldar muy cerca de su cara y después alejándose de nuevo al cielo.- ¡Tú nunca entenderás lo que es la verdadera fama y ser amado y aclamado por todos!

.- ¡Tú destruías planetas para la diversión de otras especies tan malas como tú! ¡A eso no se le puede llamar ser amado o aclamado!.- de nuevo lo contradijo Jimmy.

.- Bueno, el caso es que cuando retransmita mi ascenso como figura pública oficiando esta boda, ustedes me nombren el director de relaciones públicas del planeta de Gorlock, y después de que transmita la trágica muerte de la feliz pareja solo a unos momentos de contraer nupcias, volveré a estar en el mapa de los patrocinadores y podré reiniciar de nuevo mi programa en todo el universo. - sentenció Meldar.

.- ¿Y cómo lograste conseguir los cristales en primer lugar?.- cuestionó el genio y después se giró a mirar a April.- No me digas que este es tu planeta después de que Meldar lo atacará.- cuestionó con un espasmo de horror surgiendo en su rostro hasta que vio a April negando con la cabeza.

.- No sé como Meldar consiguió robar los generadores de materia del resguardo donde las teníamos y debo admitir que tampoco sé en que planeta o parte del universo estamos ahora, pero sé que este definitivamente no es mi planeta.- afirmó la Gorlock.

.- Ha ha ha.- se rio Meldar.- Elegí este planeta por estar completamente deshabitado. Como sabrán el entretenimiento de calidad nunca es gratis- comenzó a explicar.- Este planeta perteneció a una especie que no supo cuando dejar pagar por la televisión por cable con sus propios recursos naturales. Al final terminaron en una guerra por lo poco que les quedaba y acabaron por autodestruirse. ¡Qué patéticos!

.- Por eso es que a la Tierra le quitaron el cable espacial después de un mes.- dedujo Jimmy.- Aún recuerdo que papá lloró durante semanas por que no pudo ver la temporada final de Mirada de Andrómeda.

.- Pues si se perdió la mejor parte.- opinó con interés April.- Al fin revelaban quienes habían secuestrado a los padres de Andrómeda y por que la perseguían entes del espacio exterior, y ellos eran...

.- ¡Así es!.- gritó de repente Meldar.- ¡Si no pagas tu recibo de cable con recursos naturales a tiempo te cortamos la señal!.- se burlo.

.- Pero eso es ridículo.- se quejó Jimmy que no terminó de darle cabida a esa idea en su cabeza.- ¿Que clase de civilización se queda sin recursos naturales sólo para obtener entretenimiento a este punto?

.- Lo creas o no.- comenzó a explicar April.- hay especies con tantas carencias para crear entretenimiento en su propio planeta que piensan que es más importante vivir a través de sus pantallas que crear ideas por si mismos y no malgastar sus recursos. Hay quienes conquistan otros planetas solo para pagar mejor entretenimiento.-explicó April.- Me imagino que los que vivieron aquí tenían una gran carencia.

.- ¿Y tú lo sabías?.- le cuestionó el genio, pero antes de que ella lograra contestar Meldar volvió a elevarse en el cielo.

.- Ya es tiempo de la transmisión en vivo.- anuncio Meldar y con un simple movimiento de palmas aparecieron enormes pantallas verdes a los lados de las bancas de invitados y al frente del altar. En la cámara ahora parecía que una gran vegetación los rodeaba a todos.

Por otra parte, las sogas azules de todos los presentes ahora parecían invisibles y los invitados de cartón parecían más vividos

.- Recuerden que todos deben actuar natural ya que no hay libretos en una boda. Solo disfruten el espectáculo.- dijo Meldar dirigiéndose a los Gorlock y a los preadolescentes que mantenía inmóviles como invitados y después se giró a ver a la pareja en el altar.- Y no olviden que sólo con un pensamiento puedo hacer desaparecer sus planetas, así que no se presionen.- termino por decir Meldar y verificó frente a un espejo que su peluca de juez cubriera los diamantes de sus oídos.

.- No te preocupes April.- le susurró el genio a la Gorlok.- Saldremos de esta.

.- ¿Pero como?.- le cuestionó ella mientras miraba a la punta de torre cercana y mal trecha, donde una jaula se movía en la punta.

El genio por su parte miró en dirección a la última banca de invitados donde sus cuatro amigos permanecían atentos.

.- ¡Hola a todos los televidentes del universo! ¡Quien les habla es Meldar! ¡Bienvenidos a la transmisión en vivo desde el planeta Gorlok de la boda real de la princesa April y el ganador del ultimo torneo intergaláctico ...eh, bueno su nombre no importa mucho! ¡Soy yo Meldar, de nuevo en sus pantallas para traerles el mejor entretenimiento en toda la galaxia!.- presentó el programa y después apareció el título con letras cursivas alienígenas.- ¡No se despeguen de sus pantallas!

* * *

\- Bueno, entonces Meldar hizo un enorme show en torno a él e incluso hizo un molesto número musical que en realidad quisiera olvidar.- recapitulo el genio como si en su mente eso pasará en cámara rápida con justa razón.- Lo que yo necesitaba era que Meldar se descuidara un momento para que yo y los chicos pudiéramos quitarle los cristales y ese momento sólo llegó hasta cuando April y yo estábamos por firmar el acuerdo de matrimonio.

* * *

.- Bien ahora pasemos a la parte que la Gorlock y el humano han estado esperando para unirse en su primer acuerdo de bodas Gorlock.- anunció Meldar e hizo aparecer un escritorio alto y el acuerdo de bodas.

Primero le paso el bolígrafo a April y la observó atentamente. Ella se paso el bolígrafo de mano en mano hasta que al fin decidió inclinarse a firmar.

.- Con la derecha "Violet".- dijo Meldar observando a la Gorlok que hasta entonces cambió de nuevo la mano con la que sostenía el bolígrafo.

.- Mi nombre es April.- se quejó la Gorlock terminando de firmar y después le paso la pluma a Jimmy.

El genio miró el papel frente a él y medito con la pluma por un segundo.

.- Firma, pequeño gelatinoso.- le susurró Meldar entre dientes y le mostró un pequeño brillo debajo de su peluca y con un movimiento de cabeza le recordó la jaula de la torre.

Al girarse, el genio observó el rostro preocupado de April y sólo por leve instante le sonrió.

.- ¿Sabe? Sólo me distrajo el hecho de que este momento me recordó una película cuyo nombre no recuerdo ahora.- empezó a decir el genio.- Era una donde aparecen tres niños...

.- ¿Parry Hotter?.- intentó un hombre Gorlok del público.

.- Y también había una boda al final.- continuó Jimmy.

.- ¿La boda del reptiliano?.- intentó otro de los invitados Gorlock

.- Y al final el bien triunfa sobre el mal.- continuó Jimmy.- Estoy seguro que usted sabe cual es por que es un experto en t.v. de todo el universo.

.- ¡Pues claro que ya se cual película es!.- se burló Meldar.- ¿Con quien crees que hablas?

Entonces todos los presentes se pusieron de pie y empezaron a gritar nombres de películas y Meldar giro su vista en todas direcciones y comenzó a hacer sonar su chicharra de equivocación.

.- No, esa no es, tampoco, esa no.- dijo en repetidas ocasiones y luego se giró a ver al genio.- ¡Niño tonto! ¡No sabes como dar pistas para trivia! ¡Sólo describiste tres recursos de películas completamente gastados!

.- ¿Entonces como lo preguntaría usted?.- cuestionó el genio.

Meldar pareció ponerse serio.

.- Nombre del filme del año 2004, basada en el libro de Lemony Snicket donde en la escena del clímax queman el acta de matrimonio.- describió con rapidez Meldar.

.- ¿Algo así?.- cuestionó el genio y Meldar observó con horror como la hoja de papel se incendiaba, al parecer de la nada.

Sin embargo al levantar su mano, el genio recibió un choque de cincos y Sheen se materializó junto a él.

.- Aún no se de que película hablabas Jimmy.- mencionó Sheen rascándose la cabeza.- Aunque es seguro que no una del Ultra lord.

.- ¡Ahora Libby!.- gritó el genio y entonces una serie de ramas surgieron del suelo árido y una serie de enredaderas sujetaron a Meldar de los brazos. Sin embargo, en el momento en que Jimmy intentó acercarse para quitarle los cristales de los oídos Meldar se reapareció más arriba.

.- ¡Ya casi lo tenía!.- se quejó Jimmy

.- ¡No se supone que las gelatinas tengan esas habilidades! - se quejo Meldar.

.- ¡Solo digamos que los humanos o gelatinas somos más evolucionados de lo que pensabas!.- le gritó y con la ayuda de Sheen Jimmy se libero de sus ataduras y fue capaz de cargar a April para empezar a correr.- ¡Libby, los Gorlock!

.- Los tengo, Jimmy.- contestó Libby al otro del los asientos y jaló a todos los invitados con nuevas leanas que salieron del suelo.

Meldar observó con fastidio como su escenario era destruido, pero como un buen conductor de televisión intentó conservarse en una actitud profesional.

.- Nos disculpamos por los pequeños problemas técnicos, pero en un momento continuaremos con la transmisión .- dijo Meldar frente a la cámara que continuaba siguiéndolo en el cielo.

.- Yo creo que ya no le queda tiempo al aire.- dijo Carl que justo terminaba de taladrar la base de la torre con sus manos y entonces comenzó a inclinarse.- Por cierto nunca me gustaron sus trivias. Eran demasiado complicadas.

La torre cayó rápidamente pero a Meldar le dio tiempo de sonreír a la cámara al último instante.

.- ¡No!.- gritó April al ver la caída de la torre donde se encontraba la jaula de su papá.

.- Tranquila April. Mira.- la llamó Jimmy que todavía la sostenía en brazos.

Del cielo, bajó Cindy cargando la jaula del Gorlock y tan pronto estuvo en el suelo forzó los barrotes de la jaula para que el Gorlock pudiera salir y el rostro de April volvió a iluminarse.

Por su parte Sheen continuaba liberando al resto de los aliens, quemando las sogas de luz.

.- No se como lo hiciste Jimmy Neutrón, pero te estaré siempre agradecida por todo.- dijo la Gorlock mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello y el genio le correspondió suavemente dejándose llevar por el momento

Un segundo después, los otros cuatro preadolescentes ya se habían reunido y los observaban.

.- ¿Hola?.- los llamó Cindy algo molesta.- Nosotros somos los que hicimos todo el trabajo. Los poderes de Neutrón como siempre son tan útiles como si siguiera oliendo a cítricos y fuera de color naranja.

Sin embargo ambos parecieron no escucharla, mientras que se separaban del abrazo.

.- Por cierto, ya puedes bajarme.- le recordó April coquetamente y el genio la observó por un segundo en sus brazo, y por un instante pensó que ella se veía realmente linda vestida de novia.

.- ¿Tengo que?.- empezó a decir el genio.

.- ¡Uy! ¡Ahora si es lo último Neutrón!.- gritó Cindy caminando en otra dirección y Jimmy soltó a April de una sola vez al suelo.

.- ¡No, espera Cindy!.- grito el genio y tuvo las intenciones de seguirla cuando repentinamente el suelo comienzo a temblar.

De los escombros de la torre una luz empezó surgir y Meldar volvió a aparecer.

.- ¡Ustedes arruinaron mi programa con sus extraños poderes gelatina! ¡Se suponía que está sería una boda perfecta! ¡Se suponía que este sería mi gran día!.- grito histérico Meldar y se quitó los cristales de las orejas.

.- Ya se le subió a la cabeza como todas las novias.- opinó Sheen y Libby le dio un codazo.

.- ¡Sheen!.- lo regaño la morena.- Buen chiste, pero no es el momento.- se rio un poco.

.- A un lado, yo me encargó.- dijo Cindy regresando y pasando a empujar al genio.

.- Espera Cindy.- lo llamó el genio.

.- No tan rápido niña.- lo detuvo Meldar y comenzó a juntar los dos cristales en forma amenazante.

.- ¡Alto, Meldar! ¡Si destruyen el universo ya no podrás tener tu programa de televisión!.- intentó persuadirlo el genio.

\- ¡O este podría ser el mejor último programa de todos!.- río un poco Meldar y de nuevo hizo aparecer una nueva cámara.- Amados televidentes. Lamentamos no poder continuar con la transmisión de la boda real de los Gorlock debido a inconvenientes mayores.- anunció Meldar como si nada estuviera pasando.- En su lugar transmitiremos un viejo favorito de la cadena: ¡El torneo intergaláctico!.- Al gritar el titulo del programa se acerco más a todos los presentes y Jimmy observó que sus intenciones eran realmente serias. Con disimulo empezó a buscar algo en los alrededores.

.- Sin embargo, en este primer y último capitulo de la temporada dejaremos a un lado los concursos y las trivias.- anunció Meldar.

.- Al menos sabe como adaptarse a las críticas.- opinó Carl y Libby, a su lado, rodó los ojos

.- ¡Y pasaremos directo a la destrucción de los planetas de todo el universo!.- grito y se elevo un poco mas en el cielo.

.- ¡Alto Meldar! ¡Todavía tienes mucho talento para estar en televisión!.- lo llamó Cindy volando a su altura.- ¡Aún no tienes porque terminar tu programa! ¡Tienes mucho talento!.- intentó persuadirlo.

.- ¿Y crees que no lo sé?.- le cuestiono Meldar y continuo amenazante con los generadores de materia.- Aún tenía mucho que dar a la televisión y si no hubiera sido por ustedes mi programa podría haber durado para siempre. ¡¿Qué no lo entienden?! ¡Es necesario que los planetas se destruyan unos a otros para saciar la sed de destrucción de las especies más civilizadas!

.- ¡La violencia no es necesaria para las especies más avanzadas!.- negó Cindy.

.- ¡Las gelatinas solo siguen demostrando que aún no saben nada! ¡Yo le daba equilibrio al universo!.- grito Meldar y lanzo un rayo de luz hacia la rubia que la golpeo en el pecho y ella comenzó a caer del cielo.

.- ¡Cindy!.- grito Libby.

Justo en el momento en que la rubia estaba por caer al suelo, Jimmy fue capaz de atraparla dando un salto.

.- ¡Esto es lo último que harás Meldar!.- le gritó el genio bastante enojado.

.- En eso estamos de acuerdo.- dijo Meldar y finalmente unió los polos opuestos de los generadores de materia.

.- ¡No lo harás!.- grito Jimmy y colocó a la rubia a un lado mientras daba un aplauso y sus guantes se encendían en rojo.- Espero que funcione.- se susurró mientras veía a Cindy inconsciente a un costado.

En el instante en que Meldar unió los diamantes su cuerpo se carbonizo y cayó hecho una pila de carbón al suelo, al tiempo que de los guantes de Jimmy salieron ondas de sonido dirigidos a la intensa luz que surgió de los cristales unidos. Entonces los cristales comenzaron a girar en caída, pero aun parecían seguir unidos. Con grandes ondas concéntricas que se retraían una y otra vez, toda la materia cercana parecía volverse sinuosa y a perder su forma.

.- ¡No es suficiente!.- grito Jimmy y vio como un nuevo rayo de luz surgió y le regresó la onda de sonido y al golpearlo le sacó los guantes de las manos y lo tiró hacia atrás.

Al estar en el suelo el genio volvió a observar a Cindy y le tomó de la mano, mientras observaba como la bola de luz entorno a los generadores de materia empezaba a vibrar y una línea de luz subía hasta el cielo. Entonces las estrellas visibles también empezaron a perder su forma.

Por detrás April recogió los guantes que habían llegado a sus pies y observó a toda su gente que parecía asustada.

.- Creo que es el fin. No creo que Jimmy tenga otro plan. Míralo .- dijo Libby sonriendo un poco al mirar al frente y tomó la mano de Sheen a su lado.

Por su parte Carl también sintió como alguien le tomó de la mano y al girarse vio a una Gorlock alta y musculosa que se veía tan asustada como él.

.- Al menos no estoy sólo en el fin del universo.- se dijo el pelirrojo.

.- ¡Pero no hay que estar tristes!.- grito de repente Sheen y soltándose de la mano de Libby.- ¡Cantemos todos juntos!

Entonces de la nada sacó una guitarra y al comenzar a tocar y todos los Gorlock se tomaron de las manos junto con Carl y la Gorlock.

 _Los mundos podrían juntarse_

 _Cosmos sin el odio_

.- ¡Vamos Libby, es el ultimo capitulo sé que te la sabes!.- dijo Sheen y la morena se encogió de hombros y antes de empezar a cantar le dio un beso en la mejilla a Sheen.

Estrellas como diamantes en tus ojos el suelo sería espacio

Y caminando por un cielo en paz

Todos los hombres lunares se imponen

Pero los haremos ver el sol

¡Adiós hombres lunares!

.- ¡Alguien ponga los créditos!.- grito Sheen.

.- Sabes que ya no esta la cámara de Meldar ¿Verdad, Sheen?.- cuestionó Libby.

.- ¿Qué cámara?.- pregunto Sheen antes de que Libby volviera a cantar.

¡Y tu dices adiós hombres lunares!

¡Adiós hombres lunares!

.- ¡Ustedes ya dejen de cantar a los hombres lunares!.- se quejó April pasando de largo.- ¡Mejor ayuden a hacer algo!

Todos los presentes se encogieron de hombros.

.- ¡Y uno...Y dos...!.- empezó de nuevo Libby.

Por su parte, el genio ahora tomaba la otra mano de Cindy, que aún parecía inconsciente.

.- Creo que sólo hasta hace poco me di cuenta de lo que realmente significa para mi que me siguieras en todas mis aventuras.- comenzó a decir el genio dándole un apretón en los dedos.- Y creo que nunca tendré otra oportunidad para decirte que yo también...

.- ¡Ya basta!.- lo interrumpió April.- Tendrás el tiempo de decirle lo que quieras a tu noviecita cuando me ayudes a detener los cristales.

.- Pero ya hice todo lo que pude.- se defendió el genio poniéndose de pie.

.- El Jimmy Neutrón que conocí alguna vez me enseñó que con el trabajo en equipo se puede lograr cualquier cosa.- dijo la Gorlock entregándole de nuevo los guantes al genio.- Y con las nuevas habilidades que mostraron hoy estoy segura que podremos hacer algo.

El genio pareció meditarlo por un segundo.

.- Tienes razón.- dijo el genio con esperanza renovada.- Algo se me tiene que ocurrir.

¡Adiós hombres lunares!

El canto de Libby y los Gorlock volvió a iniciar.

.- ¡Les dije que dejen de cantar!.- se quejo la Gorlock y Jimmy se percató de algo.

¡Y tu dices adiós hombres lunaressss!

En ese momento la voz de Libby llegó a una nota realmente aguda.

.- Wow. Tu amiga si que tiene una gran voz.- comentó April.

.- ¡Eso es!.- dijo el genio viendo como los generadores de materia volvían a vibrar.- Esta funcionando como con la grabación de los guantes.

.- Pero parece que aún no es suficiente.- opinó April.

.- Pero como tú lo dijiste. Si trabajamos juntos lo lograremos.- entonces el genio le entregó los guantes de nuevo a April.

* * *

.- Como estas aquí contándome todo esto es evidente que lo lograron.- señaló Edison en el cuadro.

.- ¿Eso significa que no quiere que le cuente como termino todo?.- preguntó el genio.

.- No, no. Continúa.- pidió Edison.

* * *

Jimmy tenía frente a él a Carl y a Sheen.

.- Chicos, hasta ahora hemos pasado por muchas aventuras y creo que es el momento de decirles que...-

.- ¡Al fin nos dirá quien es su favorito!.- grito Sheen.- ¡Dile que soy yo!

.- ¡Jimmy no ningún favorito!.- se quejo Carl.- ¿Verdad? No soportaría ese tipo de presión o desprecio.

Jimmy se giró por un momento y puso sus brazos en su nuca.

.- Siempre los he apreciado por que me han ayudado a tener confianza en que saldremos de las peores situaciones, pero ¿comprenden que si no lo logramos seremos los primeros en volvernos ceniza antes de que se destruya el universo?.- cuestionó el genio con tono serio.

.- ¡Pues claro! ¿Acaso crees que somos idiotas?.- se quejo Sheen con buen humor.

.- Nunca lo pensé.- dijo Jimmy dándose la vuelta de nuevo.- ¡Entonces hagámoslo!

Jimmy volteo en dirección a April que ahora tenía puestos los guantes del canto de la ballena y por el otro lado a Libby que esperaba junto con los Gorlock.

.- ¡Ahora!.- grito Jimmy.

.- Espera. ¿Qué dijo Jimmy sobre si fallamos?.- preguntó Carl volviéndose color ocre.

Para ese momento Sheen abría la caja que contenía tres rocas que habían llevado como regalo de bodas y al tocarlas Sheen se volvió una llama de color rojo intenso.

.- No lo escuché por que se dio la vuelta en su efecto dramático, pero seguro no era importante.- dijo la llama humana.

Algo de la confianza de Sheen se transmitió a Carl que se moldeo como una espada y se mantuvo en pie clavada en la tierra. Después Sheen rodeó la espada y esta ganó el color rojo intenso de la llama mientras que las tres rocas permanecían girando en torno al acero.

.- Me haces cosquillas, Sheen.- río un poco la espada.

.- ¡En verdad que estoy ardiendo! ¡Te quemare si me tocas Jimmy!.- le advirtió la voz de Sheen desde la espada.- ¡Te quemaras!.- gritó más histérico.

.- No te preocupes, Sheen.- dijo Jimmy tomando el mango de la espada sin ningún titubeo.- recuerda que puedo adaptarme a cualquier temperatura ya sea alta o baja.

En ese instante April dio un aplauso y de nuevo una onda de sonido se dirigió a la unión de los generadores de materia. Consecutivamente Libby contó del tres al uno e inició una nota alta con el séquito de los Gorlock

La unión de los diamantes de los generadores de materia esta vez vibraron con mayor fluidez, pero no pareció suficiente para separarlos.

.- Es nuestro turno, amigos.- dijo Jimmy e intentó levantar la espada pero de repente pareció estar realmente clavada a la tierra.

.- ¡Ahora, Jimmy!.- lo llamó April.

.- ¡Lo intentó, pero la espada es demasiado pesada!.- se quejo el genio.

.- ¡¿Qué insinúas con eso,?!.- se quejo la voz de Carl bastante molesto.- ¡Si quieres decirme gordo sólo dilo!

.- ¡Te dije que hicieras dieta y ejerció gordo!.- se quejo la voz de Sheen.- ¡ahora por no hacerme caso todo el universo va a ser destruido!

.- ¡No es verdad! ¡De verdad que he estado comiendo menos en las meriendas!.- se defendió la voz de Carl.

.- Virtualmente es el peso de los dos juntos.- dijo Jimmy logrando levantar con dificultad la espada hasta su pecho, y justo cuando sus manos empezaron a bajar otro par de manos le ayudaron a sostener la espada y terminar de levantarla.

.- Tal parece que me necesitas mas de lo que logras admitir.- dijo Cindy por detrás del genio.- ¿Y que era eso tan importante que no podrías decirme en otro momento?

.- ¿Estabas escuchando?.- se giró un poco el genio hacia atrás.- Bueno, lo que pasa es que yo...

.- ¡No quisiera interrumpirlos, pero su amiga ya tiene el color de una de nosotros!.- les recordó April.

Al girarse, ambos vieron como Libby parecía llevarse la peor parte por que había estado manteniendo la nota alta todo ese tiempo.

.- ¿Sabes que podríamos hacernos carbón en el primer toque?.- le cuestionó el genio rápidamente.

.- ¡¿QUE?.- dijo la espada con dos voces.

.- Si tú crees que funcionará no tengo otra opción que confiar en ti.- dijo Cindy.- ¡Así que hagámoslo!

.- ¡Noooo!.- grito la espada.

Jimmy sintió como las manos de Cindy lo sostuvieron con fuerza cuando levantaron la espada sobre sus cabezas y cuando finalmente la clavaron en los generadores de materia.

Un estallido de luz en los dos cristales pareció indicar que funcionaba pero debieron mantener la fuerza sobre la unión.

.- Sólo un poco más.- dijo el genio y un segundo después una nueva luz blanca surgió del generador de materia.

 _.- Gracias_.. _.por liberarme_.- dijo una voz suave entre el brillo.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora.-**

 _"¡Todo lo que sabes esta mal!_

 _Blanco es negro._

 _Arriba es abajo._

 _Y corto es largo._

 _Y todo lo que pensabas que era tan importante, no importa._


	12. Epilogo 2 Brain Blast

**ー** **Brain Blast ー**

ーGraciasー dijo la voz envuelta en color verde que empezó a difuminarse entre el resplandor final, tras el quiebre los generadores de materiaー Eso fue…difícil de conseguir.

Jimmy observó un conjunto de cinco luces de colores en su primer vistazo y parpadeo un par de veces. Presintió cuando el par de manos que lo habían estado sujetando, lo dejaron ir con suavidad, y entonces pudo tallarse los ojos.

ー No hay porqué ー contestó el preadolescente con los ojos entreabiertos y medio ciego todavía ー Lo hice con la ayuda de mis amigos.

ー Todos juntosー apoyo la voz de Aprilー Como la última vez.

ー No, no, noー negó en una especie de corrección sutil.ー No fue su esfuerzo conjunto el que separó los polos opuestos de los generadores de materia y detuvo la destrucción del universo.

ー¿Entonces que separó la fuerza de los polos opuestos?ーcuestiono la voz de Cindy por detrás.

ー Eso fue amor puro y verdadero.

El sonido sincronizado y conmovido de todos, pareció acoger la idea con ternura, aunque alguien empezó a reír.

ーEso es muy tierno y todo, pero estas bromeando, ¿No?ー cuestiono Libby, algo incrédula.

ー Yo no bromeo. El sentido del humor es una alteración del intelecto puro. Y yo no lo tengo.

ー Pues, que aburridoー comentó muy bajo Libby.

ー Entonces creo que esta nube de gas, que parece toxico, esta acusando a algunos de aquí de estar muy enamoradosー dijo Carl algo de expectativaー ¿Quiénes fueron los que te liberaron exactamente?

ー No lo sé ー reconoció la voz.

ーEntonces no andes inventando que lo sabes todo ー se quejó la voz de Sheenー ¡Qué se enteren todos! ¡Este humo sólo es un hablador!

ー No lo soyー dijo con la misma calma y mostrando temple refinadaー Soy un ser inmaterial de nivel ocho, incapaz de falsear la información. Nunca me habían insultado tanto.

ー Un ser constituido de antimateria pura, atrapado en generadores de materia. Eso es una locura. ¿Cómo llegó a pasar?ー volvió a hablar la voz de Jimmy.

ー Puedo ver que tienes una mente curiosa y ansiosa de conocimientosー comenzó de nuevo la voz en los cristalesー Como me liberaron, les contare. Es una historia que data de los orígenes del universo. Todo comenzó …

El sonido de una alarma de reloj digital comenzó a sonar; a su vez todo a su alrededor volvió a aclararse.

Jimmy pudo ver más nítidamente a una especie de nube verde que llevaba consigo cinco gemas flotando en su semi-corporeidad. A su alrededor estaban todos los asistentes a la boda que casi se había llevado acabó en ese paisaje austero.

ー ¿Qué es ese sonido?ー cuestiono Jimmy.

ー Puedo ver que uno de ustedes está preocupado por el tema del tiempoー habló reflexivamente la voz en la nube verdeー Eso es muy sensato.

Jimmy observó al ente con algo más de curiosidad entrecerrando los ojos.

ー Lo que el ente nivel ocho quiere decir, es que es hora de ir a casa. Me prometiste que regresaríamos a tiempo para mis clases de piano temprano por la mañana, Neutrón ー le recordó Cindy al genio, mostrándole su reloj de muñeca.

Evidentemente, después del show final de Meldar y sus últimas consecuencias, ya era de mañana en el tiempo terrestre. Era difícil saber con seguridad cuanto tiempo había pasado en ese planeta donde el cielo había vuelto a verse verde brumoso, y sin rastro de movimientos planetarios.

ーEs verdad, pero ahora… sin los generadoresー Jimmy se percató de la situación en la que se encontraban. Con muy poca esperanza se giró en dirección a los gorlocks―¿April?

La alienígena de piel verde se hizo espacio entre la multitud y se dejo ver entre los suyos.

ー Recuerda que Meldar nos secuestró para traernos a este planeta deshabitado por medio de los generadores de materiaー recapitulo la alíenー También es imposible saber en que parte del universo estamos. Aunque tuviéramos una nave, no sabríamos a que dirección ir..

ーEs verdadー reflexionó un poco más Jimmy. Aunque, sin querer preocupar a nadie, puso a funcionar su cerebro en busca de una solución.

Una observación rápida de su entorno. Listo. Separar los componentes útiles para el problema. Listo. Hacer que todo tenga sentido en nuevo invento...

 _"Piensa…piensa…"_

ー Piensa, piensaー repitió el ente de cinco cristalesー No, no. Yo puedo llevarlos a casa. Conozco todos los mapas estelares del universo. Pero será la única cosa que haré por haberme liberado.

ー ¿Es así como funciona ahora? ¿Cómo el genio de la lámpara que concede un solo deseo?ー cuestionó Sheenー Una vez conocimos a unos seres que podían conceder todos los deseos. ¿Qué dices a eso?

ー No me gusta que me comparen con entes inter-dimensionales que usan ciencia disfrazada de magiaー se alejó un poco la nube de Sheenー Es la segunda vez que me insultan de esta manera.

ーNo me gusta el señor brillitos. Se ofende muy fácilmente ― comento Sheen. A su lado Libby se cruzó de brazos.

Jimmy se tomó la barbilla con detenimiento.

ー Los secretos de los orígenes del universo , o regresar a casa…uhmm

ー Mis clases de piano, Neutrón. Tú lo prometisteー insistió Cindy, empezando a sonar algo molesta.

Jimmy lo medito por un segundo más , pero se interrumpió cuando Cindy le dio un golpe en el brazo; él tuvo que sobarse bajo el hombro sin tener que recordarle a ella que seguía siendo increíblemente fuerte.

ー Esta bien, esta bien. Yo lo prometíーreconoció el genio y la miró con sólo un poco de rencor. ーAuch.

Sin notarlo, el ente de cristales se colocó detrás de ellos.

ー Auch, eso dolió, Vortex. No tienes porque seguir intentando captar mi atención. No podría dejar de mirarte aunque lo intentaráーdijo el ente de cristales.

ー ¡Yo no dije eso!ーse excusó el genio algo avergonzado

ーJa ja, pero si lo pensasteー dijeron a la vez Cindy y en ente inmaterial.

ーBastante ridículo, ¿No lo crees?ー se quejo un poco April junto a Libby y luego adelantándose un poco al centro de la multitudーBien, todos júntense. No queremos dejar a nadie olvidado en este horrible lugar.

ー Si todos están de acuerdo, nos vamos en seguidaー anunció la voz con cristales.

Un agujero de gusano se abrió desde el cielo, y en un segundo arrastró a todos los humanos y gorlocks a un especie de tubo luminoso con rayos concéntricos.

Cuando Jimmy se vio flotando entre la multitud le tomó sólo un instante darse cuenta de un asunto pendiente.

ー ¡April! ¡April!ー llamó con fuerza, volteando en todas las direcciones para localizar a la alienígena. A su alrededor no vio a ninguno de sus amigos, pero por ahora decidió dar por sentado que se encontraban en el mismo flujo del túnel de luz, camino a casa.

ー ¡Aquí estoy!ー dijo la alíen, que asomó una mano entre dos grandes gorloks que la estaban aplastando. Jimmy tuvo que jalarla muy fuerte hacia él para conseguir liberarla.

ー ¿Estás bien?

ー¡Uff!. Es la tercera vez que me salvas la vidaー dijo April con una sonrisa y todavía sujetándole la manoー Creo que debemos de dejar de vernos en estas condiciones.

ーTienes razónーestuvo de acuerdo el genioー Pero tú también me salvaste antes, cuando me recordaste que aún se podía hacer algo si trabajamos juntos.

ー Sólo estaba citando a mi héroeー dijo ella y le sonrió mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Jimmy parpadeo un par de veces seguidas.

ー ¿Sabes? ーempezó Jimmy, sintiendo que se le había congelado una sonrisa en el rostroー Desde que empecé a utilizar números binarios, y consecuentemente aprendí a atar mis agujetas, siempre pensé que al hacer contacto con los seres de otros planetas podríamos intercambiar conocimientos. Pero ahora…después de conocerte…lo que yo quiero decir…

ー Sé exactamente lo que quieres decir, Jimmy Neutrónー dijo ella dándole un apretón extra en la mano y acercándose un poco a su rostro para darle un besito esquimal. El genio se sorprendió un poco cuando ella terminó soltándolo y dejándose ir de nuevo a la dirección de los demás gorlock ー Tú y yo siempre seremos amigos. Nunca lo olvides.

Jimmy la vio esquivar a unos cuantos de los gorlock para evitar ser aplastada de nuevo, y permaneció estático por un segundo más, hasta que vio dos luces separando el túnel de luz en diferentes direcciones.

ー ¿Esta bien si te llamo alguna vez?ー preguntó con el tiempo contadoー Cómo amigos.

April pareció dudar por un segundo.

ー ¡Esta bien! ¡Pero no tan seguido, ¿de acuerdo?!ー grito la gorlock a la distanciaー ¡Nunca me atrevería a interferir entre el amor puro y verdadero!

Jimmy, inconscientemente, volvió a sobarse el brazo donde resentía el dolor de un golpe y levantó la mano para despedirse.

Eso fue lo último que vio de April, antes de ser arrastrado por su propio túnel de luz.

* * *

ー Buen relato, niño. Y aunque repito que no apruebo tus experimentos de aquella ocasión, te doy crédito por lograr que todo tuviera un final felizー dijo el cuadro de Edison observando al genio terminado de acomodar la cabeza en su mesa de trabajo. Jimmy cerro los ojos y dejó ir un bostezo .

ー¿Sabe?ー dijo ya casi medio dormidoー Aunque intenté encontrar a ese ser de antimateria para preguntarle sobre los secretos del origen del universo, nunca pude localizarlo.

El genio río muy bajo.

ー Espero que Cindy llegará a tiempo a su clase de piano, ese día.

ー Tal vez fue mejor así ー habló más bajo Edison, en consideración al aletargado genioー Los seres ancestrales son los más astutos. Nunca deberías fiarte de uno por completo.

Probablemente Jimmy no alcanzó a escuchar eso último, porque comenzó a respirar de forma pausada y sus ojos se mantuvieron cerrados.

El hombre canoso en el cuadro lo contempló por un segundo más, y cuando estuvo seguro de que el adolecente estaba dormido, comenzó a silbar suavemente.

ー Perrito, perrito. Ven aquí.

Goddard se vio asomando su cabeza por entre las patas de la mesa de trabajo, donde ahora el genio dormía.

ー Pobre muchachoー dijo al ver a la mascota con mandíbula de metal que parecía tener una fina capa de polvoー Es normal que un niño mayor comience a tener nuevos intereses. Te sientes algo olvidado, ¿No es así?

El perro se lamentó con un pequeño llanto canino y bajo la cabeza.

ー Por eso es que los inventos debemos estar unidos. Si este niño de verdad es como yo a su edad, ahora que esa niña le dijo que se alejara, lo más probable es que empiece a construir muchos inventos para mantenerse ocupado. Yo lo sé; muy pronto tú y yo serviremos como un separador de reciclables y tablero de notas

El cuadro observó al perro ladrando y justo después abrió la parte de su espalda de donde salió un escáner con paneles de luz verde.

ー Eso esー dijo Edison cuando vio al perro retrocediendo y aproximándose a una de las palmas de la mano del genio que había quedado suelta mientras dormía ー Sólo un poco más…

Jimmy se removió solo un poco entre sueños, Entonces el perro le dirigió una mirada profunda a su amo y se lamento. Sin intenciones de concluir su tarea volvió a guardar el escáner y le dirigió un par de ladridos al hombre del cuadro.

ー ¿Cómo que no es correcto? Pensé que estabas de acuerdo con la información que intercambiamos "K-9" ーse vio un poco receloso el cuadroー Pero ahora veo que solo eres un " perro malo" " perro malo"

El canino de nuevo bajo la vista y volvió a originar sonidos inteligibles como si tratará de hablar como un canino entrenado.

El cuadro se vio un poco sorprendido.

ー¿No te importa si algún día desapareces? ー cuestionó impactadoー ¿Sabes que nosotros somos conciencias artificiales a fines a nuestra única memoria interna? Si algo le pasa a nuestras bases de datos, no tendremos respaldos si no contamos con medios electrónicos. Tú eres demasiado pesado para descargarte con rapidez a otro sistema operativo, y yo, bueno, tengo el internet restringido. Solo necesitamos anular algunos protocolos.

El perro volvió a dar dos ladridos.

ー ¿Quieres quedarte tal y como él te construyó? No veo por qué te aferras tanto al pasado, cachorro. Como un sistema cibernético deberías aspirar a las mejoras.

El perro pretendió escarbar en el suelo para jugar con una de sus patas e hizo descender sus orejas. Al parecer estaba algo avergonzado.

ー No entiendo tú lógica, pero supongo que así termina nuestras alianza.

Goddar asintió y regreso de vuelta a la parte baja de la mesa de trabajo. El hombre en el cuadro se sostuvo la barbilla con mirada meditativa y después apago la luz de su imagen. La luz en su marco también se apagó.

* * *

Rayos y truenos iluminaron la construcción de madera en el patio de los Neutrón.

Una figura alta y barbuda que usaba una gabardina café con sombrero caminó lentamente por el patio trasero. En su mano portaba un maletín de doctor y un gato.

Al pasar junto a la ventana de la casa, vio a una mujer que dormía en el sillón con un libro sobre niños problema en las manos. En el momento en que ella dio señales de comenzar a despertar, un scanner dentro del libro iluminó su rostro y liberó un spray parecido al de cualquier ambientador de habitación.

ー Eddy…se bueno…Eddyー susurro la mujer entre sueños.

Al estar frente a la puerta, el personaje alto de gabardina metió una de sus manos enguantas a uno de sus bolsillos y extrajo un conjunto de llaves coloridas de juguete que al acercarlas una por una al escáner de la puerta corroboró los accesos de ADN necesarios, mostrando una imagen de Sheen sacando la lengua, Carl sin camiseta en una pose sensual y Jimmy con Goddard. Finalmente la puerta se abrió y de inmediato encontró al adolecente durmiendo de espaldas sobre su mesa de trabajo.

Dio un par de pasos adelante y de su maletín extrajo una jeringa , que parecía pertenecer a un kit de doctor para niños. Con sólo tocar uno de lados frontales de la cabeza del adolecente con la punta de la jeringa se originó una pequeña chispa azul muy brillante que se extendió sobre su cabeza mostrando un diagrama de su cerebro bajo el cráneo. El adolecente se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados y parecía seguir durmiendo apaciblemente.

Sin percatarse de ello, dos luces circulares se iluminaron bajo la mesa desde las sombras y miraron a los pies del extraño.

ー¡Bum, Crash, Ka-Bom! ¡Tienes muerte cerebral, Jimmy! ー dijo el barbudo haciendo un par de pistolas con las manos y fingiendo dispararle al genio en la cabeza ー ¡Pero doctor, se suponía que usted debía salvarlo!ーfingió una segunda voz femenina de enfermeraー Lo siento, creo que fue un mal diagnósticoー imitó una voz más maduraー ¡Lo voy a demandar por negligencia! Ha-ha-ha

El perro debajo de la mesa salió corriendo preparado para morder una de las piernas del extraño con un gran gruñido. Embistió directo en el blanco pero un protocolo que se activó en su sistema impidió cerrar su mandíbula por completo.

ー ¡Oye! ーdijo Eddy al caer sobre el suelo, siendo amortiguado por su larga barba y la gabardinaー ¡Ya te dije que eres una chatarra inservible! ¡Tú ya no funcionas para lo que te construyeron!

De su gabardina rápidamente sacó una pistola de juguete con un chupón que al dar con Goddard le causó un corto circuito. El perro abrió su mandíbula, sin luz en los ojos y aun con la pierna robótica en su mandíbula.

ー ¡Bum! ¡Tu también tuviste muerte cerebral! ー dijo Eddy retirándole el chupón y al hacerlo el perro se desmoronó en pequeñas piezasー Ahora yo soy tu dueño ¿Sabes? Siempre he querido un gato llamado cachorro. Con un poco de pelaje quedarás irreconocible.

Eddy regreso al asiento de su exoesqueleto robótico. Aunque al ponerlo de pie, la pierna robótica con la mordida lo hizo inclinarse a la izquierdaー Bueno, supongo que ahora puedo jugar al verdadero doctor House. Ha ha ha.

Regresando su vista al adolecente que se mantenía recostado en su mesa de trabajo se aproximó levantando su maletín que había caído.

ー Todavía hay una forma de salvar tu cerebro, pero es un tratamiento experimental extremadamente dolorosoー dijo sacando un anillo con una N y dos lunas y un pequeño frasco de pintura de acuarelas plateadaー Una porrista, la anciana Tatters y tu debilucho profesor de ciencias no son rivales para mi. ¡Pum – Crash!

El anillo pareció vibrar sobre la mesa, antes de Eddy lo tomará y al mirar a través de él observó una chispa de electricidad.

ー A esto le llamo baba de bebéー dijo abriendo el frasco de pintura y después un pequeño pincel con el que pintó el anilloーSe hace invisible e intangible cuando se seca. Lastima que la verdadera baba no haga eso. En fin.

Un nuevo trueno iluminó el cielo y las luces se apagaron. Eddy miró a todas las esquinas de la habitación obscura, con la sensación de que ya no se encontraba sólo y levantó la mano del genio. En un solo movimiento lo puso en su dedo anular. Aunque nada aparente sucedió.

ー Espero que pronto seas el hermano mayor que he estado esperandoー dijo Eddy cerrando su gabardina. Al pasar frente los restos de Goddar abrió su maletín con un botón en el mango; los restos del robot se introdujeron solos en su interior.

La tormenta se inició cuando salió por la puerta. Y un rayo dividió el cielo.

* * *

Gotas de agua a cántaros. Burbujas de algo que se hunde.

ー Ese no fue el verdadero final, ¿No es así?

Jimmy Neutrón reconoció su propia voz en sus pensamientos. Aunque la sentía extrañamente ajena.

ーNo. No lo fueー acepto con una segunda voz idéntica ー Pudo haber sido el final de mi niñez, pero sólo fue el principio.

ー ¿El principio de qué?

ー Yo lo sé.

La oscuridad, el vacío y la nada. Era como si flotara en el espacio exterior con calma, pero de pronto comenzaba a llenarse de agua y algo lo obligará a hundirse. Tenía tanto frío y sentía que el aliento se le escapaba.

De pronto, el rostro de Meldar observándolo de cerca era una imagen más vivida de lo que hubiese querido recordar.

" Eso lo dices por que no eres ni remotamente reconocido en el universo y tú rastro y el de tu planeta desaparecerá muy pronto" decía Meldar. Después lo veía uniendo los polos opuestos de los generadores de materia. De nuevo una luz cegadora.

La siguiente sucesión de imágenes paso rápidamente. Un resplandor de luz del agujero de gusano abriéndose en la estratosfera. Su descenso hacia el mar abierto. Su mano intentando alcanzar la de Libby antes de la caída. Corriendo por el agua con la tecnología de sus zapatos. Las escaleras de un pasadizo obscuro en un peñasco marino. Y luego de regreso al laboratorio, listo para iniciar una nueva aventura.

"Después de esa última aventura todos tomamos un descanso. Creo que era momento de que pensáramos en el futuro que nos quedaba por delante. Ese destino del que habíamos escapado se había evitando casi por pura casualidad, pero estaba seguro que muy pronto estaría listo para guiar a mis amigos a otro viaje aun más emocionante"

Se veía a él mismo paseándose por su laboratorio. Pasaban las horas y de vez en cuando se ausentaba.

"¿No eres tú el que dejó de invitarlos a acompañarte?" "Salías prácticamente todas las noches para tener tus propias aventuras en solitario. Sólo una persona lo notó"

Una noche en el patio de Cindy estaba mirando las estrellas sobre el césped con un telescopio roto en las manos. Eso es otra historia. . Las estrellas siempre estaban centellando. Parecía inspirador desde el punto de vista en que se vieras, incluso desde la visión de un caleidoscopio incidental, pero…

"…tu rastro y el de tu planeta desaparecerá muy pronto"

"No podía dormir sin ver el recuerdo de Meldar. Así que a veces me mantenía despierto. Tal vez no se lo dije a mis amigos porque simplemente no quería que pensarán mal de mi y vieran mi falta de nuevas ideas"

"Tú sigues siendo un gran genio inventor. Aun puedes construir cosas que nadie más podría"

"Si, pero las ideas importantes, la que de verdad son innovadoras, dejaron de llegar. No se porque, pero mi habilidad para resolver problemas de forma creativa desapareció desde aquella vez"

"¿Ya no tienes Brain Blast?

" ¿Por qué tengo que decirme algo que ya sé?"

Un cohete estaba cruzando el espacio exterior y lo paso de largo a gran velocidad. Lo hizo en tres ocasiones seguidas pero no pudo notar nada además del 976 pintado en un costado ¿Eso de verdad era un Brain Blast? Sentía que debía serlo por que removió algo en su mente, aun si surgió durante una ilusión. Pero después de mucho tiempo ya no era capaz de entender las pistas que le daba su cerebro para resolver un problema. El cohete siguió su camino y comenzó a perderse. Todo volvió al vacío y la oscuridad.

"Si no puedo crear nada, me siento vacío …"

"Si no tienes ideas nuevas, mereces ser olvidado"

"La ciencia lo es todo para mi…."

"No hay otra cosa que me importe. Quiero saber todo lo que hay en el universo"

"Pero ¿de que sirve poseer conocimientos si no se te ocurren formas creativas de utilizarlos?"

"Entonces recurriste a una fuerza externa para probarte"

"Pensé que solo me hacia falta expandir mis horizontes y tener nuevas experiencias. Por un tiempo ellos sólo me dieron ideas para mejorar mis inventos, pero yo seguía sin poder crear algo nuevo"

Querías dar un mensaje al universo sobre tu existencia. Ese fue lo único sensato que dijo Meldar antes de su final"

"Pero…¿Ese es mi destino o lo que me dicta mi intelecto?"

Otra noche estaba sobrevolando la ciudad de RetroVille con un jet pack que había mejorado. Las luces de la ciudad eran tan brillantes, aun en su forma artificial.

"Estaba en busca de una solución o alguien que pudiera ayudar a abrir mi perspectiva. Pero al final, me rendí y di por hecho que tendría que vivir así. Solo celebrando mis viejos éxitos y tal vez perfeccionarlos hasta que ya no hubiese cabida al error"

"Ya no puedes equivocarte"

Podía ver las luces de neón de un juego mecánico cercano. Los vagones de la montaña rusa en movimiento. Y por un instante, cuando estaba de cabeza, Cindy estaba riéndose. Las luces de los bulbos por detrás también la hacían brillar.

No era la primera vez que lo notaba. También en su patio, cuando la miraba de espaldas y el viento soplaba en el impermeable que usaba para salir por las mañanas con su telescopio, estaba seguro que la cuidad estaría a salvo con ella vigilando. Ella talvez tiene un destino mayor que nadie ha visto jamás.

"¿Por qué Cindy es tan importante?"

"Llegué a pensar que aun si no tenía grandes ideas, podría tener una gran futuro. Viviendo el presente y el resto vendría solo. No había nada de que preocuparse"

"Una vez, vimos una versión del futuro en que se tomó esa decisión. Jimmy se guio por sus emociones y dejó de construir de forma creativa. No tenía sueños o aspiraciones. Cedió fácilmente a la fuerza de una tiranía"

"Lo recuerdo"

"Entonces llegó el momento de decidir. Y tú elegiste la ciencia"

Estaba en un laboratorio vacío. Los sonidos en la radio se habían vuelto insistentes. La falta de sueño. La falta de sueños. Alguien siempre estaba tocando la puerta. Quienes ofrecieron su ayuda querían una respuesta o se irían para siempre. Y no se irían sin antes llevarse todo.

"Tenía a Cindy con los ojos cerrados frente a mi. Y con un acto traicionero, la aleje y me fui de la ciudad"

Aun podía verse utilizando un rayo para encerrarla en una burbuja de tiempo.

"Yo no diría que tenía oportunidad de elegir. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que había atraído, ya era demasiado tarde.

Un hoyo negro podía abrirse en cualquier momento de la historia. Un ataque frontal no es la solución para algo que se mueve por el espacio y el tiempo. Nada esta quieto en el Universo. Hay cosas que se mueven muy rápido. Nada permanece.

Las torres de hielo en el Polo Norte se alzaban en una tormenta de nieve. Si intentas acercarte caminando por el suelo congelado veras que las puntas de las construcciones siempre están brillando. Y si la miras por el tiempo suficiente veras el reflejo de las estrellas haciéndola desaparecer como una ilusión.

"¿Ya sabes lo que son?"

Hay una huella blanca que divide el cielo. Lo que dejó algo al pasar volando"

En los restos del parque de diversiones algo se levanta de las partes de metal olvidado.

Cuando vez una pirámide con punta luminosa sabrás que ellos llevan el mismo tiempo que nosotros aquí.

Y todo termina con una despedida de una mano más joven que se agita en el viento.

Ahora era como si se viera a sí mismo en la oscuridad del espejo en el baño de la escuela. Intentaba pensar en algo con mucho esfuerzo pero su imagen se termina rompiendo

"Se que es un rompecabezas que debo resolver. Y cuando lo haga todo se aclarará. Pero sin el Brain Blast no puedo hacerlo"

"Podemos afrontar esto. Sólo tenemos que trabajar juntos. Y así recuperaras la perspectiva que perdiste"

Jimmy veía su reflejo en un espejo roto a sus pies en la oscuridad. Era lo único que se distinguía . Levantó un fragmento triangular del vidrio y se encontró mirando uno de sus ojos azules.

ー ¿Tú aún tienes el Brain Blast?

ー Sólo confía en mi. Cuando llegué el momento.

* * *

Dos años antes. En el espacio. Localización desconocida.

Cinco luces brillaban a la distancia. Si alguien hubiese seguido el camino a su encuentro, se habría encontrando a una nube verde flotando solitaria.

ー Nunca creí que me encontraría con un problema tan pronto que salí de esos cristales. Debo ser mas cuidadoso a partir de ahoraー se dijo el ente formado por cinco gemas de colores, mientras se mantenía flotando en la oscuridadー Si ese ser a base de carbono hubiese concluido su proceso mental que hace llamar Brain-blast estando yo tan cerca, me hubiese destruido. Lo bueno es que me deshice del problema, y ya no podrá hacerlo más.

Un cometa paso por delante del ente en ese momento.

ー Adelanteー le cedió el pasoー Que mal educado.

Las cinco joyas que forman la nube de gas verde brillaron en orden secuencial creando una tonada que se había registrado en su memoria.

"Adióssss…hombresss…lunaressss…" tarareo.

ー No dejó de estar preocupado por ese pequeño planeta azulado. Si ese niño se desarrolló ahí, podrían haber más como élー su gemas volvieron a iluminarse en una secuencia diferenteー No me gusta, pero deberé regresar a mi galaxia e informar la localización de su planeta para su inmediata destrucción. Sólo así estaré tranquilo.

Repentinamente el ente se vio agitado entre una serie de cometas pasando a su alrededor.

ー ¿Qué pasa?ー les cuestiono intentando mantener sus joyas a salvo dentro de su nube verdeー ¿Por qué nadie responde?

El agitado lugar del universo donde se encontraba comenzó a arrastrar todo a su paso; planetas, estrellas e incluyendo la luz.

ー Debes dejarme ir. ¿Sabes acaso quien soy yo?ー le habló inútilmente al hoyo negro que lo arrastrabaー Veo que te diriges a una dimensión totalmente diferente a esta, pero no me interesa ir. Tengo algo muy importante que hacer aquí.

Hasta el final, el ser de antimateria se mantuvo preocupado de mantener un lenguaje sofisticado y solo esperaba llegar a un lugar donde no hubiese seres tan groseros .Sin saberlo, esa sería la última vez que vería ese universo.

La Tierra se había salvado de nuevo. Sin que nadie lo supiera.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora.-**

Un saludo a todos. Espero que sigan disfrutando de estos últimos capítulos llenos de misterios e intrigas. Saludos especiales a quienes siempre están atentos a las actualizaciones y me dejan saber lo que piensan. Aún me quedan un par de trucos bajo la manga, así que me mantengo positiva sobre lo que falta.

Debo decir que por un tiempo he estado contemplando el rumbo que debía tomar la historia si quería incluir todos los detalles que le dan vida a este pequeño universo que surgió de las ideas de J.A. Davis. Por supuesto también hay referencias a muchas otras producciones que me encantan, así de alguna forma todo termina complementándose.

Sobre el capítulo:

Espero que haya disfrutado el cameo imaginario de uno de los personajes de Rick and Morty . Como ya ha ocurrido antes, no pude resistirme a la idea de incluirlo.

Algunos recordaran que la localización en donde lo llevó el hoyo negro fue la nébula prometeica, pero son sólo detalles.

En cuanto a Jimmy y sus amigos, sé que a veces soy muy dura con los personajes o con sus pensamientos, y tal vez es porque bajo tantos chistes o situaciones una parte de mi deseaba que esta historia se moviera por rumbos más serios. Solo espero que no haya mezclado estas cosas de forma demasiado disonante.

Hay varias referencias a Todas las manzanas de Newton en este capítulo que por supuesto espero que las lectoras más fieles hayan reconocido. Solo espero que quienes no hayan leído no se hayan perdido demasiado. En síntesis, el punto era destacar que cuando Jimmy paso un tiempo en solitario nunca perdió el contacto con Cindy, y en cambio, algo muy estrecho surgió, pero no llegó a una conclusión. De ahí algunos problemas en la actualidad.

Espero tener los siguientes capítulos muy pronto. Sus comentarios siempre son bienvenidos.


	13. Fuerzas cruzadas

**.-Fuerzas cruzadas.-**

Una estela de luz se asomó entre el espacio de la puerta entreabierta. Siguió su paso hasta dar con el rostro del adolecente que continuaba durmiendo sobre su mesa de trabajo.

ー ¡Jimmy, es hora de desayunar!ー llamó una voz a la distancia.

Pequeños gestos en el rostro del adolecente indicaban que continuaba soñando.

ー ¡Baja, Jimmy! ¡Se te hará tarde para ir a la escuela!

La mano que aún colgaba de su mesa se estiró y parecía intentar alcanzar algo.

 _"Estamos cayendo"_

Su recuerdo después de salir del agujero de gusano parecía verse desde la visión de túnel. El cielo azul a su alrededor, y al bajar la vista veía amplia extensión del mar abierto acercándose cada vez más. Sabía que la caída a esa altura sería como dar con concreto sólido.

 _"¿Dónde están los demás?"_

Al girar la vista podía ver a Libby bastante asustada. Su mano frente a él se estiró para alcanzarla antes de la caída.

ー ¿Jimmy?

ー ¡Libby!

Con un sobresalto el adolecente se levantó de golpe. La mujer retrocedió unos pasos.

ー Cielos. No me des esos sustosー dijo su tía sosteniéndose el pechoー ¿Quieres dejar huérfano a mi peludin?

ー Lo siento, tía Amandaー se disculpó Jimmy mirando a su alrededor y después reteniendo un bostezo. Con un ojo entre abierto le pareció que su tía lo miraba con desaprobación.

ー Sabes que no me gusta que te quedes aquí por las noches, Jimmy. Es frío, esta sucio y podrían haber ratas corriendo por esos cables amontonados de alláー apoyando sus palabras se escucho el chirrido de algo pequeño corriendo y ella se vio algo consternadaー Además no es lo mejor para tu salud. Aún puedes crecer un poco más si duermes como se debe.

El adolecente se puso de pie y se tallo un ojo, sin darle demasiada importancia a los comentarios de su tía.

ー Lo sé. Lo siento. Será la última vezーconcluyo el genio rápidamente deseoso de salir pronto del laboratorio en construcción; desde ahí podía olfatear el aroma al desayuno y se sentía realmente hambriento.

Era un hecho que tener a su tía y a su malvado primo viviendo con él, debía tener al menos una ventaja al iniciar cada día incierto.

ー No tan rápido, jovencitoー lo llamó su tíaー Ya habíamos hablado de esto, y la última vez fue la última vez. Siento decírtelo, pero tendré que castigarte.

ー ¿No me quitaras el desayuno? ¿O si?ー se alarmó un poco Jimmy, pensando que eso realmente era lo único que le importaba en el mundo; aunque tal vez lo pensó así porque aún estaba medio dormido.

ー A veces no se de donde sacas esas ideas, Jimmyー comenzó ella, acercándose sólo un pocoーPero sé que si tu mamá estuviera aquí no le gustaría que permitiera esos hábitos para dormir, aunque tampoco aprobaría que te dejara sin comer como castigo.

ー Entonces, ¿Cuál es el plan?ー cuestionó reteniendo un nuevo bostezo, y pensando que aquella mujer estaba muy lejos de llegar a ser tan mala como su propio hijo.

ーYa pensaremos en algo. Pero por ahora, es tiempo de que comas un saludable desayuno antes de ir a la escuelaー dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba por uno de sus hombros y lo dirigía hacia la casa.

 _"Si, definitivamente ella no podía llegar a ser malvada"_ , se convenció aún más el genio.

ーY mientras desayunamos, me puedes contar quien es esa tal Libby con la que soñabas hace un momentoー dijo su tía dándole un apretón extra en el hombroー ¿Es alguien de la escuela? ¿Es linda?

ー Tía Amanda ーse quejó el genio ligeramente abochornado.

 _"¿O si podía ser muy mala?"_

* * *

El sonido de un auto acelerando a toda velocidad y un par de bocinazos, logró despertar a la rubia de golpe, que al intentar levantarse se dio un literal golpe en la cabeza.

ー Auch. Eso dolió, ma….má ーse quejó Cindy todavía con los ojos cerrados. Al dirigir las manos frente a ella pudo sentir una pared de concreto que parecía aprisionarla por encima.

Teniendo un horrible mal presentimiento, que a pesar de todo, no acababa de sorprenderla, se giró sobre la pared y al dar la vuelta se sintió liberada.

Sin deseos de perder más tiempo con especulaciones, dado que debía alistarse para ir a la escuela, abrió los ojos. Entonces observó su cama con las sábanas destendidas donde se suponía que debía estar el techo. De inmediato dirigió un vistazo a su ventana cerrada que tenia el marco más cerca del suelo.

ー Entonces…estamos en el mundo al revés, o es uno de esos días en que me recuerdo lo mucho que lamentó haber conocido a cierto genio, con quien espero no encontrarme especialmente hoy.

Resoplo su flequillo y comenzó a caminar a modo de cangrejo sobre la superficie del techo. Se impaciento mucho más al notar que no había forma en la que podría abrir la puerta con el pomo tan bajo.

ーPerfecto.

Entonces, cayó como una roca al suelo de su habitación.

Sabiendo que podía ponerse a flotar involuntariamente en cualquier momento, abrió la puerta de su habitación estirando la mano desde el suelo, al tiempo que escucho el timbre de la entrada principal de su casa.

ー ¿Y ahora qué?

Cuando se dirigía a bajar las escaleras, por el contrario sus pasos la llevaron de nuevo al techo como si subiera una escalinata invisible. La visión del descenso de las escaleras desde lo alto del recibidor no era del todo confortable.

ー ¿Quién es?ー preguntó sin poder ocultar su temor a la caída y con la seguridad que no podía ser ninguno de sus padres, quienes nunca habían olvidado las llaves de la casa.

ーSoy yo. Abre. Necesito que me dejes parafrasear tu informe de historia del antiguo Egipto. Por la alergia se me olvidó escribir algo. Tonto Steve Johnson.

ー No es un buen momento, Libsー contestó la rubia que ahora intentaba hacer una pose de yoga para bajar suavemente. Después de algo de experiencia en esa misma situación, había entendido que necesitaba relajarse para controlar aquellos poderesー¿Esta bien si te veo más tarde en la biblioteca?

ー Pero tengo historia en la primera hora. Vamos.

ー¡Ahora no!

ー Cielos. Lo siento 'señora Vortex' intentaba hablar con mi mejor amiga.

Hubo un ligero silencio y la morena que esperaba por fuera de la casa escuchó extraños ruidos, que concluyeron con el sonido de una especie de lámpara rompiéndose.

ー ¿Esta todo bien, Cindy?

ー Tendrás que pedirle ayuda a alguien más, Libby.

ー ¿Es por lo que dije?

Después de eso nadie contestó.

ーCreo que no debí decirle eso último ーreflexiono Libby bajando las escaleras del pórtico y en dirección a la aceraー ¿Pero qué voy a hacer ahora?

Con sincronía precisa a sus pensamientos, la morena alzó la vista al otro lado de la calle. Justo en ese instante el conocido vecino de su mejor amiga salía de su casa cerrando la puerta tras de si. Sobre el césped dejó ir su hoverboard.

ー Oh, hola Jimmyー se aproximó la morena justo cuando él pretendía saltar sobre la patineta flotante. El castaño pareció ligeramente sorprendido de verla ahí.

ー Hola, Libby, ¿Por qué...

ー ¡Jimmy, Jimmy!ー grito su tía saliendo de la casa llevando consigo una bolsa de papel marrón, aunque al ver a los dos adolecentes se congelo por un instanteー Lo siento, ¿Interrumpo?

ー No pasa nada, señoraー se acercó amistosamente la adolecente y le extendió la manoー Soy Libby Folfax. Actual presidenta estudiantil de la secundaria y preparatoria de Retroville, cantante a buen presupuesto en eventos especiales, y aspirante a ser portada permanente de la revista People.

ー Que frescuraー le sonrió la mujer abanicándose el rostro con una mano y correspondiendo su apretón de manos con la otraー De sólo escucharte me dan ganas de quitar mi aire acondicionado e invitarte a pasar.

ーTía Amanda...

ー Si, lo sé. Lo séー se afano un poco Libby, y concluyó el animado enlace de manos que recordaba a los saludos de las campañas presidenciales ー Se me hace tarde para ir a la escuela, pero será un placer que me invite otro día, claro, si Jimmy esta de acuerdo.

ーClaro, y aquí entre nosotras ahora comprendo por que Jimmy estaba soñando contigo esta mañanaー susurro la mujer inclinándose hacia Libby.

El castaño se apareció entre ambas mujeres con un pasmo en el rostro. Esperaba que ella no hubiese escuchado eso último.

ー ¿Eso es para mi?ー cuestionó señalando la bolsa papel marrón y alzando la voz innecesariamente.

ー Claro, claro. Casi lo olvidas en la cocinaー dijo entregándole la bolsa de papel al castaño y retrocediendo unos pasos.

ー ¿Tu almuerzo?ー preguntó con la morena con un poco de curiosidad.

ー No, es solo una…

El genio se interrumpió al notar que su tía continuaba parada junto a ellos para observarlos.

ーLo siento, lo siento. Debo llevar a mi hijo a la guarderíaー de repente ella lució preocupadaー ¿Le corte el cabello esta mañana? ¿Verdad?

Sin perder tiempo, ella corrió directo a la casa, mientras Jimmy apenas levantó una ceja con algo de escepticismo.

ー Entonces…¿Estuviste soñando conmigo?ーcuestionó la morena con ligerezaー ¿Algo que reconocer? Vamos, no se lo diré a nadie.

ー No es lo que piensasー aseguró el genio, sin verdadero temor a un mal entendido.

ー Claro que no lo esー se rio un poco la morenaーOye, es algo tarde. ¿Te molestaría darme ride a la escuela?

El genio accedió y una vez que estuvo sobre la patineta le extendió la mano para ayudarle a subir.

ー Sólo espero que ya hayas solucionado el problema de la última vezー advirtió Libby al poner el primer pie sobre la tabla.

ー Nunca adivinaras quien fue el que causó el problema en primer lugar. Te reto.

ー¿Sheen?

ー Bien . Tu ganas.

ー Yo siempre ganó, Jimmy.

ー¿Siempre?

Ambos adolecentes continuar su camino por la acera en dirección a la escuela. Libby sujetándose por la cintura de Jimmy mientras continuaban conversando. Ninguno pareció notar al objeto volador que salió de la casa de enfrente y que se dirigió en sentido contrario.

* * *

Dos años antes. Peñasco marino. Localización desconocida.

ー Auuuー se quejo la morena sentada en la arena blanquecina.

Dos grandes elevaciones triangulares de piedra y paralelas sobresalían en el islote, dejando una especie de acantilado entre ellos.

ー Lo siento, Libby. Si hubiese visto esa piedra al final del arrecife no te habrías lastimado y todavía tendríamos mis zapatos antiadherentes ー recordó el genio viendo su par de zapatos reposando inservibles en una piedra cercana, y después ofreciéndole una mano a la morena para intentar ayudarle a levantarse.

ー Relájate. No fue tu culpaー dijo ella apoyándose entre el peñasco y el genio, pero desistiendo con rapidezー Fue la culpa de ese ser luminoso. Desde el principio no me dio buena espina.

ー En un planeta con menor gravedad podríamos haber caído desde tan alto sin problema . Dudo que lo haya hecho a propósito . Sólo debe desconocer las cualidades físicas de nuestro planeta.ー aseguró el genio inclinándose un poco para ver la torcedura en el pie de Libbyー ¿Te duele si hago esto?

ー¡ Auuu, Sí!ー se quejo ella y le dio una pequeña palmada en la mano que no terminó de ser del todo brusca.

ー Lo sientoー rio un poco el genio, sabiendo de antemano sobre su carente experiencia en el campo de la medicina.

ー Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero no confiaría nunca en alguien que pueda leer la mente de los demás. Eso no se haceー Libby concluyó con un movimiento desaprobatorio de dedo y después observó a Jimmy que ahora le daba pequeños golpecitos a su reloj de muñecaー ¿Y ahora que podemos hacer?

ー Ya he intentado enviarle mi localización a uno de los inventos para que venga por nosotros, pero no puedo asegurar que haya sido recibido. Mi reloj se estropeó un poco con todo lo que paso.ー en su reloj observó los números digitales cambiando muy rápido.

ー Por cierto, ¿dónde crees que hayan caído Cindy y los demás?

ー Con algo de suerte, en RetroVille, pero por ahora no nos servirá preocuparnos por ellos hasta que nosotros mismos salgamos de aquí ー el genio levantó la vista para observar los dos grandes peñascos que lo rodeabanー Es curioso, pero esta formación es demasiado estilizada para haber sido obra de la naturaleza. Aunque tampoco habría razón para una civilización antigua construyera algo así a en un islote a mitad del mar.

ー Tal vez fue obra de los extraterrestresー señaló la morena.

ー Puede serー reconoció el genio recargándose pensativamente sobre una de las paredes.

La roca aparentemente sólida reaccionó al peso del genio y de repente ambas formaciones comenzaron a unirse sobre la arena. Con gran asombro ambos preadolescentes observaron que la arena del islote dejaba paso a un pasadizo que bajaba por unas escaleras.

ー Es extraño, pero supongo que es el único camino que podemos tomarー dijo el genio inclinándose junto a Libby y ofreciéndole la espalda para cargarla.

Libby dudo por un momento mirando al genio y al oscuro pasadizo que se había abierto, pero terminó por sujetarse de los hombros del genio y un segundo después estaban descendiendo por las escaleras.

Libby se giró a darle una última mirada al mar azul y la arena y cerró los ojos.

* * *

ーEsto no es posibleーse sobresalto la rubia flotando encima de un gran río caudalosoー Aquí no debería haber un río como éste. No de esta magnitud.

ーEstas viendo y no vezーdijo un hombre de barba blanca en una pequeña embarcación de motor.

ー ¿Capitán Betty? ¿Qué hace en Brasil?ー se impresionó la rubia al reconocer al retirado capitán nativo de RetroVilleー Todos en la ciudad extrañan sus pintorescas historias sobre navegación.

ー¡Bah! Me cansé de ver como hacen las cosas en las grandes ciudades ¡En mis tiempos a las jovencitas de tu edad no las dejaban flotar por ahí solas sin supervisión de su futuro esposo y un permiso firmado de su padre pegado a su frente! ¡Ni siquiera recuerdo que pudieran hacerlo! ¡Seguramente porque es una cosa feminista y anticonstitucional! ¡Les dije que no debían dejarlas votar!

Haciendo caso omiso de sus tontos comentarios, la rubia descendió en la embarcación del hombre que continuaba usando un impermeable amarillo de pescador y una gorra con la mordida de un tiburón .

ーEsto solía ser una de las más exuberantes extensiones de plantas carnívoras del Amazonas ー dijo ella procurando fascinación casi exagerada, aunque de inmediato recibió un golpe de aleta de un pescado que saltó al barco.

ーHa-ha-haーse burló el capitán señalándola hasta que recibió los aletazos de cola de otro pescado más grande que lo hicieron ponerse serio de nuevoーAl río no le gusta que hablen de lo que solía ser.

― Pero yo sólo quería ...

ー ¡Seguro que querías obtener algo de la selva del Amazonas!ー la acusó.

ー Si, pero…ー dijo la rubia sacando una pequeña bolsita que había atado a su cuello con un cordel largo.

ー ¡Hace tiempo vino un hombre como tú haciendo preguntas sobre la flora y fauna y el río se lo tragó con todo y embarcación! ー advirtió el capitán amenazante con un remo, y logrando que la rubia volviera elevarse para evitarlo.

ー¡¿Qué cree que hace?!

ー ¡Esto es tú culpa!ー grito a Cindy que ahora ganaba más altura sobre la extensión del nuevo río.

ー¡Usted ha enloquecido capitán!ー le gritó la adolecente desde las alturasー ¡Le aconsejo buscar ayuda profesional! ¡De preferencia de una mujer con un buen título universitario!

ー ¡Tal vez yo esté loco!ーel capitán comenzó a reír de forma malignaー ¡Pero al menos yo no vuelo por los aires y permito que esto le pase a nuestro planeta!

La rubia observó cuando el barco de motor tomó más velocidad y continuo su camino por un río caudaloso. Desde de las alturas Cindy apenas podía ver algunos rastros de vegetación sobresaliendo del agua.

ー Pero sólo han pasado dos años desde que estuvimos aquí ー se dijo Cindy, que fácilmente podía ver sus pasos sobre la selva del Amazonas.

Meditando a mayor profundidad, de repente, su mente se llenó de recuerdos de fenómenos naturales inusuales en su ciudad de origen. Lluvias repentinas que parecían durar segundos, movimientos de las nubes como enormes vórtices, y más recientemente, ventarrones, como en el de la noche pasada.

ー Nunca pensé que este día llegaría. Pero ¿Cómo pudo el Ultratonto saber lo que iba a pasar?

* * *

Dos años antes. Mar abierto. Localización desconocida.

ー¡Ultrawow! ¡Esta será el clavado más legendario de la historia! ー dijo el mexicano recibiendo el aire directo en sus mejillasー ¡Díganlo conmigo: ¡Le – gen -ーse interrumpió al atragantarse con insecto, seguido del golpe de una gaviota.

Los tres preadolescentes que habían salido de un agujero de gusano ahora se encontraban en caída libre sobre el mar.

ー¡No seas tonto!ー se quejó la rubiaー ¡A esta altura la caída es letal!

ー ¡Tranquila Cindy! ー grito Carl, que lucía inusualmente calmado en el aireー ¡Una vez Sheen y yo nos caímos del monte Everest y sólo se nos entumió un poco el trasero con la nieve. Debe ser mucho mejor caer en el agua que es más blandita.

ー ¡No sé cuál ley física sobre aceleración estaban siguiendo aquella vez, pero ahora les digo que….

ー ¡La – la – la! ¡Si no te escuchamos, no puede afectarnos!ー comenzó Sheen cubriéndose los oídos y Carl asintió para luego cubrirse los oídos también. La rubia los miró con algo de exasperación.

ー ¡Hagan lo que quieran, perdedores! ¡Yo tengo una clase de piano a la que debo asistir y no tengo tiempo para esto!ー dijo Cindy y en un instante detuvo su caída flotando en el aire.

ー Que mal genioー comentó Sheenー Si sigue así nadie la va a querer.

ー Si. No tenía que ponerse así. Con nuestros poderes fácilmente…ー el pelirrojo detuvo lo que decía al estirar un brazoー Uhm, creo que ya no puedo moldearme como el metal.

ー Y yo tampoco puedo hacer trucos de la antorcha humanaー reconoció Sheen mirándose ambas manosー Pero no importa. Sólo hay que esperar por el chapuzón y todo estará bienー con su propuesta se cruzó de brazos y fingió estar sentado en un banquillo.

ー Sheenーllamó Carl a su amigo con un ligero tirón en su camiseta ー Creo que ellos también están esperando nuestra caída.

El pelinegro bajo la vista y entonces vio en el mar las aletas de lo que parecían al menos cinco tiburones sobresaliendo y nadando en círculos . Ambos amigos se miraron al mismo tiempo y asistieron.

ー ¡Ayuda!

Desde lejos Cindy se giró y observó con cansancio al par de amigos a unos metros de caer al mar.

ー Ushh, ¿dónde estará Neutrón para ocuparse de sus tontos amigos?ー se quejó la rubia.

En un segundo pudo bajar al nivel del mar y dibujo con las manos una línea recta en la dirección a Carl y Sheen.

ー ¡Sigan la ola, par de despistados! ーgrito al darle una patada a la superficie del agua y los dos preadolescentes levantaron las manos. De inmediato el agua se curvó como una gran ola que llegó hasta los dos niños que habían estado a punto de caer directo al mar.

ー¡Wow! Eso estuvo cercaーse relajo un poco Sheen dejándose llevar por la punta de la ola.

ー¡Aún lo está!ー se quejo Carl que nadaba para escapar de uno de los tiburones que también había montado la ola.

Del cielo Cindy pudo sacar a ambos amigos del agua llevándonos por sus camisetas y continuó su rumbo volando.

ーAww, ¿Ya viste, Sheen?, Aunque no lo admita, Cindy seria incapaz de dejarnos a la deriva. Seguro que en el fondo nos considera de sus mejores amigosーseñalo Carl conmovido por la forma en que los había rescatado.

ー Pues a mi como que no me hace tanta ilusión ー opinó Sheenー Sigue llamándonos perdedores y sospecho que aún no sabe la diferencia entre las muñecas y las figuras de acción. No quiero estar relacionado con alguien tan ignorante.

ー¿Sabes Carl? Creo que tú tienes razón ー admitió la rubia inusualmente sonriente.

ー ¿En serio?ー se asombró el gorditoー Quiero decir, si, ya lo sabía.

ー Si. Y ahora que nuestro status de amigos esta mas claroー la rubia había visualizado un crucero cercano a mitad del mar y volaba hacia su dirección ー ¿Por qué no envían una postal cuando toquen tierra firme?

ー ¿Uhm, eso barco se dirige a RetroVille, Cindy?ー cuestionó Carl al entender sus intenciones.

Para ese momento la rubia volvió a cambiar la expresión de su rostro.

ー¿Parece que me importa?ー contestó abriendo ambas manos para dejar caer su carga.

En el barco, la piscina se removió con la caída de la carga, pero ninguno de los pasajeros se inmuto, asumiendo que había sido un clavado excepcional, a la vez que aplaudían con elegancia.

El pelirrojo rápidamente pudo nadar y mantenerse a flote del agua en la piscina. Al alzar la vista vio un lujoso Buffet.

ー No esta tan mal. Y el lujo definitivamente va conmigoー se dijo Carl saliendo del agua y tomando un plato para servirse comida.

ー ¿Señor?ー dijo un mesero junto al asado ー ¿Usted también viene a la convención de pelirrojos amantes de las llamas?

Al girar a ambos lados, el pelirrojo notó que todos en el barco tenía el mismo color vivido de cabello y convivían a la par con sus animales preferidos.

ー Claro ¿No estas viendo mi cabello, Jaime?ー se quejo Carl procurando verse algo insultando y tomando una pieza de pollo a la que le empezó a dar pequeñas mordidas.

ー Lo siento, señorーse disculpó con amabilidad el mesero y retrocediendo con una reverencia.

Desde las alturas la rubia se sacudió las manos, feliz de haberse librado de lo que consideraba peso muerto.

― Ahora sé que lo he visto todoー dijo Sheen rascándose la cabezaー Supongo que sólo queda esperar el crucero de los mexicanos fans de UltraLord, o de las aventuras de...

ー ¡Oye, ¿que no deberías estar con el otro tonto?ー se sorprendió la rubia al ver a Sheen aún sujetándose por su zapato derecho.

― Hey. ¿cómo es que tú sigues teniendo tus poderes y nosotros ya no?ー cuestionó Sheenー Jimmy dijo que sólo debería durar un día .

ー Te aseguró que no lo sé ー dijo la rubia con cansancio y empujando un poco el rostro de Sheen para que la soltara.

ー Bueno, supongo que le tendré que preguntar a Jimmy después. Aunque casi nunca me responde lo que le pregunto. A veces es bastante maloー dijo Sheen soltando el pie de Cindy. De inmediato la rubia sujetó a Sheen por la camiseta y lo llevo con ella.

ー No puedo creer que te diré esto a tiー comenzó a decir la rubia.

ー Tranquila. Ya sé que siempre haz estado enamorada de mi, Cindy. Pero lo que tienes que entender que ahora salgo con Libby.

ー ¡¿Quieres callarte y escuchar?!

* * *

ー Gracias por el informe, Jimmyー dijo Libby bajando de patineta anti gravedad en la parada de autobús mas cercana a la escuela ー Con esto seguro mantendré el promedio al que quería llegar para tener feliz a mamá.

ー En realidad no es nada. Siempre cargó con informes dobles por si me encuentro con Butchー al ver la impresión de desaprobación en el rostro de la morena, Jimmy procuro dar una explicación mas claraーNo hay nada de que preocuparse. Creo que hemos empezado a entendernos, pero a veces sólo intentó darle lo que quiere. Por otro lado, también es un plan B por si la confrontación no funciona..

ー Bien, creo que a nuestra edad esta bien que empecemos a resolver este tipo de problemas por nuestra cuentaー Libby miró un segundo el informe de historia que el genio le había regaladoー Por otra parte, si no funciona como esperas, siempre podría convencer a alguno de los profesores de Buch de que necesita asesoramiento antes y después de clases.

ーLo tendré en cuentaー dijo Jimmy dando un golpecito a su hoverbord para ponerlo en vertical y luego metiéndola en el hipercubo que enseguida guardo en su bolsilloー Supongo que nos vemos después. Tengo gimnasia de primera clase y esperaré a Sheen aquí.

ー Si, nos vemos, y gracias de nuevo, Jimmyー se despidió la morena dirigiéndose hacia el edificio de la secundaria, pero después de dar sólo unos pasos se detuvo.

Se giró y observó de nuevo al genio por unos segundos antes llamarlo.

ー Oye, Jimmy. Casi olvido decirteー empezó a decir ella para acercarse de nuevo y buscando algo en su bolsoー Convencí al grupo de GreyStar de regresar a la ciudad para el baile de la falsa primavera que se da en el parque de la ciudad. Es con la temática del cambio climático. Estaba pensando que tal vez te gustaría ir juntos Podría ser divertido.

El genio se vio algo incómodo al ver el folleto que ella le entregaba.

ー No estoy seguro, pero, ¿ no preferirías ir con alguien mas? Como Sheen, por ejemploー cuestionó como una forma de desviar la conversación, aunque pudo notar un rastro de enfado en su propia voz.

ー Debes saber que acordamos salir con otros y no quisiera que volviera a malinterpretar las cosas tan pronto. Por otra parte estaré muy ocupada con los permisos en el ayuntamiento como para buscar una citaー admitió casi sin inmutarseー Por supuesto, yo sólo te estoy invitando como amigos. Aunque pensándolo bien, si estas dispuesto a intentar…ー ella contuvo una risa que disimulaba muy poco su burla.

ー Muy graciosaー él se rio un poco.

ー Jimmy, no es secreto para nadie la increíble discusión que tuvieron Cindy y tú en Max Spanky's ーcon su comentario el genio se vio algo incomodo y se sostuvo un codo con impaciencia ーDe hecho vi uno de los muchos videos que me enviaron como pelea estelar de la noche. Supongo que ya tendrás un plan para solucionar las cosasー cuestiono con interés.

Jimmy se cruzó de brazos y desvió la vista.

ー Todo terminóー dijo sin disimular el enfadoー Ella me pidió que me alejara de forma definitiva y yo tengo el suficiente amor propio como para saber cuando dejar de ofrecer explicaciones que no se merecen.

Libby pareció bastante sorprendida, pero terminó por cruzarse de brazos y sonreír.

ー ¿Sabes? Por mucho tiempo creí que a pesar de la resistencia de ambos, lo suyo era un hecho. Aunque, como dicen por ahí, nada esta escrito en piedraー comentó Libby y miró con introspección el rostro de Jimmy.

Tenia ligeras sospechas de algo, pero todavía tenía que comprobarlo.

ー Tal vez es momento de dejarlo en el pasadoー se dijo Jimmy más para sí mismo.

ー Entonces…si vendras esta noche conmigoー cuestiono Libbyー Aunque recuerda que sólo como amigos.

Al guiar su vista de nuevo hacia Libby una brisa suave sopló con suavidad.

ー Claro, claroー dijo Jimmy rápidamente, aunque pudo sentir como el ambiente se tenso por alguna razónー Si. Creo que podré ir, pero tendré que preguntarle a mi tía. Quedó de darme un castigo y aún no sé de que se puede tratar.

ー Bien, entonces. Llámame cuando sepasー Libby se acercó un poco más al genio y giro el folleto que le había entregado para escribir sobre su carpetaー Esté es el número que tengo ahora. … No, espera, creo que no era éste.

Por un momento Jimmy sólo se mantuvo observando los números que ella anotaba para luego tachar, pero al alzar un poco más la vista notó como su cabello enmarcada su rostro. Al mismo tiempo pudo percibir un ligero aroma a perfume floral. Le recordaba a las flores secas de un jardín antiguo.

ー Estoy segura que era este. Bien, nos vemosー se despidió ella dándole un beso en la mejilla y caminando de nuevo al edificio de la escuela.

Aun algo desconcertado el genio se mantuvo observando la dirección en que se alejaba , y seguramente lo hubiese seguido haciendo hasta que alguien lo tacleo, haciéndolo caer hacia atrás en un arbusto cercano.

ー ¡Neutrón! ¡Estas muerto!ー grito Butch con un puño amenazanteー ¡Di tus últimas palabras!

ー ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero yo estaba haciendo nada con Libby! ¡Sólo somos amigos!ー se excusó el genio con rapidezー¡Nosotros sólo vamos a salir como amigos!

ー¿Qué?ー se vio algo confuso Butch rascándose la cabeza, aunque un segundo después regresando a las amenazas con el puñoー ¡Escuche que la otra noche acompañarse a Betty Quinlan a su casa!

El genio asintió algo estupefacto.

ー¡Pues para tu información ella es mi novia! ¡Así que alejarte de ella!

ー¡¿Qué?!ー se impresionó el genio.

ーExnoviaー dijo Betty Quinlan acercándose a ellos con los brazos cruzadosー Y por cosas como estas es que termine contigo Colín ¿Cuándo dejaras de ser un abusivo?

ー ¡Pero a ti encantaba que fuera abusivo!ー se puso de pie el pelirrojo y olvidando momentáneamente al genio en el sueloー ¡Siempre te hacía reír que metiera a cinco niños pequeños a un solo bote de basura mediano!

ー Nunca sabré como lo hacías. Era casi como un truco de magia maravillosoー dijo ella en una pequeña distracción, aunque un segundo después volvió a cruzarse de brazos pretendiendo verse muy molesta ― ¡Pero ahora ya no me gusta que lo hagas!

ー¡Pero ser bravucón es todo lo que soy!

Molesta o no, la líder de las porristas continuo caminando.

ー¡Sólo dime que tengo que hacer para recuperarte!ー grito desesperado Butch.

ーDeberías ser más como Jimmyー dijo ella sin dejar de caminar ー Es el tipo de chico que podría gustarme ahora.

Por un segundo el genio permaneció con una expresión extrañada en el rostro viendo a Betty alejarse, hasta que escucho eso último.

ー ¡Neutrón! ー se giro de nuevo Butch hacia el genio con un puño.

El genio tuvo la oportunidad de cubrirse el rostro con la bolsa de papel marrón que aún tenía en la mano. Sin embargo, el primer golpe nunca llegó y volvió a bajar la bolsa.

ー ¿Puedes ayudarme a recuperar a Betty?ー pidió Butch con voz inofensiva y de rodillas frente a él.

ー¡¿Qué?! ー se sorprendió el genio y se puso de pie de inmediatoー ¡Ni hablar! ¡Prefiero que golpes en este mismo instante! ー esperando de nuevo un golpe el genio alzó la bolsa sobre su rostro, aunque le sorprendió la facilidad con la el brabucón volvió a bajarla.

ー Vamos, si no es suficiente evitar una golpiza también puedo golpear a quien tu quierasー ofreció Butch con una demostración de su puño sobre su palma

Esta vez Jimmy fingió meditarlo sosteniéndose la barbilla pero terminó por mostrar su verdadera reacción de horror.

ー¡No!

ー¡Vamos debe haber alguien que quieras sacar del camino! ¡Alguien a quien no quieras ver ni en pintura! ¡Alguien…

Mientras Butch seguía hablando sobre a quien golpear, Jimmy no pudo evitar pensar en la única persona a la que no le molestaría quitar del camino. La escena que había contemplado en Max Spanki todavía era demasiado fresca. Y si era muy honesto, no se sentía capas de soportar otra escena de esas sin actuar de forma impulsiva; incluso después de lo que le acababa de decir a Libby.

 _"Butch tiene mucha fuerza, pero poca agilidad, rapidez e inteligencia. Por otra parte ese chico rubio fue lo suficiente rápido para atrapar a Humphrey con mucha facilidad…Si Cindy está interesado en él podemos dar por sentado inteligencia, y por su cinta negra de karate aumentamos fuerza y agilidad_ "

En un intervalo intentó evitar pensar lo deprimente que era que estuviese cuantificado sus cualidades.

Con una representación imaginaria de un diagrama con porcentajes Jimmy colocó los datos. Era evidente que Butch quedaba descartado de anticipo.

 _"Descartamos a Butch" se dijo mentalmente y al ver que la boca del brabucón seguía moviéndose, aun cuando ya no lo escuchaba rodó los ojos con fastidio "Pero si existiera una forma de crear al adversario invencible para…digamos…. destruirlo….sólo teóricamente, claro._

Un torrente de ideas empezó a llegar y de alguna forma se sintió motivado a seguir esa línea de pensamientos hasta el final. Debía decir que casi se sentía auténticamente emocionado. Era como ver una pantalla de una computadora después de un largo bloqueo.

 _"Si pensamos en un arsenal de donde tomar cualidades destructivas, los que alguna vez fueron mis enemigos son como una mina de oro. Por algo los podía considerar una amenaza. Por ejemplo, Linda Hermosa era tan ágil y manipuladora, el basurero era fuerte Eustace Strytch tenía muchos recursos, incluso los ex bandidos espaciales pueden regenerarse…."_

Poco a recopilo la imagen de todos los villanos que había conocido en su vida y junto todas las habilidades y aptitudes.

 _"¿Cómo Goobot no pudo ver el potencial que tenían como organización del mal, si tan sólo se hubiesen concentrado en optimizar las aptitudes de cada uno? Era evidente ahora que no era demasiado inteligente por si mismo y tampoco era buen líder. Goobot solo era un tonto con corona y puesto de rey_ ーse burlo un pocoー _Así es. Lo descartamos de la ecuación"_

Las piezas comenzaron a ensamblarse y sentía que la imagen de el adversario ideal estaba por revelarse.

Su boca se abrió ligeramente.

ー…alguien a quien trolear …alguien…alguien…¡Vamos Neutrón, dame algo con que trabajar!ー grito Butch sacudiéndolo por la camiseta con bastante brusquedad .

En el rostro de Jimmy permaneció un ligero espasmo y luego miró fijamente a Butch. Entonces entorno los ojos de una forma que incluso inquieto a Buch.

ー ¡Hey suelta a Jimmy en este instante si no quieres enfrentarte a la ira del elegido!ー exclamó Sheen llegando a la parada con una ligera carrera. En ese momento Sheen tenia puesto el atuendo de deportes, por lo que casi se veía como un atleta, pero su pose de pelea más bien parecía una invitación para bailar.

Butch miro su reloj y desistió de sujetar al genio.

ーSe me hace tarde para la golpiza de las ocho treinta, pero no hemos terminado de hablar, Neutrón. Y espero que cambies de opinión o sufrirás las consecuenciasー el genio parpadeo un par de veces seguidas y vio al brabucón hacerle un último ademán con el puñoー¡ Y dame eso! ー dijo arrebatándole la bolsa de papel de las manos.

ー Que suerte que llegué a tiempo, ¿No, Jimmy? ー dijo Sheen a su ladoー No tienes que agradecer. Sabes que siempre sigo mi filosofía: ¿Qué haría Ultra Lord?

El genio al fin empezó a reaccionar y se adelantó unos pasos.

ー ¡No la habrás Butch! ¡Es una trampa!ー grito.

ー ¡No volveré a caer con tus dobles engaños! ー grito Butch más adelanteー Y si tienes tantas ganas de verme comer tu almuerzo te daré el gusto. Sheen dice que tu tía hace los mejores sándwiches.

ー¡No! ¡Sólo tira la bolsa y te ayudaré en lo qué quieras!ー grito Jimmy.

Más adelante, vio al brabucón rascándose de nuevo la cabeza, pero acabó por tirar la bolsa de papel en el basurero cercano.

ー ¡Y ni una palabra de esto a nadie!ー lo amenazó con un último ademán.

Jimmy corrió en dirección a la bolsa de papel en el basurero y la introdujo rápidamente en su hipercubo.

ー ¿En que estaba pensando esta mañana?ー se susurro sujetándose la frente.

De repente, Jimmy sufrió un dolor de cabeza fenomenal e imágenes extrañas empezaron a llegar a su mente de forma desordenada.

ーOye Jimmy ¿De que hablaba Butch? ¿Y que era lo que había en esa bolsa de papel? ー pregunto Sheen

El genio intentó disimular lo mejor que pudo y miró a su amigo por un segundo.

ー ¡Oye, mira es UltraLord en el cielo!ー dijo Jimmy señalando las nubes.

― ¿Dónde?ー se giró Sheen mirando en todas direcciones del cielo, pero entrecerrando los ojos casi de inmediato ー Vaya, creo que si he necesitado lentes toda mi vida , no veo nada.

Por un momento Sheen bajo su maletín de deportes y sacó unos lentes cuadrados de fondo de botella.

ー ¡Oye! ¡No es verdad! ¡Ahí no hay nada! ¡Eres un mentiroso!

Al girarse a un lado Sheen descubrió que su amigo había desaparecido. Más adelante, lo vio corriendo en dirección opuesta a donde estaba la escuela. De cualquier forma volvió a alzar la vista al cielo y se sujetó la barbilla de forma contemplativa.

* * *

Dos años antes. El mar abierto. Localización desconocida.

El pelinegro se rasco la cabeza.

ー No entiendoー dijo Sheen mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

ー ¿Eres tonto o que? ¡Ya te lo he explicado trece veces!ー se exaspero Cindy que continuaba volando mientras sostenía a Sheen por su camisetaー Tendré que repetírteloー Cindy resoplo con cansancioー Hubo un incidente en el pasado que me obligó a utilizar mis poderes para regresar el tiempo. Así que salí al espacio, invertí la rotación de la tierra y después volví a restaurar la rotación. Seguro que al superar la velocidad de la luz, se alteró la forma en que mi cuerpo…

ーAlto, alto, altoー pidió Sheen con una seña de medio tiempo ー ¿Estas diciendo que hiciste lo mismo que Lady Lord en el episodio 316? Por ahí hubieses empezado.

ー No tengo tiempo para escuchar los delirios de ciencia ficción de tus fanfics. Lo importante que no le digas nada a Neutrón ¿Lo harás?

ー En primera, los fanfics son para niñitas locas y obsesivas. Yo escribo guiones televisivos para aficionados, que son una forma de expresión muy masculinaー comenzó a enumerar Sheen con los dedosー En segunda, habló del famoso capítulo de la muerte de Ultra Lord, en la que Lady Lord invierte la dirección de su planeta de origen para evitar que Ultra Lord caiga en un volcánー para ese punto Cindy había levantado una cejaー Y en tercera no entiendo porque no quieres Jimmy se entere. De otro modo seguirás teniendo poderes por los próximos …dos años, tres meses y quince días, sin contar con el calentamiento acelerado que tendrá el planeta en tan sólo dos años. Espera. Si tuviste que volar a más de trescientos mil kilómetros por segundo ...y sumamos la masa de tus lonjas…

ー ¿Qué?¿De que hablas y de donde de sacas esos números?ーcuestiono Cindy asombrada de que supiera al menos la velocidad de la luz y enojada por la mención de exceso inexistente de grasa en sus caderas..

ーPues fácil, todo esta en la guía complementaria del set de edición de Lujo de UltraLord. Me costó un ojo de la caraー dijo Sheen sacándolo de su espalda y al abrirlo dejó a la vista una serie de diagramas espaciales que parecían bastante complicados, y a su vez demasiado detallados para ser una simple bromaー Llevo estudiándolo durante años.

Cindy entrecerró ligeramente los ojos y miró atentamente a Sheen, quien seguía viéndose como el mismo despistado de siempre.

No podía ser, ¿O si?

ーHipotéticamente hablando… ー Cindy suspiro sabiendo que se arrepentiría de preguntarー ¿Por qué una pequeña alteración en el espacio - tiempo podría ocasionar …

ー Fácilー se adelanto SheenーPorque ….

Para ese momento una serie de gaviotas comenzaron a graznar. Cindy tuvo que usar su súper oído para escuchar lo que Sheen decía , mientras usaba su calculadora de bolsillo para corroborar los números. Al llegar a la playa las gaviotas quedaron atrás, y ella abrió la boca con asombro.

ー No puedo creerlo ¿Cómo es posible que hayas acumulado tanto conocimiento sobre física cuántica viendo sólo un programa de televisión?

ー¿Física? Es la clase en la que corremos para alcanzar la meta del presidente ¿no?

ー ¡No, tonto! O genio…ー Cindy se sostuvo la frente con espasmo ーCreo me voy a enfermar de algo muy serio ¿Dónde me deja esto sí tu también eres más listo que yo? Al menos, en esto, claro.

ー Por eso dije que no quería ser amiga de alguien tan ignoranteー se retiró algo de suciedad imaginaria de los hombrosーAunque puedes hacer méritos para que te dejé ver los capítulos de UltraLord en mi casa.

ー A todo esto, ¿Quién es el creador de UltraLord? ーcuestiono Cindy.

ーJohn A. Davis, Dahー se mofo Sheen.

ー¿El astrofísico? Pero él era un científico brillante, ¿Por qué escribió para una serie de televisión para niños?

ー Al parecer tenia mucho tiempo libre y ….¡Oye! Mira, es mi casa. Aquí bajoー dijo Sheen sacando de improviso unas tijeras y cortando la parte de tela por que Cindy lo sostenía de su camiseta.

Sheen cayó por la chimenea de su casa y apareció lleno de cenizas en su sala Se levantó y se sacudió. Su padre en el sillón sólo bajo ligeramente el periódico por un instante para luego volver a subirlo sobre su rostro. El timbre de la entrada se escuchó de inmediato.

ー ¿Quién será? ー se preguntó Sheen.

ー ¡Espera! ー grito Cindy dando unos pasos dentro de la casa.

ー¡¿Qué?!

ー Aun tienes que prometer que no le dirás a Neutrón ーdijo Cindy demandante ー Es importante que no lo sepa.

Sheen la observó con precaución, alzando ligeramente los brazos frente a él.

ー Esta bien. Esta bien. No le diré. Pero tú también tendrás que prometerme algo.

ー ¿Y que es?

* * *

ー¿Sabes, Sheen? Hay algo que siempre he querido preguntarteー comenzó a decir Carl sentado en la mesa de la cafetería de la escuelaー Hace mucho tiempo, que estuvimos en Shangrillama y los extraños monjes que viven ahí te nombraron su elegido, por alguna razón.

ー Si, lo recuerdo. Buenos tiempos aquellos, ¿no?ー se relajó el pelinegro, reclinándose sobre su silla y mostrando sus axilas.

ー Pero, mi pregunta ahora es ¿Eres el elegido para hacer que cosa?ー cuestionó Carl.

Sheen abrió muchos los ojos y escupió el popote de su jugo que hasta entonces había estado mascando.

ー Esa es buena pregunta joven Buda en transacciónー dijo una voz suave a las espaldas de ambosー Y estoy feliz de llegar en el momento justo para aclarar todas sus dudas.

Al girarse ambos adolecentes se encontraron con un hombre de sotana café y barba blanca, acompañado de la chica rubia de trencitas que ahora usaba el mismo habito.

ー ¡Le pido disculpas elegido!ー dijo la adolecente inclinándose rápidamente sobre una rodilla, bajando la cabeza y sujetando una de las manos de Sheenー Si hubiese sabido que usted de verdad era el elegido nunca me hubiese insinuado de forma tan irrespetuosaー Sheen la miró con la benevolencia de un padre en misa, pretendiendo saber de que hablabaー Si esta de acuerdo me daré veinte azotes como ofrenda a su perdónー esta vez Sheen no pudo ocultar su espasmo de horror.

ー Muy bien, ¿Qué pasa aquí?ー dijo Libby abriéndose paso entre el monje y la rubiaー ¿Escuché algo sobre unos azotes? Sheen, ¿Ellos son amigos tuyos? Te he dicho mil veces que no puedes invitar a personas extrañas a la escuela en la hora del almuerzo.

ー ¡Nada se puede hacer esta prisión!ーse quejo Sheen. Libby lo miró con rencor y dispuesta a iniciar una discusión.

ー Sheen, te he dicho que no la llames…ー comenzó Libby con un movimiento de la mano.

ー ¡Ah! La bella prometida del elegido. Aún la recordamos con cariño en nuestra comunidadー dijo el viejo monje tomando la mano de Libbyー Lamentamos causar problemas en su castillo, pero le aseguro que nos iremos muy pronto.

ー En primer lugar éste no es no es un castillo, es una escuela y no me perteneceーdijo severamente Libby ー Aunque gracias por insinuar que soy una reinaー se rio un poco la morena en un ligero intervalo de dulzura, aunque retomando su postura enfurecida después ー Y en segundo lugar, yo y Sheen nunca estuvimos comprometidos, además de que ahora ya ni siquiera estamos saliendo. Ahora sólo somos amigos y acordamos salir con otros, ¿verdad?

ー Yo no recuerdo haber acordado nada. A menos que me lo hayas dicho mientras estaba comiendoー Sheen desvió la vista para evitar mirarla y se cruzó de brazos. Por detrás Carl le sostuvo el hombro a su amigo para brindarle apoyo. La rubia de trencitas lo miró con interés.

ー Pero eso es imposibleー dijo con el monje mirando a ambos adolecentes con estupefacción ー La profecía señala a alguien con tu descripción como el eterno amor del elegidoー se adelanto unos pasos y con su bastón le dio un golpe a la lámpara del techo que comenzó a oscilarー ¡Su amor es el más grande y puro de todos los tiempos y prevalecerá hasta el fin de los días! ¡Nada podrá destruirlo!

Un bufido de risa llamó la atención de todos sobre Libby.

ーEscuche, eso es ridículo. No hay nada escrito en piedra sobre el destino de las personas. Todos deciden por si mismos. Eso de las profecías es tan tonto…ー prácticamente se burló Libby que por un momento cerró los ojos de forma confiada. De no haberlo hecho hubiera visto el tazón de budín de chocolate que le cayó en la cabeza un segundo después.

ー ¡Novaly!ー se espasmo el monje con horror.

ー ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?! ¡¿No vez que te burlas de nuestras creencias?! Y lo que es más importante, ¡¿No vez que lastimas los sentimientos del elegido?! ー se quejo la rubia de trencitas ー Por la foto de esta cartera que encontré convenientemente en el bolsillo de su pantalón es claro que aun siente algo por ti.

ー ¡Oye!ー se quejo Sheen ー ¡Devuélvemelo!

La rubia le entregó su cartera de nuevo a Sheen que la miró con desconfianza. Por detrás, Carl verifico sus propios bolsillos.

ー Todos quieren pensar que su amor es el más grande del universoー comenzó de nuevo Novaly con voz dulceー Pero incluso si no crees en la profecía…

ー¡¿Qué pasa contigo?! ¡¿Por qué me tiraste budín de chocolate?!ー se exaspero Libby.

ー ¡Ha -ha -ha! ¡Vuelves a ser el monstro de chocolate!ー se burló Sheen señalándola y tomando un poco de chocolate de su cabeza. Por alguna razón ese comentario hizo que Libby lo fulminara con la mirada con más enfado.

ー Umh. Tal vez nosotros deberíamos olvidar lo que paso e irnos a casa en silencioー empezó a decir Carl retrocediendo y chocando con la mesa de la cafetería.

ー ¡Ya relájate Libby, o todos verán tu verdadera careta de dictado…ー comenzó a decir Sheen hasta que un plato con espagueti le cayó en la cabezaー ¡Hey! ¡¿Qué pasa contigo, panzón?

ー ¡Pelea de comida!ー grito Buch a una mesa de distancia y que como primer movimiento empujó la cabeza de dos chicos de primer año en sus charolas de comida. A su lado, Betty paso caminando y le dio una seña hacia abajo con el dedo, entonces el brabucón comenzó a seguirla. Justo después las porciones de comida comenzaron a volar por toda la cafetería.

ー Como lo practicamosー dijo el anciano desviando con mucha facilidad toda la comida voladora con leves pero rápidos movimientos de su bastón.

ー Si, maestroー contestó la rubia que utilizó su agilidad para librarse de la lluvia de alimentos.

Por un momento Carl y Sheen observaron a la adolecente en esa lluvia de comida combinada con su agilidad para esquivar, y como si todo fuera en cámara lenta les pareció una imagen sugerente de belleza. Aunque sin darse cuenta, por quedarse inmóviles, ellos mismos había quedado cubiertos de pies a cabeza de toda clase de alimentos.

ー ¿Estás viendo lo mismo que yo? ー cuestiono Carl, pero al despertarla de su ensoñación, Sheen sacudió la cabeza y miró a otro lado.

ー ¡Mira!, se formó un montículo del budín de chocolate. Creo que a nadie más que a mi le gustó. Debo admitir que es algo amargoー dijo Sheen, que junto después le una lamida a la pila de chocolate. Eso bastó para dejar al descubierto el rostro de Libby bajo el chocolate.

ー Sheennnn….ー gruño Libby extendiendo una mano con lentitud.

ー Uyー retrocedió Sheenー Yo pensé que todos estábamos divirtiéndonos. No me comas, por favor.

ー ¡Cómelo! ¡Cómelo! ー apoyaron los estudiantes de la cafetería incluyendo a Carl.

De repente el sonido de la bocina de anuncios resonó mientras el volumen del intercomunicador se ajustaba.

ー "A todos los estudiantes que han participado en la pelea de comida, ya se ha notificado a sus padres y por esta noche todos estarán en toque de queda"ー el anuncio del supervisor Willoghby de inmediato originó sonidos de inconformidad de todos los estudiantesー "En lo que refiere a la presidenta estudiantil, Libby Folfax, la espero que la oficina del director. Ahora. Es todo"

Libby cerró los ojos con evidente decepción y se dirigió a la salida de la cafetería.

ー ¡Libby, espera!ー intentó alcanzarla Sheen, hasta que un bastón lo sujeto por el hombro y lo hizo girarse.

ー Lo siento, elegido, pero es necesario que venga con nosotros ahora mismoー llamó el anciano con sotana.

El pelinegro retiro el bastón de su hombro y lo miró con desconfianza.

ー ¿Y para qué? ー cuestiono Sheen.

ー Es tiempo de que cumpla con su destino como el elegidoー dijo enigmáticamente el anciano.

ー Pues, creo que no es un buen momento para el destino. ¿Acaso su aparato del oído no esta encendido? El hombre de la bocina dijo que esta noche hay toque de queda para todosー se quejo Sheen.

ー Mucho me temo que si no rompe el toque de queda, podría no haber un mañanaー sentenció el anciano.

ー Si, claro. Eso es lo que ustedes siempre dicen cuando quieren llevarme a una de sus aburridas presentaciones de libros de monjes ー se burló un poco Sheen, dispuesto a marcharse.

ー Oiga, Sobre lo de "Buda en transición" No lo dijo por mi estómago, ¿verdad?ー se quejo Carl, y al ver el encogimiento de hombros del anciano, siguió el camino de Sheen hacia la salida del comedor.

ー ¡Por favor, escuchen al maestro Hong!ー pidió la rubia de trencitasー ¡Un gran peligro se acerca!

Los adolecentes llenos de comida comenzaron a reírse.

* * *

La pantalla de una vieja computadora se encendió con letras verdes de inicio. Después de una breve introducción en pantalla azul, repentinamente el color se convirtió el morado, pasando por magenta y terminando en rojo intenso como la sangre.

ー ¿Alguien me escucha?ー preguntó es adolecente tomando una un viejo micrófono que parecía a la mitad de su oxidación, y escuchando su eco.

ー No es posible. ¡Debo estar soñando! ¡No puede ser verdad!ー se escuchó la conmoción de una voz ruidosa e infantilー ¿En verdad eres tú?

ー ¿Qué tal la vida en Marte, herma-bot ?ー cuestionó Jimmy, que al darle dos golpes a la computadora logró aclarar la imagen, aunque con algo de estática de por medio.

El robot del niño con gorra roja, se pegó mucho a la cámara.

ー ¡Wow! Eres gigante, hermano ー se impresionó el robotー definitivamente ahora debo mirarte hacia arriba.

ー ¿Tú crees? Y recuérdame, ¿Por qué no hablamos más seguido?

ー ¡Ha ha ha! ¡Que gracioso eres! ー festejó la broma el niño robot y después se alejo de la cámara para dar una visión completa de su entorno en el planeta rojo ー Como recordarás, sigo vigilando la fuente de energía hidrocuántica , como me lo pediste. Estoy aquí para asegurarme de que nadie llegué a ella, y también para negociar con los seres de Marte y evitar que destruyan la Tierra ¡Te sorprendería lo malo que son jugando a las cartas!ー el niño dio la vuelta por una fuente de luzー ¡Es muy divertido estar aquí! ¡Y tengo más energía de la que alguna vez pude imaginar!

ー De verdad te gusta, ¿no, herma - bot?

ー¡Claro!ー se entusiasmó el niño con los brazos abiertos, aunque después de unos segundos de mantener su pose comenzó a bajar las manos lentamenteーAunque…a veces extraño un poco la Luna. La visión de la Tierra desde ahí era tan….

ー Si, si claro. La Luna ー lo acortó rápidamente Jimmyー Después me puedes hablar de eso. Por ahora, necesito que hagas algo por mi.

ー¡Vaya! ¡Que emocionante! ¡Una nueva tarea! Por supuesto no olvido que además de mi hermano mayor también eres mi creador y siempre estoy listo seguirte en tus planes.

ー Escucha, necesito que estés listo para ejecutar plan de contingencia 1 – J en caso de que recibas la señal esta noche ¿lo harás?

ー Dalo por hechoー aseguró el niño robot sin rastro de dudas, concluyendo con una nueva risita infantil.

Por un momento Jimmy se vio absorto por la falta restricciones y se preguntó si debería corroborar de que trataba el plan, sólo para estar seguro.

ー Un momentoー llamó una voz más adulta y masculina desde el monitorー ¿Jimmy?, estas seguro de lo que le estás pidiendo a tu hermabot . Esto es un asunto muy serio. Me gustaría hablar con tu padre…uhm..aunque pensándolo bien mejor llama a tu madre.

ー ¡Hola Jimmy!ー saludo una voz femenina y vivazー¿Puedes llamarle a tu madre? Me gustaría consultarle sobre una receta de galletas con pasas que acabo de sacar del horno.

ー Bon – bot – cito ー dijo la voz masculina con ternuraー Tu receta ya es perfecta como esta. Es casi tan dulce como tú. Una risita femenina secundó su alago.

ー Pá – bot, Má – botー el genio observó a la familia de robots reunida en su pantalla, y sólo por un momento se distrajo contemplándolos. Su reflejo se sobrepuso sólo por un instante a la de hermabot.

La mano de Jimmy se acercó al monitor y de pronto tuvo la extraña sensación de que su mano se puso roja como el entorno del planeta rojo. Entonces la ocultó rápidamente en su bolsillo.

ー Es todo por ahora. Cuento contigo hermabot. Cambio y fueraー dijo Jimmy repentinamente y acortando la transmisión. Un segundo después, miró a su entorno.

Había un extenso terreno baldío lleno de escombros de cómputo. Cuando inició su camino en los alrededores se encontró con una enorme pantalla de comunicaciones rota. Sin querer ver, se alejó aun más rápido, al tiempo que un letrero de la Nasa se cayó de un viejo estrado.

* * *

ー Esta mañana fue una locuraー se quejo la rubia sobrevolando el cielo azulー Primero hay un terremoto en Hawái, luego una tormenta eléctrica en Suiza , y por lo que alcanzó a escuchar, ahora hay fuertes ventarrones en Escociaー la rubia suspiro afligidaー Pero si esto de verdad es mi culpa, por modificar el tiempo…

De repente el sonido de su celular en su bolsillo distrajo su atención.

ー Hola, ¿Estás aún estas en clase?ー preguntó una voz del otro lado de la línea ー He intentado llamarte desde temprano, pero parece que tenías el celular apagado. La operadora seguía diciendo que la llamada no podía procesarse.

ー No, es sólo que no tengo plan internacionalー se le salió decir a la rubia, aunque un segundo después empezó una risa nerviosaー Es decir, ¿Para que me buscabas?

Un ligero silencio confundió un poco a Cindy, seguido de un pequeño titubeo.

ー Buen...Pasa que escuché que hoy hay un evento esta noche con una banda invitada en el parque del centro.. De echo, me pareció oír que lo organiza tu amiga Libby. En fin, me gustaría saber si quieres que nos veamos allí.

ー Eso quiere decir…ー empezó a decir especulativamente Cindy con una sonrisa.

ーHay algo que me gustaría preguntarteー continuo la voz del adolecente en el auricularー Fue muy bueno para mi saber que podíamos iniciar lo que hay entre nosotros apropiadamente. Y que me dejarás ser sincero con lo que había en mi pasado sobre aquella chica, que ahora sólo es una buena amiga. Creo que sin ser honesto, hubiese estado destinado a fracasar.

La rubia rio un poco vacilante y sacó la bolsita de su pecho.

ー Creo que si. Bien. Entonces, nos vemosー se despidió la adolescente algo desanimada, y corto la comunicación.

* * *

ー Bien. Ya estoy aquíー se anuncio la morena en la oficina del director, y terminando de limpiar los restos de chocolate en su cabelloー Supongo que ahora quedó libre del cargo de presidenta estudiantil. Pero, ¿Sabe qué? Ya no me importa. Puede dárselo a quien quiera.

ー Claro que no debe importarle, señorita Folfaxー dijo lentamente el hombre sentado de espaldas al escritorioー Por qué a ti te esperan cosas más grandes por delante.

ー Si, claroー dijo Libby con algo de decaimiento, aunque justo después sonrió ー Hoy es el día, ¿verdad?

La adolecente dio un paso más adelante y frente a ella se abrió la falsa pared de la oficina.

Una pirámide de cristal con la punta llegando al techo se iluminaba junto a un panel de control.

ー Es interesante. Esté es uno de los viejos inventos de Jimmy, ¿No es así?ー cuestiono Libby, parándose en una pequeña plataforma, aunque sin que nada ocurrieraー ¿No debería ser como un videojuego en que puedes insertarte digitalmente?

ー Lo hemos modificado para tener otra funciónー dijo el supervisor escolar desde el escritorioー Aunque debemos decirte que ya hemos visto una especie de predicción de lo que pasará, y podemos asegurarte de que no les fue nada bien a los de tu especieー continúo explicando, pero se acortó al escuchar un indicio de risa contenida.

ー Ya se lo he dicho a Jimmy esta mañanaー dijo Libby con sequedad inusual ーYo siempre gano. Y me importan muy poco las predicciones. Como se los dije a esos viejos monjes que creen haber encontrado al elegido.

ー Bien. Si tu ganas, la Tierra será tuya, joven reina de Egipto.

ー Eso es lo mismo que dijeron hace más de dos mil años, antes de traicionarmeー dijo Libby cruzándose de brazosー Sé que no puedo confiar en ustedes. Aunque, claro, pueden esperar lo mismo de mi parte.

ー Nos mantuvimos imparciales la última vez, pero ahora necesitamos que un nuevo orden quede instaurando en su planeta, antes del fin. Y creemos que tu eres la indicadaー Libby se mantuvo impasible, pero no pudo contener su enojo.

ー Se tardaron mucho en darse cuentaー dijo sacando el volante del evento de GreyStarー La tierra ya no es la misma que era hace dos mil años.

ー Puede volver a serlo…

La punta de la pirámide en la habitación se iluminó y una luz blanca como el sol del desierto llenó la habitación.

Un espejismo de pirámides blanquecians en miles de islotes rodeadas del mar se presentó ante ella y los ojos de Libby se humedecieron.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora.**

¡Ya falta poco! ¡Se los aseguro!

Después de releer el último capítulo me di cuenta de que hubo una conclusión y un reinicio, así que decidí dejarlo como el epílogo de la segunda parte. Así que oficialmente ya llegamos a la parte tres. (Vaya, Como pasa el tiempo, ¿No?)

Estoy algo ronca (mentalmente) para cantar sobre la segunda parte. Sin embargo, no debería sorprender a nadie si un día me decido a hacer una canción e incluirla posteriormente.

Espero ya que hayan encontrado a su personaje secundario favorito en esta historia. Por mi parte, rememoró al capitán Betty. Uno de los personajes con más potencial y trágicamente olvidado.

*Teorías que siempre tuve sobre la serie original y que ahora comparto:

ー Buch y Betty Quinland serían la pareja ideal.

ー Sheen siempre fue un genio despistado.

ー Hermabot se mudaría a Marte después de encontrar la energía hidrocuántica .

ー La maldición de la tumba de la joven reina sajabataslapia tenía una verdad oculta.

Sus comentarios, como siempre, son bienvenidos. Gracias por seguir leyendo.


End file.
